Tiny Toon Adventures & Pokémon: A Rahmahnteec Grahduation
by Artist1990
Summary: The Tiny Toons have graduated from Acme Looniversity and are ready for the graduation dance. But Fifi La Fume has no one to dance with, not even Hamton. Fortunately, she reunites with a certain electric mouse who once saved her from Elmyra years ago. Fifi La Fume x Pikachu pairing. (Changes are occasionally made to previous chapters.)
1. Prologue

Tiny Toon Adventures & Pokémon- A Rahmahnteec Grahduation

Written by Artist1990

Based on "Tiny Toon Adventures" created by Tom Ruegger and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin

Based on the "Pokémon" Video Games by Nintendo & Game Freak and the Anime Series by OLM, Inc.

Note: All Pokémon dialogue is translated.

Prologue

(Insert "Total War" from Pokémon)

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town had done it. He has finally done it. After four major tournament losses, Ash had actually won a Pokémon League tournament and was now a champion; twice in a row. Both the Unova and Kalos League tournaments that is. And both times after he won the tournaments, he had to save the world from some villainous organizations. A year ago, he finally had become a champion for the first time and could go home proudly with a trophy in hand when he beat the Unova Vertress Conference. His final opponent was the misguided father of a Trainer named Bianca. He was overprotective of his daughter and tried to make her stop being a Pokémon Trainer. But Ash crushed him in the final match. Almost immediately after conquering the Unova League, he had to save the world from the wrath of the criminal organization known as Team Plasma. Their goal was to "liberate" Pokémon from the "evils" of humanity. But Ash managed to foil their crazed plot and got the Legendary Pokémon; Zekrom as a bonus.

Ash was happy to be champion again after beating Alain in the final round of the Kalos Lumiose Conference. But shortly after he won the final match, another villainous organization called Team Flare attacked Lumiose City and tried to destroy the world. Luckily, with the help of his friends, Ash was able to foil Lysandre's evil plot, which resulted in Lysandre's demise. After defeating Team Flare, as a reward, Ash got his very own Mega Ring and Key Stone, which allowed him to mega evolve Pokemon. He also got the following Mega Stones; a Charizardite Y, a Pidgeotite, a Heracrossite, a Sceptilite, a Glalitite and a Latiasite.

(End Music)

(Insert "Pomp and Circumstances")

Meanwhile, deep within the center of the Earth, was a place called Looney Tunes Land. It was where all the characters from the Looney Tunes cartoons lived. In the city of Acme Acres, it was also a momentous day. For at the school known as Acme Looniversity, it was graduation day for most of the students. First there was Buster Bunny. He was a young rabbit whose fur was light blue and white. When he was younger, his outfit was simply a long-sleeved red shirt and white gloves, and like many of the male toons, he did not wear any pants. But when he got older, during his final year at the school, he started to wear dark blue jeans. His favorite teacher and mentor was Bugs Bunny, the most famous Looney Tunes star and mascot of Warner Bros. animation. His personality is quite similar to Bugs himself in several ways. Another of the students was Babs Bunny. She was a young, pink and white female rabbit, who wore a yellow blouse, purple skirt and purple bowed ribbons near the tips of her ears. She also had blue eyes. Unlike Bugs and Buster, Babs does not wear gloves with her primary outfit. Even when she got older, her outfit remained the same. Her mentor was Honey, from the old, black & white Bosko cartoons. But much later, she would get a second mentor in the form of Lola Bunny, Bugs Bunny's basketball playing girlfriend.

Next, there was Plucky Duck, a young, green male duck in a white tank top. When he got older, he started to wear black pants. Much like his mentor; Daffy Duck, he was greedy, selfish, and egotistical, often engaging in various schemes with the goal of personal glory. However, Plucky did have moments of heroism and goodwill and often showed compassion about his friends and valued their feelings. Plucky was friends with Hamton J. Pig and Buster Bunny (although he frequently annoys Buster, again much like Daffy does with Bugs). He also had a crush on Shirley "the Loon" McLoon.

Shirley was a young, white loon, who wore a pink shirt and a pink bowed ribbon in her blonde hair. She would later wear a blue skirt during her final year at Acme Looniversity. She spoke with a thick valley girl accent and although she seems reasonably intelligent, is obsessed with superficial New Age paraphernalia. Despite her annoyance with Plucky, Shirley does seem to care for him and date him on occasion. She was based on Melissa Duck, one of Daffy's past love interests.

Now, Hamton J. Pig was a young, pink male pig. He normally wears blue overalls. He was often a straight man against Plucky's antics. The only difference is that Hamton never stutters much like his mentor and uncle, Porky Pig. Hamton is also an overeater obsessed with cleanliness. Montana Max, or nicknamed "Monty" or "Maxie", was another graduate. He was a young, brown-haired boy and wore a grayish-blue jacket, green shirt, grayish-blue pants and black shoes. He came from a rich family and was the school bully. Just like his mentor, Yosemite Sam, he hates rabbits. He especially hates Buster and Babs Bunny (No relation).

One of the other graduates was Gogo Dodo. He was a young, green male dodo bird, who wore blue shoes, had a purple collar and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. Although the dodos were regarded as extinct long ago, they still lived in Wackyland, a surreal land where backgrounds change constantly and the entrance to which was located across a bridge on the outskirts of the city of Acme Acres. Like his father, Yoyo, he's just as crazy as him. His catch phrase is "It's been surreal!"

Dizzy Devil also graduated too. He was a young, purple male Tasmanian devil. The only thing he wore was a yellow beanie with a propeller on top of it. Dizzy seems to have heterochromia, as his right eye was pink and his left eye was green. His mentor was Taz, the Tasmanian Devil. Like Taz, he was always hungry and will eat anything. He sometimes tries to eat a fellow student from time to time. He spoke in slobbering, monosyllabic outbursts. Dizzy often moves by spinning like a miniature tornado, usually demolishing anything in his path. Also like Taz, his stomach is resistant to bombs if he's tricked into eating a bomb. Sometimes, the other students like to play a game with him called, "Will Dizzy Eat it?", where they feed him random, inedible stuff.

Next was Furrball, a young, blue male cat with a hole on his right ear and a bandage on his tail. Furrball lived in a cardboard box in an alleyway. He was quite peaceful and innocent, but he was also one of the most unfortunate students, since he is almost always chased, abused or bullied, often by being squashed. Furball's mentor was Sylvester the Cat. Furrball currently lives with Mary Melody. He will sometimes chase after Sweetie Pie, who also graduated too. Sweetie Pie was a young, pink female canary with a light blue ribbon bow in her plumage. Her mentor was Sylvester's arch nemesis, Tweety Bird. Sweetie also chases Bookworm too.

There was also Little Beeper, a young, red & orange, male roadrunner, who wore blue high tops. Like his uncle and mentor, the Roadrunner, he can run at supersonic speeds and usually says "Beep, beep". Beeper spends most of his time outrunning and dodging the efforts put into capturing him by Calamity Coyote. Calamity was a young, gray male coyote, who wore pink high tops. His mentor was Wile E. Coyote, arch nemesis of the Roadrunner. Like Wile E., Calamity tries to catch Little Beeper using Acme products, but they always backfire. When he's not chasing Little Beeper, he sometimes builds inventions for his classmates.

Mary Melody was another graduate. She was a female human teenager, who wore a pink bow in her long, dark hair. She had a sweet disposition and often hung out with the other girls. Mary also has a caring side too. Also graduating was Fowlmouth, a young, white male rooster. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt and black & gray high tops. His mentor and favorite teacher was the loud and pompous Foghorn Leghorn, though speaking in a New Yorker accent as opposed to a Southern United States accent. His high-pitched voice and angry temperament were also reminiscent of Foghorn's occasional rival, Henry Hawk.

And finally, there was Fifi La Fume. She was a female skunk with purple & white fur, purple eyes and a pink nose. She wore a pink bowed ribbon in her hair, which causes it to fall over one eye, giving her a sultry, coquettish look. Her tail was twice as long as her body. She used her tail for a number of things, including a pillow, pom-pom, baseball bat, furry boa, or a snare for some luckless "suitor." She also wears purple eyeshadow from time to time. Fifi lived alone in an abandoned pink Cadillac at the Acme junkyard. Her favorite teacher and mentor is Pepe Le Pew. She shared his character traits of having a French accent and aggressively seeking romance, only to find the object of her affection repulsed by her odor. Fifi often chased and unsuccessfully attempted to woo boys who have ended up with white stripes painted down their backs, such as Furrball the Cat, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper. Just recently, she finished puberty and her looks had changed by the time she started her final year at Acme Looniversity. She now had a feminine body with an hourglass figure. The purple skunkette had also let her hair grow longer too. She replaced her bow with a bigger one and had it at the back of her so that it styled her hair into a ponytail. In addition, her hair no longer covers one of her eyes. She also had full, light pink lips like that of a supermodel, which were coated with bright pink lipstick. Fifi now wore a casual pink dress that had a hot pink heart that formed a sweetheart neckline. She also wore a pair of pink high heels too. Due to growing more beautiful, boys were now showing interest in her and wanted to date her. They've also did everything to resist her smell. But some chose to ignore the smell just to be with her.

(End Music)

One of the students that used to attend Acme Looniversity was Elmyra Duff. She wore an orange wig, a blue blouse, a white skirt, black Mary Janes over white socks and a blue bow with a skull at the center. Her attire was the same by the time she turned eighteen, but she looked older. Her former mentor was the infamous "wabbit" hunter, Elmer Fudd. Although she didn't speak like him and her personality was different compared to his. She's obsessed with having animals as pets, and will chase them or trap them in order to take them to her house. Despite everything, she is utterly oblivious to the abuse she is inflicting on animals due to her three-year old mentality. Her family consisted of her parents; Mac & Emily, her older sister; Amanda and her younger brothers; Duncan and Baby Duff. After her various attempts at trying to catch animals during school hours, the animal students got tired and created a petition to get Elmyra transferred to a different school. Bugs listened to them and transferred Elmyra to Harvey Korman Elementary School. But that still didn't stop her from trying to catch animals outside of school. But the animals kept finding new ways to evade capture and outsmart her. Because of her behavior, she was the most hated resident of Acme Acres (She was also loathed by fans of the series too).

After the students received their "Diploma of Lunacy", they tossed their hats into the air and began to break out into song and dance.

**Buster:** _We're tiny . . ._

**Babs:** _We're toony . . ._

**Cast:** _We're all a little looney,_

_ And in this fanficy, its graduation day!_

**Fifi:** _We pahssed ahll our clahsses,_

_ Ahll ze lahds ahnd lahsses . . ._

**Cast:** _And after the speeches, we'll be on our way!_

_ We'll throw a celebration, like our town has never seen,_

_ It'll be a blast, a big party, for we can guarantee_

**Plucky:** _We have to get ready, keep everything so steady_

**Cast:** _It's Tiny Toon Adventures, and we're full of glee!_

**Babs:** _We're furry . . ._

**Buster:** _We're funny . . ._

**Elmyra:** _I want to get a bunny!_

**Plucky:** _This duck will make some money_

**Fifi:** _I hahpe I find true lahve!_

**Hamton:** _There's music . . ._

**Shirley:** _And dancing . . ._

**Babs: **_It'll be entrancing . . ._

**Cast:** _There will be prancing_

**Gogo:** _Look out up above!_ (Bonk!)

**Cast:** _At Acme Looniversity, we've earned our toon degree,_

_ The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933!_

_ We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney,_

_ It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun!_

**Buster and Babs:** _And now our song is done!_

Little did Ash & co. and the citizens of Acme Acres would know that circumstances would cause their worlds to collide and result in both parties' looniest adventure yet. And during that time, a romantic reunion would soon happen . . .

* * *

**This is the first of a planned Tiny Toon Adventures & Pokémon Crossover Series. I also plan a prequel to this story, which is a Tiny Toons Season 4, which will have more Fifi La Fume episodes. I just got into Tiny Toons this year and I read how fans wanted more Fifi episodes, but Warner Bros. denied their requests, which is just as bad as denying Ash a Pokémon League victory. And speaking of which, as you can see, I decided that Ash not just wins the Kalos League in that story, but Unova too. Flashbacks of how Ash won those two leagues will be explained in future stories. There will be bashing toward the stingy Pokémon anime executives and the original Tiny Toon writers when its appropriate. ****Next chapter will set the stage to how Ash and his friends end up taking a trip to Looney Tunes Land.**

**All Characters belong to their respective creators.**


	2. Chapter 1: Free Vacation

Chapter 1: Free Vacation

(Insert "Lumiose City" from Pokémon)

Right now, Ash was pondering about where to go next. Ash was a sixteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white stripes, a red hat with a white cap brim and a white round Poké Ball design, a black undershirt underneath the shirt and red high top sneakers, dark blue jeans and black finger-less gloves with a red border. His backpack was one pocketed, colored green with a white, slanted Poké Ball design on it, similar to his older uniforms. Also present were his Pikachu along with Clemont, his little sister; Bonnie and her Dedenne.

Pikachu was a short, chubby, rodent-like creature with yellow fur all over its body. Its ears were long and come to a point with black tips. It had a small mouth, which resembled a sideways 3, it had black eyes with white pupils and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet had three digits. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looked like the top of a heart. Ash's Pikachu was male.

Clemont was a younger boy with pale skin and medium length bright yellow messy hair that appeared somewhat electrified with a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the top of his head. He was small in stature and appeared to be a child prodigy. He wore large round glasses, which obscured his blue eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sported a gray backpack with black straps. On his feet, he wore black shoes with white soles. Bonnie was a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band, and sky blue eyes. She wore a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee-length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, some pink colored Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag. Bonnie was always trying to find a dream girl for Clemont, much to her brother's annoyance. Dedenne was a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers were in shape of antennas. It had orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly was a pale yellow. It had round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It had an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw.

"I could use a vacation after winning the Kalos League and saving the world again. I need a break before setting off to the next region. That should give me and Serena time to build our romantic relationship. Don't you think, Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Pika," replied Pikachu. At that moment, Ash's childhood friend and now girlfriend, Serena, the Kalos Queen of Pokémon Showcases came running, looking excited. Serena was a girl around Ash's age with long honey blond hair and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a light pink dress over a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar. The dress was tied at the collar with a blue ribbon. Over her dress, she wore a long red vest with large pockets. She also wore black stockings and brown boots. On her head, she wore a pink-red fedora with a black hatband, and carried a pink backpack with a black Poké Ball design to store her belongings.

"Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, I got exciting news!" said Serena. "What is it?" asked Ash. "When I went to do some shopping, I purchased a lottery ticket and we won a free vacation to Looney Tunes Land!" said Serena. "Looney Tunes Land?" asked Bonnie. "Denne?" asked Dedenne. "Looney Tunes Land is the home of the famous Looney Tunes, which is actually in the center of the Earth," said Serena. "The center of the Earth? How do people get there?" asked Ash. "Ever since this famous basketball game that Michael Jordon participated in took place there, they've built a special subway train that can take people to Looney Tunes land and back again," said Serena.

"So, what sites are there to see?" asked Ash. "I want to visit the capital of Looney Tunes Land, Acme Acres. They have some great shops there," said Serena. "From what I heard, isn't Acme Acres the home of the school known as Acme Looniversity?" asked Clemont. "The same," said Serena. "What kind of a school is Acme Looniversity?" asked Ash. "It's a school where toons can learn to be funny in show business. Despite its name, it's actually a high school, not a college. The teachers there are the Looney Tunes themselves, including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, the Roadrunner, Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew and more. The classes they teach include wise cracks, outwitting, tunnel painting, Fuddology, spotlight stealing, prop dropping, villain whopping, I could go on," explained Clemont. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's catch a train to Looney Tunes Land!" said Ash.

(End Music)

(Insert "Goofball Alert" from Pokémon)

But then, Pikachu's face started to pale. "What's the matter, Pikachu?" asked Ash._ "Are you sure we should go there for our vacation?_" asked Pikachu nervously. "What's wrong with Acme Acres?" asked Serena._ "The truth is, I lived there before I became Ash's Pokémon,"_ said Pikachu. "What is it about this place that's making you scared?" asked Clemont. "I thought you'd be happy to see your old home," said Bonnie. _"Not if you know that there's a girl there, waiting to woo you . . . aggressively that is,"_ said Pikachu. "Aaaaaawww. That's so romantic," said Bonnie._ "No! Not for me!"_ said Pikachu. "Why not?" asked Serena._ "'Cause she stinks!"_ said Pikachu. "Well that's not a nice thing to say," said Bonnie._ "Well it's the truth! She stinks cause she's a skunk!"_ said Pikachu.

(End Music)

(Insert "Alouette")

"A skunk?!" asked Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. Ash wasn't surprised for some reason. _"Yes. A French skunk named Fifi La Fume that is!"_ said Pikachu.

(End Music)

"Now how in the world did you get a skunk, of all creatures, to fall in love with you?" asked Clemont. Pikachu sighed. _"I don't really want to remember what she put me through, but if you want to know, alright. It's because I saved her from a human girl who tried to force her to be her pet, stupidly thinking she was a cat. When I first met her, I was just a Pichu. I evolved into a Pikachu on the day I saved her," _ said Pikachu. And he began telling Ash and co. the tale. The screen suddenly froze and Buster and Babs appeared in front of the still picture. "Have you Tiny Toon fans always hated the ending of 'Out of Odor' due to Elmyra capturing Fifi?" asked Buster. "Of course you do. For next chapter, we're going to finally see the real ending of the controversial episode and see how Fifi escaped Elmyra's clutches just in time for 'Buttering up the Buttfields'. So sit back and start reading the next chapter," said Babs.

* * *

**The stage has been set for Ash and his friends to take a vacation to Looney Tunes Land. I know you Fifi fans and Elmyra haters are going to enjoy reading the next chapter. I never saw 'Out of Odor', and I don't intend to, ever. So, next time, the real ending of one of the most controversial Tiny Toon episodes will be next. And it'll be very cathartic for you all.**


	3. Chapter 2: Out of Odor- The Real Ending

**Update: After seeing the episode pictures of the first episode of the Sword and Shield Pokémon anime, I decided to change it so that in next chapter, Pikachu will start out as a Pichu when he comes to Fifi's rescue, but will evolve during the said rescue. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy reading this chapter and see Elmyra get what's coming to her for treating Fifi badly.**

**Update: I decided to add something to take Elmyra's humiliation conga up to eleven.**

Chapter 2: Out of Odor- The Real Ending

**A week before Ash met Pikachu . . .**

At Acme Acres, Pikachu was wandering in the city, looking for food. Back then, he was just a little Pichu. As a Pichu, he was a small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. His ear tips, collar, and tail were black and angular. Pichu's pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looked like a dot. Pichu was classified as a quadruped, but it could walk easily on its hind legs. So far, he hadn't had that much luck finding food since he was far from the forest. Just then, he began to hear the voices of both Fifi La Fume and Elmyra Duff.

"Let me go! I'm naht a keetty! I'm a skunk!" cried Fifi. "You're such a kidder," said Elmyra. Pichu hid behind some trash cans and peeked up. He saw that Fifi was in Elmyra's grip. What was worse, Elmyra was also slamming her on the road too as she walked. Fifi looked different back then. She looked more like an ordinary skunk and didn't have the looks that she had today. She was slightly taller than Pichu, but would be around the size of a Pikachu. "I said let go of me!" said Fifi. Suddenly, Fifi grabbed onto a nearby street pole. "Le help! Le help! Sahmebahdy please help me!" sobbed Fifi loudly. Unfortunately, Elmyra made Fifi let go of the pole.

(Insert "Kanto Wild Pokémon Battle" from Pokémon)

After hearing Fifi's cries for help, Pichu knew he couldn't let her lose her freedom. And he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Despite being a young Pokémon, he had to do something. Pichu got angry as indicated by him clinching his fist and gritting his teeth. He decided to put an end to Elmyra's abuse toward Fifi. _"Alright, you stupid human brat! You asked for it!"_ said Pichu. Relying on his instincts, Pichu jumped from his hiding place and began to charge at Elmyra at full speed. As Pichu ran, his body became surrounded by golden electricity. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looked black and white. This was Pichu's Volt Tackle attack.

Before Elmyra could slam Fifi onto the ground again, Pichu rammed her right in the back, real hard. The stupid little girl yelped as she felt the blow. This caused her to let go of Fifi, sending her flying. Pichu's Volt Tackle also caused Elmyra to crash into the side of a car. Fifi screamed as she was falling. Moving quickly, Pichu caught Fifi in his arms, holding her above him. He gently put Fifi down to the ground._ "Are you okay?"_ asked Pichu. "I ahm now, zanks to you," said Fifi. She began to blush pink due to Pichu's display of bravery. "Whaht ees your nahme? I weesh to know ze nahme of my rescuair," said Fifi. _"I don't have an individual name. But I am a creature called Pichu,"_ said Pichu. "Oh Peechu. A cute nahme fahr a cute boy. I'm Fifi La Fume by ze way," said Fifi.

Elmyra got back up after getting attacked. The instant she saw Pichu, she became infatuated by his cuteness. "Ooh! A big mouse! I'm gonna get two new pets today!" said Elmyra excitedly. Pichu stood in front of Fifi, with his arms spread out. _"No way! I won't let you touch this skunkette! A beautiful girl like her shouldn't be caged against her will! She deserves freedom and happiness!"_ scolded Pichu. Ignorant of Pichu's words, Elmyra began to run toward the two._ "Stand back. I'll handle her,"_ said Pichu. "But you'll get cahptured!" cried Fifi, with concern in her voice. _"I can handle her. I handled bullies bigger than her. I took down a black & white cat who made the big mistake of trying to eat me,"_ said Pichu, winking at Fifi. Pichu was referring to Sylvester.

Pichu's cheeks began to spark. "Piiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" cried Pichu as he let out a Thunder Shock attack. The electricity zapped Elmyra with deadly accuracy. The stupid human girl screamed as she was electrocuted. Fifi was surprised by what Pichu just did. "Ooh la la! He cahn fire lightneeng!" cried Fifi. But suddenly, Pichu felt pain and fell down on the ground. "Sahcre bleu! Whaht hahppened?" asked Fifi. _"Aaaw man. I forgot that I can't use electric attacks without getting shocked myself due to being young,"_ said Pichu.

(End Music)

(Insert "Raid!" from Pokémon)

Just then, Fifi noticed that Elmyra was starting to get back up on her feet. She had some electric burns on her body. She noticed that Pichu was down for the count. "Nobody to save you now, kitty!" snickered Elmyra. But then, Fifi grabbed Pichu in her arms. "You're naht going to tahke me or ziss boy ahlive!" cried Fifi. She began to run for it, carrying Pichu with her. "Come back! I want to make you two my pets!" said Elmyra as she ran after Fifi and Pichu.

Fifi and Pichu ran until they turned into an alley. But unfortunately for the two, it was a dead. "Oh no! We're trahpped!" cried Fifi. Fifi looked back and saw Elmyra slowly advancing toward the two. "You won't escape me this time! You're going to be my pets forever and ever!" said Elmyra, grinning evilly. Fifi gasped and turned back to Pichu. "Oh Peechu! Please get bahck up ahnd fight! I dahn't wahnt to be trahpped weeth zat weetch!" cried Fifi. Out of desperation, Fifi then began to kiss Pichu on the lips.

(End Music)

(Insert "Evolution" from Pokémon)

As Fifi kissed Pichu, Pichu's body began to glow blue. The skunkette gasped when she saw what was happening. Elmyra's smile faded when she saw Pichu glowing too. "What the?!" asked Elmyra. Then, Pichu's body began to change in shape and size. "Whaht ees hahppeneeng to you?" asked Fifi. When the glowing stopped, Pichu was no longer a Pichu. He was now a Pikachu. Pikachu had a heroic smile on his face upon evolving.

(End Music)

(Insert "Pokémon Gym Theme" from Pokémon)

"Peechu . . . you've chahnged . . . ," said Fifi. _"Evolved to be precise. And I'm no longer a Pichu. I am now . . . a Pikachu!"_ said Pikachu. Fifi's eyes turned heart shaped and her eye pupils turned into pink hearts. Her tongue drooped out real long and her heart pounded with love."Peekahchu. Zat's ahn even cutair nahme," said Fifi. "So what? You've changed in appearance. Doesn't matter. You're still going to be my pets once this day is over," said Elmyra. "Don't count your Torchics before they hatch, girl!" said Pikachu. Elmyra ran toward Pikachu. But Pikachu executed a Quick Attack to dodge her. He ran around the alley and charged at Elmyra. He rammed her right in the gut. Elmyra yelped as she felt the painful blow. This sent her crashing into some trash cans. Elmyra recovered. "Yuck!" said Elmyra as she shook a banana peel off of her head.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark once again. "Pikaaaachuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu as he let off a Thunder Shock attack. Elmyra screamed as she was zapped silly. You could even see her skeleton in traditional cartoon fashion. Now that Pichu was now a Pikachu, he was now had better control over his electricity so there was no recoil. Fifi watched as Pikachu zapped Elmyra. "My hero," said Fifi. Her cheeks started to blush pink again and pink hearts floated above the skunkette. "I defeenitely wahnt heem ahs my boyfriend. He's naht just hahndsahme, but strahng too," said Fifi. After the zapping, Elmyra was black as soot. Pikachu laughed at her.

"Now to mahke our escahpe," said Fifi. She grabbed a nearby bucket of black paint and a paintbrush. She painted a false tunnel on the wall. Pikachu was surprised by this. "Cahme on. We cahn entair through here," said Fifi. Although Pikachu didn't fully understand Looney Tunes physics, he understood that Fifi was telling the truth. Fifi and Pikachu entered the fake tunnel. Elmyra recovered and saw the two entering the tunnel. "You won't escape me that easily!" said Elmyra. She dashed toward the false tunnel. But when she got closer, WHAM! She crashed into the false tunnel, face first. She peeled off the wall, all dazed and with birds flying above her head.

(End Music)

(Insert "Gordon's Theme" from Thomas & Friends)

Suddenly, an express train exited out of the tunnel. It ran over Elmyra without even realizing it. It was being pulled by a big, sentient blue Triang LNER A1 class steam engine with red stripes and the number "4" painted on the sides of his tender. He was pulling six green & custard yellow SR Maunsell Coaches. The engine's name was Gordon and he was proud of being one of the few engines on Sir Topham Hatt's railway strong enough to pull the express. "Express coming through!" said Gordon. Fifi and Pikachu had actually hitched a ride on Gordon's train. Pikachu waved bye bye to Elmyra, while Fifi laughed at her getting squashed. After Gordon and the express passed by, Elmyra was completely flat as a pancake. "Ow," she groaned.

(End Music)

(Insert "Reunion" from Pokémon)

It was nighttime when Fifi and Pikachu arrived back to Fifi's Cadillac at the Acme Acres Junkyard._ "You live in an abandoned Cadillac in the junkyard?" _asked Pikachu. "Wee. I know eet's naht much, but eet's hahme," said Fifi. "Anyway, I better get going," said Pikachu. He was about to leave when Fifi grabbed him by the hand. "Wait. Will I evair see you ahgain?" asked Fifi. _"Well, I sometimes hang out at the Acme Acres park,"_ said Pikachu. "Zank you fahr sahveeng me frahm Elmyra. I zought my freedahm wahs gahne fahrevair. But I ahm sahfe zanks to you," said Fifi. The purple skunkette then gave Pikachu a big kiss on his cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark. This caused Pikachu to blush pink. Fifi giggled at Pikachu's reaction. Pikachu then began to leave. "Le sigh. He's so cute . . . ahnd hahndsahme," said Fifi. Then, her eyes turned into pink hearts. "I sink I'm een lahve weeth zat Peekahchu," said Fifi.

(Insert "The Joker's Theme" from Batman the Animated Series)

Meanwhile, in the city, Batman driving his Batmobile was chasing the Joker who was driving the Jokermobile. It looked like the one that could be won as a prize during the whole "Joker's Wild" scandal. But the Clown Prince of Crime had customized it with missile launchers at both the front and the back. The Joker laughed as he fired some missiles from the rear cannon. Batman maneuvered the Batmobile to dodge the missiles. Instead, the missiles hit the float that Elmyra stole to try to catch Fifi earlier. The float was blasted into smithereens. "Whoops. Missed," said the Joker.

(End Music)

Later, Fifi got ready for bed and was wearing a pink nightgown. Before going to bed, she turned on the TV to see what was going on with the news. "This is just in. Local animal lover, Elmyra Duff had been run over by a speeding express train that came out of a painted tunnel. She is now being escorted to the Acme Acres Hospital," said the news reporter. Fifi saw on the TV that Elmyra being carried into the ambulance on a stretcher by the medics. Elmyra was in a full body cast too. And the driver of the ambulance was Little Beeper. Fifi snickered due to what happened to Elmyra. "Best news I've heard ahll day. Serves hair right," said Fifi.

The ambulance started to drive away, but unfortunately, it hit a nearby fire hydrant. This caused the stretcher that Elmyra was strapped to roll out of the ambulance. The stretcher came to a stop after it hit a pothole and it tipped over. The straps broke lose and Elmyra rolled down the street yelping.

(Insert "The Joker's Theme" from Batman the Animated Series)

Suddenly, and without warning, the Jokermobile hit Elmyra, sending her flying and screaming. She hit a nearby fire escape and fell into a dumpster. She groaned before the dumpster lid slammed on her head and closed up. "Watch it, you road hog!" said the Joker. He then laughed at what happened to Elmyra, but not for long. The Jokermobile destroyed the stretcher with a crunch, with some of the pieces popping the tires. The Joker screamed as the Jokermobile skidded out of control and crashed into the wall of a building. The airbag set off after the crash. "Why so serious," said the Joker in his daze. He fell unconscious afterwards.

(End Music)

The Batmobile came to a stop and Batman got out to arrest the Joker. The whole thing was broadcast on TV too. "Justice hurts, no? Looks like I'll be dreameeng sweet dreams tahnight," said Fifi. Fifi then turned off the TV and the lights of her Cadillac. She pulled the covers over her, used her tail as a pillow and went to sleep. Buster and Babs Bunny (No relation) happened to be outside of the Acme Acres Junkyard. "And that's how you fix the ending of a controversial episode," said Buster. "Next chapter, we're about to see an untold tale of not just Fifi, but Pikachu too," said Babs.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. Pikachu gave Elmyra what was coming to her. I couldn't resist the cameo from Gordon the Big Engine. Next chapter will show Fifi's attempt to woo Pikachu, which will show why Pikachu's afraid of the sexy skunkette.**


	4. Chapter 3: Stinking Beauty

Chapter 3: Stinking Beauty

(Insert "Alouette")

The next day, Fifi La Fume went to school like the other students. Right now, it was lunchtime and all the students were having lunch. Babs and Shirley were sitting at the same table. "Have you heard about what happened to Elmyra yesterday?" asked Babs. "Yeah. She was, like, run over by a train and was sent to the hospital. She's going be in there for a while, especially cause she got hit by the Joker's Jokermobile too," said Shirley. "Not only that. Professor Pepé Le Pew found out about how Elmyra impersonated him to get to Fifi. So in retaliation, once Elmyra gets out of the hospital, she's going to be suspended for a month," said Babs. "I also heard that her family is getting sued cause Elmyra stole a float and it got destroyed," said Shirley.

"I'd say justice hahs been served," said a voice. It was Fifi La Fume. She sat down next to her two best friends. "Hello Fifi," said Babs & Shirley. "Bahnjour, geerls," said Fifi. She began to giggle and titter to herself. "What's up with you, Fifi?" asked Babs. "Like, what's giving you the giggles?" asked Shirley. "I've been sinkeeng ahbout ze cute boy who sahved my life frahm Elmyra yesterday," said Fifi. "Is it actually, like, a real skunk hunk?" asked Shirley. "He's naht a skunk, but he's just ahs cute ahnd hahndsahme," said Fifi. "So what is he and what does he look like?" asked Babs. "And what is his name?" asked Shirley. "He's a mouse ahbout my size ahnd ahs fahr whaht he looks like, how's ahbout I show you een ahrt clahss lahtair tahday?" asked Fifi. "Sure," said Babs & Shirley.

(End Music)

After lunch period, all the students attended art class. The teacher teaching this class was Pepé Le Pew. He was a black and white, adult male skunk. "When I wahs chahseeng ahftair one skunk fahtale, I chahsed hair een ze louvre museum. Eet ees full of wahnderful ahrt mahsterpieces," explained Pepé. "Masterpieces he probably ruined with his stench too," whispered Plucky to Buster. "Shh," said Buster. "Now clahss, I would like you to paint your own mahsterpieces een ahnyway zat you desire, ahs lahng ahs eets ahpprahpriate. You may begeen," said Pepé. Fifi knew exactly what she wanted to paint and began painting it immediately.

After a couple of minutes, the students were finishing painting their artwork. Each student took turns to show their painting to the rest of the class. Finally, it was Fifi La Fume's turn. "So, Fifi La Fume, whaht hahve you painted?" asked Pepé. "Yesterday, Elmyra tried to cahpture me ahnd mahke me hair pet. But zen, ziss cute boy cahme to ze rescue. I decided to mahke a painteeng depeecteeng when zat boy sahved my life," said Fifi.

(Insert "Pikachu Appears" from Pokémon)

Fifi then showed everybody else the painting. It was a painting of Pikachu zapping Elmyra silly. Also in the painting was Fifi herself, with an expression as if saying, "My hero". "Aaaaaaawwww," said Babs & Shirley, infatuated by Pikachu's cuteness. "He looks like so cute," said Babs. "Like, what is his name?" asked Shirley. "Hees nahme ees Peekahchu," said Fifi. "Like, a cute boy's got to have a cute name like that," said Shirley. "I know," said Fifi.

"This guy looks like he belongs in a Japanese video game. The name sounds Japanese too," said Buster. "Is it me, or is he zapping Elmyra with electricity?" asked Plucky. "Wee. He cahn fire electreecity frahm zose cute rahsy cheeks of hees. He gahve Elmyra quite ze well deserved shahckeeng," said Fifi. "Is that what sent her to the hospital yesterday?" asked Babs. "No. Frahm whaht I heard, she wahs run ovair by a speedeeng express train zat cahme out of a painted tunnel. I bet Peekahchu used eet to escahpe Elmyra," said Fifi. "Ees Peekahchu a new student? I would like to meet ze boy who sahved my prahtégé," said Pepé. "I deed ahsk Bugs eef he ahttends Ahcme Looniverseety, but he says zere eesn't a student weeth zat nahme on ze student leest. I sink he's just one of ze lahcahl woodlahnd creatures," said Fifi.

(End Music)

Mary Melody then realized something. "Oh my goodness! Fifi, do you have any idea what saved you?" asked Mary. "Should I, Mahry?" asked Fifi.

(Insert "I Choose You" from Pokémon)

"Pikachu is one of my many subspecies of a race of creatures called Pokémon," said Mary. "Whaht kind of creatures ahre Pahkémahn?" asked Fifi. "Pokémon are these creatures with amazing abilities. They also have different elemental types. Eighteen different types to be exact. Grass, Poison, Fire, Flying, Water, Bug, Normal, Electric, Ground, Fairy, Fighting, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Ice, Ghost, Dragon and Dark," explained Mary. "Ahs I weetnessed, zat Peekahchu wahs one of ze electreec-types, right?" asked Fifi. "Right," said Mary. "Just how mahny deefferent subspecies of Pahkémahn ahre zere?" asked Fifi. "Eight hundred," said Mary. "Ooh la la. Zat's a laht," said Fifi. "But there are new species that are still being discovered," said Mary. She paused.

"People keep these Pokémon as pets. But the most popular use is to use them in Pokémon battles, where Pokémon would battle each for competition or fun. These people are known as Pokémon Trainers. But there are those who want to use them for evil too. Fortunately, there are those who fight to stop them from taking over the world. Sometimes, when a Pokémon gets stronger, they change into a new type of Pokémon that's stronger than their previous form. That's Pokémon evolution. For example, a Bulbasaur can evolve into a Ivysaur, and then a Venusaur. A Pikachu actually evolves from a baby Pokémon called Pichu. It evolves into Pikachu if it has a high friendship with its Trainer. And if exposed to a Thunder Stone, a Pikachu will evolve into a Raichu. Pokémon are very rare in Acme Acres. You were lucky that Pikachu was in town," said Mary.

(End Music)

"I guess I wahs. Ze truth ees, when he cahme to my rescue, he deed stahrt out ahs a Peechu. But dureeng ze rescue, Peechu gaht hurt. Out of desperahtion, I keessed heem, hahpeeng he'd regain hees strength. When I keessed heem, zat's when he evahlved eento a Peekahchu," said Fifi. "If my guess was correct, your growing love for the cutie must've what triggered his evolution," said Mary. "Wee. Right ahftair school, I'm going to find heem ahnd give heem a prahpair zank you fahr sahveeng me," said Fifi. She giggled, thinking about Pikachu. "Ahh. Eet seems Fifi hahs found a pahtential true lahve, yes?" asked Pepé.

(Insert "Alouette")

After school, Fifi La Fume went to find Pikachu. Her search took her to the Acme Acres Park. She spotted Pikachu, taking a nap. The instant Fifi spotted Pikachu, the stripe on her back and tail began to turn red like a thermometer. Her eyes turned into pink hearts and her heart pounded with love. Her tongue was sticking out too. "Ooh la la! Zere's my leettle lightneeng bahlt of l'ahmour!" said Fifi. But then, she noticed Pikachu was napping. "He's ahsleep. But I know whaht will wahke heem up; true lahve's first keess," said Fifi, raising her eyebrows.

(End Music)

Fifi tiptoed toward Pikachu and kneeled down so that she would be eye level with him. The purple skunkette then puckered her lips and began to kiss Pikachu on the lips. As Fifi kissed him, Pikachu's eyes started to open, slowly at first. But then, they widened real big when he realized he was being kissed._ "Aaaaaugh! Yuck! I've been kissed on the lips by a girl! Bleah!"_ said Pikachu. He began to gag and spit on the ground in disgust. "Aaaaawww. Whaht's ze mahttair? Ahre you ahfraid I hahve cooties?" teased Fifi. She let out a girly giggle.

"Hey. You're the girl skunk that I saved the life of yesterday," said Pikachu. "Wee. Een cahse you dahn't remembair, my nahme ees Fifi La Fume," said Fifi. "Why did you kiss me?! It was disgusting!" cried Pikachu. "Hahven't you read certain fairy tahles? True lahve's first keess cahn wahke up certain royal sleepy heads," said Fifi. "But its the boy who wakes up the girl with a kiss! Not the other way around!" cried Pikachu. "Zat's too stereotypeecahl. You deedn't seem to mind when I keessed you on ze leeps yesterday, wheech treeggered your evahlution," said Fifi. "That was because I was too weak to even care at that time," said Pikachu.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

Fifi then wrapped her bushy tail around Pikachu to bring him close to her. "Oh merci! Merci! Merci! Zank you fahr sahveeng me frahm Elmyra! I owe you my life!" cried Fifi. The purple skunkette began to kiss Pikachu silly, getting his face covered in pink kiss marks. "Oh, you hahve no idea how lahng I've waited fahr a boy like you. You're ze first nahn-skunk hunk I've becahme ahttrahcted to," said Fifi. She resumed kissing Pikachu, giggling in between kisses. Pikachu seemed to enjoy Fifi's kisses. That is, until he started to smell Fifi's horrible odor. Her stink fumes were purple in contrast to Pepé's green skunk fumes. His eyes were also starting to tear up too. "Madame, compose yourself! We just met! We're two different species!" cried Pikachu. "Doesn't mahttair. Mahry Melahdy tahld me sahmetimes two deefferent species of Pahkémahn may fahll een lahve weeth each othair. So, a rahmahnce between us ees pahsseeble, even zough I'm naht a Pahkémahn myself," said Fifi. She batted her eyelashes at Pikachu in a very cute manner. Fifi then began to kiss Pikachu on the lips.

(End Music)

Pikachu couldn't take Fifi's smell any longer. The electric mouse suddenly broke free and began to run away, screaming. Fifi then began to prance after Pikachu, giggling. "I lahve eet when boys play hahrd to get!" cried Fifi. Pikachu ran as fast as his legs could carry him, with Fifi La Fume in hot pursuit of him. Hearts floated above Fifi as she chased the cute electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu was starting to grow tired from all the running until he finally collapsed to the ground.

Fifi managed to catch up with Pikachu and picked him up. "Aaaaaaawwwwwww. You tired frahm ahll zat runneeng? Dahn't wahrry, Fifi will mahke you bettair, weeth sahme snuggleeng ahnd smoocheeng," said Fifi. Pikachu regained his senses and gasped. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu as he let off a Thunder Shock attack. Fifi yelped as she got zapped silly. Pikachu then ran for it once again. Fifi's hair and fur were spiked up due to being zapped. "Fleert," said Fifi.

Fifi La Fume began to search all over Acme Acres for Pikachu. "Yoo hoo! Where ahre you, my escahrgaht of lahve?" asked Fifi. Just then, she saw Pikachu across the street. He cleaned his face of the lipstick marks Fifi planted on him. Right now was slurping up a bottle of ketchup. The electric-type Pokémon seemed to enjoy the stuff. Fifi then got an idea. "You know whaht zey say, ze best way to a mahn's heart ees through hees stahmahch," said Fifi, winking.

Later, Fifi La Fume got both a bottle of ketchup and a small plate. She laid the plate and began pouring the ketchup on the plate. At that moment, Babs was walking by. "What are you doing, Fifi?" asked Babs. "Quite simple. I'm lureeng Peekahchu out weeth ziss ketchup," said Fifi. "So, why use ketchup?" asked Babs. "'Cause he crahves eet," said Fifi. Fifi then put a sign that read, "Free Ketchup". "I can't believe you've stooped to the coyotes' level," said Babs. She then left. "Ziss hahd bettair wahrk," said Fifi. She hid behind some trash cans. Pikachu was wandering when he saw the plate of ketchup. "Pika Pika!" cried Pikachu happily. He licked his lips and began to lap up the ketchup.

(Insert "Hiya, Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

Fifi then emerged from her hiding place and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" asked Fifi. Fifi turned Pikachu around so that the two would be face to face. Pikachu gasped when he saw it was Fifi. _Oh no. Not her again. She baited me with that ketchup,_ thought Pikachu. Fifi's eyes were pink hearts as she embraced Pikachu. "Bahnjour, petite, yellow ahnd cute," said Fifi. Pikachu's face started to turn green from Fifi's stinky odor. Pikachu burst free, but he slipped and fell to the ground.

At that moment, Fifi was dressed up as a French painter and was painting a picture of Pikachu. "Dahn't mahve, dahrleeng. I wahnt to remembair you just ahs you ahre," said Fifi. She continued to paint the picture. Suddenly, Pikachu fled and Fifi painted the dust cloud that he left behind. "Ahw, shucks . . . you mahved! Le sigh. Boys, zey sure ahct strahnge when ahround wahmen," said Fifi, looking annoyed.

(End Music)

Pikachu ran into a carnival, hoping to lose Fifi. He saw a boat going into a tunnel and decided to hide in there. Pikachu let out a sigh of relief. _"Alone at last,"_ said Pikachu. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Pikachu heard Fifi humming a romantic tune to herself. He slowly turned around and saw Fifi applying fresh pink lipstick on her lips. She then put on perfume. Pikachu gasped when he saw Fifi. Fifi turned to Pikachu, with a sultry look on her face. "Glahd you could join me een ze tunnel of lahve," said Fifi, fluttering her eyelashes once again.

_"TUNNEL OF LOVE?!"_ cried Pikachu. He screamed like a sheep as he tried to jump out of the boat and into the water to swim away. But Fifi yanked Pikachu back in by the tail. "Ziss ees a no sweemmeeng zahne. Please remain een ze boat unteel ze ride ees ovair," said Fifi. Fifi then wrapped her arms and tail around Pikachu.

"Keess me, my leettle spahrk plug!" cried Fifi. Pikachu struggled to break free of Fifi's loving grip, but it was useless. Fifi began kissing Pikachu all over, leaving kiss marks on his face as she smooched him once again. "Bleah!" cried Pikachu as he got kissed. At one point, Fifi leapt into her own tail to give herself and Pikachu privacy. The ride as well as the kissing lasted for a full ten minutes. By the time the boat arrived at the end of the tunnel, Fifi delivered one big final kiss. She uncurled her tail, revealing herself and poor Pikachu, who was covered in pink lipstick kisses from head to toe. His eyes were Xs to show the kisses combined with Fifi's horrible stink had overwhelmed him. Pikachu let out a groan. "Peekahchu? Hello? Earth to Peekahchu," said Fifi. She waved her hand in front of Pikachu before snapping her fingers. "Sahcrebleu! I've sent heem eento a keess induced cahma, no?" said Fifi sheepishly.

But at that moment, Fifi then got an idea. "Maybe eet tahkes ahnahthair keess to wahke heem up," said Fifi. Fifi puckered her lovely pink lips, ready to kiss Pikachu again. Pikachu then regained his senses and saw Fifi, with puckered lips. He burst free and ran off screaming. "Ze poor boy. He must be ze keess-o-phahbia," said Fifi. Fifi began to prance after Pikachu again. "Too bahd fahr heem, I ahm ze keess-o-hahleec," said Fifi.

Pikachu ran until he arrived to what appeared to be an abandoned night club. _"Whew. Finally got away from that lovesick skunk,"_ said Pikachu. But he spoke too soon when lights turned on part of the stage. And standing on the stage was Fifi La Fume. This time, she was wearing a sparkly pink, cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, a low back and a high thigh slit. She also wore white opera gloves, purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Pikachu couldn't help but blush at the sight of how beautiful Fifi looked, wearing the dress and makeup. "Ziss one's fahr you, Peekahchu," said Fifi. Then, the purple skunkette grabbed him by the hands and began to dance with him while singing a beautiful love song to woo him.

_Where ze boys ahre_

_Sahmeone waits fahr me_

_A smeeling fahce,_

_a wahrm embrahce,_

_two pahws to hahld me tenderly_

(Spoken) Ooh la la, beeg boy

_Where ze boys ahre_

_My true lahve will be,_

(Spoken) Chéri (Sigh)

_He's wahlkeeng down_

_sahme street een town_

_Ahnd I know he's lookeeng zere fahr me_

(Spoken) I'm ovair here! Yoo-hoo!

_Een ze crowd of a meellion people_

_Ziss skunkette will find my vahlentine_

_(Spoken) Oh yes, I will ahnd zen you know whaht?_

_Zen I'll cleemb to ze highest steeple_

_Ahnd I will tell ze whahle wahrld he's mine_

(Spoken) Paws off, cause he's mine. Uh-huh.

_'Teel he hahlds me_

_I wait eempahtiently_

(Spoken) Oh yes, I do.

_Where ze boys ahre,_

(Spoken) My crepe suzette

_Where ze boys ahre_

_Where ze boys ahre, sahmeone waits fahr me_

(Spoken) Oh yes fahr me.

_'Teel he hahlds me_

_I wait eempahtiently_

(Spoken) Hurry up, will you?

_Where ze boys ahre,_

(Spoken) I'm waiteeng.

_Where ze boys ahre_

(Spoken) Zat's where I wahnt to be.

_Where ze boys ahre, sahmeone waits fahr Fifi_

(Spoken) Here ees your Fifi.

I am ahm waiteeng fahr you my fahvahrite cahmahndare

My leettle crepe suzette

After singing, Fifi La Fume began to kiss Pikachu all over the face again, leaving pink kiss marks all over him. She then began to deliver a really big kiss on his lips. Pikachu finally couldn't take it anymore. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" screamed Pikachu as he let off a Thunder Shock attack. Fifi screamed as she was zapped silly by Pikachu's electricity. This caused her to let go of Pikachu. Pikachu began to make a run for it. Fifi's hair and fur were all spiked up from getting zapped once again. And her lips were swollen, so they looked like she had pouty lips. "I hahve felt ze spahrks of lahve," said Fifi. Her voice sounded funny due to having swollen lips. She fell to the ground, with swirls in her eyes and a silly smile on her face. Her tongue was sticking out too.

Pikachu ran as far as away as he could and he cleaned the kiss marks off of his face._ "That silly skunk's going to find me sooner or later. I have to shake her off permanently!"_ cried Pikachu. Just then, Pikachu spotted Plucky Duck, sleeping under a tree. He also saw cans of black and white paint and finally got an idea. _"I hate to do this. But desperate times call for desperate measures,"_ said Pikachu. He got out a paintbrush to do his work.

Minutes later, Pikachu painted Plucky Duck so that he looked like a skunk. Plucky let out a yawn as he woke up. Pikachu was hiding in the tree that Plucky was napping under earlier. Fifi recovered from her shocking experience and her lips were back to normal. "Yoo hoo! Where ahre you, Peekahchu? I ahm ahlmahst finding you!" called Fifi.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

Just then, Fifi saw the painted Plucky and her eyes turned into pink hearts once again and her heart pounded with love. "OOH LA LA! CAHME TO FIFI!" cried Fifi excitedly as she ran toward Plucky. Plucky didn't see Fifi until she wrapped her arms around him. Fifi then began to kiss Plucky all over the face. He screamed and broke free from Fifi and began to run as fast as he could. "Boys sure like to mahke a laht of wahrk fahr me. Ahh well," said Fifi. She then began to prance after Plucky. "Whoever is responsible for this humiliation, I'll get them for this!" cried Plucky.

(End Music)

Pikachu jumped down from the tree._ "Whew. Finally, it's over. I got to get out of this crazy town,"_ said Pikachu.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter as much as the previous chapter. ****I couldn't resist adding Fifi's version of "Where the Boys Are" in this chapter. Next chapter will go back to present time.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Love Letter

Chapter 4: The Love Letter

**Present Time . . .**

_"__And then of course, I found my way to the surface and ran into Professor Oak and he brought me to Kanto," _said Pikachu. "And if I remember, Fifi was the same skunkette that chased you when you, Misty and Brock were painted like skunks back at Celadon City. Misty was chased by a male, French skunk named Pepé Lew Pew.. As for Brock, he was chased by this pink skunkette. But that time, you along with Misty and Brock deserved it for not siding me with me during the whole Celadon affair," said Ash. "What do you mean?" asked Serena. "That's another story for another time. Fifi also was one of the people who came to the rescue when Team Rocket tricked an amnesic Pikachu into trying to kill my friends and I in public. Pepé was there too. Team Rocket believed if they killed us in public, the whole world would give into their demands. But it backfired and the friends I made over the course of my journey so far came to stop them. Fifi was also the one who restored Pikachu's memories by kissing him. After his memory was restored, Pikachu destroyed their robot since they forgot to Pika Proof it. And the resulting explosion left them injured for a while. Not to mention he totally thrashed Meowth since he was the one who manipulated him. We didn't encounter them again until the final battle with both Team Magma and Team Aqua," said Ash. He paused.

"And as you all remember, we encountered Fifi again during our Kalos Journey, when Team Rocket tried to frame us by brutally hurting other people posing as us in order to get us to lose possession of our Pokémon. They also did it so that they could trick Clemont into building a better robot. But of course, this skunk superheroine named Scentanna, the Maiden of Musk came and totally thrashed them and their robot in front of the people Team Rocket terrorized. I assume that she must really be Fifi since the one she was really determined to bring to justice was James' Inkay since it impersonated Pikachu. She totally thrashed Inkay to the point that it had to be put in a full body cast. And after that, Team Rocket and their Pokémon were put in stocks so that people can pelt them with fruit to punish them. We were the ones who really enjoyed pelting them. Another sign that Scentanna is really Fifi is that before she left, she kissed Pikachu on the forehead," said Ash.

_"__Now do you see why I don't want to go back to Acme Acres? I still have nightmares of her every now and then of her chasing me," _said Pikachu. "Don't be such a wimp, Pikachu. We have your back. Besides, you did actually go on a date after she saved from the path of evil," said Ash. _"But that was so that she would stop pestering me,"_ said Pikachu. "And also because her date with this skunk movie star she admired ended badly when she found out how selfish he was. Besides, dating her was the right way to thank her for saving you from yourself. And you spent the rest of the summer with her when she traveled with us until after the Hoenn Grand Festival," said Ash. _"I'm not going back! And there's nothing and no one who can change my mind,"_ said Pikachu stubbornly.

Just then, something zipped up behind Pikachu. It was Little Beeper carrying a mail bag. "Beep beep!" said Little Beeper, startling Pikachu. He was so startled that he jumped into the air and landed on the ground with a loud THUD! Little Beeper just snickered. "What's that?" asked Bonnie. "It's a Roadrunner," said Clemont. Little Beeper then took out an envelope and handed it to Pikachu. _"For me?"_ asked Pikachu. Little Beeper nodded. Pikachu saw the return address on the envelope. When he saw who it was from, his eyes widened in horror. _"Oh no! It's from Fifi! This must be a mushy love letter!"_ cried Pikachu in panic. "Beep beep!" said Little Beeper as he raced off into the distance. "Wow. He's really fast," said Ash. Serena then took the envelope from Pikachu. "Let's see what it says," said Serena. Serena opened the letter. The letter was hand written and part of the bottom actually had a pink kiss mark on it. She began to read it, in her best fake French accent.

(Insert "Alouette")

**Dear Peekahchu,**

** Do you remembair me? Ze skunkette zat you sahved frahm zat diable, Elmyra Duff seex years ahgo? I steell remembair you. I sink ahbout you ahlmahst every day. Especially ahftair our rahmahnteec dahte bahck aht Hoenn. Do you sink ahbout me? I've good news ahnd bahd news. Ze good news ees zat I ahlahng weeth mahst of my fellow students hahve recently grahduated frahm Ahcme Looniverseety. Ze bahd news ees zat ahll ze boys hahve been tahken fahr ze grahduation dahnce een two days. So, I wahs hahpeeng you'd cahme to Ahcme Ahcres ahnd be my dahte fahr ze dahnce. Life ees ze misery weethout you. Le boo hoo hoo. I do hahpe you cahme bahck. I'd ahppreciate eet eef you cahme ahnd ahgree to be my dahte een persahn. Sink ahbout eet. I'll be waiteeng fahr you.**

** Lahve,**

** Fifi La Fume**

**P.S.,**

** XOXO**

(End Music)

Pikachu pulled on his ears. _"This can't be happening to me! I couldn't stand her stench for more than a minute as evidenced when I fainted during the kiss on our date back at Hoenn! And now she expects me to put up with it for an entire night?! And she asked me to say my answer about if I want to go out with her in person!"_ cried Pikachu. "Come on, Pikachu. Give her a chance," said Serena. "I decided to give a relationship with Serena a shot. I think it would make her very happy if you come," said Ash. "Besides, you owe Fifi for saving your good name months ago. And I don't think she's going to take no for an answer this time. So you have to meet her in person so she'll know your answer," said Serena. Pikachu sighed in defeat. _"Oh alright. Just don't make me regret it,"_ said Pikachu. "Next stop, Looney Tunes Land!" said Ash.

(Insert "Team Rocket's Secret Strategy" from Pokémon)

Little did our heroes know that they were being spied on by their enemies, Jessie, James and Meowth. They were agents of the criminal organization, Team Rocket. Jessie was a woman with magenta hair & blue eyes and she also wore red lipstick and green earrings. James was a man with blue hair & green eyes. Both Jessie and James wore white & black uniforms with a red R on them. Meowth was a Pokémon with a feline appearance, resembling a small house cat. He stood on his hind legs. He had cream-colored fur, which turned brown at its paws and tail tip. His oval-shaped head featured four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin (also known as a "charm") embedded in his forehead. He was capable of retracting the claws on his fore- and hind-paws and bringing them out again when needed. He was actually capable of speaking full english. They were always trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, thinking he was rare and valuable. But that was all in their heads.

"Did you hear that?" asked Meowth. "Yes. The twerp quadrio are heading to some place called Looney Tunes Land," said Jessie. "We'll intercept them there and steal their Pokémon once and for all!" said James. And they began to formulate their plot. _And once we arrive to Looney Tunes Land, it'll be time to finally settle an old score,_ thought Meowth. But little did the three idiots know that once they arrive in Looney Tunes Land, trying to steal Pikachu was going to become a lot harder.

(End Music)

Meanwhile at Acme Acres, Fifi La Fume was walking home, thinking about Pikachu. "Le sigh. Oh Peekahchu. I do hahpe you cahme bahck ahnd tahke me out to ze dahnce," said Fifi. "In your dreams, loser," said a voice. Fifi turned around and saw whom the voice belonged to. It was a tall, beautiful and voluptuous skunkette with pink fur and white hair. She wore a dark green leotard with a sweetheart neckline, a black sash and purple eyeshadow. Like the other toons, she had changed in appearance in the last couple of years. The pink skunkette had grown more curvy. She had full lips, which were bigger than Fifi's (Kind of the size of Jessica Rabbit's lips). She usually wore magenta lipstick on her lips.

"Whaht do you mean, een my dreams, Beembette?" asked Fifi. "That Pikachu you have your eyes on, he like, encountered me while he was traveling with his Trainer in the Sinnoh Region. He probably doesn't want to admit it, but he probably views me as the more beautiful skunk," said Bimbette. "He does naht! He likes me mahre zan you!" said Fifi. "And how do you know that?" asked Bimbette, with a smirk. "He went out on a dahte weeth me ahftair ze bahttle of Leelycahve Ceety! But deed he dahte you?" asked Fifi. "Well, I . . . um . . . ," said Bimbette. "Ahh-ha! He nevair dahted you, hahsn't he. Well let me tell you sahmetheeng. I wrahte a lahve lettair to heem eenveeting heem to ze dahnce ahnd he'll ahsk me out," said Fifi, doing a smirk of her own.

"Oh yeah? When Pikachu sees how beautiful I've grown since he last saw me, he's going to, like, be head over heels for me and ask me out to the dance instead of you. You don't have a chance with him. You couldn't hold onto neither Johnny Pew nor Hamton and you won't be able to hold onto Pikachu," said Bimbette. Tears began to form in Fifi's eyes. "You're wrahng! Peekahchu does lahve me! He does!" said Fifi. Fifi then began to run off crying. Bimbette smiled, confident that Pikachu will be her's once he comes.

* * *

**Now that Pikachu got the love letter from Fifi, Ash and his friends now have further motivation to go to Looney Tunes Land besides the tickets that Serena won. Flashbacks of the three other events that Ash and co. encountered Fifi will be shown in later chapters or stories. And as usual, Team Rocket are plotting to steal Pikachu and their Pokémon again. But once they get there, those three idiots will learn the hard way that Looney Tunes Land is not the place for them, if you know what I mean. As you can see ****Bimbette Skunk also has her eyes on Pikachu too. A flashback in a later chapter will explain why she likes him. ****To answer the question that a guest reviewer asked if Fifi will encounter Dawn's Buneary, you'll have to wait til toward the end of the story for her to appear. Next chapter is going to be funny one too.**


	6. Chapter 5- Nightmare & Pep Talk

Chapter 5: Nightmare and Pep Talk

That night, Pikachu couldn't really sleep due to the fact he was going to see Fifi La Fume again soon. As a matter of fact, Pikachu was having a Fifi related nightmare.

(Insert "Here Comes the Bride")

He found himself in front of Acme Looniversity and he was dressed in a wedding tuxedo. _"WHAT THE?!"_ asked Pikachu when he saw what he was wearing. He looked and saw Bugs Bunny dressed as a wedding priest. The one playing the wedding music on the organ was actually Wile E. Coyote. He looked the other direction and saw Ash and all his friends as well as everybody who lived in Acme Acres were gathered. Elmyra was straightjacketed with belts tied around the jacket, chained to a cart and gagged. Pikachu then saw Fifi walking toward him, wearing a beautiful wedding dress and makeup, which consisted of pink lipstick, purple eyeshadow and blush. Pepé Le Pew was the best man for the wedding. Pikachu tried to run, but he couldn't cause his feet was glued to the ground. He saw the one who glued his feet was Daffy Duck. He raised his eyebrows. Very soon, Fifi was near Pikachu.

(End Music)

Bugs Bunny began to recite the ceremony speech. "Gaddered toons, we are gaddered here tuh celebrate de joinin' of two lovers in holy matrimony. If dere is anybody who objects, please speak up," said Bugs. At that moment, Team Rocket appeared. "We object!" said Meowth. "Only we know what's best for Pikachu!" said Jessie. "He doesn't need a wife, he needs a position on Team Rocket!" cried James. "Throw ze bums out," said Fifi. At that moment, Arnold the Pit Bull, Hector the Bulldog and Gossamer appeared to throw Team Rocket out. Arnold was a white, male, muscular pit bull, who was usually shown wearing sunglasses and spoke in a thick German accent. Hector was a grayish-brown, muscle bound bulldog. Gossamer was a hairy, red-orange monster. His body was perched on two giant tennis shoes, and his heart-shaped face was composed of only two oval eyes and a wide mouth, with two hulking arms ending in dirty, clawed fingers. The three grabbed Team Rocket and threw them into the air. "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" cried Team Rocket. And they disappeared into the distance.

"Fifi La Fume, do yuh take Pikachu tuh be your beloved husband? " asked Bugs. "I do," said Fifi lovingly. "Pikachu, do yuh take Fifi La Fume tuh be your beloved wife?" asked Bugs. Pikachu tried to say, "I don't", but a zipper suddenly appeared out of nowhere and zipped his mouth shut. "I'll take dat as a yes. I know pronounce yuh husband and wife," said Bugs. He turned to Fifi. "Yuh may kiss de groom all ovuh de face," said Bugs.

(Insert "Wedding March" from A Midsummer Night's Dream)

"Le squee!" cried Fifi happily. The beautiful skunkette scooped Pikachu into her arms. Once she did, she gave Pikachu a big kiss on the lips and started to kiss him all over. Once again, Pikachu's face was getting covered in Fifi's lipstick. Pikachu squealed in panic as Fifi kissed him. Everybody began to clap and cheer for Fifi and Pikachu. As Fifi kissed Pikachu, she then tossed the wedding bouquet. All the ladies held out their arms, ready to catch the bouquet. The one who caught it was actually Furrball. "Meow?" asked Furrball in confusion. Pikachu screamed as Fifi continued to kiss him.

(End Music)

Suddenly, Pikachu woke up and fell out of the bed. _"Son of a . . . !"_ cried Pikachu. Everybody else wasn't woken up. Well, except for Ash's Charizard. Ash's Greninja came out of his meditation. Charizard was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail. It had a long neck, small purple eyes, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There were two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth was closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprouted from its back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. A single wing-finger was visible through the center of each wing membrane. Charizard's arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. It had stocky legs with cream-colored soles on each of its plantigrade feet. The tip of its long, tapering tail burned with a sizable flame.

Greninja was a bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It was mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It had red eyes with white pupils and its mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around its neck and extended outward behind its head like a scarf. Running down the middle of its head was a fin-like extension, and there was a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connected its head fins. There was a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet had two toes, while its front feet had three toes. Each digit had a bulbous tip and yellow webbing.

_"__Yo, Pikachu. What happened?"_ asked Greninja. _"I had the worst nightmare in my entire life,"_ said Pikachu. _"What happened? You encountered a very scary Pokémon?"_ asked Charizard. _"You witnessed the end of the world?"_ asked Greninja. _"Worse. I got married to Fifi La Fume!"_ cried Pikachu. Charizard and Greninja were silent and they just looked at each other. The two suddenly began to laugh at Pikachu. But their laughing wasn't enough to wake up Ash & co._ "Why are you so afraid of getting married to this Fifi La Fume?" _asked Greninja. _"She's a skunk. I can't be near that girl without smelling her horrible musk. It's like my nose is getting hammered or getting cut by a chainsaw. And she's a very aggressive kisser," _said Pikachu._ "Pikachu, I thought I'd never say this, but you're being a total wuss. Romance isn't as bad as you think. I mean, when Charla was first falling for me, I was reluctant to start a romantic relationship with her. But I found it isn't that bad,"_ said Charizard. _"That's because Charla doesn't have a horrible smell, unlike Fifi. And tomorrow, we're going to her home at Acme Acres,"_ said Pikachu.

_"__Ash once told me about Fifi and why she likes you. During your stay, you're going to have to man up and give her a chance," _said Greninja. Charizard then got a sneaky idea. _"'Cause if you don't, I'm going to have to horde all the ketchup," _said Charizard. Pikachu's face paled at that idea. _"You wouldn't!" _cried Pikachu. _"Try me," _said Charizard. Pikachu sighed. _"Fine. I'll try to talk to her,"_ said Pikachu. _"Do or do not. There is no try,"_ said Greninja.

* * *

**This chapter I wrote to show that Pikachu's afraid of meeting Fifi again. Charizard and Greninja are just two more individuals who want Pikachu to give Fifi a chance, considering Charizard's a married er. . . Pokémon. For those who are wondering about when I plan on writing my Tiny Toons Season 4 fanfic that I mentioned in the author's notes in the prologue, I plan on writing the first episode after the conclusion to the final match in the Alola League airs this Sunday. The reason is that I plan to have the first episode be a fictional account that explains how this fanfic along with the fourth season came to be ala "The Looney Beginning". And it'll show that Ash has had it up to here not being allowed to win a league and I'm going to portray the executives as complete jerks and it'll make their comeuppance the more sweeter. But anyway, next chapter, our heroes (along with Team Rocket) will set foot on Looney Tunes Land. This chapter will set up the start of the increasing of Team Rocket's bad luck . . .**


	7. Chapter 6: Ash & Co Meet the Graduates

Chapter 6: Ash & Co. Meet the Graduates

It wasn't long before Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie boarded the train to Looney Tunes Land. Team Rocket stowed away in some boxes in the baggage car. Pikachu was still nervous about going back to Acme Acres, especially after the nightmare he had last night. "Come on, Pikachu. You should be happy that you're going to meet someone you haven't seen in a while," said Ash. _"I would if it weren't for that stench of hers. I only came cause you talked me into it,"_ said Pikachu. "Pikachu, if you look past her smell, she might be a pretty girl in your eyes," said Serena. _"Easy for you to say. But she's not the only skunk that likes me. Remember that pink skunkette, Bimbette, who chased after Brock? She likes me too ever since we met in Sinnoh. So that's two lovesick skunkettes I have to worry about," _said Pikachu. "I have a nasty feeling that a cat fight between the two is inevitable," said Serena.

"Besides Pikachu, I made a promise to Fifi La Fume that after she graduates, I will allow her to travel with us so that she can be with you. And I intend to keep that promise," said Ash. _"YOU WHAT?!"_ asked Pikachu. "I made that promise after you passed out from the kiss during your first date. She told me not to tell you until the time was right, which was now," said Ash. Pikachu just glared at Ash. _"I am so going to kill you after this vacation,"_ said Pikachu.

Just then, a voice began to sound on the intercom. It was a recording of Bugs Bunny's voice. "We are now approachin' Looney Tunes Land. Hang on tuh your hats, cawze tings are gonna get looney!" said Bugs' voice.

(Insert "Merrily We Roll Along" from Looney Tunes)

The train suddenly started to speed up. This sudden change of speed caused the crates Team Rocket were hiding in to tumble around, startling them. Everybody looked out the window. Ahead was a portal resembling the opening title sequence of a Looney Tunes cartoon, complete with the WB shield. "That must be it!" said Bonnie excitedly. The train went through the portal and exited right into Looney Tunes land. The train happened to be passing through the mountains. These mountains were in a desert region near the city.

(End Music)

(Insert "Dance of the Comedians")

Once again, Wile E. Coyote (a.k.a. Carnivorous Vulgaris) was trying to catch and eat the Roadrunner (a.k.a. Accelleratii Incredibus). The Roadrunner was a tall, male roadrunner with a light blue plumage with darker blue wings and dark blue feathers on his head. He had an orange beak and orange legs. Wile E. Coyote was a slender, brown, male coyote with a pale brown underbelly and muzzle and yellow eyes. This time, the Coyote was trying to catch Roadrunner with an ACME rocket. As he was getting closer toward the Roadrunner, the Roadrunner stuck out his tongue and went "Beep beep!" Roadrunner then ran faster. Wile E. Coyote tried to make his rocket go faster.

Suddenly, the Roadrunner did a sharp turn to avoid a rock wall in front of him. Wile E.'s eyes widened real big when he saw the wall. KA-BOOM! The rocket exploded upon impact with the wall. The explosion sent Coyote flying until he hit the window of Ash and co.'s train car with a SPLAT! Ash and co. yelped when they heard the impact. They turned around and saw Wile E. Coyote stuck to the window, black as soot. He took out a sign that read "Ouch" before sliding down. _"Expect things like that to happen during our stay,"_ said Pikachu. "I see," said Ash. "They don't call it _Looney_ Tunes land for nothing," said Serena.

(End Music)

(Insert "Goofball Alert" from Pokémon)

The train stopped at the Acme Acres Station. Ash and his friends got off along with all the other passengers. The crates started to get unloaded from the baggage car and were being moved into a delivery truck. A porter was moving the crates Team Rocket were hiding in on a baggage cart. "Where do I take these crates?" asked the truck driver. "To Wackyland," said the porter. The porter moved the crates into the truck. "Okay. We're going to jump out of the crates on the count of three," said Jessie. "One . . . two . . . ," said Team Rocket. A large heavy crate was put on top of Team Rocket's crate. "Three!" said Team Rocket. But when they tried to jump out, they couldn't due to the heavy crate on top of theirs. The porter closed the back of the truck and it began to drive off. "Three . . . three . . . three . . . ," groaned Team Rocket as they helplessly tried to lift the lids to their crates again and again.

(End Music)

Ash and his friends began to explore the city. "The town's bigger than I thought," said Serena. Pikachu was paranoid all throughout their walk, looking back and forth for any sign of Fifi or Bimbette. Clemont noticed Pikachu's paranoia. "Pikachu, try not to be paranoid throughout our vacation. We came here to relax," said Clemont. _"I know. But how can I relax if Fifi knows that I'm coming since she sent me that love letter? And Bimbette may be around too. And if either of them spot me, one of them is gonna try to get her hands and lips all over me. You know how much I hate getting my face covered in lipstick," _said Pikachu. Just then, Ash saw a pizza parlor called Bombino's pizza. "Hey guys. There's a pizza parlor we can have lunch at," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. "Okay," said Clemont. "Yummy," said Bonnie. "Dedenne," said Dedenne.

(Insert "Funiculì, Funiculà [Instrumental])

The group of Pokémon Trainers entered the pizza parlor. They were soon led to their table. The Acme Looniversity students were having lunch too. The ones present were Buster & Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton Pig, Dizzy Devil, Fifi La Fume, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Gogo Dodo, Mary Melody, Fowlmouth, Furrball and Sweetie Pie. Montana Max was having lunch at a more expensive restaurant due to his rich boy status. Elmyra wasn't present, yet. Plucky was the first to spot Ash and his friends. "Sweet mother of Chuck Jones! Is that who I think it is?!" asked Plucky. "What's got you excited, Plucky?" asked Buster. "Guys, look!" said Plucky, turning Buster's head til he was facing the direction Ash and his friends were at. "Like, who is he?" asked Shirley. "Who is he?! WHO IS HE?! That's Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, a Pokémon Trainer and the recent Kalos League champion!" cried Plucky excitedly, shaking Shirley. Shirley slapped Plucky's hands, causing him to let go of her. "Okay, okay. We get it. He's like, a big deal," said Shirley. "Then why don't we introduce ourselves?" asked Buster. "Let's wait until they're done taking their order," said Babs. "What can I get for you kids?" asked the waiter. "We'll take a large pepperoni pizza for us to share please," said Ash. "Okay," said the waiter. And he left.

Buster and most of his friends walked toward Ash & co.'s table. The first one to greet them was Plucky. In terms of size, the Acme Looniversity graduates were Bonnie's size. He grabbed Ash's hand and began to shake it really fast. "Hello and welcome to Acme Acres, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! It's a pleasure to meet the recent Kalos League champion! I saw your match on TV and saw how your awesome Greninja whooped that Charizard's butt and crowned you the champion! I can't believe you are actually here!" said Plucky excitedly. "And you are?" asked Ash. "Oh how rude of me. I should introduce myself. Plucky Duck. Protégé of Daffy Duck and a recent graduate from Acme Looniversity," said Plucky proudly. "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you Plucky. This is my Pikachu," said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu, waving hello. "I'm Serena, the Kalos Queen of Pokémon Showcases and Ash's girlfriend," said Serena. "I'm Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader and an inventor," said Clemont. "And I'm Bonnie, Clemont's younger sister and this is my Dedenne," said Bonnie. "Denne," said Dedenne.

"Nice to meet you all. Most of us are graduates from Acme Looniversity. I'm Buster Bunny," said Buster. "You can call me Babs Bunny," said Babs. "I'm Shirley the Loon," said Shirley. "Hamton Pig. Pleased to meet you," said Hamton. "Me Dizzy Devil," said Dizzy. "I'm Gogo Dodo. I come from Wackyland," said Gogo. "I'm Mary Melody. And this here is my pet cat, Furrball," said Mary. Furrball meowed hello. "I'm Sweetie Pie," said Sweetie Pie. "Name's Fowlmouth," said Fowlmouth. "Right here is Little Beeper," said Babs. "Beep beep," said Little Beeper. Calamity took out a sign that read "I'm Calamity Coyote. I build gadgets like you, Clemont". "Hey. You're that roadrunner that delivered that letter yesterday," said Ash. Little Beeper nodded. "What letter?" asked Fowlmouth.

(End Music)

Before Ash could answer, everybody heard a familiar voice of a person they were hoping they wouldn't encounter. "There you are, you little mouse!" cried the voice, referring to Pikachu. It was Elmyra Duff. Everybody heard Elmyra's voice and spotted her. "Oh great. It's Elmyra Duff," said Babs. "You're not going to get away from me this time!" cried Elmyra. She began to run toward Pikachu. Pikachu gasped when he recognized her. Fortunately, Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and held him above him. "What do you think you're doing?!" asked Ash. "I want to make that mouse my pet!" cried Elmyra. "But he's _my_ Pikachu. And he's better off with me instead of you. That's right. Pikachu's told me about how you're abusive toward animals," said Ash.

Bonnie wasn't really paying attention to Ash's words and was more focused on Elmyra herself. "You're the one!" said Bonnie. "Excuse me?" asked Elmyra. "You're the one my brother needs! Please become Clemont's wife!" said Bonnie. Suddenly, Clemont used his Aipom arm to grab Bonnie. "Bonnie! I told you to stop trying to hook me up with random girls!" scolded Clemont. "Come on! She's perfect for you!" said Bonnie.

"Perfect?! PERFECT?! YOUR BROTHER DOES NOT WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH _THIS_ GIRL!" yelled Plucky at the top of his lungs. "What are you talking about?" asked Bonnie. "Elmyra may love animals, but she is very oblivious to the abuse she inflicts on the animals," said Buster. "Yes. She tried to capture some of us from time to time to make us her pets. That's why she had to be transferred to Harvey Korman Elementary School," said Babs. "She's inconsiderate of our feelings," said Plucky. "You're just overreacting," said Bonnie. Suddenly, Plucky started pointing at Bonnie's nose. "Oh yeah?! You won't be saying that when she starts abusing one of your brother's Pokémon!" said Plucky. Calamity held out a sign that read "You'll be sorry". _"You better listen to them, Bonnie. That's the same girl that I saved you know who from. She's nothing but a pain in the butt,"_ said Pikachu. Just then, Elmyra spoke. "Your offer's nice, but I already have my eye on Monty," said Elmyra. "Monty?" asked Bonnie. "As in Montana Max," said Buster. "Aw nuts," said Bonnie.

Just then, Serena noticed Fifi La Fume sitting at a table all by herself. But she looked sad and hadn't touched her food. "Who's that over there?" asked Serena. "That's Fifi La Fume. She graduated too," said Babs. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he saw Fifi La Fume. Even thought she had changed in appearance since Pikachu last saw her, he still recognized her. He then hid in Ash's backpack. _"That's her. That's Fifi La Fume, the skunkette who's love crazy for me after I saved her," _said Pikachu to Serena. Serena shook her head. "She sure changed in appearance since I last saw her," said Ash quietly. Serena heard Ash. "It's all part of growing up," whispered Serena. Serena turned to Shirley. "Why isn't she in a celebratory mood?" asked Serena. "Like, why don't you ask her," said Shirley. "Okay," said Serena. She turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu. Sooner or later, you're going to have to man up and talk to her," whispered Serena.

(Insert "Prayer" from Pokémon)

Serena walked up to Fifi La Fume's table. "Hello there," said Serena. "Oh. Bahnjour," said Fifi gloomily. "Aren't you happy that you've graduated like all your other fellow students?" asked Serena. "I would, but I hahve no one special to celebrahte eet weeth," said Fifi. "As in a boyfriend?" asked Serena. Fifi nodded. "Ahll my life, I've been trying to find true lahve. Every skunk hunk I fahll een lahve weeth turn out to be naht skunks aht ahll. One skunk named Jahhnny Pew who wahs a fahmous ahctahr turned out to be a jerk. I literahlly keecked heem out of a movie zeatair fahr hees ahtteetude. When Elmyra tried to mahke me hair pet, I wahs sahved by ziss Peekahchu. But I hahven't seen heem evair seence I re-encountered heem een Hoenn. Zere wahs wance ziss cute boy skunk I met dureeng a senior dahnce aht Perfecto Prep. I deed dahte heem wance. I would ahsk heem out, but he's out of town right now. Zere's ahlso ziss othair boy whahm I dahted on a regulahr bahsees, even zough our relahtionsheep wahsn't a serious one. Unfahrtunahtely, he's aht a fahmeely reunion right now ahnd cahn't cahme. I deed wance go to ze prahm weeth Hahmtahn Peeg. I wahs going to ahsk heem out to ze grahduate dahnce tahmorrow night. But . . . but . . . ," said Fifi. "Go on. You can say it," said Serena. "He fell een lahve weeth ahnahthair geerl ahnd ahsked hair out eenstead! Le sahb! Le really beeg sahb! Le boo hoo hoo hoo!" cried Fifi. A waterfall of tears gushed from her eyes. Serena took out an umbrella to shield herself from Fifi's tears.

Pikachu began to feel guilty for always running away from Fifi as evidenced by tears forming in his eyes. "If I had known that all she wanted was true love, I would've stayed in Acme Acres and tried to put up with her stench," said Pikachu. "Whaht's wahrse, Beembette Skunk, my reevahl een finding a boy claims zat Peekahchu will like hair bettair zan me! Please say eet's naht true I tell you! eet's naht true!" said Fifi. Serena went up to Fifi and took out a tissue to wipe Fifi's eyes. She then began to hug Fifi to try to comfort the skunkette. "You know something. Your quest for love reminds me of one of Ash's oldest friends, Brock. He's always trying to find the girl of his dreams, but they slip through his grasp each time. But he never gives up. And neither should you. Your dream boy is out there. You just need to look harder than ever before," said Serena. "You mean eet?" asked Fifi. "Yes. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sad on your own graduation day. You deserve your happiness. And don't listen to Bimbette. She just wants to doubt yourself as a girl. Pikachu will choose the right girl and I do hope it is you," said Serena. Fifi smiled a little bit. "Well. I deed send a lahve lettair to Peekahchu, eenveeting heem to be my dahte fahr ze grahduation dahnce. I hahpe he decided to cahme," said Fifi.

(End Music)

Elmyra watched Serena hug Fifi, filled with jealousy. "Why does kitty allow that girl to hug her and not me?" grumbled Elmyra under her breath. As Serena was talking with Fifi, Ash and Pikachu noticed a Pokémon was with Mary Melody and Furrball, which was a Charmeleon. Charmeleon was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon. It had dark red scales and a cream underside from the chest down. It had narrow, blue eyes and a long snout with a slightly hooked tip. On the back of its head was a single horn-like protrusion. It had relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs had plantigrade feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail had a flame burning on it. "Is that your Charmeleon, Mary?" asked Ash. "Why yes, it is. I've had her when she was just a Charmander," said Mary. "Char," said Charmeleon.

"How did you obtain it to begin with?" asked Ash. "Well, I saved this little guy from Elmyra," said Mary. "What happened?" asked Ash. "Elmyra had made various attempts to capture it as a Charmander. She tried using cages, nets and rope snares. But each time, Charmander used its fire attacks to burn its way out of the traps. The attempts also ended with Elmyra getting fried by Charmander too," said Mary. Ash and Pikachu snickered. "Ms. Duff was so desperate to catch Charmander that she thought the best way to neutralize its flame attacks was to put out the flame on its tail. She was going to do it with a water gun. I stopped her before it could happen," said Mary. Ash and Pikachu gasped when they heard what Mary said. "That idiot! Hasn't anybody told Elmyra that a Charmander would die if its flame was put out?!" asked Ash. "No. Not until I told her. I totally chewed her out for trying to do that act. After standing up for the little girl, Charmander wanted to be with me. I felt compassion for Charmander and with my parents' permission, Charmander became my pet," said Mary. "Charmander would definitely be safer with you you than with Elmyra," said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu in agreement. Ash turned to Bonnie. "You see, Bonnie? This is another reason why Elmyra would make a terrible wife for Clemont," said Ash. Bonnie let out a huff and turned away from the group. "She doesn't get it, does she?" asked Mary, shaking her head. "Char," said Charmeleon. "You know. I was considering becoming a Pokémon Trainer after graduating from Acme Looniversity," said Mary.

"Has Charmeleon been a good Pokémon after it evolved?" asked Ash. "She has. Why?" asked Mary. "When my Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, it become disobedient and stubborn. And that problem continued to persist when it became a Charizard. Charizard was the reason I lost in the Indigo League tournament. I was so angry that I released him and sent him away in disgrace. But much later, I encountered Charizard again at a special place called the Charicific Valley run by a girl named Liza. He had been training hard due to being picked on and called lazy by the other Charizards. He redeemed himself when it saved the valley from an attack from three idiotic operatives from the organization, Team Rocket. I allowed him to rejoin my team and he helped me win my battles throughout Johto," said Ash. "How's he doing now?" asked Mary. "He started a family with Liza's personal Charizard, Charla. They have a couple of kids," said Ash. "I've actually read that male Charmanders after evolving are more prone to disobeying their Trainers than the females sometimes," said Mary. "That's what Liza told me as well," said Ash.

Very soon, Ash & co. finished their pizza and they left Bombino's pizza. Fifi La Fume began to hear a conversation between the other students. "No way! Ash's Pikachu actually defeated Alain's Tyranitar single handedly?!" asked Hamton. "Yeah! That shows that electric rodent is a titan at times!" said Plucky. "Serena's lucky to have a boy like Ash as her boyfriend," said Babs. Fifi then ran up to Babs. "Deed you say Ahsh ees here?!" asked Fifi. "Yes. Why?" asked Babs. "Ahsh's Peekahchu ees ze sahme Peekahchu who sahved me!" said Fifi. "You sure? That could be any Pikachu," said Babs. "I know eet's heem because I met Ahsh aht Celahdahn Ceety! So he gaht ze lahve lettair ahftair ahll! Le squee!" said Fifi. She turned to Little Beeper and began to hug him. "Merci, merci, merci! I knew you wouldn't let me down een getteeng Peekahchu to cahme here!" said Fifi. She then delivered a big, wet kiss on Little Beeper's nose, leaving a pink kiss mark. Little Beeper just stood there, blinking. "But maybe he's forgotten about you and moved on," said Babs. "BUT I CAHN'T TAHKE ZAT CHAHNCE!" screamed Fifi. She crashed through a wall, running after Ash & co. She had left a silhouette of herself on the wall. "Like, what's up with Fifi?" asked Shirley, scratching her head.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. ****I thought it would be interesting if Mary Melody had a Pokémon as a pet. The events of how she got Charmeleon when it was a Charmander will be explained in my upcoming Tiny Toons Season 4. And speaking of which, after seeing Ash win the Alola League yesterday, I decided to wait to start TT Season 4 after the Alola Saga wraps up just in case. Ash's recent win will certain change the direction of my planned first episode of Season 4. But to make it funny, it'll show that the real reason why Ash was allowed to win that league was because of a _big_ studio revolt against the stupid executives. As for the mystery boy Fifi mentioned she dated regularly, but not have a serious relationship with, his identity will be revealed in Season 4. Her date with the skunk from "The Amazing Three" will be also shown in Season 4. The girl whom Hamton chose over Fifi will be revealed in the chapter of the actual graduation dance. A later story will show the events when Ash temporarily sent Charizard away. It'll take a couple of chapters, but Bonnie will learn the hard way that Elmyra is not the girl for her brother. ****Next chapter will be the actual start of Team Rocket's newfound bad luck when they arrive in Wackyland . . .**


	8. Chapter 7: Team Rocket in Wackyland

Chapter 7: Team Rocket in Wackyland

Meanwhile, the delivery truck arrived at Wackyland and dropped off the crates that Team Rocket were hiding in. The large crate was off theirs now. "One more time . . . ," groaned Meowth. "One . . . two . . . three!" said Team Rocket. They finally jumped out of the crate. The three thieves took a look at their surroundings. The environment was totally bizarre and surreal looking. "Where the heck are we?!" asked Jessie. "And why does everything look so topsy turvy?" asked Meowth. James then saw a large sign. "According to this sign, we're in a place called Wackyland. The motto of this place is 'it _can_ happen here' Population: 100 nuts and a squirrel. It also says, 'Enter at the risk of your sanity'," said James. "What can happen?" asked Jessie.

Suddenly, Team Rocket heard some snarling. "What was that?" asked Meowth, looking scared. Then, out of nowhere came a red monster. It snarled and roared at Team Rocket. The thieving trio screamed at the sight of the monster. They were so scared that they jumped onto each other. The monster continued snarling until it became effeminate and said "Boo" in a girly voice. It began to dance away, while a wolf whistle sounded in the background.

(Insert "Today's Pokémon Curiosity" from Pokémon)

Then, the baffled Team Rocket trio saw more of the residents of Wackyland. Nearby, a creature rose out of a tall flower, playing "The William Tell Overture", using his nose as a flute. The creature launched into a wild drum solo, played a tiny piano, and played its nose like a horn, which brought out a group of odd creatures. First, there were two walking WB logos (the classic shield logo from the cartoons, as evidenced by the red and white coloring, and the 1970-80s logo, commonly referred to as the "Big W", also the former corporate logo for Warner Communications before it merged with Time in 1989 to form today's TimeWarner) hitting each other with mallets.

Next, there was a rabbit dangling in midair from a swing that seemed to be threaded through its own ears, a small creature wearing large female mannequin legs who encouraged the rabbit to swing faster, a peacock with a fantail of cards, an upside-down creature walking with giant bare feet in his hands while wearing a hat on his rear end, a goofy-looking creature wearing large glasses in a small pot, a scooter-like creature, a creature with two steamboat pipes on his back, a four-legged creature with a waffle iron-like mouth and a round creature with long legs on its sides. There was also an angry criminal imprisoned behind a free-floating barred window that he held in his hands, shouting, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" A small policeman on a wheel appeared and hit him on the head with a large stick. As Team Rocket looked around, they saw more wacky and weird creatures. There was a duck singing "Mammy! Mammy! Mammy!", a horn-headed creature and a conjoined cat and dog hybrid creature spinning around like a tornado while they fought. One of the weirdest things Team Rocket saw was the Wackyland Rubber Band, which were marching instruments made out of rubber bands. There was also a talking Sphinx, a dragon, a Pegasus, a private eye (Which was a giant eyeball with arms, legs and wearing a hat), and other such creatures. "This is too weird for me," said Jessie.

(End Music)

"Or do you mean, too wacky?" asked a voice. Team Rocket turned around and saw the voice belonged to Gogo. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked James. "I'm Gogo Dodo, the last of the dodos," replied Gogo. He began to say "dodododo" repeatedly before letting out a loud "wwwooooooooooo!", causing Team Rocket to jump up and fall down. Gogo then ran off. "Wait a minute. The world thinks dodos are extinct right?" asked Meowth. "Right," said Jessie & James. "If we can catch him and bring him back to the surface, we can make lots of money!" cried Meowth. Team Rocket then had dollar signs in their eyes. "Let's catch him!" cried Team Rocket. And they began to chase after Gogo.

(Insert "Devil's Gallop")

Gogo however was too clever for the three thieves. He used the same tricks his father, Yoyo used to outwit Porky Pig years ago. Gogo began to run up the inside of a giant broken barrel. Team Rocket crashed into the side instead of running it up like he did. Gogo then stopped running. "Hocus, pocus, presto!" said Gogo as he made a large pencil appear. He then drew a door in front of him. Instead of opening it and running through, he reached down and lifted up the bottom edge of the door like a curtain, darted underneath and let it snap back into place for Team Rocket to bump into. The three thieves tried to open it, but it was locked tight. Gogo watched from a window that was standing in thin air. The dodo whistled to get Team Rocket's attention. Team Rocket dashed for the window as Gogo went away from it. Jessie, James and Meowth started to climb into the window. Gogo exited out of the door and he kicked all three of them in the butts, knocking them through the window.

Next, Gogo went into an elevator that was in the middle of nowhere. "Going up!" said Gogo. Team Rocket tried to follow him, but the elevator door closed on them and they crashed into it instead. They watched as they elevator went up. "Great! Now how are we going to catch him?!" asked Jessie. Suddenly, the WB shield appeared out of nowhere and Gogo emerged from it with a slingshot. He then used it sling Team Rocket into the ground, with their legs sticking out. Gogo and the WB shield then disappeared again. Team Rocket resumed chasing after Gogo upon recovering. He stopped and Team Rocket bumped into his butt and they stumbled back. Gogo ran until he stopped at a cliff. He was trapped. "Now we got you, dodo!" said James. "There's no escape for you this time!" said Jessie. "Surrender!" said Meowth. Team Rocket then charged at Gogo. Suddenly, he lifted the environment in front of him, revealing more solid ground and resumed running. "Hey, that's cheating!" cried Meowth. "No it's not. It's one of the many feats a toon can do," said Gogo. Gogo then pulled a brick wall in front of Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth crashed into the brick wall and they got buried in bricks.

(End Music)

The Team Rocket trio emerged from the brick pile, dazed. Gogo sat on top of a cloud and dropped three more bricks. Team Rocket saw the bricks falling toward them. But suddenly, parachutes sprouted out of them. Jessie, James and Meowth began to laugh, thinking they were safe. Suddenly, the three bricks opened up to reveal the real bricks. Each one fell and bonked Jessie, James and Meowth on the heads, causing bumps to appear on their heads. They then fell unconscious.

* * *

**Team Rocket's bad luck is starting to take a very looney turn. But their bad lack is far from over. In future chapters, it'll get even worse for them. Next chapter will be the actual reunion between Pikachu and Fifi La Fume.**


	9. Chapter 8: Testing Mega Evolution

Chapter 8: Testing Mega Evolution

Ash and his friends managed to book a room at the Jones Motel. Ash and Pikachu went outside to do a practice battle. Serena and her Pancham were waiting inside their hotel room. Pancham was a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembled a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail were white. There were tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There were black circles around its eyes, and the ears were also black. The upper body and hind feet were black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It had dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There were small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. This Pancham was male and had red sunglasses. Just then, the two heard some frantic knocking. "Okay, okay. We're coming," said Serena. "Pancham," said Pancham.

(Insert "Alouette")

Serena opened the door and saw the one knocking was Fifi La Fume. But she was still knocking that she started knocking on Pancham's face. "You can stop knocking," said Serena. Fifi stopped and saw she accidentally caused Pancham's face to get scrunched in. "Oops. Sahrry, måahnsieur," said Fifi. She giggled an embarrassed giggle. Pancham shook his face back to normal.

"What can I do for you, Fifi?" asked Serena. "Ees Peekahchu here?" asked Fifi. "He is. But he's outside doing a practice battle with Ash's Sceptile. After he foiled Team Flare's evil plot for world destruction, Ash earned a Key Stone and Mega Stones for his Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution. He's going to test out his Sceptilite. Why?" asked Serena. "Ahsh's Peekahchu ees sahme Peekahchu who sahved me frahm Elmyra years ahgo! I've waited fahr years to finahlly zank heem prahperly weethout heem runneeng ahway! Ahsh ahlso prahmised zat I would cahme weeth heem so zat I cahn be weeth Peekahchu ahftair I grahduated!" said Fifi excitedly. She was about to run outside, but Serena grabbed her by the tail. "Wait a minute! Hold on! Hold on! You're going to scare him the way you're going to approach him, like you always did. You need to take it slow," said Serena. "I'm sahrry, Serena. I guess I gaht cahrried ahway," said Fifi. She giggled an embarrassed giggle. "Why don't we go outside and watch the battle?" asked Serena. "Okay," said Fifi.

(End Music)

(Insert "Hoenn Trainer Battle" from Pokémon)

Outside the motel, Ash's Pikachu was facing off Ash's Sceptile. Sceptile was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck was somewhat long, and it had two crests on its head. It had semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist were also red. Along its back, it had two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that were described as seeds. Its tail was shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. These leaves allow it to use its former signature move, Leaf Blade. Sceptile was wearing his Sceptilite on a belt. Both Pokémon were starting to tire out. Clemont and Bonnie were watching the spar. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" said Ash. The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed light green and formed into two. Sceptile then slices at Pikachu, but he dodged each swipe. "Pikachuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as he shocked Sceptile. It didn't do much damage.

"You ready, Sceptile?" asked Ash. Sceptile nodded. "Mega Evolution!" said Ash. He pressed the Key Stone on his Mega Ring and Sceptile's Sceptilite began to glow. Serena, Pancham and Fifi arrived just in time. A bright light flashed and everybody shielded their eyes. When the light faded, Sceptile was now Mega Sceptile. As Mega Sceptile, its head crests became more pointed with a round portion missing from the middle. Red markings surrounded its eyes, which became smaller and more narrow. The yellow seeds down its back grew larger. The last pair of seeds turned red, while the pair above it turned orange. Red stripes encircled the base of its tail and ran across its lower belly. The leaves on its wrists became more pointed, and the upper ones had red tips and half-circles cut out of the middles. Covering its chest and shoulders were plates of leaves similar to those that formed its tail. Mega Sceptile's tail grew longer and developed a red stinger at the tip. Mega Sceptile can cut off a portion of its tail to fire it like a missile at an opponent. Its lost tail will continue regenerating as long as it still had the energy required for Mega Evolution. Mega Sceptile stood in a battle ready pose.

_"__That doesn't scare me," _said Pikachu. Pikachu then fired a full power Thunder attack. Mega Sceptile was zapped by the attack, but it did nothing. _"Ah, ah, ah. I have Lightning Rod,"_ said Mega Sceptile. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he heard those words. "Sceptile, Dragon Claw!" said Ash. A light-green aura formed around each of Mega Sceptile's hands and they turned into a claw like shape. Mega Sceptile charged at Pikachu. The electric mouse tried to dodge him, but he was too fast. Mega Sceptile struck Pikachu with the Dragon Claw attack. This was enough to defeat Pikachu. Pikachu was sent crashing into a wall, back first. Pikachu then fell to the ground, with swirly eyes. "Ooh. Zat hahs to hurt, no?" asked Fifi.

(End Music)

Mega Sceptile de-evolved back into its base form. "Good job, Sceptile," said Ash. Sceptile nodded. After the battle, Ash healed up Pikachu. _"You weren't really focused on the battle, were you, Pikachu?"_ asked Sceptile. _"How could you tell?"_ asked Pikachu. "Your mind kept wandering away as you fought Sceptile. What's troubling you, Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. _"I keep thinking about Fifi's situation when we saw her at the pizza parlor. She seemed so sad, due to the boys keep running away from her, especially after Hamton broke her heart. All she wanted was a boy to love her. Now I'm beginning to feel guilty for always running away from her, especially since I was the one who saved her,"_ said Pikachu.

"I hahpe you ahctually mean zat," said a stern voice behind Pikachu. Pikachu turned around and saw Fifi standing behind him, looking a bit mad. He yelped when he saw her. _"How much have you heard?" _asked Pikachu. "Every wahrd. Eet wahs very rude of you to keep runneeng ahway frahm me. Ahll I wahnted wahs to zank you fahr sahveeng me," said Fifi. She crossed her arms and turned away from Pikachu. "I waited years fahr you to cahme bahck to me ahftair our dahte aht Hoenn. I hahve ahlso naht fahrgotten when you ruined zat dress when you zahpped me dureeng my veesit to Celahdahn Ceety," said Fifi. "Is this true, Pikachu? Did you really ruin a dress she was wearing?" asked Ash._ "Yes. It was during when you painted Misty, Brock and I to look like skunks. Which in turn caused Fifi, Pepé and Bimbette to chase us," _said Pikachu sheepishly. "Why did you paint them to look like skunks, Ash?" asked Bonnie. Ash and Pikachu sighed. "I guess we can tell. But both Pikachu and I don't really like talking about what happened there. It was when I was traveling with both Misty and Brock," said Ash. And they began to tell the others the tale.

* * *

**Fifi and Pikachu reunite for the first in a while, but she's annoyed about how Pikachu kept running away from her in the past. Next chapter will be a flashback of this fanfic series version of "Pokémon Scent-sation", but it'll have a different title. I know all you Pokémon fans hated how Erika, Misty, Brock and Pikachu treated Ash in that episode. So in the next chapter, Ash actually decides to teach them a lesson without the help of Team Rocket. This chapter will also show how dangerous Fifi can get if the boy she's in love is threatened, which Team Rocket will learn the hard way in this flashback chapter. Til next time, peace out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Aroma-geddon

Chapter 9: Aroma-geddon

Six Years Ago . . .

(Insert "Alouette")

Fifi La Fume and her mentor, Pepé Le Pew were preparing to leave for Celadon City for a trip. It was a day before Ash and co. arrived there. They were currently packing their stuff. "So, why ahre we headeeng to Celahdahn Ceety, Måahnsieur Pepé?" asked Fifi. "Zere ees a fahmous perfume shahp een ziss ceety. Eet sells sahme of ze mahst wahnderful smelleeng perfumes ahnd cahlognes. We cahn buy sahme to ahttrahct our true lahves, yes?" asked Pepé. "Wee," said Fifi.

(End Music)

Later, as Fifi and Pepé were leaving, they encountered Shirley the Loon. "Hello Fifi. Hello Pepé," said Shirley. "Bahnjour," said both skunks. "Where are you two off too?" asked Shirley. "We're going to Celahdahn Ceety to veesit a perfume shahp. Zey sell ze best perfumes ahnd cahlognes," said Pepé. "Who knows? I might run eento zat Peekahchu who sahved me. I searched everywhere een ze woods. But nahne of ze Peekahchus wahs ze one who sahved me," said Fifi. "How could you tell?" asked Shirley. "Nahne of zem hahd breath zat smelled like ketchup. Eet's quite pahsseeble zat he, how you should say, meegrahted bahck to Kahnto," said Fifi. "Well, if you really want to catch that Pikachu to be your boyfriend, use this," said Shirley. She handed Fifi a Poké Ball. "A bahll?" asked Fifi. "How will ziss bahll help Fifi get ze Peekahchu?" asked Pepé. "It's a Poké Ball. It's what Pokémon Trainers use to catch Pokémon. Like, you throw the ball once you a have Pokémon in your sights and when the balls hits the Pokémon, they're instantly captured," said Shirley. "Merci, merci, merci!" said Fifi, shaking Shirley's hand. She then began to prance ahead of Pepé. "Kahnto, here I cahme!" said Fifi. "Wait fahr me, my student," said Pepé, hopping after Fifi.

The next day, Ash Ketchum was fuming at the Celadon City Park. Back in his Kanto days, Ash wore a blue & white jacket with gold trim worn open over a black t-shirt with jeans, a brown belt with a silver buckle, black, white & red sneakers, green, fingerless gloves and a red & white hat with a green "L" on it. He also had a green backpack. "It's not fair! All I said was that I didn't like perfume in the most honest way! And what does the Gym Leader do?! She bans me from challenging her Gym! I can't compete in the Indigo League Tournament without the Rainbow Badge! And what's worse, Pikachu, Misty and Brock sided with her and not me! It's just not fair!" complained Ash.

"You're not the first Pokémon Trainer to get unfairly banned from the Gym," said a voice. Ash turned and saw that the voice belonged to a boy a few years older than Ash. "Who are you?" asked Ash. "A Pokémon Trainer who was banned from challenging Erika, like yourself, for the most petty reason. I am one of many Trainers who was unfairly banned," said the Trainer sadly. "How long has this been going on?" asked Ash. "Two years. I missed the Indigo League Tournament the first year of my journey, two years ago. And I missed the tournament last year too. And now, I'm going to miss it again this year. I might as well go home seeing I'll never enter a tournament ever," said the Trainer.

(Insert "Reunion" from Pokémon)

Hearing this made Ash angry. He banged his fist on a nearby bench. "Give up?! You can't give up! You wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer so badly! You can't quit now! We can't let Erika get away with denying Trainers their dreams! She must be punished for her petty intolerance!" yelled Ash. "How?" asked the Trainer. Ash thought for a moment. "Is there any way to contact the Pokémon League itself?" asked Ash. "Yes. There should. Let's go ask Nurse Joy. She might know. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I guess I was too depressed to think about it until you showed up," said the Trainer. "Thanks. By the way, what is your name?" asked Ash. "Geki," said the Trainer. "I'm Ash Ketchum," said Ash. And the two began to head toward the Pokémon Center.

(End Music)

Ash and Geki saw the Pokémon Center. But unfortunately, they saw Misty, Brock and Pikachu were outside the building. Misty was a twelve-year old girl with green eyes and orange hair with a small side ponytail. She wore a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. Her entire midriff is revealed there. She wore red & white sneakers with it, and also carried a red drawstring backpack with it. Brock was a boy around fifteen years old and had darker skin, black eyes and brown hair. His eyes appeared to be closed. He wore a green vest, which had four large pockets on the front. He wore this over an orange short-sleeved shirt, along with brown pants and blue and white sneakers. On either side of his belt, which was black with a gold rectangular buckle, he had attached brown belt pockets. He also carried a large blue backpack with a bedroll.

"Oh no. Those traitors are here too," said Ash. "Is that a bad thing?" asked Geki. "Yes. They might try to stop me from calling the Pokémon League since Erika's got them wrapped around her finger. It's especially a problem with Brock cause he's always smitten by girls his age or older. We got to get them away from the Pokémon Center," said Ash. "How?" asked Geki.

(Insert "French National Anthem")

At that moment, the two saw Pepé Le Pew and Fifi La Fume. They were carrying bags of perfume and colognes they bought from Erika's shop. "Eet wahs nice of zem to sell us ziss perfume ahnd cahlognes fahr free," said Pepé. What really happened was that the girls gave them the perfume and colognes for free cause they didn't want to smell the two skunks' horrid odors. "Weeth zese perfume ahnd cahlognes, I know we'll find our true lahves," said Fifi. "We'll find zem, I cahn guarahntee," said Pepé. He let out a chuckle.

(End Music)

(Insert "Alouette")

Maybe ze new perfume ees just whaht I need to ahttrahct Peekahchu. Wance he cahmes to me, I'll throw ze Pahké Bahll ahnd cahtch heem. Ahnd we'll be tahgethair fahrevair, thought Fifi. She began to fantasize what she hoped will happen. She imagined Pikachu becoming attracted by the smell of Fifi's lovely perfume. And once he got close enough, Fifi threw the Poké Ball to catch him. After catching Pikachu in the fantasy, she kissed the Poké Ball. "Le sigh," said Fifi happily.

(End Music)

Ash then saw some cans of black and white paint and a couple of squirt bottles of stinky cheese. An evil grin formed on Ash's face as he got an idea. "I have a plan," said Ash.

"Finally, a date with a girl. I know that Erika's the one for me," said Brock. "You sure?" asked Misty. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. "Yes, I'm sure. Erika's my true love," said Brock. Ash and Geki stood on the roof with the black cans of paint. They poured the paint toward the three. The paint drenched Misty, Brock and Pikachu from head to toe with a SPLASH! "Hey!" cried Brock & Misty. "Pika!" cried Pikachu. Immediately after that, Ash and Geki poured the white paint at their backs, forming skunk stripes. Brock and Misty's hair were dyed white by the paint too. And finally, they squirted the stinky cheese at them. They not just looked like skunks, they smelled like skunks too. "What the?!" asked Misty. They looked up and saw Ash and Geki, laughing at them. "Ash!" cried Misty & Brock. "Pika!" cried Pikachu. "That was for siding with that bleep, Erika and not me, you traitors!" said Ash. "Come down from there so I can clobber the both of you!" yelled Misty, shaking her fist. "Not on your life!" said Geki. He and Ash did the red eye taunts. Misty, Brock and Pikachu growled angrily.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

A couple of yards away, Pepé and Fifi were walking by when they saw Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Pepé's cheeks blushed pink at the sight of how pretty Misty looked like, thinking she was a skunk. "Ah. A tahll, lahvely skunk fahtale. I hahpe she's seengle," said Pepé. Fifi's eyes turned into pink hearts at the sight of both Brock and Pikachu looking like skunks. "Ooh la la! Mahn petite ahnd keeng sized skunk hunks! Zey're bahth so hahndsahme, I cahn't decide wheech one to choose!" cried Fifi. "Let your heart decide zat, my student," said Pepé. Fifi thought for a moment. "Oh whaht ze heck, I'll peeck ze smahll one. He's clahse to my ahge," said Fifi. Pepé sprayed one of the new colognes he bought earlier. Fifi put on one of the perfumes she bought. Both lovesick skunks then ran toward Pikachu and Misty.

"If you two don't come down this instant, I'll make you come down with my Pokémon!" said Misty. She was about to reach for one of her Poké Balls when Pepé leapt into her arms. "Hey! What gives?!" asked Misty. "Bonjour, chéri. Ze nahme's Pepé Le Pew. Ahnd I must say, you're ze mahst beauteeful skunk I've evair met," said Pepé. "Skunk?!" asked Misty. "Eet's whaht we ahre, yes?" asked Pepé. Misty looked at her back and saw the paint stripe looked like a skunk's and paled. Oh bleep, thought Misty. "You and ze tahll boy skunk ahren't dahteeng ahre you?" asked Pepé. "Uh, no?" asked Misty. "Good," said Pepé. Pepé then began to kiss Misty. Misty's eyes began to water due to Pepé's horrible stench. The cologne wasn't really hiding Pepé's musk.

Suddenly, Fifi La Fume pounced Pikachu, forcing him on his back. Oh no! Not her again! She must think I'm a real skunk too!, thought Pikachu. "Bahnjour, my eclair of ahmahre. I'm Fifi La Fume. Your fahce ees so hahndsahme eet's beggeeng me to keess you!" cried Fifi. The purple skunkette began to kiss Pikachu all over the face. Pikachu began to feel Fifi's stench. That perfume was useless in shielding Fifi's smell. I forgot how stinky she is!, thought Pikachu. Ash and Geki were wearing gas masks due to the two skunks' odor.

Pikachu got an idea to break free of Fifi's grip. He began to tickle Fifi's sides, causing her to laugh hysterically. This caused her to let go of Pikachu. Misty managed to throw Pepé off of her. Misty and Pikachu began to run for it, screaming. Fifi regained her composure. "Zey wahnt to play tahg, no?" asked Pepé. "Guess we're eet," said Fifi. The two skunks began to prance after Misty and Pikachu. Ash and Geki were laughing at Pikachu and Misty's predicament. "At least the girl skunk is chasing Pikachu and not me," said Brock.

(End Music)

(Insert "Hiya, Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

Unfortunately, he spoke too soon. Without warning, a pink skunk tail wrapped around him. It pulled him toward whom the tail belonged to; Bimbette Skunk Her large bosom pressed against Brock's chest. "Hello, handsome," said Bimbette sweetly. Brock's eyes widened in horror when he saw the skunkette. "I'm Bimbette Skunk. What is your name?" asked the skunkette. "B-b-brock," said Brock nervously. Bimbette's eyes turned into red hearts upon hearing his name. "Brock! Such a handsome name for a handsome skunk!" cried Bimbette.

Bimbette then wrapped her arms around Brock and began to give him a big kiss on his lips. As she kissed him, Bimbette started to give off her unpleasant odor. Her skunk fumes were pink, just like her fur. Brock's eyes started to tear up due to the smell. Ugh! I wanted to save my first kiss with Erika, not with this lovesick skunkette! She stole my first kiss!, thought Brock. Brock broke free of Bimbette's loving grip and ran away screaming. "Wait! Come back!" cried Bimbette. And she ran after Brock, giggling. Ash and Geki were laughing their heads off, but they regained their composure. "Now to take care of Erika," said Ash. "Yes," said Geki.

(End Music)

(Insert "Team Rocket's Secret Strategy" from Pokémon)

Team Rocket had seen what happened too and they were laughing just as hysterically as Ash and Geki were earlier. Back in those days, the shade of magenta of Jessie's hair was more red than dark purple. "That twerp actually made his friends and his Pikachu look like skunks!" cried Meowth. "And I thought we were devious!" cried Jessie. "Come on! Since Pikachu is away from the twerp, that'll make snatching him all the easier," said James. And the three left to try to find Pikachu.

(End Music)

After calling the Pokémon League about the problem, an inspector was sent. The inspector arrived. She was a woman who wore a trench coat & hat as well as sunglasses. "Are you Ash Ketchum and Geki?" asked the Inspector. "Yes," said both Trainers. "I'll make sure to set Erika straight and that you two along with all the other Trainers that Erika banned will finally get the Rainbow Badges that you deserve," said the Inspector. "Thanks," said Ash & Geki. The three then headed for the Celadon City Gym.

Misty managed to put on a trench coat disguise and went into a fancy restaurant. Pikachu was also with her. Both were currently waiting for their order. The waiter arrived, pushing a cart with two dishes that were covered with lids. "Here's your orders," said the waiter. "Thanks," said Misty. "Pika," said Pikachu.

But when the waiter opened the lids, both he along with Pikachu and Misty's eyes widened in horror. For both Fifi La Fume and Pepé Le Pew had been hiding under the lids. "Cahre fahr sahme skunkette ahla Fifi?" asked Fifi seductively. "Weeth a side of Pepé soufflé?" asked Pepé seductively. Pikachu and Misty screamed and began to run for it. But suddenly, Misty ran back to the table and left some money and resumed running. Fifi and Pepé hopped after the two. Since both Pepé and Fifi were giving off their stenches, everybody else began to run away too.

Misty and Pikachu split up during their running. Pikachu ran into the Celadon City Department Store, which was a large shopping mall. He ran until he reached the beds aisle. Pikachu climbed onto one of the beds and rested his head on a fluffy purple & white pillow. "Whew. Lost her," said Pikachu.

(Insert "Alouette")

Unfortunately, he didn't. For the pillow was really Fifi La Fume's large, fluffy tail. She wrapped her tail around Pikachu. "Cahmfortahble?" asked Fifi. Pikachu's eyes widened when he saw Fifi. She then pounced Pikachu and began to kiss Pikachu silly. As Fifi was kissing Pikachu, she heard somebody cough to get her attention.

(End Music)

Fifi saw that it was a department store employee. "This is a bed for display, Ms. Not for making out," said the employee. "Oh. Pahrdahn moi," said Fifi. She giggled an embarrassed giggle before smiling innocently. Pikachu then ran off screaming. "Gaht to go. Au revoir," said Fifi. And she chased after Pikachu again.

Gary Oak along with his cheerleaders happened to be at the Celadon City Department Store so the girls could shop. Gary was carrying all the girls' stuff. Gary was a boy around Ash's age with black eyes and brown hair. He wore a purple shirt, a necklace with a green & yellow yin & yang symbol, black pants and brown boots. "Do you have to make me carry all the stuff?" complained Gary. "Gary, you agreed to help us, didn't you?" asked Cheerleader #1. "So you must do your part," said Cheerleader #2. "Besides, we need a strong guy like you," said Cheerleader #3. At that moment, Pikachu ran into Gary, causing him to stumble and fall. He fell onto the cheerleaders and they got buried in all of the stuff. They emerged from the pile. "What the?" asked Gary & the girls. Then, Fifi started to hop by them. "Wait fahr me, my smelly petite sausahge!" called Fifi. As she hopped by, she was giving off her horrid stench. This caused Gary and the cheerleaders to faint.

Team Rocket were in disguise at the Celadon City Department Store. Meowth was on Jessie's shoulder. "Where can that Pikachu be?" asked Jessie. Pikachu ran by screaming. "There he is!" cried James. "After him!" cried Meowth. But before they could, Fifi hopped by them. "Wait, petite one! I'll be gentle weeth you!" cried Fifi. Her stench caused Jessie and James to pass out. Meowth had no nose so he didn't faint, but clung to Jessie's shoulder. Suddenly, Team Rocket fell off the balcony, with Meowth screaming the Wilhelm Scream. The three landed in a fountain with a SPLASH!

Ash, Geki and the Pokémon League Inspector arrived to the Celadon City Gym. They found Erika in the middle of the Gym's garden. Erika was a woman with blue hair and green eyes. She wore a red headband, a green & white dress with a red bow and a pair of red shoes.

(Insert "Dragnet Theme")

"Erika, you're in big trouble!" said Inspector. Erika's eyes widened when she saw who was here. "The Pokémon League Inspector?! What are you doing here?!" asked Erika. "I just got complaints that you banned Trainers for two years all because they don't like your perfume," said the Inspector. "Come on! It was just a joke! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh," chuckled Erika nervously. "Well I'm not laughing," said the Inspector. "Busted," sneered Ash. "This behavior stops today, here and now!" said the Inspector. Erika paled, knowing she was in big trouble and she couldn't weasel her way out of it.

(End Music)

Brock decided to hide at the Pokémon Center. He saw Nurse Joy, whose back was turned. "Nurse Joy, you've got to save me!" cried Brock. "What's wrong?" asked Joy. "There's a crazy skunk girl after me and she wants to make me her boyfriend," said Brock. "And what's wrong with that?" asked Joy, turning around. But when she turned around, she wasn't Nurse Joy at all. It was Bimbette Skunk in disguise. She was also wearing red lipstick. Brock gasped. "What have you done with the real Nurse Joy?!" asked Brock. "Nothing. She's on her lunch break," said Bimbette. The pink skunkette pulled Brock behind the counter and the two fell out of view. Bimbette began to kiss Brock all over the face. Brock struggled to break free, but he couldn't.

Then, he remembered how Pikachu broke free of Fifi's grip earlier. He began to tickle Bimbette's sides, causing her to laugh hysterically. This caused her to let go of Brock. Brock then ran for it, covered in red kiss marks. Bimbette regained her composure and saw Brock was gone. "He just wants to do things the hard way," huffed Bimbette.

Misty went to a laundromat and actually put herself in a washing machine to clean herself off. Even after the washing, the paint wouldn't be cleaned off. Even the cheese couldn't come off. Misty groaned in annoyance. "Why'd you run ahway?" asked a voice. Misty turned around and saw Pepé Le Pew. "We could've hahd a rahmahnteec deennair fahr two," said Pepé. Misty screamed and took out her mallet. She clobbered Pepé, flattening him into a pancake. Misty ran off. Pepe re-inflated himself with a bicycle air pump. "She's gaht spunk. I like zat een a geerl," said Pepé.

Brock decided to go to Officer Jenny for help. Jenny was woman with bluish-green hair & brown eyes. She wore a blue & red police officer uniform, a blue hat with a star on it, white gloves, red lipstick and black shoes. "Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny!" cried Brock. "What can I help you wi- AAAUGH! SKUNK!" cried Jenny. "I'm not a skunk! I'm a person!" cried Brock. "Somebody get me animal control!" cried Jenny on an intercom. In an instant, an animal control truck arrive. The animal control officers exited out of the truck and zapped Brock with some cattle prods. After he was stunned, they put him in the back of truck and began to drive off.

Pikachu ran until he saw a photo booth. "She won't think to look for me in there," said Pikachu. He climbed into the booth and sighed with relief. "Sahrry to keep you waiteeng," said Fifi, who was behind Pikachu. Pikachu screamed before Fifi used her tail to cover his mouth. "Just relahx ahnd let Fifi show you how much she lahves you," said Fifi. First, Fifi sprayed her mouth to give herself fresh breath. After that, she put on bright pink lipstick on her lips. Pikachu's eyes widened, knowing what the lipstick was for. "Oh no! Not lipstick! Anything but that!" cried Pikachu. "Whaht's ze mahttair, too mahnly?" teased Fifi. Now that she was all dolled up, Fifi was ready to kiss Pikachu again.

Fifi gave Pikachu a big kiss on his lips. She then began to cover Pikachu in kisses, leaving pink kiss marks. As Fifi kissed Pikachu, photos were being taken of her kissing him. If one were to pass by the photo booth, they would hear some kissing noises as well as panicked squeals along with hard to understand French words. The kissing lasted for a whole two minutes. Fifi prepared to give Pikachu one big final kiss. But Pikachu managed to break free of Fifi's grip and dodged Fifi's lips. Instead, Fifi kissed the camera lenses. Pikachu ran out screaming, with his whole body covered in pink kiss marks. Fifi looked at the photos that were taken of her kissing Pikachu. "I sink zose phahtos gaht my good side," said Fifi. The skunkette then saw the photo of her kissing the lenses, which was an extreme close up of her kissing lips. Fifi cringed at the sight of the photo. "Ugh. I cahn do weethout zat one," said Fifi. She then resumed chasing after Pikachu.

(Insert "Can-Can")

Fifi La Fume chased Pikachu all over the Celadon City Department Store. It seemed that no matter where Pikachu tried to hide, Fifi was waiting for him, ready to kiss him silly. For example, Pikachu ran toward an elevator door that was opening. Unfortunately, Fifi was waiting for him, with puckered pink lips and open arms. Pikachu quickly avoided Fifi using Quick Attack. Fifi crossed her arms in annoyance as the doors closed in front of her. Another time, Pikachu hid in a toy store and ran into the plush toy aisle. But Fifi was waiting for him, posing as a skunk plush toy. She jumped at him to pounce and kiss him. But Pikachu dodged and she fell onto the floor instead. Fifi groaned in annoyance. Team Rocket were having no so luck trying to steal Pikachu either. Every time they tried to get him, Fifi's stench would get in the way. And Fifi didn't even realize that Team Rocket were after her so called "skunk hunk".

(End Music)

Fifi looked around for any sign of Pikachu, still thinking he was a skunk. "Yoo-hoo! Where ahre you petite one? I wahn't bite!" called Fifi. She then turned to a nearby girl with brown hair & eyes and wearing a black dress. "Excuse me, meess? Hahve you by ahny chahnce seen a cute boy skunk run by here?" asked Fifi. "Yes. I have. He went that way. Although, he was being chased by a girl with long red hair, a boy with short blue hair and a talking Meowth," said the girl. "Le gahsp! Zey must wahnt to hurt heem! I hahve to hurry ahnd sahve heem!" cried Fifi. And she ran as fast as she could.

Pikachu ran until he was cornered by Team Rocket. They were wearing rubber gloves to protect themselves from Pikachu's electricity. "It's no use running from us, Pikachu!" said Meowth. "You won't escape us this time!" said Jessie. "Especially since the head twerp won't save you considering you drove him away!" said James. _"Oh Ash. I'm sorry I didn't defend you,"_ said Pikachu.

But before Team Rocket could seize Pikachu, the three thieves heard a "Le hyyaaaah!". They turned around just in time to get whacked by Fifi using her tail. They toppled over due to the attack. Fifi then stood in front of Pikachu. "Get ahway frahm my skunk hunk, you scoundrels!" yelled Fifi. "Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you, stinky!" cried Jessie. "When you mess weeth my boy, eet does cwancern me, you weetch!" retorted Fifi. Being called a witch made Jessie mad. "How dare you! Ekans, get rid of this pest!" yelled Jessie as she threw a Poké Ball. "Koffing, go!" said James, throwing a Poké Ball of his own. Ekans and Koffing were summoned. Ekans was a snake-like Pokémon with purple and yellow coloring. Its underside leading to its tail was yellow, and it had a yellow rattle at the tip of its tail. Ekans had large, yellow eyes with slit, reptilian pupils. Across its neck was a large, yellow band. Koffing was a Pokémon whose body was purple and spherical with a skull and crossbones on the lower parts of its body. It had openings that allow gases to escape. "Ekansssss!" hissed Ekans. "Koffing!" said Koffing.

(Insert "Silly Psyduck" from Pokémon)

Fifi responded by letting off her stench. Ekans and Koffing's eyes widened when they smelled Fifi's odor. "Eeeeeeeewwwww!" screamed both Poison-type Pokémon. Fifi then grabbed Ekans and swung her to whack Koffing like a baseball. Koffing was sent flying back toward James and bonked him on the head. James had a goose egg that was the size of a baseball on his head. After that, Fifi threw Ekans into Jessie, causing the female thief to topple over.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR! Must we do everything ourselves?!" asked Jessie. Team Rocket charged at Fifi. Fifi unleashed a powerful stench cloud, which caused the thieves to cough. Fifi then began to attack them viciously, one by one. The enraged skunkette began to rip Jessie's hair off with her bare hands until she was nearly bald. "My hair!" cried Jessie. She growled angrily at Fifi. "I'll tear you apart!" yelled Jessie. She charged at Fifi, but she was so blind with rage she didn't keep a good look out. Fifi easily dodged Jessie and she crashed into the wall, real hard. This blow stunned Jessie for the rest of the battle. Fifi then began to strangle James with her long tail. James gasped for air as his face turned purple. Next, Fifi slapped James silly until his cheeks were all red. Fifi then kicked James, sending him crashing into Jessie, Ekans and Koffing.

"I'll show you!" cried Meowth. He charged at Fifi and tried to scratch her. However, Fifi was too quick for him and kept dodging him. "Hold still!" cried Meowth. What Fifi did next was really nasty. She used her tail to whack Meowth, right in the crotch, real hard. Pikachu cringed at the sight of the blow to Meowth's groin. Meowth let out a high pitched groan before he clutched his crotch, cursing nonsense profanity. Fifi then delivered an uppercut punch on Meowth, knocking out his teeth and sending him crashing into his partners.

With all her strength, Fifi La Fume grabbed Jessie, James, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing and lifted them into the air. The purple skunkette then threw the five at a big window. The five crashed through the window, breaking it. The five screamed as they fell and landed in some freshly poured quick drying cement with a loud SPLAT! Team Rocket and their Pokémon were covered from head to toe in sticky cement. The five got angry and tried to run back into the Celadon City Department Store. But as soon as they tried to run, the cement instantly hardened and Team Rocket and their Pokémon were solidified into living statues. The only thing they could move was their eyes.

(End Music)

"Ahnd dahn't try to mess weeth my skunk hunk ahgain!" called Fifi. She turned to Ash's Pikachu and began to embrace him. "Dahn't wahrry, mahn ahmahre. Ze bahd people hahve been dealt weeth. You're sahfe ahnd sound," said Fifi. She prepared to kiss Pikachu, but he broke free and fled. "Ziss one likes to tease," said Fifi.

(Insert "Celadon Game Corner" from Pokémon)

Misty was still trying to evade Pepé Le Pew in the part of the city she was at. She decided to hide at the Celadon City Game Corner, an arcade and casino in one. She once again put on a trench coat disguise and went to one of the slot machines in order to pose as a visitor. Just then, she heard a voice next to her. "I've heet how you say, ze jahckpaht!" said the voice. Misty slowly turned her eyes to the left and saw that Pepé was standing at the slot machine next to her's. Misty shrieked like a banshee and began to make a run for it. "Hahve I said sahmetheeng wrahng?" asked Pepé. He then began to prance after Misty again.

(End Music)

Pikachu finally decided to hide in a dressing room in a clothes section. He panted to catch his breath. His body was still covered in kiss marks from the various times Fifi kissed him. "Zere you ahre, cutie," said a familiar voice. Pikachu turned around and saw Fifi La Fume was behind him, wearing a sparkly red dress with a scoop neckline. In addition, she wore a gold bracelet on her left arm and wore a red bow in her hair instead of her usual pink bow. She was also wearing ruby red lipstick. Pikachu screamed like a sheep. "You like my dress?" asked Fifi, doing a curtsey. Pikachu tried to speak, but he couldn't. "I see zat I left you speechless," said Fifi. She began to walk toward Pikachu. The purple skunkette puckered her ruby red lips, ready to kiss Pikachu once again. Suddenly, in his defense, Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt attack. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu. Fifi screamed as she was zapped silly. Pikachu then ran out of the dressing room. Fifi's hair and fur were spiked up once again. Her dress was also burned in the zapping. "Ahnd ziss wahs a new dress too," fumed Fifi.

Brock started to regain his senses. He woke up to find Bimbette Skunk staring at him. Brock screamed at the sight of her. "Wake up, sleepy head," said Bimbette sweetly. "How'd you get in here?!" asked Brock. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm with you, Brocko," said Bimbette. The pink skunkette began to kiss Brock silly once again. As she kissed him, Bimbette began to give off her horrid stench once again. Brock's eyes watered due to the skunk fumes. The fumes also started to melt the van into green goo. The van then completely melted along with the cages containing the various animals. "Darn skunks!" cried the driver. Brock broke free of Bimbette's embrace and ran off. "This is getting annoying," huffed Bimbette.

Pikachu, Brock and Misty met back up at the Celadon City Park. "Why is this happening to us?! What did we do to deserve all the humiliation those skunks put us through? My first kiss, which I was saving for Erika, was stolen by that pink skunkette that was chasing me!" lamented Brock. _"I'll tell you why this is happening! We're being punished for not helping Ash from getting banned from the Celadon City Gym! And for that, he's not helping us,"_ said Pikachu. "No! _He's_ the villain in this situation, not _us_! He refuses to take his punishment like a man and threw paint and cheese at us out of spite!" said Misty. _"Listen to me, Misty! Because we didn't help Ash, I was almost captured by Team Rocket cause he wasn't there to save me. I only escaped cause Fifi came to my aid and beat up Team Rocket! So we __have__ to apologize to Ash or we may end up in a situation like what nearly happened to me. He may not come to our rescue if we end up in trouble again,"_ said Pikachu. "I _won't_ apologize! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him! Then I'm going to clone him and kill his clones! And then I'm going to . . . ," ranted Misty.

"You'll do what now?" asked an angry voice. It was Ash Ketchum. "You! I'll teach you not to make me look like a skunk!" cried Misty. She tried to punch Ash, but the Pokémon League Inspector came to Ash's defense and blocked Misty's fist. Geki as well as Erika were present too. "You will do nothing!" said the Inspector. "Who do you think you are?!" asked Misty. "I am the Pokémon League Inspector," said the Inspector. Misty and Brock gasped in horror when they heard this.

"Please, Mrs. We can explain . . . ," said Brock. "Don't try to charm your way out. Ash told me everything. He told me about how Erika banned him from the Celadon City Gym all because he didn't like her perfume and how you two along with Pikachu did nothing to stand up for him. You're supposed to be his friends. True friends stand up for each other," said the Inspector. "But Erika wouldn't let me date if I defended Ash," said Brock. "That's no excuse. What you three did was bad. Luckily, Ash along with this Trainer called me and punished Erika for her crimes," said Inspector. "What did you do?" asked Misty. "As punishment for constantly banning Trainers for petty reasons for two years, I suspended her Gym Leader license for a couple of years and her perfume shop has been closed til further notice," said the Inspector. Misty and Brock gasped in horror. "You're lying!" said Brock. He turned to Erika. "Erika, please tell me she's lying!" said Brock. Erika shook her head. "It's true. I'm suspended from my duties as a Gym Leader and my perfume shop's been closed for a set amount of years," said Erika sadly. Brock gasped, hearing that it was indeed true. Erika then walked away crying. "Erika, wait! What about our date?!" cried Brock. "Bleep our date! My life is falling apart because of my intolerance!" cried Erika. And she left the park.

"And, Ash and Geki have been given their Rainbow Badges. And I will give every Trainer who's been unfairly banned their badges too," said the Inspector. Ash and Geki held out their Rainbow Badges to show them. Each Rainbow Badge was shaped like a flower with rainbow colored petals. Hearing this made Brock very angry. "You little tattletales! I'll teach you not to mess with my girl!" cried Brock. He charged at Ash and Geki to try to attack them. But the Pokémon League Inspector punched Brock in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Brock wheezed and clutched his gut. "Don't try to attack Ash or Geki. They did the right thing calling me," said the Inspector. "Right thing?! Erika's life is ruined because of those snitches!" cried Misty. "If Ash and Geki hadn't called me, Pokémon Trainers would continue to be denied of their dreams because of Erika's unjust attitude. And Erika is the one who's giving Gym Leaders a bad name along with you two. Don't try to do anything bad to Ash or Geki or you'll get a punishment for worse than getting mistaken as skunks," said the Inspector.

"You three owe me an apology," said Ash. "I won't after what you did to Erika! Because of you Ash, Erika won't date me! And worst of all, my first kiss, which was meant for Erika was stolen by that pink skunkette!" said Brock. "I for one agree with Brock! You don't deserve an apolo . . . ," said Misty. Suddenly, Pikachu zapped Misty and Brock. _"We __have__ to apologize! Did you not even listen when I said that I was almost captured by Team Rocket because I drove away Ash?!"_ asked Pikachu. "Pikachu's right. If you don't apologize, Misty and Brock, your Gyms will be blacklisted!" said the Inspector. "You wouldn't!" cried Misty & Brock. "Oh yes I would," said the Inspector, taking a list of Gyms that she blacklisted. She prepared to blacklist both the Pewter City and Cerulean City Gyms. Misty and Brock screamed to show that they admit defeat. "Okay, okay, okay! We're sorry!" cried Misty & Brock. _"I'm sorry too, Ash. It won't happen again,"_ said Pikachu. "It better not, you idiots!" said Ash. Misty was about to retaliate against Ash for calling her an idiot, but Brock covered her mouth and shook his head.

(Insert "Alouette")

Just then, everybody heard the voices of Pepé Le Pew, Fifi La Fume and Bimbette Skunk. "Where ahre you, my dahrleeng? I ahm lookeeng fahr you," called Pepé. "Cahme out, cahme out, wherevair you ahre!" called Fifi. "Oh Brocko! You know you can't hide forever!" said Bimbette. Brock, Misty and Pikachu froze when they heard the voices of the three skunks. The three then came into view. Fifi was once again wearing pink lipstick. "Zere you ahre, dahrleeng," said Pepé. "Zat wahs very naughty, runneeng off like zat! Eef you do zat ahgain, I might 'ahve to spahnk you!" said Fifi mischievously. "No way I'm letting you run away on me again," said Bimbette.

(End Music)

Ash turned to Geki. "Should we?" asked Ash. "I think they've suffered enough for today," said Geki. Ash stepped forwards. "Pepé, girls, the truth, these three are not actually skunks," said Ash. "No?" asked Pepé. "The truth is, they're my friends, painted to look like skunks cause I wanted to teach them a lesson for not siding me with me in an argument," said Ash. He, Geki and the Pokémon League Inspector got out some paint thinner and used it to clean Misty. "You see, Misty's is just a human girl," said Ash. Pepé's face began to turn red in embarrassment. "Sahcrebleu! I feel like a fool," said Pepé. He began to bang his head against a wall. Ash, Geki and the Inspector cleaned off Brock. "And Brock, is really a human too," said Geki. Bimbette blushed in embarrassment as well. "I am so sorry!" said Bimbette. "Don't be. Brock deserved what you put him through," said Geki. "Eef you ahre naht a skunk, whaht ahre you?" asked Fifi, starting to tear up. Ash cleaned off Pikachu. "He's just a Pikachu," said Ash.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

But Fifi's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy the instant she saw Pikachu. The purple skunkette let out a scream of happiness and she tackled Pikachu. The next thing Pikachu knew, Fifi had him in a bone crushing hug. "EET'S YOU! EET'S REALLY YOU!" cried Fifi excitedly. Pikachu groaned in pain due to how strong Fifi's hug was. "Le happy sob!" cried Fifi as she continued to hug Pikachu. Pepé stopped banging his head against the wall and noticed Fifi hugging Pikachu to death. Ash was confused by this. "This skunkette knows my Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Wee. My student wahs wance sahved by zat Peekahchu. Zat's why she likes heem," said Pepé.

"I searched everywhere fahr you! I finahlly found you aht lahst!" cried Fifi. _"Wait a minute! I don't even know you!"_ said Pikachu, trying to fib his way out. "Dahn't try to fool me. I know zat eet's you cause your breath smells like ketchup," said Fifi. _"Doh!"_ said Pikachu. Fifi puckered her lovely pink lips, ready to kiss Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror. He tried to break free, but her grip was too strong. Fifi kissed Pikachu all over the face, covering his face in her lipstick once again. Fifi then began to gently rub cheeks with Pikachu. "Will you mahrry me?" asked Fifi, sweetly. Upon hearing the M word, Pikachu screamed like a sissy girl and broke free of Fifi's grip. The skunkette then ran after Pikachu, laughing uncontrollably, with red hearts for eyes. Fifi chased Pikachu around a nearby fountain. Ash was trying hard not to laugh.

(End Music)

(Insert "I Choose You" from Pokémon)

Just then, Fifi remembered the Poké Ball that Shirley gave her. Fifi turned her bow backwards just like how Ash turns his hat as she took out the Poké Ball. "Pahké bahll, GO!" cried Fifi as she threw the ball. Everybody gasped when they saw Fifi threw the ball. But Ash remained calm.

(End Music)

When the Poké Ball hit Pikachu, some sort of mini forcefield formed around Pikachu and the ball bounced off. Fifi gasped when she saw what happened. The ball rolled back toward Fifi. "I dahn't understahnd. Eet should've caught heem," said Fifi. "It would've, if he didn't already have a Trainer," said Ash. "Whaht?" asked Fifi. "He's _my_ Pikachu. And technically what you tried to do would be stealing," said Ash. "Oh. I'm so sahrry. Le sigh. Ahlahne ahgain. My dreams of a future weeth Peekahchu, shahttered by a techneecahleety. Le boo. Le boo hoo hoo," said Fifi, with tears in her eyes. She began to walk away sadly. Ash felt sorry for Fifi. "Poor girl. Was I too harsh on her?" asked Ash. "No. Ahll you deed wahs tell hair ze truth. Ahnd sahmetimes, ze truth hurts. Fifi, wait up," said Pepé. And he began to walk after Fifi.

Team Rocket happened to hiding in the bushes. "Now's the time to snatch Pikachu!" cried James. Team Rocket then jumped out of the bushes. "Now we got you!" cried Team Rocket. But Pikachu dodged them and Team Rocket fell into the puddle of the paint and cheese that was washed off. This caused the three stupid villains to be painted like skunks. The skunks didn't witness this. Just then, Ash got an idea. "Hey, Pepé, girls! I see a girl skunk and two boy skunks!" called Ash.

(Insert "Hiya, Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

Pepé, Fifi and Bimbette saw Team Rocket. Pepé and Fifi's eyes turned into pink hearts, while Bimbette's eyes turned into red hearts. "OOH LA LA!" cried Pepé and Fifi. Bimbette let out a scream of excitement. The three skunks ran toward Team Rocket. Pepé clung onto Jessie, Bimbette hugged James and Fifi embraced Meowth. All three skunks began to kiss Team Rocket silly. Jessie and James felt Pepé and Bimbette's smelly odors. Meowth couldn't smell Fifi's odor, but he was scared by Fifi's aggressive kissing. And just like Pikachu, his face was getting covered in pink marks. Team Rocket screamed and broke free of the skunks' grip. They began to run for it, with the three skunks in hot pursuit. "Look's like Team Rocket's stinking out again!" cried Team Rocket. Ash, Pikachu, Geki and even the Pokémon League Inspector were laughing their heads off due to what happened to the Team Rocket trio.

(End Music)

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write since it gave me the chance to have Misty, Brock and Pikachu punished for not standing up for Ash and to punish Erika for treating Ash badly to begin with. I was originally going to call the other Trainer that helps Ash get Erika into trouble, Takeshi. But I remembered that Takeshi was also the Japanese name for Brock and decided to change it. The photo booth scene and Fifi beating up Team Rocket were my favorite scenes to write. Erika will show up in a later story, which shows that she's trying to make amends with everybody she unfairly banned from her Gym. But anyway, next chapter will show Pikachu finally getting the courage to speak to Fifi.**


	11. Chapter 10: Asking Fifi Out

**Update: I decided to update the chapter so that Fifi now lives in an actual house. Everything will be explained in a later chapter. It'll also b explained in my upcoming TTA Season 4 fanfic.**

Chapter 10: Asking Fifi Out

**Present Time . . .**

"After that, we haven't seen Fifi until Hoenn and they went on a date after she saved Pikachu. That was when I made my promise to Fifi that I would let her travel with us once she finished school. A couple years later, we met her again in Kalos and now we're here," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. _"I can't believe you'd sink that low to defend yourself,"_ said Sceptile, commenting on how Pikachu ruined Fifi's dress. Pikachu blushed red in embarrassment. _"Hey. Whenever we fight Team Rocket, we always ruin their clothes. How is that any different?" _asked Pikachu. _"The difference is that Team Rocket deserve it each time,"_ said Sceptile. "I don't know what's worse, Misty pestering me to get her a new bike or Fifi holding a grudge against Pikachu for ruining a dress of hers," said Ash.

Then, tears began to form in Fifi's eyes. "Why do you keep runneeng ahway frahm moi? I only wahnt to be your geerlfriend," said Fifi. "I'm sorry, Fifi. The truth is, I did kind of like you, but it's your odor that caused me to run away from you every time," said Pikachu. "Why deedn't you tell me you were bahthered by my odahr?" asked Fifi. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings," said Pikachu. "You deed hurt my feeleengs, by runneeng ahway," said Fifi. "With all the crazy adventures that Ash and I went through, I almost forgot about my old home until Serena won those tickets to Acme Acres and when you sent me that love letter," said Pikachu. "Why does Beembette like you ahnyway?" asked Fifi. "Why are you asking this?" asked Pikachu. "Beembette claims she'll choose hair ovair me yesterday," said Fifi. "She tried to flirt with me in Sinnoh cause she mistaken me for a skunk. I only painted myself to look like a skunk to scare off this Buneary that had a crush on me. But I had no feelings for Buneary. Unfortunately, Bimbette fell in love with me even more when she found out I was just a Pikachu. I had to decline her offer to be her boyfriend. I hope you can forgive me," said Pikachu. "Eet's going to tahke mahre zan a seemple ahpahlogy," said Fifi, turning away again.

At that moment, Pikachu got an idea. "Fifi, I promise you, I'm going to make it up to you," said Pikachu. "Ahnd how do you plahn on doing zat?" asked Fifi. "I know! Fifi, I'll take you out to dinner, tonight. We'll make it a double date since my Trainer and Serena are in relationship," said Pikachu. Fifi finally made eye contact with Pikachu. "And as a bonus, I can get you a new version of the dress I ruined before the date. We'll be at your home by 6:50 P.M.," said Pikachu. "You mean eet?" asked Fifi. "Cross my heart and hope to die. After hearing how Bimbette hurt your feelings, it makes me so glad I turned down her offer to be her boyfriend. I plan to make it more romantic than our first date," said Pikachu.

(Insert "Alouette")

Fifi La Fume smiled and she wrapped her arms around Pikachu and began to hug him. "Bless you, Peekahchu! I've been waiteeng fahr ze day you finahlly ahsked me out on ahnahthair dahte! How cahn I stay mahd aht your cute fahce? Especially seence I steell hahve ziss," cried Fifi happily. She took out what looked like a locket. It was heart-shaped and was pink and gold. There was a gold chain on the locket too. The skunkette opened up the locket to show a picture of Pikachu. "You actually have a locket?" asked Pikachu. "Wee. I've kept eet weeth me evair seence our first dahte," said Fifi.

Fifi then began to kiss Pikachu silly, covering his face in pink lipstick smears. The purple skunkette giggled in between her kissing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww," said Serena & Bonnie. "How romantic," said Serena. "It sure is," said Bonnie. Fifi started to left off her smell, which caused everybody to hold their noses. Fifi then began to plant a really big kiss on Pikachu's right cheek. But that was a big mistake. For Fifi's lips were applying too much pressure on the electric sack in Pikachu's cheek. His cheeks started to spark. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu as he let off a Thunderbolt attack. It shocked everybody in the room, causing them to scream. Fifi dropped Pikachu in the process. "Fifi! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?!" asked Pikachu. "Nevair bettair," said Fifi. And she fell unconscious.

(End Music)

Later, Fifi regained consciousness. Pikachu had his face cleaned earlier. "Whaht hahppened?" asked Fifi. "You kinda got carried away with kissing Pikachu that you set off the electric pouch in his cheek and he zapped you," said Ash. "I guess I deed gaht cahrried ahway. Why does my voice sound funny?" asked Fifi. "You might want to look in the mirror," said Serena. Fifi looked at her reflection and saw her swollen lips. "Sahcrebleu! My leeps ahre ahll swahllen!" cried Fifi. _"Sorry about that, Ms. La Fume,"_ said Pikachu, blushing in embarrassment. "It'll wear off eventually," said Clemont. "When you cahme to peeck me up aht my hahme, I live aht a lahvely peenk house een ze ceety, surrounded by ahn electreec fence weeth a wahtch towair aht ziss ahddress," said Fifi, writing down her address on a small card. She handed it to Serena. "Why do you have an electric fence around it?" asked Ash. "Evair seence Peekahchu sahved me frahm Elymra, I wahnted to mahke sure she nevair tries to mahke me hair pet evair ahgain. I used to live ahn ahbahndahned peenk Cahdeellahc een ze ahcme ahcres junkyard. But now I live een a neecair hahme. See you tahnight," said Fifi. As Fifi was starting to leave, she brushed her tail against Pikachu, which caused him to blush. And she left Ash and co.'s motel room. "Zere's gaht to be a way I cahn keess Peekahchu weethout reesk of getteeng zahpped on ze leeps. But whaht?" asked Fifi to herself. She began to think for a moment.

After Fifi left, Ash, Serena and Pikachu began to discuss about the preparations for tonight. "Okay, now that Pikachu asked Fifi out, we need to live up to his promise," said Ash. "So what do we do?" asked Serena. "Serena, you, Bonnie and Pikachu get Fifi's new dress. Leave the restaurant reservations to me," said Ash. "You think you can actually afford a reservation at someplace fancy?" asked Serena. "Yes. When you're a two time Pokémon league champion, you'll get the best luxury at certain places. But I don't let the fame get to my head unlike a certain loud mouthed oaf from Orange Star City," said Ash. "I thought it was called Hercule City," said Bonnie. "Yeah, but I liked the original name better than its new name," said Ash. "In the meantime, I'll build something that should help train Pikachu to resist Fifi's smell. The future is now, thanks to science!" said Clemont. Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie went to do their errands, while Clemont started to build another invention.

* * *

**Pikachu has finally decided to give Fifi a chance and has asked her out on another date. The first date that the characters mentioned will be shown in a flashback in a later chapter. Anyway, very soon, I'm going to start working on the first episode of my planned Tiny Toons Season 4 fanfic. Next chapter, Team Rocket are going to try to steal Pikachu as usual, but will experience bad luck, Wile E. Coyote style . . .**


	12. Chapter 11: Team Rocket's Blunders 1

Chapter 11: Team Rocket's Blunders Part 1

Later, Team Rocket arrived to the city of Acme Acres. "Man! I thought we'd never get out of Wackyland!" said Jessie. "We couldn't get out the same way we came in," said Meowth. "That dodo wasn't worth trying to capture anyway," said James. Just then, they spotted Serena, Bonnie and Pikachu trying to find a dress shop. "There they are!" said Jessie. "And no sign of the head twerp," said James. "Time to net us Pikachu!" said Meowth. He took out a net missile launcher and aimed at Pikachu. But when he clicked the trigger, nothing happened. "Huh?" asked Meowth. He continued clicking the trigger, but no nets were firing out of the missile launcher. "What is wrong with this thing?!" asked James. Team Rocket looked into the barrel of the missile launcher. Suddenly, the missile launcher fired and Team Rocket were caught in their own net. "Hey!" cried Jessie. "No fair!" cried James. "We're the ones who are supposed to do the trapping!" cried Meowth.

(Insert "Team Rocket's Secret Strategy" from Pokémon)

Minutes later, Team Rocket managed to get out of their own net. "Well, that was just embarrassing," said James. "This has never happened to us before. It never failed to fire on the first try," said Jessie. Just then, Jessie noticed Meowth was starting to walk away. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?" asked Jessie. "The city we're in, this is where that purple skunkette, Fifi La Fume lives at. I've got a score to settle with her," said Meowth. "Our mission is to capture Pikachu!" said Jessie. "But _she _is the reason why we failed to finally bring Pikachu to Giovanni and kill our foes that day in Hoenn! That day was supposed to be the day that the world finally bowed to Team Rocket! Sure a lot of the twerps' friends interfered besides her, but they wouldn't have come if it weren't for her words of motivation. That skunkette is the reason why Pikachu regained his memory! And she melted my charm, resulting in me wearing a fake charm!" said Meowth.

"Come on, Meowth. It was just a coin," said Jessie. "Oh yeah?! And how is that different from you getting angry whenever your hair and face gets damaged?! Huh?!" asked Meowth. Jessie was silent, for she didn't have an answer. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Let's not forget that after our plan was foiled, Giovanni had us fired and sent his men to try to kill us! It's her fault that we were on the run! And that skunk superheroine that foiled our plan to frame the twerps in Kalos, it must be her!" ranted Meowth. "What makes you think that?" asked James. "Think about it. Why do you think she mauled your Inkay? She likes Pikachu and since Inkay impersonated Pikachu, she made it personal and beat him up the most out of all of us. It's her fault that things haven't been going our way ever since she took away our ultimate victory! As long as that skunkette is still around, she's going to keep interfering with our plans to get Pikachu! That's why she _must_ be painted out of the picture _before_ we catch Pikachu first!" said Meowth. Jessie let out a frustrated growl. "Fine! Do what you must! But James and I are going to still try to catch Pikachu with or without you!" said Jessie. "Whatever," said Meowth. And he left to try to find Fifi La Fume.

(End Music)

Meowth searched Acme Acres until he saw Fifi La Fume, happily skipping down the street. By now, Fifi's lips were back to their normal size. "There is that wretched skunkette!" said Meowth. He used the shadows to quickly sneak past Fifi and hide in the alleyway that was a couple of buildings ahead of her. He took out a missile launcher that launches exploding missiles. Little did he know that Elmyra Duff was hiding in the same alley, waiting to ambush Fifi so that she can make the skunkette her pet. Meowth chuckled as he prepared to fire the missile launcher. "This missile launcher will blast your lovesick brain from here to kingdom come. And once you're out of the way, nothing will stop Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu!" said Meowth. Elmyra gasped in horror when she heard what Meowth was planning to do. "He's going to kill pretty kitty!" cried Elmyra.

Just before Meowth could pull the trigger, Elmyra tackled the talking cat and the two began to wrestle over the missile launcher. "Hey! What the?!" asked Meowth. "You mean kitty! Pretty kitty is mine to make into pet, not yours to kill!" cried Elmyra defiantly. "Get off of me!" cried Meowth. As the two were fighting, Fifi La Fume passed by the alleyway. Meowth then noticed Fifi was walking by. "She's getting away!" cried Meowth. He then scratched Elmyra in the face, making her let go. Elmyra screamed in pain as she clutched her face. He grabbed the missile launcher and aimed at Fifi. "Hasta la vista, stinky!" cried Meowth. But what Meowth didn't know was that he was holding the missile launcher backwards. He didn't notice til it was too late. KA-BOOM! The missile that was fired exploded in both Meowth and Elmyra's faces. Fifi heard the explosion from behind her. The skunkette just shrugged and continued skipping merrily. Both Meowth and Elmyra were black as soot from the explosion. The two then fell unconscious.

Jessie and James decided to take a different approach, especially since Meowth wasn't there to help them. They set up a cage to trap Pikachu and the others. They also set up a large canvas in front of the cage and painted fake sidewalk to hide it. "There's no way this trap will fail," said James. The two thieves hid an the alley and saw Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie heading for the canvas and cage. Jessie and James snickered, knowing they'll get caged. But instead of crashing through the canvas and into the cage, they walked into the painting as if the sidewalk was really there. Jessie and James' eyes widened in surprise and their jaws dropped all the way to the ground. They ran out of the alleyway.

"How did they . . . ?! I thought they'd . . . ! THIS DEFIES THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!" cried Jessie & James. Then, one of Jessie's Pokémon popped out of its ball. "Wobbuffet?" asked the Pokémon. Wobbuffet was a Pokémon that Jessie got during her time in the Johto Region. It was a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appeared scrunched, and it had a jagged upper lip. The female Wobbuffet had a red marking on its mouth that resembled lipstick, while the male does not. Jessie's was male. It had flat arms that were wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There were two eyespots on its black tail.

Suddenly, Little Beeper ran out of the painting and rammed Team Rocket, knocking them down. Little Beeper went up to a stunned Team Rocket. The young Roadrunner stuck out his tongue and let out a "Beep beep" before running off. Team Rocket got angry and tried to follow Pikachu and the others into the painting. But instead, they crashed through the painting and ended up getting trapped in their own cage. "No fair!" cried Jessie. "Wobbu wobbu!" cried Wobbuffet. At that moment, Fifi La Fume began to prance happily by Jessie, James and Wobbuffet. The purple skunkette was giving off her skunk fumes. This caused Jessie, James and Wobbuffet to faint.

After his botched attempt to kill Fifi was ruined by Elmyra, Meowth decided to use dynamite to blow up a bridge that crossed a stream. He had dynamite taped to the bridge, which was rigged to a detonator box. Meowth saw Fifi beginning to cross the bridge. "You're all mine, skunk!" cried Meowth. With a maniacal grin, Meowth pushed on the detonator. Unfortunately, the plunger wouldn't move. His grin faded when he saw there was no explosion. He tried pushing harder, but the plunger still wouldn't budge. Meowth then began to stomp on the plunger. When that wouldn't work, he slammed the detonator box on the ground, plunger first. But still, the dynamite wouldn't detonate. By now, Fifi had safely crossed the bridge. "Forget get! I'll kill her myself!" cried Meowth. He began to run toward the bridge. But just as Meowth stepped onto the bridge, the plunger went down, detonating the dynamite and causing the bridge to blow up, with Meowth on it. When the smoke cleared, the bridge was gone and Meowth was black as soot. He just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face before falling into the stream.

After getting out of the cage, Jessie and James were ready to unleash their next plan. They now had a robot that looked like a female Pikachu. It even had pink lipstick. "So how is this supposed to work?" asked James. "Simple. Pikachu will fall in love with our Robo Pika-chick. And when he gets close enough, I'll press the button on this remote and it'll transform into a cage, snaring him," said Jessie. She pressed the button to demonstrate and the Robo Pika-chick transformed into a cage. Jessie then turned it back to normal. Just then, James spotted Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie coming their way. "The twerps are coming. Quick, hide," said James. "Wobbu wobbu," said Wobbuffet. Team Rocket hid in the bushes snd Jessie activated the Robo Pika-chick. "Pikaaaaa!" said the Robo Pika-chick, as if saying "yoo-hoo". Pikachu saw the fake female Pikachu and did a wolf whistle. He raised his eyebrows and began to head toward the fake female. "Looks like the love bug's bitten Pikachu today," said Bonnie. "Wait. Something's not right," said Serena. Jessie, James and Wobbuffet snickered. Their plan was working. The Robo Pika-chick began to make kissy faces.

But Pikachu wasn't really fooled. He took out his own remote. He pressed a button and the Robo Pika-chick transformed into a Robotic Female Wobbuffet. "Wobbu?" asked Wobbuffet. The Robotic Female Wobbuffet winked at Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet's eyes turned into pink hearts. _"Yahoo!"_ cried Wobbuffet. He ran up to the robotic female and started kissing it. Jessie and James did face palms. They ran up to Wobbuffet. "Stop, Wobbuffet!" said Jessie. "It's a trap!" said James. Pikachu pressed the button on the remote and the robot turned into a cage that trapped the three thieves. "Well, well, well. So you did follow us, Team Rocket. Looks like you got locked in your own cage," said Serena. Pikachu snickered._ "Did you really think I'd fall for that. I've seen so many of your robots I know what is real and what is not,"_ said Pikachu. Serena and co. began to leave. "Hey! You can't leave us here!" yelled Meowth. "Can we?" asked Bonnie. The three then left the park. Team Rocket let out angry yells. This just wasn't their day. As Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie were walking away, Bonnie noticed. "Pikachu, Serena, Meowth wasn't with them," said Bonnie. "He wasn't?" asked Serena. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. "Yes," said Bonnie. "I wonder why," said Serena.

Meanwhile, Fifi La Fume was skipping down the street when she heard a voice. "Hey, you," said the voice. "Huh?" asked Fifi. She turned and saw who the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to Meowth, wearing a piano instructor disguise. He was standing next to a piano. "Cahn I help you?" asked Fifi. "I hear that you want to woo this boy," said Meowth. "I do. Eet's a boy I met seex years ahgo ahnd I wahnt to show how much I lahve heem. Le sigh," said Fifi, thinking about Pikachu. "Well, if you really want to impress him, you'll need to learn how to play the piano. I give free piano lessons to anybody who wants to learn how to play one," said Meowth. "Merci. How very generous of you," said Fifi. Fifi began to walk to the piano. Meowth chuckled under his breath. _Once that lovesick skunk strikes a certain, she'll be blown straight to Kingdom Come,_ thought Meowth.

Fifi sat down on the stool in front of the piano. The music sheet displayed was "Believe Me, if All Those Endearing Young Charms". The skunkette began to play the song, but she missed the note that was rigged. Meowth realized this. "No! That's not it! Try it again!" cried Meowth. Fifi began to play the song a second time. But just like before, she played the wrong note and missed the booby trapped one. This annoyed Meowth greatly. "Ooh! You stupid skunkette! Like this!" said Meowth, shoving Fifi aside. Meowth began to play the song himself. But he was so impatient that he forgot about the rigged note. He pressed it twice. KA-BOOM! The dynamite in the piano exploded. When the smoke cleared, Meowth's disguise as well as his fur was blown off. He fell to the ground on his back. Fifi recognized Meowth. "Tsk, tsk. You hahven't learned your lessahn ahftair ahll zese years, Meowth. Deed you really sink you cahn fool me weeth ze piano lessahns treeck? Eet's been dahne by sahme of ze resident toons here zat I know when eet's a trahp. I meessed ze reegged nahte on purpahse," said Fifi. Fifi walked to another piano, which wasn't rigged. She played those endearing young charms perfectly. "So, I know how to play ze piano prahperly. Au revoir," said Fifi. And she walked away, leaving Meowth to fume in his anger.

Elsewhere, Calamity Coyote (a.k.a. Carnivorous Vulgaris Juniorcus) was about to execute another plan to catch Little Beeper (a.k.a. Acceleratii Incredibus Juniorcus). Calamity set up a couple of mousetraps, hopping Little Beeper would het snagged by them. He hid behind some trashcans. "Beep beep!" said Little Beeper as he came running toward the mousetraps. But instead of snapping onto him, Little Beeper ran through the traps, which sent them flying right onto Calamity Coyote. Calamity just stood there, blinking. Seconds later, he jumped into the air, screaming in pain.

Fifi was walking down the street when she heard Calamity coming down, screaming. He landed in front of Fifi with a THUD! "Ahh, Cahlameety. You're just ze coyote I wahz lookeeng fahr," said Fifi. Calamity's eyes widened when he heard Fifi's voice. He had not forgotten when Fifi mistaken him for a skunk after he got covered in tar and white feathers due to a trap backfiring on him. He prepared to run for it. "Wait! I just wahnt to ahsk you a fahvahr!" said Fifi. Calamity stopped running when he heard that. "I wahs wahndereeng eef you cahn help moi weeth sahmetheeng," said Fifi. Calamity tilted his head in confusion. "You see, I finahlly met ziss boy who sahved me frahm Elmyra a while bahck. He's a cute leettle Peekahchu. Ze prahblem ees zat eef I try to keess heem on ze cheeks, I would reesk getteeng zahpped een ze leeps. Cahn you help me figure out how to get ahround ziss prahblem?" asked Fifi. Calamity thought until he got an idea.

* * *

**This was a hilarious chapter to write. Team Rocket has learned the hard way that their bad luck has taken a turn for the worse. As you saw, Meowth holds a grudge against Fifi for ruining their chance to kill Ash & co. at Hoenn and is determined to destroy her. But Elmyra is also in his way. This chapter is but the first of a couple of chapters where Team Rocket suffer what Wile E. Coyote and Calamity Coyote go through whenever they try to catch Roadrunner and Little Beeper. And speaking of Calamity, you'll see what the solution he comes up with to help Fifi kiss Pikachu safely is when she and Pikachu actually go on their date. Next chapter, we'll see Bimbette Skunk in present time and see why she likes Pikachu too.**


	13. Chapter 12: Bimbette Skunk

Chapter 12: Bimbette Skunk

Elsewhere, Serena, Pikachu and Bonnie finally found a dress shop that looked perfect for finding Fifi's new dress. "So, what does the dress look like?" asked Serena. _"It's supposed to sparkling red and it has a scoop neckline,"_ said Pikachu. Bonnie then spotted a dress similar to it. "Is that it?" asked Bonnie. _"Yes. That's it,"_ said Pikachu.

Not to far from where Serena, Pikachu and Bonnie were shopping, Bimbette Skunk was doing some shopping too. The pink skunkette was humming to herself as she walked around the shop. Just then, she overheard Serena speaking as she was paying for Fifi's new dress. "Thanks," said Serena. "Pika," said Pikachu. "Come on. Let's go meet up with Ash," said Serena. Upon hearing Ash's name, she realized that the Pikachu that was with Serena and Bonnie was Ash's. Bimbette's eyes turned into red hearts upon laying eyes on Pikachu. She also let out a happy squeal. "I knew he would come back to me!" cried Bimbette. She then began to run toward Pikachu and the group, with her legs looking like a spinning blur.

Pikachu didn't notice Bimbette until she seized him in her loving grip. The next thing Pikachu knew, he was getting a big hug from her. "Oh Pikachu! I missed you so much! I knew that you'd, like, come back to see little ol' me!" cried Bimbette. Bimbette then began to plant kisses all over Pikachu's face. The electric mouse was getting covered in magenta kiss marks from Bimbette's kisses. Just like Fifi, Bimbette's stench started to go off due to being in love. Pikachu groaned due to Bimbette's odor. Serena and Bonnie also held their noses. "Who are you?" asked Serena. "Oh, how rude of me. I should introduce myself to those who don't know me. My name is Bimbette Skunk. I met Pikachu when I was, like, taking a vacation in the Sinnoh Region," said Bimbette._ "Although, we met cause she thought I was a skunk. I only disguised myself as one to scare off this Buneary that had a crush on me and I didn't want to do anything with her,"_ said Pikachu.

**Two Years Ago . . .**

During Ash's time in the Sinnoh Region, Ash was traveling with Brock and three other companions named Sorrel, Verity and Dawn. On the day Pikachu fully met Bimbette, Dawn was trying to catch a Buneary. Buneary was a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It had two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covered much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It had a small brown puff of a tail. It was commonly depicted with one ear curled up.

During the capture attempt, Buneary froze Ash & co. and kidnapped Pikachu. Pikachu managed to escape and was hiding from Buneary. _"There's got to be a way for me to shake off that Buneary and get back to Ash and the others,"_ said Pikachu. Pikachu then spotted some cans of black and white paint as well as some smelly cheeses. _Hmm. I could paint myself as a skunk to scare him off. But there's the risk of attracting Fifi La Fume, considering she has a huge crush on me. But if I don't do something, Buneary won't leave me alone,_ thought Pikachu.

_"__Where are you, Pikachu?" _asked Buneary. At that moment, Buneary heard some rustling in the bushes. _"Found you!"_ said Buneary. She then ran toward the bushes and grabbed at whatever was in the bushes. It was Pikachu, but he painted himself to look like a skunk. Buneary's eyes widened when she saw what apparently was a skunk. _"SKUNK!"_ screamed Buneary. She dropped Pikachu and ran off to get away from him. Pikachu laughed due to the female bunny getting fooled easily. _"That'll scare off that wascawy wabbit. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Did I just say wascawy wabbit? Anyway, I better get back to Ash and his friends before I get spotted by a girl skunk,"_ said Pikachu.

(Insert "Hiya Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

But it was already too late. Suddenly, Pikachu got picked up by a girl and she hugged him. It was Bimbette Skunk, thinking he was a handsome, boy skunk. Her cheeks blushed red as a sign of her love sickness. "Hello there. You're like, the cutest boy skunk I've ever laid eyes on," said Bimbette sweetly. Pikachu's eyes widened when he saw her. _Oh no! It's that pink skunk that chased after Brock in Celadon City,_ thought Pikachu. "I'm Bimbette. What's your name?" asked Bimbette. Pikachu tried to speak, but he couldn't due to how overwhelmingly beautiful the pink skunk was. "I see you're speechless. It's like, not everyday that you see a beautiful skunk such as myself," said Bimbette. She then began to kiss Pikachu all over the face. As Bimbette kissed Pikachu, her tail began to let off her pink skunk fumes. Pikachu smelled Bimbette's stench and squealed in disgust. He tried to break free of Bimbette's loving grip, but she was too strong. "Come on, my new boyfriend. Let's get back to the campsite I set up," said Bimbette. She began to walk away, carrying Pikachu. Pikachu struggled to break free, but it was useless.

Bimbette brought Pikachu back to her campsite. Currently, she had her tail wrapped around Pikachu while she brushed her hair. "I'm glad that I ran into you. In the past few years, I've been trying to get a date with this famous movie star named Johnny Pew. But I haven't seen him ever since I met him at this movie theater. Come to think of it, like, _nobody_ in Acme Acres hasn't seen him since that day. Some say that he just disappeared. Vanished. Gone underground. But like, I think there's more to it. I did try to date other boy skunks, but they keep running away from me for some reason," said Bimbette. She had no idea some of the boy skunks she wanted to date were not skunks at all. _I got to get this paint off and show Bimbette that I'm not a skunk. But how do I do it?,_ thought Pikachu. Then, he remembered that when Bimbette was carrying him, they passed by a lake. He finally got an idea.

(End Music)

"Excuse me, Bimbette?" asked Pikachu. "Yes?" asked Bimbette sweetly. _"I saw that we passed by a lake. Is it possible that we can go for a swim?"_ asked Pikachu. "Why sure. I just need to change into my bikini," said Bimbette. She went into her tent to change into swimsuit. Pikachu waited for her to come out. A few minutes later, Bimbette emerged from her tent, all dressed in her bikini, which was red and was a two piece bikini. Pikachu's face blushed pink at the sight of Bimbette in her bikini. "I can tell by your blushing that you like me swimsuit," said Bimbette. She fluttered her eyelashes at Pikachu. The pink skunkette then picked up Pikachu and began to hug him. Pikachu's blushing went nuclear due to being near Bimbette. "Come on, my skunk sweetheart. Let's go swimming," said Bimbette.

Very soon, Bimbette and Pikachu arrived to the lake. The first to go into the lake was Bimbette. "Come on in, sweetie. The water's fine," said Bimbette. She did the come here gesture as well making some kissing noises. Pikachu gulped nervously since this was the moment that he was going to try to wash the paint off. He was also worried about what Bimbette's reaction would be when she sees who he really was. Pikachu went into the lake slowly. As Pikachu swam toward Bimbette, the paint was starting to wash off. _"It's working,"_ said Pikachu quietly. Bimbette noticed the yellow that was on Pikachu. "Huh? Hey, is there something wrong with you?" asked Bimbette. _"What do you mean?"_ asked Pikachu, pretending to not notice. "You're starting to become dirty with some yellow substance for some reason. Good thing we went to the lake. You need a bath," said Bimbette. Bimbette then pulled a soap bar and she began to rub it on Pikachu. This in turn was washing the black and white paint off of Pikachu.

When Bimbette finished scrubbing Pikachu, she saw that the black and white paint was off. She yelped. "What happened to you?! Did I just make you more dirty?!" asked Bimbette. _"Bimbette, I'm not really a skunk. I'm really a Pikachu. I know what you're thinking! You're mad at me for deceiving you! I just disguised myself a skunk to scare off a Buneary that had a crush on me, but showed no interest in her! And I'm sorry," _said Pikachu.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

Pikachu waited for some sort of mad or sad reaction from Bimbette. But the opposite happened. Bimbette's eyes turned into red hearts due to how cute _and_ handsome Pikachu was. Bimbette let out a happy shriek. "You're the most adorable boy I've ever laid eyes on!" cried Bimbette. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he realized that she was falling in love with him even more due to his true form. She began to hug Pikachu again. _"Oh no! I just made things worse!" _said Pikachu to himself. "I always wanted a Pikachu as a boyfriend!" cried Bimbette. She put on magenta lipstick on her lips. _Why do girls always have to put on lipstick when they're going to kiss me?,_ thought Pikachu. Bimbette kissed Pikachu all over the face once again. Her stench went off again as she kissed him. It was not just stinking out Pikachu, but the Water Pokémon that lived in the lake too. They fled out of the water to get away from Bimbette. But some just passed out or even died from Bimbette's stink. After the kissing was done, Pikachu's face was covered in magenta kiss marks. _"Gross! Ugh!"_ cried Pikachu. Bimbette just giggled due to Pikachu's reaction.

(End Music)

"What's the matter? Can't take a kiss or two from little ol' me? You'll get used to it soon. I'm definitely taking you home to Acme Acres once my camping trip is over," said Bimbette. She continued kissing Pikachu until Pikachu pushed her lips away from him. _"Lady, please! Please! I can't come home with you 'cause I already have a Pokémon Trainer!"_ cried Pikachu. Bimbette's smile faded. "But if you have a Trainer, where is he or she?" asked Bimbette. _"That Buneary I mentioned I was trying to scare away, she froze my Trainer and his friends and kidnapped me,"_ said Pikachu. "Oh dear. He must be worried sick about you if he's defrosted by now!" said Bimbette. Even though Bimbette was a rich girl, she wasn't completely heartless. _"You bet he is. We must find him,"_ said Pikachu.

Bimbette Skunk and Pikachu searched for Ash through the woods until they heard a commotion going on. By now, Bimbette cleaned Pikachu's face of the lipstick marks. They hid in the bushes and saw that Ash and co. were being attacked by Team Rocket in another of their robots. It was a purple mecha called the Robotic Rabble Rowser Mark 3. For his Sinnoh travels, Ash wore a black jacket with a white curve on the front. The outfit also had a white undershirt, a red & black hat with a blue symbol and red & black sneakers. He also wore black fingerless gloves with yellow-green cuffs. The backpack was green with two pockets, and had a white Poké Ball design with a red "button". Dawn was a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a black V-neck tank top with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. On her head, she wore a white beanie with a pink Pokéball print on it. She also wore gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also had a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings and a pink scarf. With her was her Piplup. Piplup was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. It was male.

Verity was a girl with fair skin, brown eyes, black triangular eyebrows, and brown hair. Her hair had a ponytail at the top. She wore a blue t-shirt with a black semi-circle on it, white shorts over black and blue leggings, pink shoes with black straps, white bows and soles, and a white backpack with one strap tied in a knot. Sorrel was a boy with fair skin, gray eyes, and mid-length green hair with bangs. He wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt over a green long-sleeved undershirt, black trousers, black shoes with green soles, and a green backpack with connected straps. The attire that Brock were during his Sinnoh journey consisted of a green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers. He wore a new blue backpack, but it didn't have a bedroll like his Kanto one. Team Rocket had Buneary captive in their mecha. In one of the mecha's hands, it held Ash and his friends.

"We're going to ask you one more time. Where is Pikachu?!" asked Jessie. "I don't have him! You want to know where he is! Ask Buneary! Meowth can understand Pokémon, so use him to ask Buneary! But I doubt even she knows where she is!" said Ash. "Fine. I will," said Meowth. He turned to Buneary. "Alright, Buneary! You last saw Pikachu. Now where he is?!" asked Meowth._ "I don't know. He ran away from me," _said Buneary. "GGGGGRRRRRRR! You're all useless! We'll find himself ourselves once we dispose of you twerps!" said Meowth. Bimbette realized they were going to kill Ash and his friends. Bimbette turned to Pikachu. "Stay here," said Bimbette. She then ran out of the bushes to confront Team Rocket.

"Hey you! Like, leave those kids alone!" said Bimbette. "Who are you?" asked James. "How's about I show what I am!" said Bimbette. She turned her back and began to release her horrible stench at its full power. The stench began to leak into Team Rocket's Robotic Rabble Rowser Mark 3. Jessie and James' eyes widened when they felt Bimbette's odor. "SKUNK!" cried Jessie & James. Meowth then noticed that the robot was starting to melt. "AAAAAUGH! She's melting our machine!" cried Meowth. The robot's hand melted enough for Ash and his friends to escape. Buneary was able to escape too cause the glass was melting too. The Robotic Rabble Rowser Mark 3 then melted completely into a puddle of goo. Buneary then froze the goo and Team Rocket were trapped in the frozen goo. "I hate machines and skunks!" cried Jessie.

Afterwards, Team Rocket were arrested by Officer Jenny. When Bimbette saw Brock, she turned away from him. "Oh, it's you, Brock," said Bimbette. "You still mad at Brock for wasting your time, thinking he was a skunk?" asked Ash. "No. I'm mad at him cause we had a later encounter. He blamed me for setting the chain of events that caused his Trainer license to revoked for a while when he claimed I 'stole' the kiss he was saving for some other girl. Those untrue things he said hurt my feelings. But those things that happened to him was his own bleep fault. Hmph," said Bimbette. _It must've happened after our falling out,_ thought Ash. "Come on. We still have to find Pikachu," said Ash. "Actually, he's closer than you may think," said Bimbette. She turned to the bushes. "You can come out now, Pikachu," said Bimbette. Pikachu emerged from the bushes. "Pika," said Pikachu. Ash ran to Pikachu and hugged him. "Pikachu, I was worried sick about you! But I'm glad you're okay!" said Ash.

Ash turned to Bimbette. "How did you find him?" asked Ash. "I met him cause he was painted like a skunk to try to scare off that Buneary over there. But when I saw what he really was, I realized he's cuter in his true form," said Bimbette. Buneary fell to the ground, realizing she was suckered. Bimbette turned to Pikachu. "You sure you don't want to be my boyfriend?" asked Bimbette. _"I have had my fill with girl skunks trying to flirt with me. Besides, Ash needs me for the Sinnoh League," _said Pikachu. "Your loss. But if you change your mind, I'll be waiting at Acme Acres," said Bimbette. She then gave Pikachu a goodbye kiss on the cheek, leaving a magenta kiss mark. The kiss caused Pikachu to blush. Bimbette then walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

**Present Time . . .**

"I knew you couldn't, like, stay away from me, Pikachu, cutie. And now I have you in my arms again," said Bimbette. She gave Pikachu a really big kiss on his cheek. "Will you go out to dinner with me, tonight, please?" asked Bimbette. Suddenly, Serena snatched Pikachu from Bimbette. "Um, Pikachu already has a date," said Serena. "What?" asked Bimbette. She turned to Pikachu. "Now who would you want to go out with more than me?" asked Bimbette. _"The girl I already asked out was Fifi La Fume,"_ said Pikachu. "What?! Why would you want to go out with that loser? I'm the prettier skunk here. I have the better curves and the more kissable lips. My pink fur is more beautiful than her purple fur," said Bimbette.

Just then, Bonnie became excited at the sight of Bimbette. "You're perfect!" said Bonnie. "I knew you'd agree with me. I _am_ the one who's more perfect for Pika . . . ," said Bimbette. "That's not what I mean!" interrupted Bonnie. "What do you mean?" asked Bimbette, raising an eyebrow. "You're the perfect girl to take care of my big brother. Please take care of him," said Bonnie. Bimbette stared at Bonnie. "I'm asking you to become my brother, Clemont's wife. This is his picture," said Bonnie, showing a photo of Clemont. Bimbette was silent for about thirty seconds.

But the silence was broken when Bimbette Skunk burst out laughing. "Now what gave you the silly idea that I would want to marry your brother?" asked Bimbette. "I heard Dizzy Devil once went out to the prom with a human girl named Mitzi. So I figured the same could spark could be found between you and my brother," said Bonnie. Bimbette began to laugh even harder. "I _don't_ date nerds!" said Bimbette. She continued laughing. Other people started to laugh at Bonnie too. Bonnie's face turned red as a cherry in embarrassment. "Come on, Bonnie. You've caused us enough embarrassment for one day," said Bonnie. "Pika," said Pikachu. Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie began to walk away, with the people laughing at Bonnie. Bimbette then regained her composure and noticed Pikachu was gone. "Aww nuts," fumed Bimbette.

* * *

**Now you readers know why Bimbette Skunk has her eye on Pikachu too. And Bonnie's becoming so desperate to find a wife for Clemont that she even asked the pink skunkette, only to get extremely embarrassed. Next chapter, Clemont's solution to help Pikachu build a resistance to Fifi's stink is put to the test . . .**


	14. Chapter 13: Overcoming Skunk Smell

Chapter 13: Overcoming Skunk Smell

Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie arrived back to the Jones Motel after their errands. Clemont was waiting for them. "Clemont, is your new invention ready?" asked Ash. "Yes," said Clemont. But he didn't seem too happy for some reason. "What's the matter, big brother?" asked Bonnie. "You're on the news," said Clemont. He turned on a TV, which was playing a news report of Bonnie being laughed at. "You just made yourself and me a laughing stock of the entire town, trying to ask a skunkette to be my wife," huffed Clemont. "But Dizzy went out with Mitzi during a prom," said Bonnie. "But that doesn't mean the same results will happen with me," scolded Clemont. Bonnie then hid her face with a pillow in shame.

"But anyway, Ash, I built something, which I theorize should help Pikachu build a resistance to Fifi's smell," said Clemont. He revealed a robot that looked like Fifi La Fume. "So how is this robotic version of Fifi going to help?" asked Serena. "Quite simple, this Fifiroid is programmed to give off the musk of a real skunk. And it's programmed with her mannerisms," said Clemont. _"So what am I supposed to do?"_ asked Pikachu. "Your objective is to try to withstand her smell for more than a minute. Let's see how far you can stand the smell," said Clemont. "The problem is that your inventions always explode. If it explodes when the skunk fumes are in the air, it'll ignite the fumes making a bigger explosion," said Bonnie. "Which is why I have a solution," said Clemont, winking.

Minutes later, Clemont built a large bomb-shelter like building. Both Pikachu and the Fifiroid were in the shelter. There was a window for Ash & co. to see through. "This should contain the explosion in the event of the robot exploding," said Clemont. "But you'll have to pull out Pikachu before it does go kaboom," said Ash. "Of course," said Clemont.

Clemont pressed a button on a remote control and the Fifiroid sparked to life. It then spotted Pikachu and its eyes turned into pink hearts. "Ooh la la! Mahn petite peeka hunk! hahld me!" said the Fifiroid. The Fifiroid then grabbed Pikachu and began to kiss him all over the face, leaving pink kiss marks. It then began to give him a hug. The robot began to let off its stench. The stench fumes were purple just like Fifi's. _Clemont certainly got her mannerisms right. Okay, Pikachu. If you want to fun on your date with Fifi, you're going to have to tolerate her skunk fumes,_ thought Pikachu. Then, the fumes formed a mouth, which bit Pikachu's nose. But Pikachu didn't flinch. The fumes next formed a hammer, which hit Pikachu's nose. Pikachu's eyes were starting to tear up, but he didn't move. The fumes did silly, cartoony stuff to Pikachu's nose such as cut at it with a chainsaw or twist it. But still, he wouldn't cower out.

Five minutes passed since Clemont's test began. "He's holding up quite well," said Ash. But then, the Fifiroid began to shake. Clemont knew what that meant. "Uh-oh! It's on the verge of blowing up!" said Clemont. Reacting quickly, he opened up a round compartment. He used his Aipom arm to pull Pikachu out of the shelter. He then closed the compartment. But then, the Fifiroid stopped shaking and there was no explosion.

"Hey. The robot didn't explode," said Serena. "Huh. My inventions normally always ex . . . ," said Clemont. "KITTY!" cried a voice. Everybody turned and saw it was Elmyra Duff. "You won't get away from me this time!" said Elmyra as she ran toward the shelter. "Wait! That's not a kitty! It's a skunk! But it's not even a real skunk to begin with!" cried Ash. But Elmyra didn't hear him. She went into the shelter. Clemont knew what might happen and closed the door. "You're safe from that mean kitty!" said Elmyra as she began to hug the Fifiroid. "I'm going to hug you and squeeze you and . . . ,"

KA-BOOM! The Fifiroid blew up in Elmyra's face. The explosion also ignited the skunk fumes in the shelter, making a bigger explosion that shook the shelter. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie shielded their eyes from the explosion's brightness. After the explosion subsided, the sides of the shelter fell down, revealing Elmyra, who was barbecued by the explosion. The Fifiroid was also in pieces. "Kitty go boom boom . . . ," groaned Elmyra. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Pikachu then burst out laughing hysterically. _"She's more stupid than I originally imagined!"_ cried Pikachu. He then resumed laughing. "That's no way to talk about Clemont's future bride," huffed Bonnie. "But you heard what she said, she liked Monty. So give up on trying to pair that idiot with your brother already," said Serena. "Well, at least Pikachu bravely managed to put up with skunk fumes for five minutes. I think he's ready for his date," said Ash. "Come. Let's get you all cleaned up and ready for tonight," said Serena. "Pika," said Pikachu.

Neither the heroes nor Elmyra know that Plucky had witnessed Elmyra getting fried. He laughed evilly as he looked at a recording of Elmyra getting barbecued on a video camera. "Wait til I post the video of Elmyra's humiliation on LoonTube," said Plucky. And continued laughing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I was originally going to have Clemont get fried by the Fifiroid when it exploded, but I thought it would be funnier if Elmyra was the victim. Her thinking the robot was the real Fifi would should how really stupid Elmyra is. And Elmyra's humiliation is going to get worse once Plucky posts the video on the internet. Next chapter will be part 2 of Team Rocket's humiliating attempts to steal Pikachu, only for them to backfire the Looney Tunes way . . .**


	15. Chapter 14: Team Rocket's Blunders 2

Chapter 14: Team Rocket's Blunders Part 2

Once they were dressed up for tonight, Ash, Pikachu and Serena were walking down the street, on their way to Fifi's home. Ash was wearing his best tuxedo, which was black with a red necktie. Pikachu was wearing a collar and a blue bow tie. Serena was wearing a simple pink dress along with pink lipstick. Serena was carrying a bag with Fifi's new dress. _"You think Fifi will like the new dress?"_ asked Pikachu. "She will once she sees it. And it'll look better than her old one considering it was imported from the city of Canterlot," said Serena.

Jessie and James were spying on our heroes from an alleyway. "This new plan had better work, James. Ever since we got here, we've been getting nothing but bad luck," said Jessie. "It will work. Trust me," said James. "Trust me? I've heard that one before," said Jessie sarcastically. James took out a dynamite stick attached to a telescoping device. "This'll help us annihilate the twerps from afar," said James. He lit the dynamite stick and snickered. He pushed the trigger. But instead of launching the dynamite at our heroes, it sent James flying backwards. He crashed into Jessie and the two dumb thieves crashed into a wall, leaving a Team Rocket shaped hole in the wall. James retracted the dynamite, which was a bad mistake on their part. KA-BOOM! The dynamite stick exploded, blowing a big hole in the building. Jessie and James were once again black as soot from getting fried.

Meowth decided to do a pitfall trap in the middle of the sidewalk to try to trap Fifi. After digging the pit, he covered it well. Meowth waited until he heard something fall in. "I got her!" said Jessie. Meowth jumped into the pit to try to attack Fifi. But when he got into the pit, he screamed as he was attacked by something that wasn't Fifi. Whatever Meowth caught roared angrily as it attacked him. He ran out, white with fright. The thing that attacked Meowth climbed out. It was really a Burmese Tiger (Surprisibus surprisibus).

Later, Jessie and James built a lengthy steep ramp around an abandoned building. James got out a bomb. "Once the twerps come by, we'll light this bomb, roll it down the chute and it'll blow the twerps, stunning them long enough for us to steal Pikachu," said James. He snickered. Jessie was looking through a telescope. "Here they come. Light the bomb now, James," said Jessie. "Right," said James. James took out a match and lit it. He put the lit match near the bomb's fuse. BOOM! The bomb exploded too soon, frying Jessie and James. Once again, they were black from the gunpowder.

Just then, Little Beeper snuck up behind Jessie and James and let out a loud "Beep beep!" The two Pokémon thieves got startled and jumped. They fell onto the chute and began to roll down the chute, yelling nonsense profanity. Little Beeper watched as the two dumb thieves rolled down. Ash and his friends passed by the abandoned building. Jessie and James then landed on the road with a THUD! The two groaned as they struggled to get back up. They heard a loud honking. Jessie and James turned around and saw they were face to face with a delivery truck. CRASH! The truck ran over Jessie and James. The two Pokémon thieves were flat as pancakes and had tire marks on their bodies. Little Beeper was amused at what he had seen and giggled. He let out some beeping that sounded like, "nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah". And the young roadrunner ran off. At that moment, both Wile E. Coyote and Calamity Coyote were walking by when they saw the flat Jessie and James. "What are you looking at?" groaned Jessie. Wile E. held out a sign that read, "We feel your pain". And they walked away.

After his surprise encounter with the tiger, Meowth decided to take a new approach to try to kill Fifi. He decided to hide in another alleyway and use an old fashioned cannon to try to blast Fifi to smithereens. Meowth loaded the cannonball into the cannon. He then went behind the cannon and lit the fuse as Fifi was walking past the alleyway. "Now I got you," said Meowth. He held his ears as the fuse was nearly out. But when the fuse was burnt out, the cannon didn't fire for some reason. Meowth's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? What the?!" asked Meowth. He walked in front of the cannon. "What's wrong with this thing?" asked Meowth. Without warning, the cannon finally fired the cannonball, right at Meowth. Meowth was stuck to the cannonball as it was shot forward. He screamed as he was in for a trip. The cannonball struck a nearby boulder, reducing it to rubble in a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, once again, Meowth was black as soot. Suddenly, a piece of rubble fell on top of him, crushing him.

For their next idiotic plan, Jessie and James ordered a couple of products from the ACME Corporation. They were at the Acme Acres Park with an ACME giant rubber band tied between two large rocks. They were going to use the giant rubber to launch a large rock at Ash & co. once they arrive. "Jessie, the twerps are coming this way," said James. "Come on. Help me with this rubber band," said Jessie. "Right," said James. Jessie and James began to pull the giant rubber band.

But the two thieves were pulling on the rubber band so hard that it caused the rocks to become dislodged from the ground. This in turn caused the rocks to tumble backwards. As the rocks were rolling, the rubber band tied to them began to pull Jessie and James with them. They screamed as they were in for the ride. The rocks then got wedged onto two rock walls. Jessie and James went through the opening and saw a tree in front of them. They latched themselves onto the tree. The two thieves held onto it tight to prevent themselves from being catapulted by the rubber band. Unfortunately, this caused the two boulders to get pulled toward them. They hit Jessie and James, taking the two with them along with the section of the tree they were clinging onto. The rubber band latched onto what remained of the tree and pulled it with it. As the rocks, the tree, the rubber band and and Jessie and James were tumbling, they managed to get free and ran from the tumbling stuff. But they weren't looking where they were going and crashed into a rock wall. The boulders, rubber band and tree slammed into Jessie and James. The two emerged from the boulders, dazed. Suddenly, the rubber band pulled the rest of tree and they were crushed between the boulders and the tree.

For his next plan to kill Fifi La Fume, Meowth was going to use tightrope across two buildings. He planned to drop an anvil on Fifi once she was below the tightrope. Meowth snickered as he picked the anvil and began to walk on the tightrope. "Not even you can't escape this anvil, Fifi," snickered Meowth. Unfortunately for him, Elmyra had overheard what Meowth was planning. She was on the other side of the street on the building that the other part of the tightrope was attached to. "Hey, kitty! Check this out!" said Elmyra. "Huh?" asked Meowth. Elmyra then took out a pair of scissors. Meowth's eyes widened when he saw the scissors. "No! Don't!" cried Meowth. But it was too late. Elmyra cut the tightrope and Meowth began to fall along with the anvil screaming. He landed on the ground first. After that, the anvil fell on him, flattening him into a pancake. Elmyra laughed at the flattened Meowth. "Serves you right for trying to hurt pretty kitty!" laughed Elmyra. Meowth groaned in pain.

After recovering from their latest, literal crushing failure, Jessie and James decided to use an old fashion lasso to snag Pikachu. They saw Ash and co. coming. "Now we got them," said James. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and the spinning lasso got snagged onto a nearby fire escape. When James through the lasso forward, it was actually strong enough to rip the fire escape off the building. The fire escape fell on top of Jessie and James, crushing them. Ash and his friends heard the crash. "Did you hear something?" asked Ash. "I don't know," said Serena. "Pika?" asked Pikachu.

(Insert "I've Been Working on the Railroad")

Jessie and James ordered some more ACME products for their next scheme. They consisted of some railroad tracks and a set of railroad crossing gates. Jessie was wiring up the crossing gates. James laid the tracks in between the crossing gates. At that moment, Meowth arrived to where Jessie and James were. He was holding an ice pack to a goose egg on his head due to his incident with the anvil. "There you are, Meowth," said Jessie, looking annoyed. "Have you finally got rid of that skunk? We need you to help with this next scheme," said James. "I would've killed her if it weren't for the interference I've been getting," groaned Meowth. "What interference?" asked James. "Two of my plans were foiled cause apparently there is this human girl who wants to make Fifi her pet. And the second time she interfered caused an anvil to drop on me, leaving me with this Godzilla-sized headache," complained Meowth. "Whatever," said both Jessie & James. James began to play a record of railroad sound effects. Meowth pressed a button that activated the lights and lowered the crossing gate.

(End Music)

Ash and his friends were walking down the alleyway when they saw the fake crossing. "I do not remember a railroad crossing here," said Serena.

(Insert "Team Rocket Motto, Kanto-Johto Version" from Pokémon)

Team Rocket jumped onto the fake tracks and began to say their motto. "Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie. "Make it . . . ," BAM!

(Record Scratch)

James was interrupted when a runaway goods train appeared out of nowhere and rammed him and his two partners. It consisted of several open wagons, box vans, oil tankers, empty cattle trucks and hoppers. Team Rocket were stuck to the brake van. All the trucks (minus the brake van) had faces and they were infamously known as Troublesome Trucks for causing mischief on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Team Rocket were dazed from getting hit. _"Pardon me boys, is this the Acme Acres choo choo?"_ sang Meowth. _"Choo, choo, choo,"_ sang Jessie & James. The trucks laughed due to what happened to Team Rocket. "On, on, on! Faster, faster, faster!" giggled the trucks in their silly way. Ash and his friends were surprised at what they had seen. "Those three can never catch a break," said Serena. _"Nope,"_ said Ash. Pikachu giggled.

Just then, a sentient BR Standard Class 9F steam engine appeared. He was painted dull orange with green and red lining. He had smoke deflectors, on which he wore red nameplates with his name, which was Murdoch, in gold. He was larger and stronger than Gordon. "Excuse me. Have you kids seen a runaway goods train run past by here?" asked Murdoch. Ash & co. pointed in the direction the trucks went. "Thanks," said Murdoch. And he puffed away.

* * *

**Team Rocket just can't catch a break, can they? Another cameo from Thomas characters, this time, from the Troublesome Trucks and Murdoch that is. Which gag in this chapter was your favorite? Next chapter, Pikachu and Fifi will go on their date and you'll be introduced to a relative of Fifi . . .**


	16. Chapter 15: The Date

**Here's the latest chapter of my Tiny Toons and Pokémon Crossover. And just in time for Christmas too. This chapter will contain some minor spoilers for episodes I plan in my upcoming TTA Season 4 fanfic. But anyway, sit back and enjoy reading this newest chapter.**

Chapter 15: The Date

Meanwhile, Fifi La Fume arrived outside of her house. The house was painted pink and it was indeed surrounded by an electric fence. Attached to it was a door bell and a security camera. There was a mail slot in the door of the electric fence. It even had a watch tower. Fifi then put her hand on a hand print identification device. After that, she had her eye scanned by an eye scanner. The light on the fence turned green and the fence opened. Fifi went into the border of her fence and the door to the fence closed behind her. Fifi then went inside her house. Fifi wasn't the only one who was living with her currently. Waiting for her was an older skunkette and she was more beautiful than both Fifi and Bimbette combined. Her fur was a darker shade of purple and her long hair was a bright shade of pink. Like Fifi and Bimbette, she had a pair of luscious lips. Her eyes were green and she had a mole on the left of her lower lip. She wore a red dress along with red high heels, a blue pearl necklace and blue pearls in her hair. As for her makeup, she wore pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow. This skunkette was Fifi's mother; Fleur La Fume. She started staying with Fifi at her Cadillac a couple of years back to keep her company. Her father lived in Paris. When Fleur first moved to Acme Acres, she decided that Fifi had to live some place cleaner than the Acme Acres Junkyard. She also wanted her daughter to be safer since Elmyra knew where Fifi lived. So, Fifi and her mother purchased a house in the middle of the city, next to Mary Melody's apartment. The electric fence was relocated there too and the Cadillac was moved to the garage. Fleur was sitting on the living room couch, reading a book.

Also with Fleur were two avian Pokémon called Spritzee. They were the same species, but they were different colors. The first one was pink, which the second was purple. Both of their faces were taken up by their white, slightly curved beaks, which slightly resembled a plague doctor's mask. The pink one had red-orange eyes with long black lashes, while the purple one's was yellow. On top of their heads were curly tuft of feathers and they had small wings. The pink one's feet were light purple with no visible digits, the purple one's feet was dark pink.

"Mahthair, Peenky, Violet, I'm hahme," called Fifi. Fleur put down her book and saw her daughter. "Bahnjour, Fifi dahrleeng. You seem pretty hahppy tahday," said Fleur. "Spritzee," said the two Pokémon. "I ahm, mahthair. Remembair zat Peekahchu I tahld you ahbout who sahved me frahm Elmyra years ahgo?" asked Fifi. "Wee," said Fleur. "He's cahme bahck aht lahst! Leettle Beepair hahd successfully delivered ze lahve lettair to heem ahnd now he ahlahng weeth Ahsh ahnd sahme othair friends ahre here een Ahcme Ahcres. He ahsked me out to deennair tahnight! Ahnd I'll ahsk heem out to ze dahnce tahmorrow night! Le swoon!" cried Fifi. Mrs. La Fume giggled due to Fifi's behavior. "Eet's great zat you finahlly found a boy who's tahken nahtice of you," said Fleur. She kissed her daughter on the cheeks. Pinky and Violet perched on Fifi's shoulders and began to rub against her cheeks affectionately. Fifi giggled due to the two Pokémon showing their affection for her.

Just then, the two skunkettes and two Spritzees heard the door bell ring. "Who ees eet?" asked Fifi, through a speaker. "It's me, Ash Ketchum. Pikachu, Serena and I are here," said Ash. _"And we got you your new dress,"_ said Pikachu. "I just need to cahnfeerm zat you ahre Ahsh, Peekahchu ahnd Serena. Evair seence Elmyra eempersahnahted Pepé to get to me, I'm naht tahkeeng ahny chahnces," said Fifi.

Fifi activated a bio scanner and it began to scan Pikachu, Ash and Serena. After the scanning was done, a green light flashed and there was a ding. "Okay. You ahre ze real ones," said Fifi. "And you know because?" asked Serena. "Ahsh, you keep your Pahkédex een your left pahcket. Peekahchu, your bahdy temperahture ees nahrmahl. Ahnd Serena, your bahdy temperahture ees nahrmahl too. You may cahme een," said Fifi. She pressed a button and a door to the fence opened. Ash, Pikachu and Serena entered.

Ash, Pikachu and Serena arrived to the front door of the house. The one who opened the door was Fleur. "Bahnjour," said Fleur. "Are you . . . ?" asked Serena. "Wee. I ahm Fleur La Fume, Fifi's mahthair," said Fleur. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you're _the_ Fleur La Fume, the famous skunkette chef?!" asked Serena excitedly. "Ze sahme. I decided to stay weeth Fifi dureeng hair finahl years aht Ahcme Looniverseety to keep hair cahmpahny. My husbahnd ees bahck aht Pahrees. Come on in," said Fleur. She led the three into her home. Fifi La Fume was waiting for them.

"Bahnjour, my friends," said Fifi. "Bonjour," said Ash, Pikachu & Serena. Just then, Ash noticed the two Spritzees with Fifi. "Hey, I see you have some Spritzees," said Ash. "Wee. I obtained zem weeth ze help of Mahry Melahdy. Seence ze two cahn emeet sweet smells, zey go weeth me whenevair I go on a dahte to keep my own smell een check," said Fifi. "Yeah. I remember when you traveled with us in Hoenn, your smell always seem to go off whenever you're all lovey dovey around Pikachu," said Ash. Serena handed Pikachu the bag with Fifi's new dress. "Anyway, Fifi. Here is your new dress to replace the one I accidentally ruined. I hope you'll like it," said Pikachu. Fifi took a peek in the bag and saw it. "Ooh la la. Eet looks beauteeful. Ahnd eet looks like eet hahs new ahddeetions," said Fifi. "This version of the dress was imported from the city of Canterlot," said Serena. "I'll go chahnge eento eet right now," said Fifi. And she went upstairs to her room to change into the dress.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Fleur sat down as they waited for Fifi to get changed. "My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. You remember we kinda met during the affair where Elmyra tried to get Fifi by suing her. Although, since I was Sinnoh at that time, we used a video camera to communicate with everybody at court. I happen to be the recent Kalos League champion," said Ash. "I'm Serena, the Kalos Queen of Pokémon showcases and Ash's girlfriend," said Serena. Fleur walked up to Pikachu. "I know who you ahre. You're Ahsh's Peekahchu, whahm my daughtair ees een lahve weeth," said Fleur. She picked up Pikachu and began to hug him. Pikachu began to blush pink. "My daughtair tahld me ahbout how you brahvely cahme to hair rescue ahll zose years ahgo. Ahnd I'm very grahteful fahr zat, cutie pie," said Fleur. She then kissed both Pikachu's cheeks, staining them with her lipstick. _"Aaw shucks," _said Pikachu, blushing even more. "Why'd you kiss him on both cheeks?" asked Ash. "Eet's French keesseeng. Keesseeng a persahn's bahth cheeks ees how eet's dahne," said Fleur. She then cleaned Pikachu's cheeks and handed him back to Ash.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

At that moment, Fifi was coming down the stairs, ready to go out on her date with Pikachu. She looked beautiful in her new version of her sparkly red dress. For this one had beautiful gems sown on part of the dress. The scoop neckline was revealing. Like last time, she wore a gold bracelet on her left arm, a red bow on her hair as well as ruby red lipstick. But in addition, she wore red eyeshadow and blush. The beautiful skunkette walked in a very seductive manner as she came down. Pikachu's face blushed pink at the sight of Fifi in her dress. "Whaht do you sink, Peekahchu?" asked Fifi. _"Y-y-you look ravishing in red, Fifi,"_ said Pikachu. "Merci. Ze gemstahnes mahke ze dress even mahre beauteeful," said Fifi, doing a twirl. "Rarity does like to add them to her dress designs," said Serena. "Cahme here so I cahn zank you prahperly fahr ziss new dress, you cutie," said Fifi. She began to do the come here finger gesture and made some kissy faces. Pikachu gulped nervously and walked toward Fifi.

As Pikachu got closer, Fifi kneeled down with arms open. Once Pikachu was close enough, she picked him up. Fifi puckered her ruby red lips and began to deliver a big kiss on Pikachu's right cheek. "Wait, Fifi! You're going to get shocked again!" cried Ash. Everybody waited nervously for something to happen. But the shock didn't come. Fifi then broke the kiss. Fifi's kiss left a red kiss mark on Pikachu's right cheek. But since Pikachu's cheek was also red, it was hard to see it though. Pikachu started to blush pink due to Fifi's kiss. "Eet wahrks. Eet ahctually wahrks," said Fifi. _"What does?"_ asked Pikachu. "Cahn't you guess why I deedn't get shahcked?" asked Fifi. Pikachu then realized something. _"Your lipstick? How?"_ asked Pikachu. "Et's quite seemple. Ahftair my veesit aht your hahtel room, I ahsked Cahlameety Coyote to see eef he cahn mahke moi ahn electreec proof leepsteeck. Zat way, when I keess you, I wahn't get swahllen leeps frahm getteeng shahckedd. Cahlameety ahlso showed me how to mahke eet ahs well. Ze leepsteeck cahmes een peenk ahnd purple too," said Fifi. The beautiful skunkette cleaned Pikachu's cheek before giving him a hug. "Oh my dahrleeng. You're ze bahttery zat chahrges our rahmahnce," said Fifi. Pikachu's blushing went nuclear due to being very close to Fifi.

(End Music)

At that moment, a human wearing some dirty clothes entered the living room. "Excuse me, Mrs. La Fume," said the man. "Who's that?" asked Ash. "Oh. He's a mechahneec whahm I hired to restahre ze Cahdeellahc," said Mrs. La Fume. "I wahs plahnneeng to mahve out of Ahcme Ahcres ahftair grahduateeng ahnd wahnted to get ze cahr up ahnd runneeng," said Fifi. "Whaht's ze stahtus on ze cahr repair?" asked Fleur. "I think there's something I think you should see," said the Mechanic. "Okay," said Fleur. She began to follow the mechanic into the garage. Fleur turned to Pikachu as she was walking away. "Be sure to show my daughtair a good time," said Fleur. _"I will,"_ said Pikachu. "So, shall we head off to dinner?" asked Ash. "Wee," said Fifi. The two couples along with Fifi's Spritzees then began to head to the place they were going to have dinner at.

Fleur La Fume and the mechanic entered the garage where the Cadillac was being repaired. "So whaht ees eet zat you wahnt to show me?" asked Mrs. La Fume. "It's about the motor," said the Mechanic. He opened the hood and Fleur's eyes widened in surprise. "Ze mahtor. eet looks like eet's . . . eet's . . . new," said Fifi. "Yes. I don't know who the previous owner was. But whoever he or she was, that's some motor that he or she installed," said the mechanic. "Wee," said Fleur. "The motor's fine, but everything else needs some fixing up," said the Mechanic.

As Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Fifi were walking, Fifi turned to Pikachu. Fifi's Spritzees were perched on her shoulders. "I sahw you on ze news tahday Peekahchu. I sahw zat Beembette wahs huggeeng ahnd keesseeng you befahre Bahnnie stupeedly ahsked hair to be hair brahthair's wife. Zere eesn't a spahrk between you ahnd hair, ees zere?" asked Fifi. _"No. But apparently, she hasn't forgotten about me. I did tell her I already had a date tonight, which is you. She wasn't happy about it though,"_ said Pikachu. "Zank heavens. I dahn't wahnt a repeat of whaht hahppened weeth Jahhnny Pew," said Fifi. _"Once I asked you out, I intended to keep that promise," _said Pikachu. "Eet seems evair seence we first met, she's been determined to mahke me miserahble by stealeeng ahll ze boys I hahve my eye on," said Fifi. _"Hearing that makes me glad that I'm not her boyfriend,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi nodded.

"I didn't think Bonnie would start asking out female toon animals to be Clemont's wife. Is she that desperate to hook Clemont up with a girl?" asked Ash. "Isn't there anyway to get Bonnie to stop that embarrassing behavior permanently?" asked Serena. "I think I may have an idea. But I'll tell you later," said Ash.

(Insert "The Illusionary Pokémon" from Pokémon)

Very soon, Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Fifi & her Spritzees arrived to where they were going to have dinner. It was a fancy restaurant called the Avery Eatery. "Ooh la la! Ze Ahvery Eatery?! How deed you mahnage to get reservahtions zere?" asked Fifi. "When I won both the Unova and Kalos Leagues, I earned tons of prize money. I use it wisely of course," said Ash. Very soon, the two couples sat at their table. They were currently looking at their menus. The waitress approached their table. "Good evening. I will be your waitress for tonight. How would you like to get started?" asked the waitress. "A glahss of grahpe juice, S'il vous plaît," said Fifi. "I think I'll have water," said Ash. "Me too," said Serena. "Me three," said Pikachu. "Us too," said Fifi's Spritzees. "Okay. I'll go get your refreshments right now," said the waitress. She then left to get their drinks.

"Ziss plahce hahs good service, no?" asked Fifi. "It sure does," said Serena. Fifi turned to Pikachu. "Ahll my life, I've dreamed of hahveeng a rahmahnteec deennair aht a fahncy restaurahnt weeth ze boy of my dreams. But now, eet's becahmeeng real," said Fifi. _"Yeah. If Brock were here, he'd be extremely jealous of both Ash & Serena and you & me since he hasn't found love yet,"_ said Pikachu. "Wee. He would," said Fifi. "Spritzee," said Pinky. "Sprit," said Violet.

Fifi noticed Pikachu looking happy. "You seem to be hahppy ahbout sahmetheeng," said Fifi. _"Oh. Something very funny happened while Clemont was trying to help me overcome skunk smell in preparation for our date. Clemont built this practice robot that looked like you to help me with that task. But then, Elmyra showed up thinking it was the real you. And this is the funny part . . . ,"_ said Pikachu. "Let me guess. Eet explahded," interrupted Fifi. _"How did you know?" _asked Pikachu. "Just recently, ziss video of whaht hahppened wahs pahsted on LoonTube," said Fifi, pulling out her cellphone out of her breast cleavage. Pikachu and Ash blushed due to Fifi pulling her phone out of a place they didn't think she would store it in. She showed them a video of Elmyra's humiliation on LoonTube. It was titled, "Kitty Go Boom Boom". The uploader was named Fowlplay38. "We must have had a secret witness," said Ash. "Ahnd ahlready, eet's reached a beellion heets," said Fifi. "I'm not surprised since almost everybody hates her," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu.

"I heard that Pokémon do live in Acme Acres, but are rare. What other Pokémon have been spotted here?" asked Ash. "Well, ze Pahkémahn zat were spahtted eencluded Chahrmandair, Mahgnemite, Psyduck, Cheekahreeta, Froakie ahnd Stunky," said Fifi. _"Did you attempt to woo a Stunky?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee. He wahs a real skunk Pahkémahn. I sahved heem frahm Elmyra. He wahs bahdly hurt so I rushed heem to ze Pahkémahn Centair to get healed by Nurse Joy. As it was recovering, I would visit him everyday to see how he's doing. But then, Elmyra keednahpped heem frahm ze Pahkémahn Centair, so I chahrged to ze rescue," said Fifi. "She actually broke into the center to get Stunky?" asked Ash. "Has she no consideration for Stunky's health?" asked Serena. Fifi shook her head. "Dureeng ze rescue, eet evahlved eento Skuntahnk ahnd he poisahned Elmyra. Only ahftair evahlveeng deed eet showed rahmahnteec feeleengs fahr me. I couldn't hahve been hahppiair. Skuntahnk would lahtair mahve een weeth Mahry Melahdy. Unfahrtunahtely, Skuntahnk would lahtair fahll fahr ahnahthair Pahkémahn. But aht least I get ahnahthair chahnce to woo you, Peekahchu," said Fifi. Pikachu blushed pink due to what Fifi said, earning a giggle from the skunkette.

The waitress arrived with Fifi, Pikachu, Pinky, Violet, Ash, Serena's drinks. "Here are you refreshments," said the waitress. "Merci," said Fifi. "I think we're ready to order," said Ash. "So what can I get you four?" asked the waitress. "I sink I'll ordair a sahlad, S'il vous plaît," said Fifi. "A salad for me too, please," said Serena. "I think I'll order roasted chicken and garlic. And I think Pikachu will have the soup," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. "My Spreetzee would like sahme Pahkémahn food," said Fifi. "Spritzee," said Fifi's Spritzees. The waitress wrote down their orders. "Okay. I'll just take your menus and your food will be out in a couple of minutes," said the waitress. And she went back to the kitchen.

"So, Ahsh, Serena, how lahng hahve you two been a couple?" asked Fifi. "Well, we first met each other when we were younger, at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp," said Ash. "Although, in my case, I went there against my will. I got lost in the woods and then I was startled by a Poliwag. I hurt my leg in the process," said Serena. "Then, I arrived into the area, looking for the very Poliwag that scared Serena. I wrapped a handkerchief around Serena's knee and helped her back to the camp. Ever since then, Serena developed a crush on me. We wouldn't met again until I started my Kalos Journey, fresh off my victory at the Unova League. But by then, I almost forgot about Serena," said Ash. "But he remembered after I showed that I still had the handkerchief he gave me. Over the course of our journey, I gained the courage to confess my love to Ash after I became the Kalos Queen of Pokémon Showcases. Ash wasn't sure if he wanted to start a relationship with me, but decided to give me a chance. After he won the Kalos League and after we defeated Team Flare, he decided that I was the right girl for him," said Serena.

"Aaaaww. Zat ees so rahmahnteec," said Fifi. She turned to Pikachu. "Zat's sahmetheeng zat I hahve een cahmmon weeth Serena. We bahth met boys who helped us out of a predeecahment years ahgo. Ahnd we would meet ahgain years lahtair. Ahnd eef everytheeng goes well, I may be ahble to stahrt a full relahtionsheep weeth you, just like how Ahsh hahs weeth Serena," said Fifi. She batted her eyelashes at Pikachu in a cute manner. Pikachu blushed again and chuckled.

(End Music)

Very soon, Ash and co.'s food were brought to their table. Their meals were delicious. After paying the bill, the two couples took a walk in the park.

(Insert "Animaniacs Theme" [Instrumental])

As the two couples walked, three particular toons ran by being chased by a security guard. The three toons somewhat looked like black & white furred mammals with floppy ears, a snout, & tails and red noses. There were two boys and one girl. The first boy only wore brown pants and a black belt with a gold buckle. The second boy wore only a red hat and a light blue shirt. The girl only wore a yellow flower in her hair and a pink skirt.

(End Music)

"Who were those three being chased by that guard?" asked Serena. "Zose three? Zey ahre ze Wahrnair seebleengs, three of ze zahniest ahnd mahst beezzahre toons created by Wahrnair Brahthers Ahneemahtion. Zey drive everybahdy zey meet crahzy wherevair zey go. I wance met zem when I wahs runneeng a perfume shahp fahr a while. Zey were lookeeng fahr a cahlogne fahr Dr. Scrahtchansneeff. Yakko ahnd Wahkko wance tried to fleert weeth me, wheech resulted een ze two fighteeng ovair me. Daht ahnd I mahnaged to get zem off my bahck," said Fifi. Ash and Pikachu began to chuckle. "Whaht's so funny?" asked Fifi. "I remember them. They helped me out of a jam once," said Ash. "They did? How?" asked Serena. "During my Hoenn journey. When I visited Petalburg City to challenge Norman, the Gym Leader, these two brats tried to frame me and make me look like a bad Trainer. The Warners happened to be in town and were big fans of mine. So when the people tried to attack me, they were quick to defend me in a little number they like to call, 'the 1812 Anvil-ture'," said Ash. Serena and Fifi giggled upon hearing that. "I bet ze people of Petahlburg were left weeth whahppair headahches," said Fifi. "They were, and so were Team Rocket. I exposed those brats for their crime and they were left in disgrace ever since," said Ash.

(Insert "Reunion" from Pokémon)

Ash and Pikachu and their dates sat down on a park bench. They looked up toward the night star. It was a clear night and they could see the stars and the moon. "It sure is a beautiful night," said Serena. "Especially weeth zose stahrs een ze night sky," said Fifi. "Spritzee," said Fifi's Spritzees. "Yes. But nothing's more beautiful than you, Serena," said Ash. Serena blushed and giggled. "The stars are beautiful the way they sparkle, just like how you're dress sparkles," said Pikachu. Fifi giggled and blushed just like Serena. Just then, Pikachu noticed some tears forming in Fifi's eyes. "Fifi, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" asked Pikachu. "Nahtheeng ees wrahng weeth me. Eet's just zat, evair seence zat day we met, I wahnted to spend mahre time weeth you. Ahnd now, eet's hahppeneeng. I'm crying naht because I'm sahd, I'm crying because I'm hahppy," said Fifi. She then picked up Pikachu and began to hug him. The purple skunkette continued to cry tears of joy. "It's okay, Fifi. I'm here. Shh. Shh," said Pikachu. "You know Fifi. You've grown into quite the beautiful skunk in the last couple of years. You look like a gorgeous supermodel. Your lips certainly put a Jynx's lips to shame," said Pikachu. "Merci. Puberty's been so good to me een ze lahst couple of years. I tahld you zat you'd chahnge your mind ahbout me when I grow oldair," said Fifi.

(End Music)

At that moment, Fifi decided to ask Pikachu something important. "Ze grahduation pahrty ees tahmorrow night ahnd zere ees dahnceeng. Will you be my dahte to ze dahnce, S'il vous plaît?" asked Fifi. Fifi gave Pikachu the puppy dog eyes. _"Well, I . . . ,"_ said Pikachu.

"Forget her," said a voice. Fifi, Pikachu, Ash and Serena turned and saw the one who spoke was Bimbette Skunk. She was wearing a gold lamé dress with an iron V build in the centre from the waist to her bust. "I'm the girl that you want to take out of the graduation dance," said Bimbette. Fifi got mad. "How lahng must you cahnteenue to do ziss? How lahng must you cahnteenue to steal boys frahm me?!" yelled Fifi. "Sprit Spritzee Sprit!" chirped Fifi's Spritzees angrily. "Ms. Bimbette, we're in the middle of a double date and you are being rude, trying to interrupt it," said Ash. "Ash is right," said Serena. "But I'm the more beautiful girl here. Look at me. You can clearly see the difference since we're both in the same area. And I'm rich too," said Bimbette.

Pikachu finally decided to speak up. _"Bimbette, you are a beautiful girl. I don't want to hurt your feelings. But . . . ,"_ said Pikachu. "Like, what's the matter?" asked Bimbette. "But I can't take you out to the dance," said Pikachu. "What?! Why?" asked Bimbette. _"You may be beautiful and rich, but Fifi's told me about how you've been making her miserable by trying to steal whatever boy Fifi likes. It's like you're trying to ensure Fifi never finds true love," _said Pikachu. "What? That's not true!" said Bimbette. _"Sometimes, being more beautiful doesn't always make you the better girl. I can't date a girl who puts other girls down,"_ said Pikachu. "And besides, I made a promise to Fifi that once she graduates, she can travel with us so that she can develop her romance with Pikachu. And I intend to keep that promise," said Ash.

_"__So, the girl I'm going to take to the dance is . . . Fifi," _said Pikachu. He then began to deliver a kiss on Fifi's lips. Fifi let out a sigh love as Pikachu kissed him. Tears began to form in Bimbette Skunk's eyes to show her heartbrokenness. "Fine! It's your loss!" huffed Bimbette. The pink skunkette, walked away, crying. Pikachu then broke the kiss. Fifi then began to squeeze Pikachu to the point of getting suffocating. "Bless you, petite rahdent of rahmahnce! I knew zat you'd choose me ovair hair!" cried Fifi. _"Fifi, I can't breathe! You're suffocating me!"_ groaned Pikachu. "Oh. Sahrry," said Fifi. She giggled an embarrassed giggled and blushed. "You tahtahlly showed Beembette a sing or two," said Fifi._ "I couldn't let her ruin our happy moment. Johnny Pew was a fool choosing her over you. I go for character, not looks,"_ said Pikachu. "Well said, Peekahchu. Cahme here, you cutie pie!" cried Fifi. Fifi then began to plant a big, wet, juicy kiss on Pikachu's lips. Pikachu's eyes widened as Fifi kissed him.

"Aaaaaawwwww. That was the nicest thing Pikachu's ever done for someone," said Serena. "Guess it's time we share a kiss too, Serena," said Ash. "My favorite part of a date," said Serena. Ash and Serena then began to kiss as well. As Fifi kissed Pikachu, her musk was going off. But Pikachu didn't seem to be bothered by it due to that test Clemont helped him through. However, Fifi's Spritzees also let off their sweet smells, which turned Fifi's smell into something more pleasant. A red lipstick smear was left on Pikachu's lips. As if right on cue, a cupid arrow was fired at Pikachu and it struck him right in the butt. Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts as the kiss filled him with love. "Pika Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa," cried Pikachu happily. Fifi giggled at Pikachu's reaction before giving him another hug. After their kisses, the two couples and Fifi's Spritzees started to head back to Fifi's house.

(End Music)

(Insert "Troublesome Trucks, Instrumental" from Thomas & Friends)

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were still stuck to the back of the runaway goods train that hit them earlier. They screamed as the goods train rolled down the tracks. "On, on, on! Faster, faster, faster!" chanted the trucks. "Stop the ride!" cried Jessie. "We want to get off!" cried James. "I'm going to lose my lunch!" cried Meowth. Just then, the three thieves saw a dead end siding, ending at some buffers attached to a very thick wall. "Not the wall! NOT THE WALL!" cried Team Rocket. But they could nothing. The goods train plowed into the wall with a loud crash!

(End Music)

The crash was so loud that Fifi, Pikachu, Ash, Serena, Pinky and Violet heard it about a block away. "Ooh la la! Whaht wahs zat?" asked Fifi. The two couples and Spritzees ran until they arrived at the sight of the crash. The wall was intact, while most of the trucks and the brake van were broken to pieces. Splintered wood, broken wheels & axles and metal frames were everywhere. Oil leaked from the dented tankers. Team Rocket emerged from the pile, groaning. "Team Rocket. I should've known," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. The six then began to leave.

"How een ze wahrld deed zat hahppen? Ahnd whaht ees a goods train doing een ze meeddle of ze ceety?" asked Fifi, scratching her head. "You remember how Team Rocket are always trying to steal Pikachu. But they fail each time. But ever since we got to Looney Tunes Land, their plans had been backfiring before they could even execute them," said Serena. "To tell you truth, eet seems Meowth wahs trying to keell me ahll day, but hees plahns seem to be bahckfeering befahre he could eeneetiate zem," said Fifi. "I was wondering why Meowth wasn't with them," said Serena.

_"__As for why there was a goods train in the middle of the city, they set up a fake railroad crossing to try to stop us. When they jumped onto the fake rails to say their stupid motto, this runaway goods train appeared out of nowhere and it resulted in that train wreck we just saw,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi La Fume giggled. "Een Looney Tunes lahnd, ahll fahrms physeecs ahre mahstly defied een ze funniest ways. I guess zose three know whaht eet's like to be Wile E. Coyote ahs well ahs hees prahtégé, Cahlameety Coyote. Zey're whaht ze French cahll, 'les eencahmpetents'," said Fifi. "That's definitely the best way to describe Team Rocket," said Ash. And the two couples began to laugh.

As Team Rocket were recovering from the crash, black oil from one of the smashed oil tankers squirted all over them. "I hate this place," mumbled Meowth. He along with his two partners fell unconscious. At that moment, Murdoch arrived and saw the wreckage. "Bust my buffers! What a mess! I better get Jerome and Judy to clean up this wreckage," said Murdoch. And he puffed away to get Jerome and Judy the Breakdown Cranes.

Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Fifi & her Spritzees arrived back to Fifi's house. Both Fleur La Fume and the mechanic were waiting. "The repairs on the Cadillac are almost complete. It should be up and running tomorrow night," said the mechanic. "Merci. I cahn ahrrive to ze dahnce tahmorrow night een my cahr," said Fifi. The mechanic then left. Fifi turned to Pikachu. His lips were still stained with Fifi's lipstick. "Zank you fahr tahkeeng me out to deennair. Eet wahs ze mahst rahmahnteec night of my life," said Fifi. She wiped the lipstick stain off of Pikachu's lips. "And tomorrow will be just as romantic," said Pikachu. "Mm-hmm. Peekahchu, I'm sahrry I scahred you weeth my previous rahmahnteec ahdvahnces," said Fifi. "It's alright. At least you got my attention the right way with that love letter," said Pikachu. Fifi nodded. "Ahnd ahlso because I gaht a new mentahr who taught me prahpair lessahns ahbout rahmahnce. Peekahchu, because of ze fahct zat Meowth wahs trying to keell me tahday, cahn you ahnd your friends ahccahmpahny me tahmorrow? I would feel sahfair weeth you by my side," said Fifi. "Sure. You can also give us a tour of the city too. Due to preparing for tonight's date, we haven't had time to see the sights," said Pikachu. "I can cook us a delicious breakfast for us all tomorrow morning," said Fleur. "Excellent idea," said Serena.

"See you tahmorrow, Peekahchu," said Fifi. She blew a kiss and she and her Spritzees went back into the house. As she, her Spritzees and her mother walked back to her house, Fifi swayed her hips seductively. Pikachu let out a sigh, blushing. "She really does like you, Pikachu," said Serena. Ash, Pikachu and Serena began to leave. "Guys. I think I'm falling in love with Fifi," said Pikachu. He sighed again, thinking about Fifi. Fifi was thinking about Pikachu as well. "Le swoon. Oh Peekahchu," sighed Fifi. Her entire head blushed pink with love.

* * *

**Pikachu has chosen Fifi over Bimbette as his date to the dance and Pikachu's now starting to show romantic feelings for our favorite purple skunkette. I've always hated how the people of Petalburg treated Ash in the Pokémon anime, so as revealed in this chapter, the Warners gave them their comeuppance. After seeing a fan art of Fifi with some Spritzee, I decided to have Fifi own two Spritzees in this story. How she got them will be explained in my "Fifi's New Tiny Toon Adventures" fanfiction along with the planned episode where Yakko and Wakko fight over Fifi. ****Next chapter will be another flashback chapter. This time, we'll learn about the Battle of Lilycove City, which will be this fanfic version's of the Pokémon episode, "A Scare to Remember". We'll learn how Fifi played a role in the flashback. And it'll be an untold story within "How I Spent My Vacation", showing Fifi's summer wasn't a complete waste. The identity of Fifi's new mentor will be revealed in the chapter of the graduation dance. So until then, peace out and Merry Christmas.**


	17. Chapter 16: Breakfast & Memory Sharing 1

Chapter 16: Breakfast and Memory Sharing Part 1

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu and their friends arrived outside of Fifi's electric fence to have breakfast with Fifi and her mother. Pikachu was currently perched on Ash's shoulder. Ash and Serena already told Bonnie that Fleur was already married. After getting scanned, the group of Pokémon Trainers and Pikachu went into the border of the electric fence and into her house. Fifi La Fume was waiting for them. "Bahnjour," said Fifi. "Hello, Fifi," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into Fifi's arms. Pikachu began to rub cheeks with Fifi. "Ooh la la! Usually I'm ze one who shows ze ahffection first," said Fifi. "Well, my Pikachu is starting to like you since I convinced him to give you a chance," said Ash.

Fifi's eyes widened when she heard what Ash said. "Ees eet true, Peekahchu?! You're stahrteeng to like me?!" asked Fifi excitedly. _"Yes. Why else do you think I chose you over Bimbette? And I guess our kiss at the park really opened my heart toward you. When I look past your smell, I don't see a stinky skunk. I see a beautiful girl who wants to be loved,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi then wrapped her arms and tail around Pikachu. "Le squee! I knew zat you cahred fahr moi!" said Fifi excitedly. The purple skunkette kissed Pikachu all over his face, covering it in pink lipstick marks. Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts and he sighed happily. _"Now I know how Mickey Mouse feels,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi giggled. "I ahlmahst fahrgot how cute you look when your fahce ees cahvered een my leepsteeck," said Fifi. She then began rubbing noses with him. "Where's your mother?" asked Serena. "She's een ze keetchen, cookeeng our breakfahst," said Fifi. Everybody went inside the house and saw Fleur was cooking a big French breakfast.

After cleaning Pikachu's face, Fifi, Ash, Pikachu and the others sat down at the dining room table. Some of the dishes Fleur cooked included French Toast, Chocolat Chaud (a French Hot Chocolate), Belgian Waffles and more. "Zanks fahr hahveeng breakfahst weeth me. I usually eat weeth my mahthair evair seence she stahrted leeving weeth me. But eet's steell kind of lahnely. So eateeng weeth friends, especially weeth a boy I'm een lahve weeth mahkes me very hahppy," said Fifi. Very soon, everybody started eating. "Wow! This food's really good! No wonder you're a famous chef!" said Clemont. "Merci. I'm glahd you like eet. You two must be Clemahnt ahnd Bahnnie," said Fleur. "Mm-hmm," said Clemont & Bonnie. "Ahsh tahld me ahbout how you're ahn eenventahr, Clemahnt. He's ahlso tahld me how your seestair hahs zat unhealthy hahbeet of playing mahtchmakair between you ahnd rahndahm geerls. Rahmahnce doesn't wahrk zat way," said Fleur.

Fleur turned to Bonnie. "Eet ees naht wise to sink a wahmahn ees perfect because of hair looks. A laht of good wahmen hahve been lahst to bahd mahrriages zan to wahr, fahmine, disease ahnd deesahstair," said Fleur. "You can say that again. Bonnie was trying to pair her brother with Elmyra and Bimbette Skunk of all girls," said Ash. "Defeenitely naht zose two, especially Elmyra! Eet seems to me of ahll ze ahneemahl residents of Ahcme Ahcres she wahnts ahs a pet, she cahvets my daughtair. I hahd Elmyra ahrrested mahre times zan I cahn count!" said Fleur. She showed everybody a photo of Elmyra's mugshot. "Ziss mugshaht wahs tahken dureeng zat whahle phahny lahwsuit scahndal. Ahs fahr Beembette, she's been trying to steal ze boys zat Fifi hahs hair eye on! Beembette may be beauteeful ahnd reech, but she's spoiled. Know ziss, young lahdy. A beauteeful fahce could mahsk a deadly veepair," said Fleur.

"She's right. Last night, Bimbette attempted to steal Pikachu from Fifi, but Pikachu resisted the temptation and chose Fifi over her," said Ash. "Evair seence we mahved out of ze junkyard, Elmyra hahs been on a weeld goose chahse trying to find my hahme. So fahr, she hahsn't, zank goodness. 'Cause ze lahst time I encountered hair, eet seems zat she's lahseeng hair sahneety," said Fifi. "Spritzee," said Pinky & Violet. "That girl should be put in a straightjacket," said Serena.

_"__You said that Meowth was trying to kill you yesterday, right?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee. Ahlthough just like when Jessie ahnd Jahmes were stahlkeeng you, zey seem to bahckfire befahre zey could be eeneetiated. I found out Meowth wahs trying to do me een when he tried to treeck me eento tahkeeng piano lessahns weeth a piano reegged weeth dynahmite. But I kept meesseeng ze reegged nahte. On purpahse zat ees, cause othair toons hahve tried ziss treeck een ze pahst. He grew so eempahtient, he shahved me ahside ahnd played ze cahrrect nahtes, getteeng fried eenstead," said Fifi._ "Although it's curiosity that normally killed the cat. But in this case, impatient would've," _said Pikachu. Fifi and the others laughed due to Pikachu's joke.

"So why does Meowth hate you to the point that he wants to kill you?" asked Bonnie. "I think I may know why. You see, Fifi along with her mentor, Pepé were the first to come to our rescue during the event when Pikachu got amnesia and Team Rocket tricked him into thinking he worked for them. They had Pikachu paralyze us and we were captured. They were so drunk with power thinking they were invincible with Pikachu at their side. Team Rocket got too big for their britches and decided to hold a public execution of us in order to send the world into fear and give in to their demands," said Ash. "Wee. Eet hahppened dureeng ze summair when I tried to get Jahhnny Pew's autahgrahph. Ze event of when I sahved you begahn when I wahs destroying my Jahhnny Pew merchahndise ahftair I found out how selfeesh he wahs. Eet wahs ahlso a time where I ahlmahst gahve up on rahmahnce," said Fifi.

**3 Years Ago . . .**

Pepé Lew Pew was walking down the street, on his way to visit Fifi La Fume at the Acme Acres Junkyard. As he was walking, he began to smell smoke. Smoke that smelled like there was a fire. He ran toward the source of the smoke, which was coming from the Acme Acres Junkyard. When Pepé got there, he saw that there was a bonfire near Fifi's Cadillac. The male skunk also saw Fifi toss some items related to Johnny Pew into the flames.

"Sahcrebleu! Fifi, whaht een ze wahrld ahre you doing?" asked Pepé. Fifi turned and spotted her mentor. "I'll tell you whaht I'm doing. I'm destroying ahll of my Jahhnny Pew memahrahbeelia! I gaht a chahnce to finahlly meet heem so zat I could get hees autahgrahph! But he said zat he hahd no pen! So he hahd to mahke me wait. While we went on a dahte aht a movie zeatair, he fahlls fahr ziss othair geerl skunk nahmed Beembette! He revealed zat he hahd a pen ahll ahlahng ahnd gahve hair ahn autahgrahph, weeth my phahto! He could've gahve me ahn autahgrahph ahll ahlahng! But no, he selfeeshly wahsted my time! So I keecked heem out of ze movie zeatair! Summair ees nearly ovair ahnd I hahven't hahd ahny fun or rahmahnce!" said Fifi angrily.

"But Fifi, you're ahcteeng eerrahtiona . . . ," said Pepé. "Dahn't you Fifi me! Eet seems every time I find a boy I like, sahmetheeng or sahmeone ahlways tears zem ahway frahm me! I'm through weeth lahve! Why bahthair to cahnteenue seekeeng fahr rahmahnce eef zere ees no boy who lahves me?! Eet's naht wahrth ze search ahnymahre!" yelled Fifi. She fell to the ground on her face and began to cry hysterically. There wasn't the usual, "le boo hoo hoo" or "le sob". She was crying realistically. Pepé Le Pew approached his student.

"But you shouldn't give up on rahmahnce," said Pepé. "Why shouldn't I? Nahbody lahves me due to my smell," lamented Fifi. "I've hahd my heart brahken ahs much ahs you hahve. But I've nevair given up on finding my dream geerl. Ahnd you shouldn't give up eithair," said Pepé. "But I'm naht like you," said Fifi, wiping away a tear. The purple skunkette continued to cry and Pepé hugged his student to try to comfort her. "I ahm here, Fifi. Shh. Shh," said Pepé. He took out a tissue and gave it to Fifi. Fifi blew into the tissue. "Tell you whaht, Fifi. Why dahn't I treat to lunch aht Weenie Burgair? Will zat cheair you up?" asked Pepé. "I guess so," said Fifi doubtfully.

Pepé and Fifi went to Weenie Burger to have lunch. The TV was on and everybody was watching a football game that was happening. Just then, the screen started to turn static.

(Insert "Team Rocket Hideout Theme" from Pokémon)

Almost immediately, the static disappeared, showing Meowth's face on the camera. "What happened?" asked Customer #1. "Where's the game?" asked Customer #2. "Hello. Is this thing on?" asked Meowth. A customer started to press the buttons on the TV, but Meowth's face didn't disappear. "It's on every station," said Customer #3.

"Listen up world and listen well! This is Meowth reporting live from Lilycove City, in the Hoenn Region! I along with my two parters, Jessie and James are the top members of the criminal organization, Team Rocket! We were the most feared criminals around! Nobody would dare stand up against us, until somebody decided to defy us and make fools out of us! These twerps right here!" said Meowth. He stepped aside to reveal Ash, Verity, Sorrel, May and May who were being tied up by Jessie and James. During his time in Hoenn, Ash wore a red & black hat with a green symbol on it, a blue hoodie, black & green gloves, a new pair of jeans and blue, white & black sneakers. Underneath his hoodie, he wore a black T-shirt similar with an orange horizontal stripe. The backpack he carried was green, with one pocket and a red Pokéball design on it.

May was a slim girl of average height. She had long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. For a girl here age, she had a large bust. Max was a small, six-year old boy. He had short, oxford blue hair and brown eyes, much like his father, Norman. He wore a money-green-colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green and black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wore black, framed half-moon glasses.

"They had the nerve to mock us, trample over us and humiliate us because they opposed our vision for a new world! And because of them, all the other villains, including our fellow Team Rocket operatives and our own boss have been laughing at us! We were becoming the joke of the criminal underworld! But today, it all ends!" said Meowth. Then, somebody else stepped forward. It was Ash's Pikachu, but he had a mean looking expression on him. "For now we have the head twerp's Pikachu on our side! It took him a while, but he finally realized that we are its true masters! For the head twerp disobeyed Team Rocket's number one law; all powerful Pokémon are Team Rocket property! So that makes Pikachu legally ours!" said Meowth. Fifi gasped when heard what Meowth said. "What you're saying is a bunch of hooey!" said Ash. "Shut up! Can't you see we're in the middle of trying to do a speech!" said James. "We will repay the twerps' treachery for defying Team Rocket's vision of a better world by having Pikachu destroy them for abusing it! Once they're dead, we'll finally get the respect we deserve and the world will bow down to Team Rocket!" bragged Meowth. Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader was watching the public broadcast too, but he wasn't happy. Giovanni was a middle-aged man with brown hair and black eyes. He wore an orange business suit and had a green vest beneath his button shirt and a red tie. "Those idiots! What do they think they're doing?!" asked Giovanni.

Also watching the broadcast was Ash's mother, Delia and Professor Samuel Oak. Delia was a woman with brown hair & eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a pink jacket, a yellow shirt, a blue skirt and cream-colored shoes. Professor Oak was was a man with gray hair and black eyes. He was in his fifties and he wore a white lab coat, a red shirt, a brown belt with a silver buckle, light brown pants and dark brown shoes. Delia and Professor Oak watched with worry about Ash's safety. "Oh Ash . . . ," said Delia sadly. "Those three have crossed the line," said Prof. Oak grimly.

(End Music)

Pepé Le Pew realized that he and Fifi La Fume couldn't sit around and do nothing. "Fifi, we hahve to go to Leelycahve Ceety," said Pepé. "Why?" asked Fifi. "We cahn't just seet ahround ahnd do nahtheeng while zose blahck hearted scoundrels ahre ahttempteeng to keell zose eennahcent keeds! Zey need to be sahved, especially Peekahchu! Now do you see why you cahn't give up on rahmahnce?! Peekahchu needs you mahre zan evair!" said Pepé. Fifi was silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke. "You're right. I shouldn't give up on rahmahnce! He couldn't hahve joined zem so easeely! He must've been brainwahshed or blahckmailed eento wahrkeeng fahr zem! I steell lahve Peekahchu so now ees ze time to show heem zat I truly lahve heem! He sahved my life wance, now eet's my turn to return ze fahvahr! I lahst heem wance! I'm naht going to lahse heem ahgain!" said Fifi. "Zat's ze speerit, Fifi!" said Pepé. Pepé and Fifi then began to run out of Weenie Burger. "But how do we get to Leelycahve Ceety een time?" asked Pepé.

At that moment, Fifi spotted the Roadrunner and realized what they needed to. Fifi and Pepé ran toward the speedy bird. "Roadrunnair! Roadrunnair!" cried Fifi. Roadrunner turned and saw the two skunks. "Deed you see ze news recently?" asked Fifi. The Roadrunner nodded. "We need you to get Pepé ahnd I to Leelycahve Ceety een ze Hoenn region. Run ahs fahst ahs you cahn. Fahstair zan you've evair gahne befahre. Cahn you do zat?" asked Fifi. The Roadrunner then had a look of determination, knowing what he must do. Fifi and Pepé climbed onto Roadrunner's back and put on some goggles. The Roadrunner began to run like he always did. But now, he began to run faster and faster. "Hahng on, Fifi!" cried Pepé. The two skunks screamed as the Roadrunner started to run really, really fast. So fast that he left a sonic boom in his wake. He ran past Wile E. Coyote, which caused all his fur to fly off. Wile E.'s head turned red in embarrassment and he put a barrel over his body. He then began to walk away to find some spare fur to glue on.

(Insert "A Brutal Pokémon Appears" from Pokémon)

Back at Lilycove City, Team Rocket were almost ready to execute Ash, Verity, Sorrel, May and Max. Jessie was holding a bag containing their stolen Pokémon. "Twerps, your days of making our lives miserable ends today. It's time for you to die," said Jessie. "And what better way to kill you than with Pikachu, which rightfully belongs to us, not you!" said Meowth. "Any last words before we kill you, like an apology or begging for mercy?" taunted James. "You'll get no pleasure from us, you slimy pieces of worm ridden filth!" said May. "You really think killing us is going to get the whole world to submit to your will?" asked Ash. "Yes," said Team Rocket. "Wrongo. Our deaths will just encourage more people to rebel against you. That's right. _Rebel!_ They will continue to defy your so called vision for the world! And they will hunt you down like animals and won't stop until you three and the whole Team Rocket organization are dead! And you three lying in a puddle of your own blood!" sneered Ash. He then spat at Meowth's face.

"Enough! We've put up with your bleep until today!" said Jessie. "And now our conflicts ends with your deaths!" said James. "Pikachu, charge up your strongest electric attack. Make it so strong that they'll be reduced to smoking corpses once you're through with them!" said Meowth. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark as he prepared to charge a powerful Thunder attack. "Oh no!" cried May. "We're doomed!" said Max. "And there is nothing or nobody who can stop us!" said Meowth. "I can't watch!" cried Delia. She began to sob as she buried her head in Professor Oak's shoulder. The relatives of Ash's other friends also turned away from what apparently was going to happen.

But then, Jessie and James began to hear a faint noise in the distance. The two started to grow nervous. "Hey, what's that sound?" asked Jessie. "Meowth, can you have Pikachu hurry it up? I'm getting nervous with this sound I'm hearing," said James. "Shut up, James. Pikachu's attack isn't strong enough. It _has_ to be strong enough to _kill_ the twerps," said Meowth. The noise was getting louder and louder. But Meowth was so fixated on trying to kill Ash and his friends that he couldn't hear neither his partners' pleas to hurry it up or the noise in the distance. "The time has come for you to . . . ," said Meowth. BAM! Something hit Team Rocket and Pikachu before they could deliver the killing move. This sent them flying in different directions, screaming. In the process, Jessie dropped the bag with the Poké Balls. The four were sent crashing into different walls. Ash and his friends were surprised at what they just saw. "What was that?!" asked Verity. "It looks like somebody's come to our rescue," said Sorrel. Professor Oak saw what happened on TV. "Delia, your son's been saved at the last minute," said Prof. Oak. Delia looked and saw he was right. The relatives of Ash's friends were relieved too.

(End Music)

Team Rocket and Pikachu recovered from the blow that was dealt to them. But they didn't have the strength to get back up on their feet yet. Meowth didn't see that the coin on his forehead was starting to crack. "Who dares interrupt our moment of revenge and triumph?!" cried Meowth. The ones who hit them revealed themselves. It was the Roadrunner along with Pepé Le Pew and Fifi La Fume. Roadrunner panted from all that running since he never ran at that speed before. "We mahde eet," said Fifi. "Ahnd just een ze neeck of time, yes?" asked Pepé. "It's Fifi La Fume and that skunk that chased Misty back at Celadon City!" cried Ash. Suddenly, Roadrunner was teleported back to Acme Acres and to the safety of his nest. The one who did was a Cresselia. _"You've fulfilled your purpose, Roadrunner. Now take a nice rest,"_ said Cresselia.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash. "I cahme to sahve you ahnd Peekahchu. Whaht's going on, Ahsh?" asked Fifi. "Pikachu got amnesia during a fight with Team Rocket and Meowth tricked him into thinking he's a member of Team Rocket. And because they got so drunk with power with Pikachu on their side, they believe the time has come to kill us," said Ash. "Zat's naht going to hahppen, naht on my wahtch!" said Fifi. Fifi then saw the video cameras that Team Rocket used to broadcast their attempted execution were still on. This gave the skunkette an idea. She ran up to them and had it show her face.

"Leesten up, wahrld! Ziss ees Fifi La Fume, student frahm Ahcme Looniverseety! You cahn't just cowair een fear while Team Rahcket ahre ahttempteeng to keell Ahsh ahnd hees friends!" said Fifi. Everybody who were watching the broadcast were surprised at how Fifi was starting to say a motivation speech. Among some of the people watching were Fifi's fellow students. "Is that Fifi?" asked Buster. "And there's Professor Pepé too!" said Plucky. "You must hahve courahge ahnd fight bahck ahgainst zem, like how my mentahr, Pepé ahnd I hahve gained ze courahge to cahme ahll ziss way to sahve zem! Dahn't let Team Rahcket get whaht zey wahnt! Fight bahck ahgainst zem! FIGHT!" said Fifi. "Get away from those cameras!" cried Meowth. He tricked to scratch Fifi, but she whacked Meowth aside with her tail.

Pepé managed to free Ash and his friends from their bindings. "Thanks," said Ash. "No prahblem. Oh ahnd I believe zese belahngs to you," said Pepé. He gave Ash and co. their Poké Balls. "Thanks, whoever you are," said May. "Ze nahme's Pepé Le Pew," said Pepé. Meowth gasped when he saw what was happening. "Jessie, James, Pikachu, get up! The twerps are free and they have they're Pokémon back!" said Meowth. "What?! No!" cried Jessie. "I told you that you should've just had Pikachu kill them right away! But you just had to try to have him charge up a super killer attack!" said James. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's just get them already!" cried Meowth. Ash and co. along withe Fifi and Pepé turned to face Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket, I'm taking my Pikachu back and you're not going to stop me!" said Ash. "He was never meant to be with you to begin with! He was always meant to be with us! It was his destiny!" said Meowth. "Bleep desteeny, you mahneepulahtive, furry cahnnahrd!" said Fifi. Meowth didn't understand that much French, but he knew what Connard meant in English. He growled due to Fifi's insult at him. "Eet's naht your cahll to decide who Peekahchu ees best weeth! Eet's Ahsh's!" said Fifi. "Oh yeah?! He and his twerpy friends couldn't bring themselves to hurt Pikachu just to try to get him back! And they can't do it now!" said Jessie. "Zey're naht ze ones who ahre going to fight Peekahchu!" said Fifi. "They're not?" asked James dumbly. "No! Peekahchu's oppahnent . . . ees moi!" said Fifi.

Everybody gasped when they heard this. They were silent for thirty seconds. Team Rocket began to laugh. "You really think you can fight him, skunk to Pokémon?!" asked James. "You're not a Pokémon!" said Meowth. "Eet doesn't mahttair! I ahm steell going to fight heem! Or ees Peekahchu a cowahrd?" asked Fifi. When Pikachu heard this, he got angry. Even Team Rocket were surprised at that Fifi would say something like that. _"What did you call me?!" _asked Pikachu. "You heard me, or ahre you deaf? I cahlled you a cowahrd!" said Fifi. _"Nobody calls me a coward and lives!"_ said Pikachu. "Yeah! Nobody calls my friend a coward and lives! Pikachu, destroy her! We'll deal with the other twerps!" said Meowth. "Fifi, you're going to get yourself killed!" said Ash. "I wahn't bahck down!" said Fifi, strapping on some rubber gloves. "I cahme here fahr ze sahle purpahse of breengeeng my lightneeng bahlt of l'ahmour bahck to ze side of good. Ahnd I'll fight to do so, even eef I hahve to beat ze eveel out of heem weeth my bahre hahnds!" said Fifi.

"Enough chit chat and let's fight!" said James as he and Jessie took out Poké Balls. "You've gone too far, Team Rocket! And we're going to make sure you get your most merciless beatdown ever!" snarled Ash, Verity, Sorrel and May got out their Poké Balls. Ash threw his Poké Balls. "Grovyle, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, I choose you!" cried Ash. "Piplup, Lapras, Mudkip, Politoed, Corsola, we need you!" cried Verity. "Lucario, Forretress, Lombre, go!" cried Sorrel. "Combusken, Beautifly, Skitty, Bulbasaur, Swablu, it's time to battle!" cried May. All four Trainers threw the Poké Balls and their chosen Pokémon popped out.

Grovyle was the pre-evolved form of Sceptile. It was a light green, bipedal Pokémon with plant and reptilian features. Its head had a long snout with small nostrils and yellow eyes. A long, mane-like leaf extended from the back of its head. It had a red/orange stomach extending from its jaw to its rear. Grovyle had two arms, each with a small extension on the elbow-area and two claws. Sets of three leaves hung from them. Its tail consisted of two leaves and its legs were large with two claws as well. There was a green line on the middle of its stomach. Swellow was a large, dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. A crest of feathers swept back from the top of its head. A blue stripe separated the red markings on its head and chest, and it had a white underside. It had small, narrow eyes, a pointed, yellow beak, and red feet with black talons. Each foot had three forward-facing toes and one pointed backward. Two long, pointed feathers with red tips formed its tail, and were an indication of good health when standing up straight. Swellow's wings tapered to a sharp point.

Corphish was a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes were saucer-like with small pupils, and it had three spikes on top of its head. It possessed four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers were cream-colored. Torkoal was a rust-red tortoise whose black shell has seven coal vents.

Lapras was an Water & Ice-type Pokémon that resembled a plesiosaur. Its skin was mainly a light blue with a cream/white underside. It had a very long neck with a rounded head. Its ears were shaped like spirals and it had a small horn on its forehead. Having no legs, it instead had four flippers for easy mobility in the water. Lapras also had large, gray shells on their backs with "knobs" covering them. Mudkip was a small quadrupedal amphibious Pokémon that resembled mudskippers and axolotls. It was cyan blue in color, with a light blue neck, underbelly and tail. It had a large upright segmented fin atop its head, and large orange cheeks with three pointed whisker-like feelers on each. It had short legs and small paws with three toes on each, and a very large fin-like tail.

Politoed was a green, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. It had a long, curled hair on top of its head and pink cheek spots that were smaller on the female than on the male. There was a green swirl on its belly. Its legs were well developed and it had bulbous toes and fingers. Corsola was composed of a pink and white, coral-like substance. It had a small face and a white underbelly. In addition to the coral outgrowths (also described as branches) situated all over the upper half of its body, Corsola also had a growth like a horn on its head, and that is considered its natural armament when facing underwater predators.

Lucario was a bipedal dog/wolf/jackal-like Pokémon, with a few kangaroo-like characteristics as well. Its forepaws were black and it had large pointed spikes. There was also a third spike protruding in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle were long amd it had a "mask" and red eyes. The "mask" also had an added upper stripe. It also had four black sensory bundles on the back of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso was covered in yellow fur. Forretress was a large, spherical Pokémon with no visible limbs. The upper and lower halves of its body were capped by bumpy steel plates. The outer plates had zigzagging ridges that opened along its back and front, revealing its smooth, red inner shell. The inner shell was punctuated by four cylindrical spikes, each tapering to an open point. Between the spikes, the inner shell opened along a straight line to reveal Forretress's eyes, which are round with large pupils. Lombre was a bipedal Pokémon. It wore a leaf on its head that was shaped like a sombrero. Its face, arms, and part of its upper body were all green. It had a green crescent shaped marking on its face that goes to its legs. It had claws and a mustache that was colored light red.

Combusken was a bipedal bird-like Pokémon that resembled a young chicken or rooster. It was slightly humanoid in body shape. The top part of its body was covered in bright yellow feathers, while its underside was bright orange. It now had long feathery arms with three sharp white claws on its hands, and muscular, powerfully-built legs and feet with very sharp gray clawed talons with three digits and one in the back. It had a plume of three orange feathers atop its head, intense orange eyes, and a short orange beak. It also had a short orange pointed tail. Beautifly was a black-colored, butterfly-like Pokémon. It had the black slanted point extended on its head and a grayish face with a black proboscis. It had large, dark blue eyes, its face is light grayish in color. Beautifly's body also had grayish, stubby, fingerless limbs with a white, egg-shaped underside/abdomen. Its wings were very large and colorful with yellow, blue and red spots. The lower part of the wings had pointed horns and long extensions.

Skitty was a pink, cat-like Pokémon with a big pouch as a tail. It was known for having the trait of chasing its own tail. It had large, pink ears with three tips on each ear and small eyes. Bulbasaur resembled a small, squatting dinosaur that walked on four legs, but bore three claws on each of its feet and had no tail. It also had large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin was a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It had three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, was the aforementioned bulb on its back, which according to its entry in the Pokédex, was planted there at birth. Swablu was an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it had no discernible neck, its body appeared to be all head. There were two long feathers on top of its head, and it had a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings were fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It had tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers.

"Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, crush these wimps!" cried Jessie. "Cacnea, Chimeco, go!" cried James. The two thieves summoned their Pokémon as well. Seviper was a purplish Pokémon with golden "plates" on its body. Both of its fangs were red, but one side of its face was light purple while the other side was a darker purplish color. Its eyes were also red and they also have gold "plates" on them. Dustox was a moth-like Pokémon. Its body was purple while its wings were green with red circles in them. Its eyes were yellow with black dots in them. On its abdomen there were four little "arms" that were red.

Cacnea was a round, green Pokémon covered in green spikes. Its arms were different, however because of them being straight instead of round. Cacnea's mouth appeared to have a couple of black spots on it, forming its mouth. It had eyes deep into its body with carved holes showing black inside of Cacnea. It also appeared to be wearing a yellow crown on top of its head. Cacnea also has giant spikes underneath it, forming its feet that functioned like footstools. Chimeco was a light blue & red Pokémon with a gold, bell like object on the top of its head. It's body was a circle, but it has a huge tail that resembled a seal and on the bottom of the tail there was some red. By its face, there was two upside-down "V" shaped red marks. It had three very small light blue arms.

The first thing Cacnea did was jump at James wanting a hug from him. But due to Cacnea being a cactus Pokémon, James was poked by its spikes. He yelped in pain. "Cacnea, we got a big battle to win! And we're not going to win it with hugs!" cried James. Cacnea then rejoined its comrades on the battlefield.

(Insert "Mars")

Fifi La Fume prepared to fight Pikachu, knowing it was the only way to save her crush. "I dahn't wahnt to hurt you, Peekahchu. But eet ees ze only way to sahve you," said Fifi._ "I don't need saving! I know who I belong to. And it's not with that Ash kid!" _said Pikachu. He then fired a Thunderbolt attack. It hit Fifi, but she wasn't affected since she was wearing rubber gloves. _"Bleep your rubber gloves! If you weren't wearing them, I'd crush you instantly!"_ said Pikachu. He decided to execute a Quick Attack instead. But Fifi managed to dodge it by executing a dodge roll. The skunkette struck back by whacking him with her mallet. Pikachu recovered from that blow and whacked Fifi with an Iron Tail attack. Fifi was sent crashing to the ground. But luckily, she recovered from the blow and was still able to fight. In retaliation, Fifi slapped Pikachu in the face with her own tail rapidly. "Cahme on, Peekahchu! You hahve to remembair who you ahre!" yelled Fifi.

"Seviper, Poison Tail! Dustox, Psybeam!" said Jessie. "Cacnea, Pin Missile!" said James. Seviper's tail started to glow purple and it charged at Ash & co.'s Pokémon. Dustox fired a rainbow colored beam from its eyes. Cacnea began to fire pin missiles from its hands. But Ash & co.'s Pokémon dodged the attacks. "Everybody, attack!" cried Ash & co. All of Ash & co.'s Pokémon fired their strongest attacks, which hit Team Rocket's Pokémon. This resulted in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, all of Team Rocket's Pokémon were defeated. Team Rocket gasped when they saw this. "Oh no!" cried Team Rocket. "This is what happens when you rely on trying to steal other Pokémon instead of training your own Pokémon," said Verity.

Just then, Meowth saw Fifi slapping Pikachu was her tail. By now, Pikachu's face was turning red. "Cahme on! Remembair!" cried Fifi. "Hold on, Pikachu! I'll save you!" cried Meowth. He ran toward Fifi and Pikachu. However, Meowth's running was so loud that Fifi heard him. "Stay out of ziss! Ziss ees between me ahnd Peekahchu!" cried Fifi as she fired a stink bullet at Meowth. The stink bullet hit Meowth and exploded into skunk fumes. Meowth coughed as he was engulfed in the skunk fumes. The Normal-type Pokémon then felt something wet dripping on his forehead. He looked up and gasped in horror. Fifi's odor was powerful enough to actually melt Meowth's gold coin. "No! Not my charm! Not my precious charm!" cried Meowth. Fifi then whacked Meowth with her mallet, sending him crashing into Jessie and James. The three thieves then toppled over. Fifi then resumed her fight against Pikachu.

Team Rocket growled angrily. "We will not let you twerps beat us again! This is _our_ day of victory! And _this_ will ensure it!" said Meowth. He took out a remote and pressed a button. Everybody heard some stomping. "What's going on?" asked May. Everybody then saw that the stomping was caused by a giant robot built in the image of a Meowth wearing knight's armor. It was armed with a sword and shield. Ash and his friends gasped when they saw how huge the robot was. Team Rocket then got into the cockpit of the giant robot. "Our Robo Meowth Knight will crush you twerps under its mighty feet!" sneered Meowth. The robot raised its foot to try to stomp on Ash & co. "Look out!" cried Ash & co. They dodged its giant foot just in time. "Hold still, will you?!" asked Jessie.

Suddenly, and without warning, several attacks hit the Robo Meowth Knight. "What the?!" asked James. They saw who fired the attacks. They could see a bunch of Trainers whom Ash and co. befriended over the years were riding on some Pokémon. First was Brendan, the son of Professor Birch. The Pokémon he had out was his Swampert. Accompanying him was Wally, a Trainer from Hoenn. The Pokémon he had out was his Gallade. The Kanto Elite Four were present too. First there was Lorelei, the Ice-type member who had her Lapras out right now. The second member was Bruno, an elite Fighting-type Trainer. He had his unusually large Steelix at his side. Agatha, the ghost-type member of the Kanto Elite Four had her Gengar out. And finally, the leader of the Kanto Elite Four, Lance the Dragon Master was riding on top of his Dragonite.

"Have no fear! We're here to help!" said Lance. "Alright! It's Brendan, Wally and the Kanto Elite Four!" said Ash. "Piplup!" said Verity's Piplup. "We got Fifi's message to take a stand and fight back against Team Rocket," said Brendan. "But some of us we're already on our way even before Fifi gave others motivation," said Lorelei. The calvary's Pokémon started to fire more attacks at the Robo Meowth Knight. But those six weren't the only heroes that came to the rescue. Next, the various Gym Leaders across Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto and Hoenn came to the rescue too. But since Erika was fired years ago, a new Gym Leader took her place. This new Gym Leader had green hair & pink eyes. She wore a green and yellow casual dress as well as red lipstick and green eyeshadow. She was riding on the back of her Tropius. "Are you the new Celadon City Gym Leader?" asked Ash. "Yes. My name is Grace. I've fixed the reputation of Celadon Gym ever since you got Erika fired," said the woman. "That's good," said Ash.

Other people that came to the rescue were Ash's former rival; Gary Oak, Jimmy and Marina from the Johto Region and the Hoenn Elite Four. A Trainer named Vito Winstrate was helping too, with his Alakazam and Swellow. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Meowth. "My name is Vito Winstrate. I was the one who sent blasting off when you tried to steal Pikachu during Ash & friends visit to my family," said Vito. Meowth growled angrily. "We'll destroy you too along with the rest of our enemies today!" yelled Meowth. The Robo Meowth Knight tried to slice at Vito, but his Alakazam used Teleport to teleport Vito and itself out of danger. "Over here," said Vito. The Robo Meowth Knight tried to strike again, but Alakazam used Teleport again. "Ha ha! Missed us!" said Vito.

Suddenly, another Steelix burst out of the ground and ripped the shield out of the Robo Meowth Knight's hand. "Hey!" cried Meowth. The Steelix ripped the shield to shreds with its jaws. The one riding the Steelix was none other than Brock. He was wearing a different set of clothes than the ones he wore in Kanto. He now wore a brown jacket with an orange collar. Under it, he wore a green undershirt, but he no longer wore a belt. His shoes were a dark blue, and his new backpack is blue, but has no bedroll. "Brock? You're here too?" asked Ash. "Look, I know that you're still angry at me for what happened during the Indigo League and that I'm the last person you want to see. You had the right to ditch me and Misty because of that. But please, let this be the first step in redeeming myself in your eyes," said Brock. "Okay. You can start by trashing that robot," said Ash. "That is my intention!" said Brock, grinning. The Robo Meowth Knight swung its sword at the attacking Pokémon, but they kept doing the attacks. "Hold still!" yelled Jessie.

Meowth then had the Robo Meowth Knight point its sword at Ash. "Prepare to be skewered!" yelled Meowth. But before the robot could attack Ash, a Hydro Pump attack hit the robot. Everybody turned and saw who the attacker was. It was a Gyarados belonging to a Team Aqua Grunt who wore blue combat armor. Gyarados was a dragon-like Pokémon that was serpentine in shape and covered in blue and yellow scales. It had white fins on top of its body and it had a tan underbelly. It had fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it had "whiskers".

"Stay away from Ash! He's my prey!" snarled the armored T.A. Grunt. "Oh great. It's that armored Team Aqua Grunt who was trying to kill me back at the Weather Institute. He must really want to kill me," said Ash. He turned to the others. "Guys. Can you hold Team Rocket off? As long as that guy's trying to kill me, I can't fight Team Rocket without his interference," said Ash. "Okay," said the others. Ash and his Sceptile turned to fight the Team Aqua Grunt and his Gyarados. "Gyarados, Flamethrower!" said the Armored T.A. Grunt. Gyarados fired hot flames from his mouth, which Grovyle dodged. "Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" said Ash. Grovyle fired yellow energy seeds at Gyarados, which were a direct hit.

(End Music)

Fifi and Pikachu continued to fight hard. By this time, both were covered in bruises and cuts. "Peekahchu, please! Cahme bahck to me! I lahve you!" cried Fifi, with tears in her eyes. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt attack in response. But once again, Fifi's rubber gloves gave her protection. Fifi then pulled out a remote and pressed it. This caused an anvil to fall, right on his tail! Pikachu screamed in pain as he felt the anvil crush his tail. Pikachu struggled to pull his tail out, but the anvil was too heavy. "Zere's only one way I know zat may breeng Peekahchu's memahries bahck. Eet's a lahng shaht, but I've gaht to try!" cried Fifi. Fifi ran up to Pikachu and grabbed him by the cheeks. She then began to force a kiss on Pikachu's lips. Pikachu then began to let off another electric attack to shock Fifi. But Fifi wouldn't let go.

Everybody's Pokémon continued to fire their attacks at the Robo Meowth Knight. As the fight progressed, its armor was starting to come off. Its sword was also melted by Lance's Dragonite, using Flamethrower. Then, the Pokémon fired their strongest attacks, which resulted in a massive explosion. Team Rocket yelped as it shook their robot. The robot then crashed to the ground and fell on its face. "We got 'em!" said Brock. "In your faces, Team Rocket!" yelled Gary.

But then, the heroes began to hear Team Rocket laughing. It was low at first, but it got louder and more insane. "Our robot's only begun to fight! The armor was merely a restraint! So now you fools have spelled your doom! For now, you'll face our robot's true form and true power!" taunted Meowth. The robot then got back up and when the smoke cleared, everybody could see its true form. It was a gold Meowth robot with sharp claws. In addition, it had missile launchers on its shoulders. "You'll die for your evil deeds against Team Rocket!" said Jessie. The Gold Meowth Robot fired its missiles at the heroes. The heroes barely dodged them. "Evil?! How dare you call us evil! We work for the forces of good, not evil!" yelled May. "Anyone who apposes Team Rocket is bad regardless!" snarled Meowth. The Gold Meowth Robot then fired a deadly laser from its forehead coin. The laser hit the ground near the heroes, sending some of them crashing to the ground.

Fifi continued to force her kiss on Pikachu's lips. As Fifi kissed Pikachu, his real memories were actually starting to return. They weren't gone forever. They were just locked away due to the amnesia. And Fifi's kiss was unlocking them one by one. At one point, Pikachu stopped giving off his electricity and Fifi broke the kiss. _"Ugh. My head,"_ said Pikachu. "Peekahchu, ahre you . . . ?" asked Fifi. Pikachu then saw Fifi. _"Fifi? Fifi La Fume?"_ asked Pikachu. "You remembair!" cried Fifi. She then hugged Pikachu. "I wahs so wahrried ahbout you," said Fifi, with tears in her eyes. _"What's happened?"_ asked Pikachu. "You gaht ahmnesia ahnd Meowth mahneepulahted you eento sinkeeng you're a membair of Team Rahcket. Whaht's wahrse, zey tried to hahve you keell your Trainair, Ahsh ahnd hees friends een publeec een ordair to get ze wahrld to submeet to zem. But my mentahr, Pepé Le Pew ahnd I ahlahng weeth ze Roadrunnair stahpped zem just een time. Ahlso, Ahsh's vahrious friends ahrrived to help heem fight a giant rahbot zey summahned. I restahred your memahries by keesseeng you," said Fifi. _"Oh no! What have I done?! Where's Ash?"_ asked Pikachu. "Frahm whaht I lahst sahw, he's fighteeng ziss Team Ahqua grunt who seems to hahve a grudge ahgainst heem," said Fifi. _"Then we have to help him before we stop Team Rocket,"_ said Pikachu. After Fifi removed the anvil off of Pikachu's tail, the two ran to help Ash. Then, it started to rain and thunder.

But when they arrived to where Ash was, Ash had already made the armored Team Aqua Grunt retreat. He was covered in cuts and bruises. _"Ash! Ash!"_ cried Pikachu. Ash heard Pikachu's voice and saw him along with Fifi coming toward him. "Pikachu?" asked Ash. _"I remember who I am, thanks to Fifi. You're my Trainer, Ash, not Team Rocket,"_ said Pikachu. "You got your memory back at a good time. Team Rocket have summoned a giant robot and its revealed its true power. They want to kill everybody who's here! They're out of control!" said Ash. _"Not if I have anything to say about it!"_ said Pikachu. Ash, Pikachu and Fifi ran to help their friends.

The Golden Meowth Robot fired another forehead blast, which knocked down Ash's allies. "Misery, misery, misery," said Jessie. "That's what you've chosen," said James. "We offered you a chance to surrender . . . and you spat in our faces," said Meowth. The robot fired yet another blast, which knocked the heroes down again. They along with their Pokémon struggled to get back. "We can't let them beat us," groaned May. "The world's counting on us," said Gary. "You rebelled against Team Rocket for the last time," said James. "Had you all not been so selfish, the head twerp's death would have been quick and painless," said Jessie. "Now that you've really bleeped us off, we're going to finish _all_ of you . . . nice and slowly. From now on, death will be the fate of everybody who rebel against the great Team Rocket!" said Meowth. Meowth started to have the Golden Meowth Robot charge yet another forehead coin blast.

But before it could fire it, Ash's Pikachu attacked. "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Pikachu as it fired a powerful Thunder attack. The electrical attack hit the Golden Meowth Robot, zapping it. Team Rocket screamed as they were getting electrocuted by the attack. After the zapping was done, the robot started to spark and overload. "What's going on?!" asked Meowth. Team Rocket then spotted Pikachu with Ash and Fifi. "Pikachu, what are you doing?!" asked Jessie. _"I know who I am! And I'm not a member of Team Rocket! I am Ash Ketchum's Pokémon!"_ said Pikachu. "Eet looks like seence you were cahnfident zat Peekahchu will be yours fahrevair, you deedn't even bahthair to mahke your rahbot Peeka proof," said Fifi. James glared at Meowth. "I told you we should've made the robot Pika proof!" cried James. The golden Meowth Robot fell to the ground and disappeared in a fiery explosion. Everybody shielded themselves from the brightness of the explosion.

When the smoke subsided, the robot had been reduced to a burning pile of scrap metal. Team Rocket were sticking out of the pile, pinned by the heavy pieces.

(Insert "Raid!" from Pokémon)

Suddenly, Pikachu grabbed Meowth and pulled him out of the debris. _"I'm not done with you, you fleabag!"_ yelled Pikachu angrily. "Please, have mercy!" cried Meowth. _"Mercy?! Why should I show mercy after you tricked me into thinking I work for you and almost had me kill my friends?! You don't deserve mercy!" _yelled Pikachu. Pikachu then gave Meowth a powerful zapping, causing Meowth to scream in agony. He then threw the thieving cat onto the ground. Pikachu then began to stomp on Meowth. Jessie and James could only watch helplessly as the very angry Pikachu beat up their partner. What Pikachu did next was brutal. The electric mouse then broke Meowth's arms and legs with his bare hands. Meowth continued to scream in pain. Pikachu then grabbed a broken cord from the robot and tied it around Meowth's neck. He pulled it tight in order to choke Meowth. Meowth gasped for air as Pikachu strangled him with the cord. Pikachu then ripped off what remained of Meowth's forehead coin. Meowth screamed as he felt the intense pain. Pikachu then grabbed a nearby crowbar. _"And now for the final touch!"_ said Pikachu. He began to hit Meowth with the crowbar with all his fury. Meowth screamed and yelped with each hit Pikachu delivered on him. Pikachu then delivered a powerful strike with the crowbar and everybody heard a loud crack. Meowth let out his most agonized scream, ever. For Pikachu had broken Meowth's jaw with that strong hit.

(End Music)

Pikachu lifted up the crowbar, ready to strike Meowth again. But suddenly, Fifi ran up to Pikachu and grabbed at Pikachu's arm. "Peekahchu! Please stahp! Zat's enough!" cried Fifi. Pikachu's look of anger disappeared. "You've ahlready wahn. Zere's no need to senselessly beat heem up even mahre," said Fifi. Pikachu looked at Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokémon was all bruised and battered. He let out a weak groan due to the pain inflicted by Pikachu. Pikachu realized what he was doing and he dropped the crowbar. _"What am I doing? I'm sorry, Fifi. I just lost control of my emotions after hearing what they tried to make me do,"_ said Pikachu. "At least you stopped before you actually did kill someone," said Ash.

Very soon, paramedics as well as the police arrived. Everybody who was hurt were tended to. But it was Jessie, James and Meowth who had the worst of it, especially Meowth. A lot of Jessie's hair was burned off and her face had some nasty scarring. Her legs were crushed by the wreckage of their robot and were put in casts. James' right arm was broken and was put in a cast. He also had a black eye and lost some of his teeth. Meowth was in a full body cast and his jaws were wired shut. Whenever he talked, his voice sounded weird.

"How can Pikachu have gotten his memory back?! It was lost forever!" cried Meowth. "Ahmnesia ees nevair fahrevair. Sahme cahses, eet may tahke lahngair fahr sahmeone to regain zeir memahries. I just merely sped eet up," said Fifi. "How?!" asked Meowth. "I keessed hees memahries ahwahke. Ze powair of lahve will ahlways triumph ovair hahte," said Fifi. "That doesn't make any sense!" cried Meowth. "Eet doesn't mahke sense to you because you're nahtheeng but blahck hearted scoundrels," said Fifi. The paramedics and the police started to put Team Rocket in a medical police truck. "No, no! Don't arrest us! Arrest the twerps! They're the real villains!" cried Jessie. "That Pikachu is ours! They stole it from us!" cried James. "Nice try. We know that you're the real villains due to your evil gloating when you attempted to kill these kids," said Jenny. "Pikachu is mine and mine alone, Team Rocket!" said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu in agreement. Officer Jenny closed the doors to the medical police truck and it began to drive off. "All their past defeats must be affecting them badly," said Ash. "You may be right. When we were fighting them, they said that we'd pay for our 'evil' deeds against Team Rocket," said May. "It's sad, really," said Max unsympathetically.

Ash then began to hug Pikachu. "Oh, Pikachu. I thought we nearly lost you to evil forever," said Ash. _"I'm sorry I nearly killed you and your friends,"_ said Pikachu. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. You were manipulated. The important thing is that you got your memory back and Team Rocket are now going to pay for their crimes," said Ash. He put Pikachu down. "Thanks to you, Ash and your friends, our city was saved," said a civilian. "No. Fifi La Fume along with her mentor, Pepé Le Pew are the real heroes today. They were the ones who stopped Team Rocket from delivering the killing blow of their attempted public execution. It was Fifi who motivated everybody to rally up and fight back against Team Rocket. And as she said, it was she who restored Pikachu's memories, thanks to her love for him. She's the one who deserves the credit," said Ash.

Some of the people began to clap. More and more people began to clap for the skunkette. "Three cheers fahr my prahtégé, Fifi La fume!" said Pepé. "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" cried everybody. All the people began to clap and cheer for Fifi. Fifi La Fume was touched by this. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Merci. Merci, everybody," said Fifi. Fifi's fellow Tiny Toons, who saw the whole battle on TV were cheering too. "Wait to go, Fifi!" cried Babs. "Like, totally!" cried Shirley. "That's our skunkette!" said Buster.

At that moment, a Pokémon League Inspector approached Brock. "Brock Slate. What is the big idea of using Pokémon in battle when your Trainer license suspension isn't up yet?" asked the Inspector. Brock's eyes widened when he her voice. "Please listen. I had to do it," said Brock. "Okay. I'm listening," said the Inspector. "During my time of my Trainer license being suspended, I've finally realized what I tried to do to Ash was very wrong. When I saw how Team Rocket were going to publicly slaughter him and his friends like animals, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I don't care if you take away my Trainer license and my Pokémon permanently. I just had to redeem myself in Ash's eyes. I know I was disobeying the rules. But doing the right thing is most of the time more important than obeying rules," said Brock. Brock waited for a response from the Pokémon League Inspector.

"Well, Brock. Judging by what you're saying, it seems you are indeed telling the truth. So therefore . . . I won't punish you for going against your suspension. And since you saved the city from a great threat, I'm ending your Trainer license suspension early so that you can further make amends with Ash," said Inspector. "Thank you, Ms. Inspector. I'd knew you weren't a complete stickler of the rules," said Brock. "But . . . you were only lucky that time. Just keep that in mind," said the Inspector. "Yes, Ms. Inspector," said Brock.

"Aah. So you're zat Peekahchu who sahved my prahtégé frahm Elmyra years ahgo. Eet's good to finahlly meet you aht lahst," said Pepé._"Nice to meet you too,"_ said Pikachu, shaking Pepé's hand. "My student has been sinkeeng ahbout you everyday evair seence zat deesplay of brahvery. She even mahde a mahgneeficent painteeng of when you zahpped zat diable," said Pepe. Fifi La Fume turned to Pikachu. "Peekahchu?" asked Fifi. _"Yes?"_ asked Pikachu. "Cahn we gaht out a dahte, you ahnd I, s'il vous plaît?" asked Ffii. "That means please in French," said Verity. Fifi then gave Pikachu the puppy dog eyes, complete with tears. Pikachu turned to Pepé. "Peekahchu, you should tahke hair out. She hahsn't hahd a good summair so fahr. She wahs hahpeeng to get ze autahgrahph of ze skunk movie stahr, Jahhnny Pew. But she found out zat he wahs nahtheeng mahre zan selfeesh wahste of a skunk. Especially ahftair hees ahttention wahs stahlen by ahnahthair skunk fahtale. So, she keecked Jahhnny out of ze zeatair ze two were aht. So, you hahve to go on ziss dahte so zat she cahn finahlly hahve ze summair rahmahnce she wahs denied off," said Pepé.

Pikachu sighed in defeat. _"Oh, alright. It's the least I can do to repay her for saving me,"_ said Pikachu. "Le squee!" cried Fifi happily. She then wrapped her arms as well as her tail around Pikachu and hugged him. She also had tears of joy in her eyes. "Merci, merci, merci, my leettle spahrk plug! I zought ziss day would nevair cahme! Le hahppy sahb!" cried Fifi. Once again, Fifi showered Pikachu's face with lovely kisses, and smearing pink kiss marks on him too.. "Aaaaaaaawwwwwww," said everybody at the sight of the romantic scene. After kissing Pikachu, Fifi left to get ready.

* * *

**There you have it folks. The flashback of this fanfiction's version of "A Scare to Remember", which takes place during "How I Spent My Vacation". Now you know why Meowth really hates Fifi since she took away their chance to destroy their enemies. Did you find the quotes I borrowed from the Tobey Maguire Spider-Man movie? There will be an uncut version of this flashback as part of my "Fifi's New Tiny Toon Adventures" fanfic cause you're not supposed to know the identity of that Team Aqua grunt yet. Next chapter will explain why Ash and Brock had a falling out. But the main event of the next**** chapter will be the flashback of Fifi and Pikachu's first date.**


	18. Chapter 17: Breakfast & Memory Sharing 2

**Here is the chapter showing the flashback of Fifi La Fume & Pikachu's very first date. And just in time for Valentine's Day.**

Chapter 17: Breakfast and Memory Sharing Part 2

Now that Fifi finally scored a date with Pikachu, preparations had to be made on both sides. At the Pokémon Center, Ash and his traveling group had to help Pikachu get ready. Brock was present too. Pikachu was very nervous since this was going to the first time he ever dated a girl in general. "What the matter, Pikachu? You should be happy you're going to have dinner with the girl who saved you from a path of evil," said May. _"I know. But I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do,"_ said Pikachu. "That's why we're here to help you get ready," said Ash. "One thing's for sure, we need to get you all clean," said Verity. "Leave the food for your dinner to me," said Brock.

At their hotel room, Pepé Le Pew was helping Fifi La Fume get ready for the date. "Le sigh. I've been waiteeng fahr a while to finahlly go on a dahte weeth Peekahchu. Ahnd now, ze time ees finahlly here! Le squee!" cried Fifi. "We better get you ready though," said Pepé. "Of course. First sing's first. A showair," said Fifi. So, both Fifi and Pikachu had showers to get themselves cleaned for their date. Brock was busy cooking a fancy French dinner for the two. After getting cleaned, the two needed to pick something nice to wear. Fifi was having a harder time since she had so many dresses to choose from. "Too green . . . too freelly . . . too smahll . . . too gahtheec . . . ," said Fifi as she searched through her dresses. Meanwhile, Ash and co. finally picked an outfit for Pikachu and was now dressed up. It consisted of a dark blue jacket and a red bow tie. Pikachu looked at himself in the mirror. _"How do I look?"_ asked Pikachu. "You look great, Pikachu. Fifi will love your look," said Ash. "Don't forget to give her some flowers," said May, handing Pikachu a bouquet for him to give to Fifi.

At that moment, everybody heard a knock outside of their Pokémon Center room. "Who is it?" asked Ash. "Eet's Fifi, Måahnsieur ketchum. Ees Peekahchu ready?" asked Fifi. "He sure is," said Ash. Pikachu gulped nervously.

(Insert "Hiya, Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

Ash opened the door and everybody saw the purple skunkette all dressed up. Fifi was wearing a very beautiful pink & red dress. The upper part and skirt was pink with a sweetheart neckline. It had a red belt with a round, gold belt buckle along with red tights for her legs. She also wore a pair of black high heels. For her makeup, she also wore light blue-green eyeshadow instead of her usual purple, blush and bright pink lipstick. Pikachu blushed at the sight of Fifi all dressed up. "You like my dress, Pikachu, mon amore?" asked Fifi sweetly. _"You look b-b-beautiful,"_ said Pikachu nervously. "Merci. I ahlways deed look good een peenk ahnd red; ze cahlors of rahmahnce. You look so hahndsahme, ahll dressed up," said Fifi, doing a curtsey. Pikachu blushed even more due to Fifi's compliment.

Fifi then noticed Pikachu with the bouquet of flowers. "Ahre zose flowers fahr me?" asked Fifi. _"They sure are,"_ said Pikachu. He handed Fifi the flowers and she smelled them. "Zey're beauteeful," said Fifi. Fifi then began to give Pikachu a big hug. At that moment, Pikachu noticed Fifi's lipstick. _"Do you have to wear lipstick?"_ asked Pikachu. "Eet wouldn't keell you, would eet? Besides, I sink my leepsteeck mahkes my leeps look mahre keessahble een your eyes," said Fifi. She made some kissing noises as a way of flirting. _"But can you at least try not to get my face messy?"_ asked Pikachu. "No prahmises," said Fifi, with a smug, but sultry tone. She let out a giggle. Fifi and Pikachu then began to head outside for dinner.

(End Music)

Pikachu and Fifi sat down on the table that Ash & co. and Pepé set up for the couple. The two then sat down. "Your Trainair ahnd hees friends ahre really cahreeng eef zey're doing everytheeng to mahke our night perfect," said Fifi. _"Yes. It seems to me that Brock is the one who really wants to help as a way to make amends with Ash,"_ said Pikachu. "Why ees zat?" asked Fifi. _"Remember how when I along with Misty and Brock were painted like skunks and chased by you, Pepé and Bimbette?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee. Why deed Ahsh do zat?" asked Fifi. _"You see, the owner of that perfume shop owner, Erika is also the Celadon City Gym Leader. When Ash said he didn't like perfume, she selfishly banned him from the Gym. Misty, Brock and I did nothing to stop her. Ash and this other Trainer decided to report Erika's bad behavior to the Pokémon League. So they painted us like skunks to teach us a lesson and prevent us from interfering. While you and other skunks were chasing us, Ash and Geki called an inspector and she punished Erika and stripped her of her position as Gym Leader,"_ said Pikachu.

"Well, zat's whaht she gets fahr naht being tahlerahble towahrd othair people's opeenions," said Fifi. _"Yes. Even though we apologized to Ash, Brock lied,"_ said Pikachu. "Lied?" asked Fifi. _"Yes. His lust for a girl clouded his judgement and he didn't want to admit that Erika was the villain. But his real reason for lying was much more petty. When Bimbette was trying to woo Brock, she did kiss him on the lips, which was Brock's first kiss. But apparently, Brock wanted to save it for Erika and claimed Bimbette stole it. And he blamed Ash for it when he brought it on himself. He was waiting for the right moment to get to try to 'avenge' his stolen first kiss,"_ said Pikachu.

"Whaht deed he do?" asked Fifi. asked Fifi. _"We met a circus ringmaster named Stella, who had a Mr. Mine who refused to perform. Brock got the lame idea to dress Ash as one to make Stella's jealous. He hoped to impress Stella and get revenge on Ash. But when Team Rocket kidnapped Ash, thinking he was a real Mr. Mime, Delia was very angry. So angry that she beat up Brock and Stella. After we rescued Ash, Ash beat them up too, making their injuries even worse. Delia then sued Stella and Brock. As punishment, Stella was suspended from being a ringmaster. As for Brock, he was forced to tend to the needs of the Ketchums. This further fueled his hate for my Trainer since he believed he had the responsibility to avenge __two__ girls' humiliations,"_ said Pikachu. He paused.

_"__What Brock did next was very despicable. After Ash lost in the Indigo League no thanks to Team Rocket causing him to use up most of his Pokémon when they tried to kidnap him and Charizard's disobedience, Brock and Misty chose to berate Ash instead of comfort him. They refused to believe Ash that Team Rocket made him late. Ash angrily stormed off to find Team Rocket and bring them to the authorities to prove to Brock and Misty that he is right and they are wrong. On the way, he disowned Charizard and sent him away in disgrace. Ash also caught an Ariados and used it to subdue Team Rocket and catch them in a net. After capturing Team Rocket, he made them confess to everybody,"_ said Pikachu.

"Whaht hahppened ahftair zat?" asked Fifi. _"Even with all the evidence in their faces, Misty and Brock refused to admit Ash was right. Misty did it for two reasons. One, since she won a lot of arguments with Ash, she stupidly thought Ash will always be wrong and she'll always be right. Two; due to her hatred of bugs, she wouldn't let Ash catch a single Bug Pokémon ever since Ash released his Butterfree to be with a girl Butterfree. She claimed Ash disobeyed her. Brock refused due to his grudge against Ash for ruining Erika and Stella's lives when they deserved it. Ash got angry and insulted both of them, which escalated into a fist fight. Misty and Brock weren't giving Ash a chance to fight back. Delia tried to break up the fight, but Misty attacked her too, declaring anybody who defended Ash must be beaten up,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi gasped when she heard this.

_"__Seeing his mother getting attacked finally gave Ash the strength to fight back. He beat up Misty and Brock for every time they insulted and assaulted him. He ended the fight by breaking their legs & arms and throwing them into a mud puddle. Brock and Misty's Trainer Licenses were suspended and Misty was also put under house arrest for assault. Ash disowned not just Misty and Brock, but friendship as well. He became more aggressive in battles, especially against Team Rocket. It wasn't until he met Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four did Ash start to become a friendly Trainer again. He made new friends and re-encountered Charizard, which led to him making amends with Ash. And as of now, it looks like he and Brock are going to become friends again,"_ said Pikachu. "Whaht ahbout Meesty?" asked Fifi. _"Not yet. But I'm sure one day we'll all be friends again," _said Pikachu.

At that moment, Brock arrived with Pikachu and Fifi's dinner. He was carrying two platters that were covered with lids. "Your dinner is ready," said Brock. He opened the lids to reveal hot and steaming bowls of ratatouille. "Ooh. Rahtatouille, how nice," said Fifi. "I figured I cook something French fir your dinner," said Brock. Fifi got a spoonful of her dinner and tasted it. "Ziss ees deleecious! Eet tahstes like how my mahthair would cook eet" said Fifi. "Thanks," said Brock. "My mahthair's a fahmous chef bahck een pahrees. You could learn a sing or two frahm hair eef you evair get ze chahnce to meet hair," said Fifi. "I'll take your word on it," said Brock. And he left so that the two could enjoy their dinner.

Pikachu also tried a spoonful of the ratatouille. _"This is good, Fifi. I missed Brock's cooking ever since the falling out. It's great I get to eat another of his meals,"_ said Pikachu. "I see," said Fifi. _"So who are your other family members besides your mother?" _asked Pikachu. "Well, dahddy ees a tv prahducair ahnd lahves hees jahb. I ahlso hahve two seebleengs. First ees my oldair seestair, Breegitte. I ahlso hahve a youngair brahthair nahmed Jean-Claude," said Fifi. _"Well, to tell you the truth, Fifi. I met your older sister once,"_ said Pikachu. "You deed? When?" asked Fifi. _"It was when Ash, Verity and Sorrel were traveling in the Johto Region. When we arrived in Violet City, there was this boy who wanted to steal me from Ash. He chased me into the forest. To scare him away, I painted myself to look like a skunk. I managed to scare him off, but discovered doing that had an unwanted side effect,"_ said Pikachu.

"Let me guess. My seestair fell een lahve weeth you, sinkeeng you were a real skunk hunk," said Fifi. _"Yep. Next thing I knew, I found myself wrapped in her long tail and she started hugging me. After that, she kissed me silly like you usually do to me,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi La Fume giggled. "I guess being rahmahnteec _does_ run een ze fahmeely," said Fifi. And she continued giggling. Pikachu blushed in embarrassment. _"Brigette did find out I was just a Pikachu. She was angry at me at first for deceiving her, but I managed to explain to her about why I painted myself. She then helped foil another of Team Rocket's evil plots and returned me to Ash. The boy who tried to steal me was made to apologize to me and Ash. Before she left, Brigette said I should give you a chance,"_ said Pikachu. "Well, she's right. You should give a rahmahnce weeth me a chahnce. You sahved my life years ahgo ahnd I finahlly returned ze fahvahr. We're perfect fahr each othair," said Fifi.

After dinner, Fifi and Pikachu took a walk in the park. At one point, the two sat down near a lake and looked up to the sky. "Ze night ees beauteeful weeth ze stahrs ahnd ze full moon out," said Fifi. _"It sure is,"_ said Pikachu. "You know whaht would mahkeeng ziss mahment even mahre rahmahnteec?" asked Fifi. "_What?" _asked Pikachu. "A keess," said Fifi. Pikachu began to sweat nervously. _"Do we have to kiss?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee," said Fifi. She took out a book titled, "Buster Bunny's Guide to Dating". She scrolled through the pages until she came to the section about kissing. "Eet says we hahve to keess on ziss pahge een Bustair Bunny's Guide to Dahteeng. Eet ees ze mahst eempahrtahnt pahrt of a dahte," said Fifi.

_"__He actually wrote a book about that?"_ asked Pikachu. "Mm-hmm. Ziss keess ees ze first step een helpeeng you get ovair your keessahphobia," said Fifi. _"Kisso-what?"_ asked Pikachu. Keessahphobia. Een othair wahrds, you're ahfraid of keesseeng a geerl or getteeng keessed by a geerl. Zat would explain why you keep runneeng ahway frahm me. But ziss ees one keess you cahn't run ahway frahm. How's ahbout I let you mahke ze first keess? Dahn't be scahred ahnd mahke eet a good one," said Fifi. She puckered her lovely pink lips, with her eyes half closed. Pikachu started to sweat. Ash was watching. "Come on already, Pikachu. Kiss the girl," said Ash. He then gave Pikachu a little push and Pikachu's lips made contact with Fifi's. He gave Fifi a really big kiss on his lips. After the kiss, Fifi's entire head blushed pink, her tail's stripe turned ted like a thermometer and her eyes turned into red hearts. Fifi jumped into the air with her heart pounding with love. She screamed happily before she giggled with love. "ZAT WAHS ZE MAHST RAHMAHNTEEC KEESS A BOY HAHS EVAIR GIVEN TO ME EEN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" screamed Fifi excitedly. She began to do a series of backflips due to how romantic the kiss was. "Wow. That was some kiss," said Ash. Ash then went back to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu let out a sigh of relief. _"Glad I that's done and over with,"_ said Pikachu.

But Pikachu spoke too soon. Suddenly, and without warning, Fifi pounced Pikachu, pinning him to the ground. "Dahne?! We've only begun to keess, my generahtahr of lahve! Eet's naht ovair unteel your fahce ees cahvered een my leepsteeck!" said Fifi excitedly. Fifi then lifted Pikachu up into the air and began to kiss Pikachu all over the face. Each kiss left a pink lipstick mark on the parts of Pikachu's face that Fifi kissed him on. Pikachu was actually starting to enjoy the kisses, until he started smelling Fifi's horrid odor. _"Umm . . . Fifi. Your odor . . . it's . . . Fifi . . . Fi . . . ,"_ said Pikachu. But he was cut short when Fifi started to kiss Pikachu on the lips. Fifi made sure the kiss lasted for a long time. The more deeper she was into the kiss, the stronger her musk was growing. Pikachu's face started to turn green due to Fifi's stink. Fifi finally ended the kiss when her lips came off of Pikachu's with a loud POP! The combination of Fifi's kisses filling him with love and her odor was too much for Pikachu. His eyes turned into swirls and he collapsed in Fifi's arms, unconscious. Fifi giggled a girly giggle. "Leettle boys ahre such cheeldren," giggled Fifi. The purple skunkette then embraced the unconscious Pikachu.

Fifi arrived back to the Pokémon Center, carrying the unconscious Pikachu in her arms. His face was still covered in her lipstick. Ash was waiting for them. "I can tell by the amount of kiss marks on Pikachu's face that you enjoyed the date, Fifi?" asked Ash. "Wee. Ahnd eet seems my keesses hahs overwhelmed weeth my lahve," said Fifi. _I think that skunk smell had to something about it too,_ thought Ash. Fifi gently put Pikachu down. "Ziss wahs ze best dahte I evair hahd weeth a boy. Bettair zan my failed dahte weeth Jahhnny Pew. I certainly earned ziss chahnce to dahte Peekahchu due to how I sahved heem," said Fifi. "You sure did," said Ash.

But then, Ash noticed Fifi was looking sad. "What's the matter, Fifi? Aren't you happy that you finally got to date my Pikachu?" asked Ash. "I know I should. But eet's just zat tahmorrow, I hahve to go bahck to Ahcme Ahcres seence school will stahrt ahgain. Ahnd I'm ahfraid I wahn't see Peekahchu ahgain teel ahftair I grahduate. Ahnd you may naht be een Hoenn ahnymahre by zen," said Fifi sadly. She wiped a tear from her eye.

At that moment, Ash got an idea. "Fifi, I might have a solution for your problem. How would you like to travel with us for the rest of your summer?" asked Ash. "You mean eet?" asked Fifi. "Yes. Pepé did say your summer wasn't that fun or romantic up to this point until now. So, traveling with us is the best way you spend the rest of it. That way, you can spend more time with Pikachu. And after you graduate, and if you don't have a boyfriend by then, you can travel with me and Pikachu. That is a promise I intend to keep. Just don't force Pikachu to love you. Take it nice and slow, okay?" asked Ash. Suddenly, Fifi jumped into Ash's arms and started rubbing cheeks with him. "Bless you, Måahnsieur Ketchum! You ahre so kind!" said Fifi. She then began to plant kisses on Ash's cheek. "Hey! Cut it out! Save the kissing for Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Oh. Pahrdahn moi," said Fifi. Fifi then smiled. It was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

The same couldn't be said about Jessie, James and Meowth. They were were locked away in a high security prison. Jessie and James were pathetically sobbing over their defeat. "It's not fair! It's not fair at all! This was supposed to be our day of victory!" wept Jessie. "It was supposed to be the day when we finally win! But it was taken away from us . . . again," sobbed James. And the two continued crying. Meowth on the other hand, was in the middle of a rant, which was annoying the other prisoners, including the traitorous Team Rocket agent known as the Iron Masked Marauder. "It's impossible, I tell you, impossible! Our plan was perfect! HOW DID SHE DO IT? I have to know! Somebody tell me! It's not fair! There was no way, I tell you! No way she could've restored Pikachu's memories with a kiss! Somebody tell me! DO YOU HEAR ME? SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW SHE DID IT! I HAVE TO KNOW! I HAVE TO KNO-O-O-O-OW!" screamed Meowth.

The next morning, Ash and his friends along with Fifi and Pepé woke up. Pikachu wasn't awake yet. Fifi simply walked up to Pikachu and kissed him awake. When Pikachu opened his eyes, he saw Fifi was staring at him, lovingly. "Wahkey wahkey, my preence," said Fifi. Pikachu let out a yelp and jumped back a few feet away from her. _"What are you still doing here, Fifi?"_ asked Pikachu. "Oh, zat's right. Ahsh deedn't tell you cause you were uncahnscious. Ahsh says zat fahr ze rest of my summair, I cahn trahvel weeth you guys. Zat way, I cahn spend time weeth you. Eesn't ziss great?" asked Fifi. She fluttered her eyelashes at Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he heard those words. He turned to Ash. _"Ash, how could you?!"_ asked Pikachu. "It's like what Pepé said, she hasn't had a good summer so far. So, this is the best way for her to make up for it," said Ash. Fifi then wrapped her tail around Pikachu. "Look's like eet's just you ahnd me, my leettle spahrk plug," said Fifi sweetly. She giggled as she gentle rubbed cheeks with Pikachu. Pikachu shot Ash a death glare._ "I hate you, Ash,"_ grumbled Pikachu.

**Present Time . . .**

"Fifi and Pepé traveled with us until after May entered the Hoenn Grand Festival of Pokémon Contests. The promise I made to Fifi to let her travel with us after she graduates is a promise I intend to fulfill after the graduation dance. Ever since the Battle of Lilycove City, the international police doubled their efforts to bring down Team Rocket since Jessie, James and Meowth proved how dangerous the organization was. Very soon, key members of the organization were being arrested, one by one. The police even had help from both the Justice League and the Avengers. Jessie, James and Meowth were fired by Giovanni as a result of their blunder. But instead of blaming themselves for their lives going downhill, they blamed me instead," said Ash. "That's the thing with villains, they always blame the hero instead of themselves when something bad happens to them," said Clemont.

"So, whaht evair hahppened to ze rest of ze orgahneezahtion?" asked Fleur. "We had a final battle with Giovanni at an undersea temple. Also present were certain members of the disbanded Teams Magma, Aqua and Galactic. 'Cause you see, in order to try to get back into the organization, Jessie, James & Meowth had crooks scattered all over the criminal underworld spread lies that they destroyed the other organizations. But the remaining members didn't take kindly to those rumors. During the battle, the temple collapsed and Giovanni was last seen getting crushed by rubble. The organization fell into disarray and the majority of them were arrested, leaving Jessie, James and Meowth left," said Ash. _"In other words, Team Rocket is on the endangered species list,"_ said Pikachu.

Very soon, everybody was finished with breakfast. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. La Fume. It was delicious," said Ash. "Merci. I'm glahd you liked eet," said Fleur. "Ahnyway, mahthair. I'm going to show Peekahchu, Ahsh ahnd ze others ahround town. But first, I'm going to show zem my room," said Fifi. _"Sure,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi and her Spritzees began to lead Ash, Pikachu and Serena upstairs. They soon arrived to Fifi's room. The wallpaper was pink with hearts decorating them. In her bedroom, was Fifi's bed, a cabinet and closet to store her clothes & costumes, her vanity and her harp. "Wow. Your room looks pretty," said Serena. "Merci, Serena," said Fifi.

At that moment, Pikachu saw what appeared to be a basketball in a display case. But on the baseball was an autograph by the famous basketball star, Michael Jordon. _"Where did you get a basketball signed by Michael Jordon?"_ asked Pikachu. "Zat bahsketbahll ees a souveneer frahm when ze Looney Tunes, Teeny Toons & Ahneemahniacs teamed up weeth Meechael Jahrdon een a bahsketbahll gahme ahgainst sahme ahliens cahlled Nerdlucks zat tried to mahke us toons ahs pahrt of zeir dying zeme pahrk, Mahron Mountain. Ze Nerdlucks stahle ze tahlents of five bahsketbahll players ahnd used zem to trahnsfahrm eento mahnstrous versions of ze players cahlled ze Mahnstahrs. I wahs ze one who gaht ze idea to recruit Meechael. Despite zeir deerty tahcteecs, we were ahble to beat ze Mahnstahrs ahnd us toons wahn our freedahm ahnd ze five players gaht zeir tahlents bahck," explained Fifi.

But then, Pikachu saw something that disturbed him. It was a shrine in honor of him. There were photos that were taken from the tunnel of love and photo booth on the wall. On a shelf, were some candles and a life-sized plush Pikachu toy covered in pink lipstick marks. At the center of the shrine was the painting Fifi made of Pikachu zapping Elmyra, with her watching and blushing. Ash and Serena saw the shrine. "Fifi, what is that?" asked Ash. Fifi began to blush in embarrassment. "Oh zat. Zat's a shrine I mahde to hahnor Peekahchu," said Fifi. _"Fifi, really?"_ asked Pikachu. "Whaht? I couldn't stahp sinkeeng ahbout you evair seence you sahved my life," said Fifi. _"Those are the photos from that Celadon City Department Store photo booth," _said Pikachu. "Wee. Zat painteeng you see een ze centair, I mahde zat een ahrt clahss ze day ahftair you sahved me frahm Elmyra," said Fifi. "I got to admit, this painting's really good," said Ash. "I love how you see Elmyra's skeleton as Pikachu's zapping her," said Serena. She giggled._ "That Pikachu plush toy covered in lipstick, it's just disturbing. You actually kept one for the purpose of kissing it?"_ asked Pikachu. Fifi's blushing went nuclear. "Eef eet'll mahke you mahre cahmfortahble, I'll get reed of zat when I mahve out," said Fifi. She giggled an embarrassed giggle and hid her face with her tail. _"Yes. Please do," _said Pikachu.

Very soon, Fifi and the others went down the stairs and began to head outside. "My friends ahnd I ahre going to sahme sight seeing now, mahthair," said Fifi. "Be cahreful, Fifi," said Fleur. "I will, mahthair," said Fifi. Fleur then gave her daughter French kisses and Fifi and the others then left to explore the city.

* * *

**As you can, I decide to reveal some details of what happened during the Kanto Saga, which will be further explored in flashbacks in later details. I never liked how Delia didn't react more worrisome in "Mr. Mime Time" after Ash was kidnapped. So, as mentioned by Pikachu, she vented her anger toward Brock and Stella. Ash also gets a chance at payback too after Team Rocket's defeat. Even though I never saw the episode after "Friend & Foe Alike", I never liked how Misty and Brock acted toward Ash after his lost at Indigo League. So, Ash not just gets revenge on Team Rocket for their part in causing his loss, he disowns Misty and Brock to punish them. A full flashback of that scene as well as Lorelei's involvement in un-hardening his heart toward friendship will be shown in later stories. Meowth's ranting while he and his partners are in prison was inspired by the Riddler's meltdown at the end of the Batman the Animated Series episode, "Riddler's Reform". I will write a fanfiction series titled, "Fifi's Hoenn Vacation", showing her involvement in certain Pokémon Hoenn Saga episodes, with the first episode being a full version of this fanfic series' version of "A Scare to Remember", which will reveal why Misty didn't show up as one of the calvary. The shrine that Fifi made in honor of Pikachu was inspired by Fifi's Furrball Shrine in the fanfiction story, "Lifestyles of the Rich and Fume-mous." Next chapter, will not just show more of Team Rocket's Wile E. Coyote-ish bad luck, but will show a flashback of when they were fired. Until next time, Happy Valentine's Day.**


	19. Chapter 18: Team Rocket's Blunders 3

Chapter 18: Team Rocket's Blunders Part 3

Team Rocket recovered after their incident with the Troublesome Trucks. They spent the whole night cleaning off the oil and picking out splinters & metal shards from their bodies. Most of them were in Jessie's hair and their butts. They were in an alleyway. "I thought we'd never get those splinters and shards off of us," said Meowth. "My butt still hurts," said Jessie. Just then, James saw Ash, Pikachu, Fifi and co. walk past them. "Look! There are the twerps! And Fifi's with them too!" said James. "And it looks like she has a couple of Spritzees," said Jessie. Meowth growled angrily. "I still haven't forgotten about how her interference caused our lives to go downhill!" said Meowth.

**3 Years Ago . . .**

After their wounds from their horrible defeat at Lilycove City healed, they tried to get revenge on Ash and co. Unfortunately, they were nearly killed during the final battle against both Team Magma and Team Aqua when Kyogre nearly drowned them. Right now, Jessie, James and Meowth had escaped from jail again. At that moment, they saw two particular Team Rocket members in front of them. They were both adult men who were muscular men and wore the traditional black & white Team Rocket uniforms. The first one had orange hair & a mustache and brown eyes. The second one had icy blue hair & a full beard and purple eyes. Accompanying the two elite members were a couple of Team Rocket Grunts Jessie, James and Meowth recognized the two. "Genghis, Khan, we managed to destroy both Team Magma and Team Aqua," fibbed Meowth. "They're finally out of the way," said Jessie. "We can finally start our conquest for Ho . . . ," said James.

"Seize them!" said Genghis. The Team Rocket grunts then grabbed Jessie, James and Meowth and pinned them to the ground. "What's going on?!" asked Jessie. "What are you doing?!" asked James. "You three are in big trouble. And I do mean big," said Khan. "What did we do?!" asked Meowth. "I think it's best that the boss tells you what exactly you did," said Khan.

(Insert "Team Rocket Boss Meeting" from Pokémon)

Genghis then activated a hand held hologram projector, projecting a hologram of the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. "We found them, boss. Give them what for," said Genghis, sneering. Jessie, James and Meowth gulped nervously.

Giovanni glared at Jessie, James and Meowth. "I'm not happy, you three. Not happy!" said Giovanni. "Why not?" asked James. "You three caused a quite a mess with that petty stunt you pulled back at Lilycove City," said Giovanni. "Petty? Petty?! We were close to destroying Team Rocket's #1 enemy! He had to be made an example of what happens to those who defy your organization!" said Meowth. "He's _your_ enemy! Not _mine_! What made you even think that Ash is Team Rocket's greatest enemy?" asked Giovanni. "'Cause it was the twerp that rallied everybody to fight back against us during the _St. Anne_ raid," said Meowth. "And you think that makes him the face of the resistance?" asked Giovanni. "Uh . . . yes," said Meowth. "Wrong!" said Giovanni. "If it weren't for that stupid skunkette, we would finally gotten Pikachu and got the promotion we dese . . . ," said Jessie. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT A COMMON PIKACHU!" yelled Giovanni. Jessie, James and Meowth were silent for the moment. James broke the silence. "There's _nothing_ common about _that_ Pikachu!" cried James. "Don't use that tone of voice toward me!" said Giovanni. "Giovanni's right. There's nothing special about that Pikachu. It's just well trained and has higher based stats than the average Pikachu. And besides, there's a case like that with most species of Pokémon," said Khan.

"Your attempted public execution of those brats have brought serious consequences for our organization," said Genghis. "What consequences are we talking about?" asked Meowth nervously. "You basically declared how dangerous Team Rocket can be when it chooses to! And because of that, INTERPOL are upping their game into bringing us down! They've begun raiding our bases and capturing our fellow Team Rocket operatives, one by one! They've even called upon superheroes such as the Justice League, the Avengers, the Power Rangers and the Kamen Riders to help them!" said Genghis. He then began to play footage of the various superheroes taking out the Team Rocket bases. Jessie, James and Meowth's eyes widened in horror at what they were seeing. "We didn't want this. We didn't want this," said Jessie. "Well congratulations. You just started the downfall of Team Rocket, no thanks to your idiotic obsession with that pathetic electric rat," said Khan.

"I have had it up to here with your three! You wasted my money, my resources and dragged my organization through the mud!" said Giovanni. "Are you going to demote us?" asked Meowth. "I have no place for people like you in my organization," said Giovanni. Jessie, James and Meowth felt their stomachs turn when they heard Giovanni's words. "Jessie, James and Meowth, as of now, you are fired from Team Rocket! And I have orders for my men to have you terminated!" said Giovanni. He turned to Genghis and Khan. "Make sure nobody finds their bodies," said Giovanni. And the hologram disappeared. Genghis and Khan chuckled as they turned to a now trembling Jessie, James and Meowth. "I'm really going to enjoy this," chuckled Genghis. "Enjoy your time in bleep, you three," said Khan. Genghis and Khan took out laser guns and pointed them at Jessie, James and Meowth. "Hasta la vista, pansies!" said Genghis. The two operatives then fired their guns at the three.

Suddenly, Wobbuffet popped out of his Poké Ball and activated Mirror Coat, which reflected the lasers back at Genghis and Khan. The two barely dodged the reflected lasers. Suddenly, Wobbuffet headbutted the grunts that held his comrades down. "Thanks, Wobbuffet," said Meowth. Jessie, James and Meowth began to run for it. "Stop them!" said Khan. Genghis, Khan and the grunts then chased after Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet.

**Present Time . . .**

"And ever since we were fired, nothing has even gone right for us! And now, there is _no_ organization to get back into! No organization means no promotion! And no promotions means no respect from the boss since he's dead!" said Meowth. "Which is why we're going to make them _all_ pay!" said Jessie. "Starting today!" said James.

For their next pathetic attempt to steal Pikachu, the three thieves perched themselves upon a high flagpole with an anvil attached to the end of an ACME Rubber Band. They were going to use the anvil to try to stun Fifi, Ash & co. long enough for them to steal Pikachu. "I hope this won't fail," said Meowth. "It better not," said Jessie. But then, part of the rubber band began to pull on the anvil. Team Rocket pulled the anvil back up. However, even with all three of them pulling the anvil up, they couldn't hold their position long enough for Ash and co. to arrive. Their feet chafed the flagpole and the rubber band pulled them to the ground. They screamed as they crashed into the ground with a loud CLANG! The impact left an impact silhouette in the middle of the pavement. The rubber band then reactivated and launched them up into the air. They hit their heads on the flagpole before crashing to the ground again.

Later, James got the idea of using a catapult to launch a cage that would trap Ash and co. "There's no way this catapult will fail us!" bragged James. Jessie and Meowth rolled their eyes. The three stood by the rope that would pull the catapult. Fifi, Ash and co. started to walk by them, not knowing Team Rocket were there. "Fire," said James quietly. They pulled at the rope to activate the catapult. But unfortunately, the cage was too heavy for the catapult and it fell and trapped Team Rocket instead. "Aw fudge!" cried Team Rocket.

After getting out of the cage, Jessie came up with an idea for their next plan. They attached a spring-activated boxing glove to a large rock and hid behind it, hoping to strike the Ash and co. "This idea had better work, Jessie," said Meowth. "It will work! It _will_ work!" snapped Jessie. Ash and co. started to come Team Rocket's way. Jessie smiled a wicked smile. "Now we've got you!" said Jessie. She pulled at the string to release the spring loaded boxing glove. But the tension in the spring caused the rock and Team Rocket to be launched backwards instead of the glove forwards. Team Rocket yelped as they got pinned in between the rock and the wall behind them. The glove then retracted backwards and punched Jessie in the face, giving her face a big bruise and knocking her teeth out.

After that failure, Team Rocket decided to do something else. They decided to set up a 10,000-lb weight supported by a pair of pulleys. "This should flatten the twerps long enough for us to steal Pikachu," said Meowth. They waited until Ash and co. started to come into view. "Now!" said Meowth. He let go of the rope, but the weight didn't fall down. "Hey! Shouldn't it have fallen by now?" asked Meowth. "Forget the weight!" said Jessie. "Let's get 'em before they get away!" cried James. Team Rocket began to run after Ash & co. Suddenly, the weight did fall, when _they_ were underneath it! CLANG! The weight fell on top of them, flattening them. Team Rocket were flattened to the point that they looked like walking bar chairs.

After unflattening themselves, they dug a hole in the sidewalk and put dynamite with a detonator box in it. The buried the dynamite and waited for Fifi, Ash and co. to walk by. Jessie, James and Meowth heard the heroes coming. "So, is there a really good shopping mall here?" asked Serena. "Wee," said Fifi. "Here they come," said James. "Now we got them!" said Jessie. The three pushed down on the detonator box as the heroes neared the buried dynamite. But instead of the dynamite blowing up, the detonator box blew up, frying Jessie, James and Meowth. The three Team Rocket operatives stood there, black as the Ace of Spades, with dumbfounded expressions. Fifi, Ash and co. saw everything. They laughed at the fried thieves before walking away.

Team Rocket decided to use a special harpoon gun that would fire a harpoon that would turn into a net that would trap Fifi, Ash and co. They saw Fifi, Ash and co. pass by them. "They won't escape us this time!" said Meowth. He pulled the trigger and they fired the harpoon.

(Insert "Dance of the Comedians")

But then, Team Rocket realized part of the harpoon's rope was tied around part of their legs. "Uh-oh," said Team Rocket. The three dumb thieves were then pulled by the harpoon's rope. The harpoon missed Ash and co., dragging Team Rocket along the ground. They screamed as they were being dragged along for the ride. They crashed into several trash cans and crates. Jessie, James and Meowth struggled to untie the rope to free their legs. The harpoon then flew past a high bridge with the river below. Team Rocket finally untied the rope. But that was when they realized they were no longer on solid ground. They screamed as they began to fall, but they quickly grabbed the rope. "Whew," said Team Rocket.

Suddenly, the harpoon went through a pipe on the other side of the bridge. Team Rocket were squeezed through the pipe and ended up back on solid ground. Team Rocket dug their legs into the ground, hoping to stop the harpoon from dragging them, but it was no good. Suddenly, they heard some beeping. The harpoon was pulling them right toward a delivery truck. Team Rocket screamed as they collided with the truck with a loud CRASH! They collided with the truck so hard that most of the truck was destroyed, sending the pieces everywhere. The only things left of the truck were the wheels, the chassis, steering wheel, driver seat and the baffled driver.

The harpoon stuck to the wall where Pikachu painted the false tunnel to escape Elmyra years ago. Team Rocket went into the tunnel. Suddenly, they heard the honking of a diesel locomotive, which hit Team Rocket sending them flying upwards by the rope and they crashed into the wall. Team Rocket fell onto the ground with a CRASH! They bruised and battered from their wild ride.

(End Music)

Just then, Team Rocket began to hear somebody laughing at them. It was Sylvester the Cat. "And here I thought Wile E. and I had bad luck catching our prey," said Sylvester. "We've been trying to catch Pikachu for six years," said James. "I've been trying to catch Tweety Bird for over theventy years. Wile E. Coyote has been trying to catch Roadrunner almost the same amount of years," said Sylvester. Team Rocket's eyes started to twitch. "Seventy years?! You mean we could be chasing Pikachu for that long?!" asked Jessie. "Pretty much," said Sylvester.

"The only reason why you haven't caught Tweety yet is because you don't have the resources that Team Rocket have. I bet I catch Tweety better than you can!" bragged Meowth. "Care to back that up?" asked Sylvester. "All right! I'll prove I can do a better job at catching Tweety!" said Meowth. "But what about catching Pikachu?" asked Jessie. "Go on without me. I'll catch up with you once I catch Tweety!" said Meowth. And he ran off to get supplies. Sylvester smiled. "I'll let him thoften Tweety. By the time Meowth is through, Tweety thould tired long enough for me to catch him," said Sylvester. And he chuckled to himself.

* * *

**I hope you had good laughs at this chapter of Team Rocket's various misfortunes of trying to steal Pikachu as much as the other two chapters. I thought it would be funny if Meowth would attempt to try to catch Tweety in a later chapter. But as you guess, it'll end in disaster for him. You'll see what are his attempts. Genghis and Khan are Team Rocket operatives I created for this story. As you just read, Giovanni not just fired them, he ordered their termination. Next chapter will be when Fifi La Fume shows Ash and co. around Acme Acres . . .**


	20. Chapter 19: Happy Fifi

Chapter 19: Happy Fifi

(Insert "Alouette")

Fifi La Fume showed Ash and co. around the best places at Acme Acres. Right now, the group was exploring the mall. They had to do some shopping to prepare for tonight's dance. The skunkette was in a very happy mood due to Pikachu accepting to be her date. As she wandered the mall, she sang to herself as well as the occasional dance twirls like a ballerina. Since she was in love, Fifi was giving off her stench, which was causing everybody else to faint. Among two of the people who fainted were a Trainer named Damian and Cecil B. Tortoise. "Skunks will be skunks," groaned Damian. He fell off a balcony and into a fountain. But luckily, Pinky and Violet; Fifi's two Spritzees were purifying the air with their more pleasant aroma.

A couple of yards away from Fifi, Babs and Shirley were doing shopping of their own. "I can't wait for tonight," said Babs. "Well, like, I hope it's better than the Perfecto Prep. Senior Dance," said Shirley. Babs cringed as she remember, especially at the part where Shirley went bonkers after punch spilled all over her. "So, like, did you see the new video of Elmyra making a fool of herself that was posted on LoonTube?" asked Shirley. "I sure did. She's more stupid than we originally imagined. She actually thought that robot Fifi was the real Fifi," said Babs. The two girls began to laugh.

Just then, the two began to pick up Fifi's scent. "Like, do you smell something?" asked Shirley. "Fifi," said Babs. The two put on clothes pins on their noses. Fifi snapped out of her daze when she saw her two best friends. _"Bahnjour, Bahbs ahnd Sheerley," _said Fifi in a sing song voice. Her two Spritzee perched on her shoulders. "You seem to be in a happy mood," said Babs. "What's going on?" asked Shirley. "I just hahd ze mahst rahmahnteec night lahst night. I scahred a dahte weeth a boy ahnd he took me out to deennair. Ahnd ze best pahrt, he ahlso ahsked me to ze grahduation dahnce tahnight," replied Fifi. "Who's the lucky boy?" asked Shirley.

_"__Me," _said Pikachu as he along with Ash and Serena came into view. "So, Ash's Pikachu actually is the same Pikachu who saved you?" asked Babs. "Wee," said Fifi. She picked up Pikachu and began to stroke his head. "Isn't he a cutie?" asked Fifi. She then began to pet Pikachu's tail. "Chaaaa," said Pikachu happily. "Oh. You like zat, Peekahchu?" asked Fifi. "Yes. He likes being petted on the tail," said Ash. Fifi then began to pet Pikachu's tail a little more, causing him to let out happy squeals. "Who's a cute leettle peekahchu. Who's a cute leettle Peekahchu. You ahre," said Fifi. Pikachu giggled due to Fifi showing her affection for him. "Anyway, we're doing shopping for tonight's dance," said Ash. "What a coincidence. Like, so are we," said Shirley. "Dahn't tell your dahtes zat I'm going out weeth Peekahchu. I wahnt to surprise zem," said Fifi. "Okay," said Babs & Shirley. "See you tahnight," said Fifi. She along with Ash, Pikachu and Serena then began to leave. Fifi carried Pikachu as she walked away.

(End Music)

After shopping, the group went to have lunch at Weenie Burger. "Weenie Burger sure make great burgers," said Ash. He then began to devour his burger. "And it has great ketchup," said Pikachu, slurping up some ketchup. Fifi giggled due to Pikachu's craving for the stuff. "Peekahchu, whaht ahre your Trainair's plahns fahr trahveleeng ahftair ze vahcation when I cahme weeth you?" asked Fifi. _"Well, Ash was planning on heading back home to Pallet Town. He was planning to stay home for a couple of months before we head to another region,"_ said Pikachu. "I'm definitely coming with Ash since we're dating. Our stay in Pallet Town will give Ash and I time to build up on our romance," said Serena. "Ahnd my rahmahnce weeth Peekahchu ahs well," said Fifi.

"I'm sure my mom will love how I now have a girlfriend. And she'd certainly like to meet you Fifi since you saved my life during Hoenn. She's a nice woman when you get to know her," said Ash. "I'd like to meet your mom as well," said Clemont. "If she's a nice woman, I'm sure she'll be a great pair with my brother!" said Bonnie. Ash glared at Bonnie. "My father is still alive, but traveling like me! So you better stay away from my mother unless it doesn't involve setting Clemont up with her! Got it?!" scolded Ash. "Yes, Ash," said Bonnie meekly. _"And when we arrive back to Pallet Town, I'd certainly like to introduce you to Ash's other Pokémon as well as Professor Oak," _said Pikachu. "I'm sure I'll get ahlahng weeth zem," said Fifi.

After the group finished their lunch, they started to head out of Weenie Burger. "Anyway, Bonnie and I are going to do some shopping for parts for future inventions. So you carry on seeing the sights without us, okay?" asked Clemont. "Okay," said Ash. Fifi & her Spritzee, Ash, Pikachu and Serena went one way, while Clemont and Bonnie went the other.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too. Next chapter, Bonnie, being the stubborn little brat still wants to pair Clemont with either Elmyra and Bimbette. But it's going to lead to her into big trouble . . .**


	21. Chapter 20: Bonnie's Big Mistake

Chapter 20: Bonnie's Big Mistake

As Clemont was doing his shopping, Bonnie and Clemont's Chespin wandered from the inventor when he wasn't looking. Even though Bonnie was glad Pikachu and Fifi were going to the dance together, she wasn't entirely happy. She hadn't take Fleur La Fume's words seriously. "It's not fair. Clemont is so stubborn, not wanting to pick a wife. Ash and Serena are dating. And Pikachu finally has the courage to go out with Fifi. But Clemont has no one. I know that either Elmyra or Bimbette would make a perfect wife for Clemont. Maybe he can show Elmyra how to properly take care of animals, including Pokémon. And she can probably forget about trying to catch Fifi," said Bonnie. "Ches?" asked Chespin.

At that moment, Bonnie saw Bimbette through the window of an ice cream parlor. The pink skunkette was drowning her sorrows in ice cream at an ice cream parlor after Pikachu chose Fifi over her. "That's a lot of ice cream that you're eating, Bimbette," said the Proprietor. "I know. But it's the only think I could think of to drown my sorrows after last night's heartbreak. The Pikachu I had a crush on likes Fifi instead of me," complained Bimbette. She eat another spoonful of ice cream. "What does Fifi have that I don't that makes her attractive in Pikachu's eyes instead of me? I'm the one who, like has the beauty and the money," said Bimbette. "I don't think it doesn't always have to do with beauty or beauty. It may be something else," said the Proprietor. "But what?" asked Bimbette. "I don't know. I just don't know," said Proprietor.

Bonnie smiled, seeing this was an opportunity to get Clemont a girl. She and Chespin entered the ice cream parlor and began to approach Bimbette. "Excuse, Ms. Bimbette?" asked Bonnie. Bimbette turned and saw Bonnie. "If you're here to try to ask me to be Clemont's wife again, the answer is still no," said Bimbette. "But I was hoping being with Clemont would cheer you up," said Bonnie. Bimbette got angry. "I don't want a four eyed nerd as my true love! Ash's Pikachu asked Fifi out to the dance instead of me and it broke my heart! Dating someone I don't love is not going to cheer me up! Now go away and leave me alone!" yelled Bimbette. Bonnie was hurt by Bimbette's words. "Fine. But it's your loss," huffed Bonnie. She and Chespin walked away. "Stupid little girl. What does she know about love? She probably doesn't know about romance because she's never been in love herself," said Bimbette. "I agree with you with that," said the Proprietor.

Bonnie and Chespin continued to walk down the street. "She didn't have to take out her anger on me! I was only asking! Is that too much to ask?! Is it?!" complained Bonnie. Just then, Bonnie spotted Elmyra Duff nearby and immediately cheered up. "If Bimbette won't get together with Clemont, then Elmyra might," said Bonnie. But when Bonnie got closer, she saw that Elmyra was currently being laughed and pointed at by several toons. "Why are you all laughing at me?!" asked Elmyra. The toons then took out their cell phones and showed Elmyra the video of her humiliation. Elmyra was horrified when she saw why they were laughing at her. "Who would do such a cruel thing?!" asked Elmyra as she walked away in embarrassment. Plucky Duck turned to the readers and raised his eyebrows.

Bonnie was not happy about that somebody was bullying the girl she wanted to be Clemont's future wife on the internet. "Just because the animals hate her, doesn't mean that they have the right to make fun of her. Perhaps if I pair Elmyra with my brother, they'll probably treat her better. I just need to figure out how to get her to where my big brother is," said Bonnie. She thought for a moment until she remembered from what the toons told that she always chases after animals to make them her pets. Bonnie then got an idea. "Chespin. I'll need you to get Elmyra to chase you," said Bonnie. "Ches?" asked Chespin. "Elmyra seems to want an animal for a pet. I need to run from her until you get to big brother. Maybe if Clemont and Elmyra are in the same area, I know I can get the two to fall in love," said Bonnie. Clemont gulped nervously. It didn't really like this plan.

As Elmyra was trying to find a good place to hide from people laughing at her, she heard a whistle. The one who whistled was Chespin. "How cute! A green hedgehog! Come to Elmyra!" cried Elmyra. She began to run toward Chespin. Chespin then began to make a run for it as fast as its legs could carry it. Bonnie was watching. "It's working. Now I just need to make sure Chespin gets to Clemont," said Bonnie. She began to run after the two. Chespin ran down the street, with Elmyra in hot pursuit and Bonnie following behind her. "So far, so good," said Bonnie. Chespin looked back to see if Elmyra was still chasing it. But that was a big mistake cause he didn't keep a good look out.

The Grass Pokémon crashed into Furrball the Cat. The two fell down on their backs, with dizzy eyes. It fell down on its back, with dizzy eyes. Elmyra then caught up with Chespin and seized him in her arms. "I'm gonna make you my pet for life!" cried Elmyra. But then, she noticed Furrball. _It's Furrball. I'll take him too, maybe he'll know where Fifi is currently living at. Once I get the information from him, Fifi will be mine again!,_ thought Elmyra. She snickered and grabbed Furrball too. She began to run off, carrying Chespin and Furrball. "Wait, come back! That's actually my brother's Chespin!" cried Bonnie. But Elmyra didn't hear her. "Oh no! Big brother's gonna kill me!" cried Bonnie.

When Bonnie told Clemont about what happened to Chespin, he was absolutely furious. "YOU WHAT?!" asked Clemont. Bonnie paled when Clemont yelled at her. "Of all the stupidest things that you've ever done to play matchmaker, that was the worst! Leaving Chespin in the hands of someone who's too stupid to see she's being abusive toward animals! What's worse, you put Furrball in danger too!" scolded Clemont. "I'm sorry, big brother! I just want you to give Elmyra a chance!" cried Bonnie. "Didn't you pay attention?! She likes Montana Max. And didn't you even listen to Buster and the others?! I don't want someone who abuses animals as a wife, even if they're doing it unintentionally!" said Clemont. "But I thought you could change her ways," said Bonnie. "Like I said, I don't need your help in finding a girl! Thanks to you, I now have to rescue Chespin from a life of suffering. And I need to tell Mary about Furrball," said Clemont. "Let me help," said Bonnie. "No! You've done enough," said Clemont coldly. And he left to rescue Chespin. Bonnie slumped down to her knees and began to sob. She blew it, big time.

* * *

**Bonnie's obsession with trying to find a wife for Clemont has landed her in hot water this time. So now, Clemont must rescue Chespin as well as Furrball. Next chapter, Meowth tries to catch and eat Tweety, with predictable results . . .**


	22. Chapter 21: Meowth vs Tweety

Chapter 21: Tweety Bird vs. Meowth

In Granny's apartment, Tweety Bird was in his cage, singing to himself. Tweety was a yellow canary who had a somewhat large head.

_I'm a tweet wittow biwd in a diwded tage;_

_Tweety'th my name but I don't know my age._

_I don't have to wuwy and dat is dat;_

_I'm tafe in hewe fwom dat ol' putty tat._

Just then, Tweety noticed Meowth heading toward the apartment from the window. "I tawt I taw a putty tat," said Tweety. He looked away and saw he was gone. Minutes later, Meowth was at the window. "I did, I did taw a putty tat!" cried Tweety. Meowth showed one of his claws. "Sorry I ain't your usual putty tat. But I decided to prove that I can do a better job at catching you than Sylvester," said Meowth. He then inserted his claw, ready to unlock Tweety's cage. But before he could open it, something whacked in the head, causing him to fall down on the ground. He looked up and saw that it was Granny, Tweety's owner. She was armed with umbrella. "If you think you can eat my bird, think again!" said Granny. She began to chase away Meowth, while whacking him with her umbrella. Meowth yelped whenever he got hit in the head. "Bad ol' putty tat!" said Tweety.

After shaking Granny off, Meowth had an ice pack on his head. "I can't get to that rat with wings as long as that old hag is home. I'll have to wait until she leaves," said Meowth. Meowth watched the apartment, waiting for any sign of Granny leaving the place. She left to do some grocery shopping. "Good. She's gone. Now's my chance," said Meowth. He chuckled as he headed back into the apartment. Knowing that Granny would've locked the door, he decided to unlock the door with his claws. He unlocked the door, but when he opened it, he found himself face to face with Hector the Bulldog. Meowth laughed nervously at the sight of the large dog. Without saying a word, Hector slammed one of his fists on Meowth, squishing him flat. The flattened Meowth walked away, humiliated.

Meowth decided to take a different approach to catch Tweety. He decided to climb into a drainpipe on the side of a building. It would lead up to the room where Tweety was in. Tweety saw what Meowth was doing. In retaliation, Tweety dropped a bowling ball down the drain pipe. It rolled down the drainpipe until it collided with Meowth. Both Meowth and the bowling ball rolled out of the pipe. As it turned out, Meowth had swallowed the bowling ball. He rolled down the road and into Champin's Bowling Alley. Meowth crashed into some bowling pins in one of the lanes. It was so loud that it could heard from outside of the bowling alley.

Meowth decided to sling himself toward the window using a slingshot. Meowth chuckled. "Tweety won't see me coming," said Meowth. After pulling the slingshot back, he let go and was flung toward the window. But at that moment, Granny was closing the window, unaware what was going to happen. Meowth hit the window, face first. He then slid off. "What was dat?" asked Tweety.

A little later, Meowth snuck into the air vents and managed to get into the room. Tweety's back was turned. He decided to pose as a lamp, wearing a lampshade on his head. Tweety saw the "lamp" and stared at it. "I don't remember that lamp," said Tweety. He saw Meowth's tail. "This looks like it needs to be plugged," said Tweety. He grabbed at Meowth's tail and began to move it toward a plug outlet. Meowth paled, knowing what was going to happen. Before he could do anything, Tweety plugged Meowth's tail into the outlet. This resulted in Meowth getting shocked silly. His skeleton was showing as he was getting electrocuted by the plug outlet. "You think after getting zapped by Pikachu in over twenty seasons, I'd be used to this kind of pain by now!" cried Meowth. Meowth fell to the ground, black as soot. Hector walked up to Meowth and picked him up. He scrunched him into a ball and rolled him down the stairs and back into the streets.

Meowth decided to the best way to get to Tweety was to lure Hector away. He went to a costume shop and bought a female dog costume. He put the costume one. He chuckled. "Once I get that stupid dog's attention, I'll lure far away from here and knock him out with a mallet. With him out of commission, I'll get Tweety for sure," said Meowth. He then began to walk toward Granny's apartment.

But without warning, he was snagged by a dog catcher's net. The dog catcher than threw him into the back of his van. He began to drive away. "Hey! Let me out of here! I'm not a dog! I'm a cat! C-A-T! CAT!" cried Meowth as he removed his costume. But that was a big mistake. For in the van were other dogs. They included K-9; Marvin the Martian's pet dog, Chester & Spike, Marc Anthony, the Dopey Dog and more. "Crud," said Meowth. The dogs began to maul Meowth, with him screaming.

After being mauled by the dogs, Meowth decided to lace Hector's dog food with a sleeping drug. After Hector fell asleep, Meowth went into the room. "Uh-oh," said Tweety. Meowth chuckled. "No granny or doggy to save you this time, birdie," said Meowth. Suddenly, Tweety clonked Meowth with a mallet and began to run off. Meowth recovered and began to chase after Tweety. "Get back here, you yellow rat with wings!" cried Meowth.

Tweety then flew and went into a tree that was in the middle of an abandoned mine field. Meowth ran until he saw the warning sign about the landmines. "Uh-oh. I'm going to have to use a metal detector to get around them," said Meowth. He went to fetch one. Meowth returned with the said item and began to use it to get around the landmines. "Here putty tat. Catch!" said Tweety, tossing Meowth something. Meowth caught what Tweety threw at him. It was a large magnet. Suddenly, the magnet drew some of the landmines out of the ground and they magnetized onto the magnet. The landmines instantly exploded, leaving Meowth black as soot. Meowth began to walk away, setting off the other landmines.

Elsewhere, Jessie and James weren't having much luck either trying to get their targets. Especially since Meowth wasn't there to help them. They ordered a red ACME rocket. But they repainted it black and painted the R symbol that represented Team Rocket. James looked through his electrobinoculars and spotted Fifi, her Spritzee, Ash, Pikachu and Serena dead ahead of them. "Okay, Jessie. You can light the match," said James. "Right," said Jessie. She took out a match and lit it. The magenta-haired thief then lit the fuse. The flame went down the fuse until the rocket finally set off and Jessie and James began to rocket toward Fifi, her Spritzee, Ash, Serena and Pikachu. Fortunately for our heroes, since the rocket engine was loud, they heard it coming. "Uh-oh. Look's like Team Rocket's getting desperate," said Serena. Fifi nodded.

(Insert "Wreakin' Havoc" from Pokémon)

Ash quickly took out a Poké Ball. "Arcanine, we need you to get us away from Team Rocket, fast!" said Ash. He threw the ball and the said Pokémon was summoned. Arcanine was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It had diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest were covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grew behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside was black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that was bent in the middle. Each paw had three toes and a round, pink pad.

Moving quickly, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Fifi & her Spritzee jumped onto Arcanine's back. _"Hang on, Fifi!"_ said Pikachu. Arcanine began to run real fast, carrying its six passengers. "Oh no, you don't!" said Jessie. "You're not getting away this time!" said James. It wasn't long before a wild chase ensued. Jessie and James chased Ash, Pikachu, Fifi, her Spritzee, Serena and Arcanine all over Acme Acres. They were careful not to run over anybody else. One of the residents they passed by was Wile E. Coyote. He turned to the readers and held a sign that read, "Look familiar?"

Arcanine ran until it along with Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Fifi & her Spritzee stopped in front of an abandoned explosives factory on the outskirts of Acme Acres. Even though it was abandoned, there were still explosives inside the building itself. Jessie and James' rocket was getting closer and closer. But Arcanine stood its ground. "Ahsh, we should mahve!" cried Fifi. "Not yet," said Ash. "We got you now, twerps!" said Jessie. "Your Pikachu is good as ours!" said James. Ash just sneered. "Not in your lifetime," said Ash. Suddenly, Arcanine jumped high in the air at the last minute. Jessie and James saw where they were headed and their eyes widened in horror. They tried to stop the rocket, but it was too late. They screamed as they went through the doors of the abandoned explosives factory and the madness began.

If one were to pass by the abandoned explosives factory, they would hear a series of big and small explosions from inside the factory as well as couple of screams. The explosions were also shaking the building itself. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Fifi & her Spritzee and Arcanine were standing a good distance away from the factory. Suddenly, there was an extremely loud, and huge explosion that engulfed the factory and a good portion of the area the factory was in.

(End Music)

When the smoke and fire subsided, the explosives factory was completely gone. In fact, the factory _and_ the ground where the factory stood was gone. In its place, was a big, smoking crater, with a fried Jessie and James in the center of it. The two dumb thieves were smoking too. Ash, Pikachu, Fifi, her Spritzee, Serena and Arcanine shook their heads. "It's sad really. We used to consider them a threat," said Ash. "But now they've been reduced to the level of annoying street punks," said Serena. "Pika," said Pikachu. "Zey should just give crime ahltahgethair. Eet's naht wahrkeeng fahr zem," said Fifi. Pinky and Violet the Spritzee and Arcanine grunted in agreement. The seven then left the area.

Back in the city, Meowth resumed chasing after Tweety. Tweety went around a corner and got an idea. He made a decoy of himself, made out of a stick of dynamite. Meowth saw the fake Tweety, thinking it was the real one. He picked up the decoy and swallowed it whole. The dynamite decoy then exploded, sending Meowth flying and screaming. Ash, Pikachu, Fifi, her Spritzee and Serena were re-entering the city when they heard Meowth's screaming. They saw him falling down. "I tawt I taw a big mouthed putty tat," said Ash mockingly. "You did, you did taw a big mouthed putty tat," said Tweety. Meowth landed on the pavement, hard. He was black as soot and the fur on the upper part of his body had been blown off due to the dynamite.

As a last resort, Meowth decided to paint himself like a skunk to scare off both Granny and Hector. He also used limburger cheese and garlic to give him the stench. Meowth chuckled. "There's no way that _this_ plan can fail. That Fifi girl has her eye on Pikachu. No way she'll interfere since she's swooning over Pikachu," said Meowth. He began to head toward Granny's apartment. Unfortunately for him, Bimbette Skunk happened to be walking down the street, still upset about not being the girl that Pikachu was taking out tonight. She then spotted Meowth a couple of feet away from her.

(Insert "Love Theme" from Romeo & Juliet Tchaikovsky)

The instant she saw Meowth, cupid fired an arrow at Bimbette, causing her to fall in love with him. Her eyes turned into red hearts, her tail stripe turned red like a thermometer and her heart pounding out of her chest. "Yahoo! Not long after Pikachu broke my heart, a new boy has come to take his place! And he's a hundred times more cuter than Pikachu!" cried Bimbette happily. She let out a happy shriek before running toward Meowth. Meowth was just about to pick the lock to the door to the apartment when Bimbette seized him. The next thing Meowth knew, he found himself getting hugged by Bimbette Skunk. "Hello there, cutie!" said Bimbette. Meowth's eyes widened when he saw her. _Oh no! I forgot about __that__ skunkette!,_ thought Meowth. "I'm definitely taking you out to the dance tonight!" cried Bimbette. She gave Meowth a face full of kisses, ending it with a big kiss on the lips. Meowth's face was smeared with Bimbette's lipstick. After kissing him, she began to carry him off, singing to herself. "Help!" cried Meowth meekly.

(End Music)

Jessie and James saw everything and face palmed. They were covered in bandages and casts from their recent explosive failure. Then, the two dumb thieves started to undergo a total mental meltdown. "The last two days have been the worst days in our entire criminal careers! Ever since we got to Looney Tunes Land, we've experiencing nothing but lots of bad luck!" cried James. "Sure we've had bad luck trying to catch Pikachu in the past, but this is more bad luck than we actually deserve! All our plans have been figuratively and literally blowing up in our faces! And now, we lose Meowth to that pink skunkette!" complained James. "Is there anyway we can turn around our bad luck?!" asked Jessie. "I don't know! But all I can say is . . . I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" screamed James. Jessie and James were so angry that they were ripping off part of their hair and clothes. They also stomped on the shredded pieces.

Just then, the wind blew an old newspaper into Jessie's face. She struggled to get it off her face. When she got it off, she saw the headline was an article about Perfecto Prep Academy, a school that was Acme Looniversity's biggest rival. They've been known to cheat in sporting events. This news article was mentioning about how they lost another game against Acme Looniversity. "James. I might have an idea," said Jessie.

Sylvester had seen everything and laughed. "I knew that sorry excuse for a cat would fail at catching Tweety. Now to catch him since he should be tired enough for me to snatch him easily," said Sylvester. But as he crossed the street to try to reach Tweety, a piano that was accidentally dropped by a crane fell and crushed him. "Aw, thufferin thuccotash!" said Sylvester.

* * *

**I hope you got a good laugh reading about Meowth looking like a fool trying to catch Tweety. So now, he's being taken to the dance by Bimbette Skunk against his will. Meanwhile, Jessie & James having had enough of their bad luck have decided to team up with Perfecto Prep., Acme Looniversity's rival. What evil scheme will they cook up? In the meantime, next chapter, Serena decides to give Bonnie a pep talk about why she shouldn't arrange a loveless marriage for Clemont . . .**


	23. Chapter 22: Pep Talk From Serena

Chapter 22: Pep Talk From Serena

Back at the Jones Motel, Ash, Pikachu and Serena arrived back from some errands. Fifi, Pinky and Violet went back to the La Fume household. "Alright Pikachu. Time to get you ready for tonight," said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu happily. But then, Serena noticed Bonnie on the bed, crying her eyes out. "Bonnie?" asked Serena. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone," said Bonnie. Serena turned to Ash and Pikachu. "You get ready first. I'm going to try to talk to Bonnie," said Serena. "But she said that she wanted to be left alone," said Ash. "I know. But that's not going to stop me," said Serena. "Okay," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu went into the bathroom.

(Insert "Prayer" from Pokémon)

Serena went up to Bonnie. "Bonnie, what's bothering you?" asked Serena. "I don't want to talk about it," said Bonnie. "Come on. You can talk to me. We're friends after all. Friends comfort each other when they're down in the dumps. So why are you sad?" asked Serena. Bonnie sighed. "I did something terrible that made big brother mad at me," said Bonnie. "What happened?" asked Serena. "I tried to get Elmyra together with him by having her chase Chespin. But Chespin got caught and stolen by her along with Mary's cat, Furball. And now, they're going to suffer the same abuse that all of Elmyra's pets have been put through," said Bonnie.

"Why are you always trying to find a girl for Clemont?" asked Bonnie. "He's always focused on his inventions. He needs a girl to look out for him or all he'll do is focus only on his gadgets," said Bonnie. "That's no excuse to always ask random girls to marry your brother. What if the next girl you ask is a girl who's actually a tyrannical control freak?" asked Serena. "And how would you know?" asked Bonnie.

Serena sighed. "'Cause that's what happened with the case of James of Team Rocket," said Serena. "Really?" asked Bonnie. "Yes. From what Ash told me last night, James comes from a rich family. But they tried to marry him to a girl named Jessiebelle. And they were trying to make James grow up fast and make him into a proper gentleman. James didn't want to do with the rich lifestyle anymore because of this. Eventually, it came to the point that they threatened James' pet Growlithe, Growlie in order to make James marry Jessiebelle during Ash's Sinnoh journey. But James snapped and almost killed them. James' parents and Jessiebelle were sent to jail as a result. So don't you see? That's why you can't ask random girls to marry Clemont. 'Cause you might pick the wrong one," said Serena. Bonnie was silent. She had a lot to think about.

(End Music)

Clemont was currently talking to Mary Melody on the phone. "She what?!" asked Mary. "Char?" asked Charmeleon. "You heard me. Elmyra not just got a hold of my Chespin, she's got Furrball, no thanks to the stupidity of my little sister. Meet me at the front of Elmyra's house and we'll rescue them by talking to her parents," said Clemont. "Okay. Bye," said Mary. And she hung up.

* * *

**Serena has told Bonnie about James' tragic origin about how it was his parents and Jessiebelle that drove him to crime. The event of them threatening Growlie to blackmail James into marrying Jessiebelle will be explained in a later story. But anyway, next chapter, will be when Jessie and James make their deal with Perfecto Prep.**


	24. Chapter 23: Deal with Perfecto Prep

Chapter 23: Deal with Perfecto Prep. Academy

Jessie and James went to Perfecto Prep., hoping the students would help them. The students included Roderick Rat & his girlfriend; Rhubella, Margot Mallard, Danforth Drake. Jessie and James had summoned Roderick and the others to the meeting room. Roderick was a rat with dark gray fur and a pale colored face and wore a pale blue shirt with a blue tie. Rhubella was a female rat with brown fur and wore a purple shirt, a black skirt and tie and purple eyeshadow. Both rats were rivals to Buster and Babs and were smokers too. Danforth was a drake with yellow feathers and brown hair. Margot was a mallard with pale purple feathers, long pink hair and blue eyes. She also wore purple eyeshadow. She was a cheerleader for Perfecto Prep. as well as a sports player too. "Who called this meeting?" asked Rhubella. "I didn't," said Roderick. "Not me," said Margot. "Not me either," said Danforth. "Well I didn't either," said Rhubella.

(Insert "Team Rocket's Boss Meeting" from Pokémon)

Just then, the lights turned on and they saw Jessie and James sitting on the table. "Who are you?!" asked Roderick. "And what are you doing here?" asked Rhubella. "We're agents of the great organization, Team Rocket," said Jessie. "At least it was great until that twerp, Ash Ketchum and his twerp posse brought it down, leaving us along with Meowth, the last of Team Rocket," fumed James. "What do you two want?" asked Danforth. "We've come to seek your help," said James. "Why do you need our help?" asked Roderick. "Ever since we got here, we've experienced nothing but bad luck. All our plans to steal Ash's Pikachu have blown up in our faces before we can even put them into action," said Jessie. "What's worse, Meowth got mistaken for a boy skunk by a pink skunkette," said James. "What's so special about this Pikachu you want to steal?" asked Roderick.

"He's the most powerful Pikachu in the world! Only Team Rocket have the ability to use it correctly!" said Jessie. "For six years, we've been trying to get our hands on that electric rodent. But every time we get so close, he slips through our fingers. And with the organization down, our luck has taken a turn for the worse," said James. "And what does this have to do with us?" asked Roderick. "You're called Perfecto Prep. So you must be perfect at the things you do, right?" asked Jessie. "Right," bragged Roderick. "So, will you help us?" asked James.

Roderick and his classmates began to do a group whisper to each other. After a few minutes, they turned to Jessie and James. "All right. We'll help you catch Pikachu, but under one condition," said Roderick. "And what's that?" asked Jessie. "We must wear full body disguises. After all, we have a reputation to protect and any flaw will result in it crashing down," said Roderick. "Deal," said Jessie and James. "So where do we find them?" asked Rhubella. "The twerps are attending the Acme Looniversity graduation party tonight. We'll crash the party," said Jessie. The villains snickered as they began to think about how to execute their evil plan.

(End Music)

* * *

**Team Rocket and the Perfecto Prep. Students are now planning to crash the graduation party that'll happen tonight. Next chapter, Clemont and Mary Melody are going to try to rescue Chespin and Furrball from Elmyra's clutches.**


	25. Chapter 24: Getting Chespin Back

Chapter 24: Getting Chespin & Furrball Back

(Insert "A Creeping Shadow" from Pokémon)

Elmyra Duff took Clemont's Chespin and Furrball back to her house. After "playing" with him, she put Chespin in its cage. Fifi then took Furrball into another room to interrogate him. The spiky Grass Pokémon was trembling due to the abuse it had suffered all day. "So you're the latest unlucky animal to become Elmyra's pet," said a voice next to Chespin. Chespin looked and saw who the voice belonged to. It was a male skunk with dark blue and light blue fur. He wore a tattered black leather jacket. In addition, he had long hair and had grown a beard at this point.

_"__Who are you?"_ asked Chespin, scratching his head. "The name's Johnny Pew. I am a famous movie star. Or, I was until I ended up being captured by that stupid girl who thinks I'm a kitty. And I can't fight my way out with my stench cause she exposes me to tomato juice every time she wants to play with me. Then, at one point, there was this lawsuit scam cause Elmyra was desperate to get this Fifi La Fume girl. After Elmyra lost, almost all her pets were free, including me. But then, at one point, she captured me again after she was released from jail," said the skunk. He then grabbed at the bars of his cage. "I can't take being caged like this any longer! I have get out of here now before Elmyra decides to take to get surgery to remove my scent glands permanently!" cried Johnny. _"The truth is, I belong to someone else. A boy named Clemont. But his little sister, Bonnie tried to have me lure Elmyra to him cause she wants to play matchmaker between the two. Because of Bonnie's stupidity, I ended up getting stolen along with Furrball,"_ said Chespin. "Didn't your Trainer's little sister tell Elmyra that you're already owned by someone?" asked Johnny. _"She tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen,"_ said Chespin.

(End Music)

Just then, both Chespin and Johnny heard some sad tune being played on a harmonica from one of the cages. Chespin saw that the one playing the harmonica was coming from a pink Pokémon with a spherical body. It had pointed ears with black insides and large, blue eyes. It had small, stubby arms and slightly longer feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur on the top of its head. _"Is that, a Jigglypuff?"_ asked Chespin. "Yep. From what pinkie told me, her goal was for people to hear her singing. The problem is that her singing causes people to fall asleep. That makes her angry to the point she scribbles people's faces with a marker. Then, a one point, these kids she keeps following after finally throw the harsh truth in her face. They said nobody will ever hear her song without falling asleep ever. Hearing the truth made her very sad that she ran off crying. Then, she was ambushed by these crooks called Team Rocket. The girl leading the trio wanted to kill her for always scribbling her face. She had a large snake attack until Jigglypuff fell into a hole that lead to Looney Tunes Land. Determined to prove the kids wrong, she thought she could have the residents of Acme Acres listen to her. But they fell asleep too and she scribbled their faces. The toons got angry and beat her up as revenge. After she got her butt kicked, Elmyra captured her and forced her to be her pet. Now the only song she sings now are the blues," said Johnny. Jigglypuff then began to cry.

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" said a voice. It was a young Great Dane with a brown coat and black nose. His ears were pointed and slightly bent at the tip. He wore the traditional Doo family collar. "Keep it down, Scrappy Doo," said Johnny. _"What's his story?"_ asked Chespin. "He was the nephew of a dog named Scooby-Doo, who's part of a team of paranormal investigators called the Mystery Inc. But he annoyed them to the point that they kicked him off the team. I mean, seriously, why would they abandoned a little puppy in the middle of the desert?! But anyway, he tried some demon ritual to take over the world, but was foiled," said Johnny. "It's bad enough I was going to the pound for trying to take over the world. But imprisoned by that little demon spawn, this is bleep!" complained Scrappy.

"I'm not a real animal! I only transform into animals!" said another voice. It belonged to be a chibi, mutated human with green skin, dark green hair, black eyes and fangs. He wore a purple and black, sneakers with an animal paw printed on the sole, a silver utility belt and a pair of gray gloves. The cage he was in was a forcefield cage. He began to transform into various animals to try to break out such as a gorilla, rhinoceros, lion, Tyrannosaurus Rex and more. _"And who's that?"_ asked Chespin. "Beast Boy. He was part of a team of superheroes from another dimension called the Teen Titans. But they didn't take their jobs as superheroes seriously. So as a result, they were banished from their home dimension by the residents and ended up here. They blamed each other for what happened and broke up as a result. Elmyra would later capture him and he's been stuck here ever since," said Johnny.

At that moment, Elmyra arrived back, with a trembling Furrball. She put Furrball back in his cage. Elmyra chuckled. "Now I know where Fifi lives! For six years, she's eluded my capture ever since that loathsome electric rat prevented me from capturing her," said Elmyra. Then, she threw a dart at a dartboard with a photo of Ash and Pikachu. "But no more! This time, she won't escape!" said Elmyra. She let out a maniacal laughter before leaving. Furrball turned to Chespin. "She forced me to tell her where Fifi currently lives. She's going after her now. It seems that ever since Pikachu prevented her from catching Fifi, she's been slowly losing her sanity," said Furrball. _"Clemont, where are you? Fifi's in danger,"_ said Chespin.

Clemont and Mary Melody arrived outside of Elmyra's house. Mary Melody was wearing a yellow dress for the dance. Her Charmeleon was present too in case danger struck. The outside of the house was actually covered in toilet paper. "What's with the toilet paper?" asked Clemont. "It's been thrown by the animal residents of Acme Acres," explained Melody. "They must really hate her if they did all that," said Clemont. "Yep," said Mary. "Char," said Charmeleon. "Okay. Here we go," said Clemont. "Let's hope they listen," said Mary.

Clemont rang the doorbell. The one who answered it was MacArthur Duff, Elmyra's father. He had brown hair, wore a white shirt, a blue-gray vest, black pants and white sneakers. "Hello. How can I help you, kids?" asked Mr. Duff. "My name is Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader from the Kalos Region,"said Clemont. "And I'm Mary Melody. Is Elmyra home?" asked Mary. "Not at the moment. Why?" asked Mr. Duff. "She might have gotten hold of a Pokémon that actually belongs to me. A Chespin. It looks like this," said Clemont. He showed MacArthur a photo of him with Chespin. "I did see Elmyra take something that looked like that home," said Mr. Duff. "She's also got a hold of my pet cat, Furrball," said Mary. "If what you're saying is true, how did it happen?" asked Mr. Duff.

"You see, earlier today, my little sister; Bonnie, Chespin and I were doing some errands. During our shopping, she wandered off. My sister has a very bad habit of trying to play matchmaker between me and random girls. And she has the vain belief that your daughter might be the girl for me. Even though she was told that Elmyra liked Montana Max, Bonnie wouldn't take no for an answer. So, knowing Elmyra's desire for pets, she had Chespin get to chase him in order to lure Elmyra to where I am. Once Elmyra and I are in the same place, Bonnie would try to get us together. But it backfired and Chespin and Furrball got captured instead," said Clemont. "So all we ask is that, we Chespin and Furrball back, please," said Mary. MacArthur thought for a moment. "It seems you're telling the truth," said Mr. Duff.

Minutes later, Emily Duff brought Chespin and Furrball's cages and unlocked them. Elmyra's two siblings, Amanda and Duncan were present too. Emily was a woman with orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a pink jacket, a pink skirt, a pink bow in her hair, red lipstick and black shoes. Amanda was a girl with short purple hair and wore red lipstick, a pink shirt, a black vest & pants. Duncan was a boy younger than Elmyra and he had brown hair and wore a light green shirt, blue pants and white sneakers.

"Chespin!" cried Chespin happily. "Mary!" cried Furrball. The two ran up to Clemont and Mary and they hugged their companions. "Oh Chespin! I was worried sick about you," said Clemont. "Furrball, thank goodness you're all right!" said Mary. "I'm sorry if our daughter caused you all misery," said Mrs. Duff. "Where did Elmyra went to? She owes me and Chespin an apology," said Clemont. "As well as me and Furrball," said Mary. "My sister mentioned that she was going to find and catch this purple kitty that escaped her six years ago. She's been obsessed with catching it ever since it slipped through her grasp," said Amanda.

"Purple kitty?" asked Clemont. Clemont realized something. "Wait a minute. That's no purple cat she's trying to catch. She's trying catch a purple skunkette named Fifi La Fume," said Clemont. "If she can't tell the difference between a cat and a skunk or the difference between a real animal and a robot animal, than she's more dumb than I thought," said Amanda. "Amanda," said Mrs. Duff sternly. "Well, it's true, mother," said Amanda. "Fifi's supposed to go out to the graduation dance with a Pikachu belonging to my friend, Ash Ketchum," said Clemont.

"But I thought Elmyra doesn't know where Fifi lives at ever since she moved out of the junkyard," said Mary. "She does now," said Furrball. "What?" asked Mary. "When Elmyra captured me, she tortured me in order to make me confess where Fifi's home is. She's on her way to there now!" cried Furrball. "I may find love mushy, but we can't let her do something as foolish as ruin that party," said Duncan. "Duncan and I will go find her. Mary, Furrball, Charmeleon, you must warn Fifi," said Clemont. "Right," said Mary & Furrball. Clemont, Chespin and Duncan then left to find Elmyra, while Mary Melody, Furrball and Charmeleon ran to Fifi's house as fast as they could.

Just then, MacArthur approached Emily. "Emily, have you seen my axe? Its gone missing," said MacArthur. "I haven't seen it recently. Have you checked everywhere where you usually use it?" asked Emily. "I did. But there's no sign of it," said MacArthur.

* * *

**This isn't good readers. Elmyra now knows where Fifi lives now and is dead set on making her pet once and for all. And as you just read, Elmyra actually holds a grudge against Pikachu for foiling her attempt to make Fifi her pet in my fixed ending of "Out of Odor". There will be an episode in my "Fifi's New Tiny Toon Adventures" fanfic that will explain how Jigglypuff ended up being a captive. Next chapter, Ash, Pikachu and Serena arrive at Fifi's house to pick up Fifi for the dance, unaware that Elmyra's on her way. Can Mary and Furrball arrive in time to warn them? Find out, next tomorrow . . .**


	26. Chapter 25: Pickup and Escape

Chapter 25: Pick Up and Escape

That evening, Ash, Serena and Pikachu came to the La Fume house to pick up Fifi La Fume. Pikachu was wearing a dark blue jacket with a red bowtie. Ash wore a dark blue tuxedo with a black necktie. Serena wore a purple dress along with purple lipstick. Pikachu was carrying a bouquet of pink roses to give to Fifi. "Who ees eet?" asked Fleur. _"It's me, Pikachu, along with Ash and Serena. We're to pick up your daughter,"_ said Pikachu. "I just need to cahnfeerm eets you weeth ze bio scahnnair," said Fleur. She activated the bio scanner and it was a match. "Okay. You may entair," said Fleur. The gate to the electric fence opened and Ash, Pikachu and Serena entered. They found Fleur waiting from them in the living room. "Where's your daughter?" asked Serena. "She's just finishing putting on her makeup. She'll be ready any minute now," said Fleur.

Then, everybody heard Fifi's footsteps as she came down the stairs along with her two Spritzee; Pinky and Violet. She was wearing the same pink & red dress and makeup she wore during her first date with Pikachu. Now that Fifi had the body of a supermodel, she looked a lot more beautiful in the dress. The sweetheart neckline was more revealing too. The lovely skunkette then blew a kiss at Pikachu.

(Insert "You Beautiful Doll")

Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts at the sight of how beautiful Fifi was. He let out some wolf whistles and howls. Fifi just rolled her eyes, but smiled. "She wahs right ahbout one sing. Men ahre aht ze mercy of zeir hahrmones," said Fifi.

(End Music)

(Insert "Hiya, Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

Fifi turned to Pikachu. "I tahke by your seelly reaction zat you like my dress?" asked Fifi. _"Yes. I remember that dress. That's the same dress you wore on our first date,"_ said Pikachu. "I zought zat I'd wear sahmetheeng special fahr ze dahnce," said Fifi. _"The color combination of pink and red is beautiful and romantic,"_ said Pikachu. "Merci," said Fifi. Just then, Fifi saw Pikachu holding the roses. "Ooh. Ahre zose rahses fahr me?" asked Fifi. _"They sure are,"_ said Pikachu as he handed Fifi the roses. The purple skunkette then sniffed the pink flowers and smiled. "Zey smell wahnderful. Ahnd zey're beauteeful too," said Fifi. _"Not as beautiful as you, my cream filled eclair,"_ said Pikachu.

Fifi's eyes turned into pink hearts due to Pikachu's flirting. She gasped before giggling. "You're so sweet! Keess me, my crepe suzette!" cried Fifi. She scooped Pikachu into her arms and began to kiss him all over the face. Once again, Pikachu's face was getting covered in pink kiss marks as Fifi smooched him. The purple skunkette then finished the kissing with a big, wet, juicy kiss on Pikachu's lips. Pikachu's tail became straight and pointed as well as turning red like a thermometer as Fifi kissed him. After the kiss, Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts as Fifi's kisses filled his heart with love. He jumped into the air and his heart pounded with love. "Chaaaaaaaa!" squealed Pikachu happily. Fifi giggled due to Pikachu's silly reaction. "Leettle boys ahre such cheeldren," said Fifi. And she giggled again.

Fleur giggled too. "Yep. My daughtair's defeenitely a keessahhahleec," said Fleur. "You better clean his face before we go to party," said Ash. "Ahlright," said Fifi. Fifi took out a tissue and wiped the kiss marks off of Pikachu's face. "Zere. Ahll clean. Aht least unteel I keess you ahgain," said Fifi mischievously. She then gave Pikachu a hug. Pikachu's eyes were pink hearts and he blushed pink due to being very close to Fifi. "So, shahll we get going?" asked Fifi. "Sure," said Ash. Fifi & her Spritzee, Pikachu, Ash, Serena and Fleur walked to the garage, where the Cadillac was, good as new. "Is your car now up and running?" asked Serena. "Wee. Eet's been gahssed up ahnd ahll eet needs ees . . .," said Fleur.

(End Music)

"Fifi, Fifi!" called a voice. It was Mary Melody, coming into the area along with Furball and Charmeleon. "Mahry, Furrbahll, Chahrmeleon," said Fifi. "Thank goodness you're all right," said Mary. "Whaht do you mean?" asked Fifi. "Spritzee?" asked Pinky & Violet. "I'm sorry, Fifi. Elmyra captured and tortured me to find out where you live. She's on her way here," said Furrball. "Dahn't wahrry. Ahs lahng ahs we hahve ziss electreec fence, she wahn't be ahble to get een," said Fleur.

(Insert "Absolute Death" from Pokémon)

"Pika!" said Pikachu, pointing to something. "Huh?" asked everybody else. Everybody saw some of the buildings' lights started to go out at once. "The buildings, they're losing power!" said Ash. Then, they heard an electronic shut down noise behind them. Fifi realized what it was. "Sahcrebleu! Zat wahs my house ahnd secureety system!" said Fifi. At that moment, Fifi and the others heard Elmyra's voice. "Where are you, purple kitty?" asked the voice. "Oh no. It's Elmyra! We have to hide!" cried Furrball. "You don't suppose she caused the blackout?" asked Ash. "She's nevair been ahble to get pahst my secureety system when I wahs leeving een ze junkyard. She sahmetimes will stoop to dahngerous levels just to get a pet sahmetimes. So eets quite pahsseeble she destroyed a powair line to deesahble my secureety system," said Fifi. "You said that this car has gas?" asked Serena. "Yes. But eet doesn't hahve keys unfahrtunahtely" said Fleur.

Just then, Pikachu got an idea. _"We don't need keys. You have me. I'm going to try to hot wire the car with my own electricity. Ash, Serena, Mary, Fleur, you think you can distract Elmyra?"_ asked Pikachu. "Yes," said Ash. "We'll try," said Serena. "Bless you ahll," said Fifi. She, Pikachu, Pinky, Violet and Furrball went into the Cadillac.

(End Music)

(Insert "Goofball Alert" from Pokémon)

Ash, Serena, Fleur, Mary and Charmeleon stood in front of the Cadillac just as Elmyra Duff arrived in front of Fifi's house. "Elmyra, what are you doing out here?" asked Ash. "You shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night without a chaperone," said Serena. "I'm here because this is where the pretty kitty lives and I want to make her my pet," said Elmyra. "Kitty?" asked Mary. "What kitty?" asked Ash. "The purple kitty who lived in the car you're standing right in front of before she moved away from the junkyard," said Elmyra. "Oh. Her," said Serena. "Fahr your eenfahrmahtion, Ms. Duff, my daughtair ees a skunk, naht a caht. She ahlready left fahr ze dahnce," said Fleur. "But I heard her voice a few minutes ago," said Elmyra. "You must've been hearing things," fibbed Serena. "Nonsense. I know that voice anywhere," said Elmyra.

Inside the Cadillac, Pikachu had the wires strapped to his cheeks. "Hurry up, Peekahchu. I dahn't know how lahng Ahsh ahnd Serena cahn keep Elmyra deestrahcted," said Fifi. _"I'm just about ready,"_ said Pikachu. "The sooner the better," said Furrball. "Sprit," said Violet.

"Do your parents even approve of you bringing home a skunk as a pet?" asked Ash. "I brought home a blue smelly kitty that flew into my arms near a movie theater. She is no different," said Elmyra. Ash and the others knew she was talking about Johnny Pew. "Listen, all she wants in her life is to find true love, as in a boy she likes," said Serena. "I'm sure the blue kitty will be perfect for her," said Elmyra. "Actually, she wants to get together with my Pikachu. And she seems firm about it this time," said Ash.

(End Music)

(Insert "I Got a Pokémon" from Pokémon)

Pikachu let off a jolt of electricity which turned on the car. _"We got a heartbeat!" _said Pikachu. Fifi then turned on the headlights, which blinded Elmyra. Elmyra yelped as she got dazed by the Cadillac's lights. "Get een, quickly!" said Fifi to Ash, Serena, Fleur, Mary and Charmeleon. Everybody got into the car and everybody buckled their seat belts. "I'll drive," said Fleur. Fleur then began to move the car forward. But at that moment, Elmyra recovered and jumped onto the hood of the car. "Hey! You're trying to steal my kitty!" said Elmyra. Suddenly, Fleur accelerated the car, which caused Elmyra to get stuck to the windshield. "Get off of my cahr!" cried Fleur. She activated the windshield wipers, which hit Elmyra several times until she was sent flying off the car and headfirst into a trash can. Fifi, Pikachu, Ash, Serena, Pinky, Violet, Fleur, Mary and Furrball laughed as they made their great escape. "Wait to go, Pikachu and Fleur!" said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu. "Merci. Next stahp, Ahcme Looniverseety," said Fleur. And she drove the car in the direction of the school.

(End Music)

(Insert "The Enigma" from Pokémon)

Elsewhere in the city, Clemont and Duncan were searching for Elmyra. "Elmyra! Elmyra! Big sis, where are you?" asked Duncan. Just then, the two saw some light ahead. When they got a little closer, they saw a down telephone pole. It had been chopped down like a tree. Clemont held his arm in front of Duncan. "Careful, Duncan. I still see some sparks," said Clemont. Then, something gleaming caught the inventor's eye. It was an axe. "Hey, that's my dad's axe," said Duncan. Clemont used his Aipom arm to grab the axe. "Don't want to get my fingerprints on the axe or I'll be accused of being the culprit," said Clemont as he strapped on some gloves. He then put some special powder to make some fingerprints visible. Clemont then ran the fingerprints through a special machine that could identify who the fingerprints belonged to. The machine finally found a match. "A match!" said Clemont. The fingerprints belonged to Elmyra Duff. "Elmyra?!" asked Clemont & Duncan. "Why would my sister want to chop down a telephone pole?" asked Duncan. "I don't know. But there's only one way to find out. We ask her ourselves," said Clemont. "We better find her before she does something even more foolish," said Duncan. And the two boys hurried off to find her.

(End Music)

* * *

**Fifi and Pikachu are now headed for the dance after they along with their friends evade Elmyra. The gag of Pikachu's tail becoming straight and turning red was inspired by the gag of that ram's horns becoming straight and red from the cartoon, "I've Got Plenty of Mutton". Next chapter, Fifi and her date will arrive to Acme Looniversity for the graduation dance. Plus, we'll get to see the identity of Fifi's second mentor . . .**


	27. Chapter 26: Arriving to the Party

Chapter 26: Arriving to the Party

At Acme Looniversity, everybody was starting to arrive at the Graduation Party. Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig and the other boys were wearing their best tuxedos. Babs Bunny was wearing a yellow dress as well as blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. Shirley the Loon was wearing a blue dress and purple eyeshadow. She still wore her pink bow in her hair. Hamton's date was an older girl duck whom Plucky had a crush on during one spring break. But as it turns out, she liked Hamton better. She had light green feathers and long blond hair. For the dance, she was wearing an orange dress. Dizzy Devil's date was the human girl, Mitzi. Gogo's date was actually a fire hydrant. Even Little Beeper and Calamity Coyote got dates for the dance.

"I wonder where Fifi is?" asked Buster. "Maybe she's not going to show up since she has no date since Hamton was taken," said Plucky. "Actually she has a date," said Babs. "She does?" asked Plucky. "Who?" asked Buster. "Like, we did meet him, but Fifi told us she wanted to surprise the rest of you," said Shirley. "She's probably saying that as a cover up of searching for a boy," said Plucky. "Her mood suggests otherwise," said Babs. "If she says she has a date, where is she now?" asked Plucky.

As if right on cue, a loud beep sounded, causing Plucky to scream like a girl and jump onto Shirley. The beeping was Fifi's Cadillac. "Isn't that Fifi's Cadillac?" asked Buster. "It's actually up and running again," said Hamton. Fifi exited out of the car. "Bahnjour, my friends," said Fifi. "So do we finally get to meet your date?" asked Buster. Shirley dropped Plucky to the ground. "Wee," said Fifi. She turned back to her car. "You cahn cahme out now, my cheese soufflé," said Fifi. Pikachu exited out of the car along with Ash and Serena. "Pikachu," said Pikachu, waving hello. Fifi's friends were surprised. "No way!" said Plucky. "Your date is Ash's Pikachu?!" asked Buster. "Mm-hmm. Ze sahme Peekahchu who sahved my life," said Fifi. Fifi picked up Pikachu and began to cuddle him. "He took me out to deennair lahst night. Eet wahs so rahmahnteec. Eet wahs dureeng zat dahte where he ahgreed to be my dahte to ze dahnce," said Fifi. Pikachu then kissed Fifi on the cheek. The skunkette blushed and giggled. "Ain't he chahrmeeng?" asked Fifi. She started to gently rub cheeks with Pikachu. Pikachu squealed happily as Fifi showed her affection for him.

Fifi's two Spritzee, Mary Melody, Furrball and Charmeleon exited out of the Cadillac next. Mary's date was waiting too. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help Fifi out of a situation," said Mary. "That's all right. You had to do what you had to do," said Mary's date. "Furrball, do you have a date?" asked Serena. "He does," said a voice. It belonged to a gray and white cat wearing a blue dress. "Hello, Rita," said Furrball, sweating nervously due to how pretty she looked. He walked up to her date. "I almost missed out of tonight because of Elmyra. But luckily, Clemont and Mary was able to save me," said Furrball.

"Fifi, I see you decided to show up to ze pahrty ahftair ahll," said a familiar voice. It was Fifi's mentor; Pepé Le Pew. He was wearing a red bow tie for the party. With him was his wife, Penelope Pussycat. She was wearing a pink dress and pink lipstick for the party. "Mahnsieur Pepé. Look who ees my dahte to ze dahnce," said Fifi. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. "Ah, Peekahchu. I remembair when we met bahck aht ze Hoenn Region when my student sahved you frahm Team Rahcket's mahneepulahtion ahnd when you finahlly took hair on a dahte," said Pepé. He shook hands with Pikachu. _"Nice to see you again too, Pepé. I also remember when Fifi and you traveled with us in Hoenn too. I finally got to see her painting, which was part of a shrine dedicated to me. I'm still disturbed that she had a life sized plush doll of me to kiss,"_ said Pikachu. Pepé chuckled. "Pretty cheeky of you, Fifi," said Pepé. Fifi blushed in embarrassment.

"He ahgreed to be my dahte fahr ze dahnce when he took me out to deennair aht ze Ahvery Eatery lahst night. He even mahnaged to replahce ze dress of mine zat he ahccidentahlly ruined when he zahpped me bahck aht Celahdahn Ceety. Eet wahs ze mahst rahmahnteec night of my life. Ahnd I'm sure tahnight will be even mahre rahmahnteec. Le squee!" cried Fifi happily. She picked up Pikachu once again and hugged him again.

"Oh, I'd like to eentrahduce you to my wife, Penelahpe Pussycaht," said Pepé. "Hello," said Penelope. _"Hi,"_ said Pikachu. "Een ze pahst, I've ahlways seemed to hahve a white stripe painted on my tail ahnd bahck ahnd Pepé chahsed ahftair me, sinkeeng I wahs a skunk. but lahtair, ahftair sahmetheeng Fifi's mahthair said ahnd sahveeng me frahm Dr. Gene spleecair, he stahrted to chahnge how he tried to find lahve. By sahveeng me, I finahlly nahticed heem ahnd we stahrted dahteeng unteel our eventual mahrriage. ahnd very soon, I'm expecteeng cheeldren," said Penelope.

(Insert "Hiya, Hot Stuff" from Pokémon)

Suddenly, everybody began to hear loud wolf whistles and howling. The men were going crazy over one particular girl. She was an anthro, voluptuous mink with white fur and blond hair and a blond tail. She had black eyes and wore blue eyeshadow, regardless what she wore. As for her attire, she wore a red evening gown with a revealing sweetheart neckline that showed her cleavage, red lipstick & earrings and shoes. A lot of the male toons were swooning over her beauty. The mink just rolled her eyes, smiling at them looking like lovesick idiots. "Men. Poor things are simple at the mercy of their hormones," said the mink. "Who's that?" asked Ash. "She's my othair mentahr een ze fields of rahmahnce. Zat's Minerva Meenk," said Fifi.

Fifi approached Minerva, carrying Pikachu in her arms. "Minerva Meenk. Eet's good to see you," said Fifi. "Good to see you too, Fifi," said Minerva. She noticed Fifi holding Pikachu. "Is your date that cute little Pikachu?" asked Minerva. "Wee. He's ze Peekahchu zat sahved me years ahgo. Ahnd he hahppens to belahng to ze chahmpion; Ahsh Ketchum," said Fifi. _"H-hi,"_ said Pikachu. His face was all flustered pink. "Hiya, cutie," said Minerva. She turned to Fifi. "May I hold him?" asked Minerva. "Sure," said Fifi. Minerva picked up Pikachu and began to hug Pikachu. Pikachu's blushing went nuclear.

"I can see why Fifi likes you. You're just so adorable besides brave," said Minerva. _"Thanks,"_ said Pikachu, still blushing. _"So, how did you two first meet, Fifi?"_ asked Pikachu. "Minerva ees a toon who's so beauteeful zat ahll kind of men ahre suscepteeble to hair good looks. Humahns ahre no exception. I first met hair dureeng ze time when my mahthair fahrbeed me frahm being tutahred by Pepé ahny mahre, believeeng hees ways of rahmahnce were a bahd eenfluence on me. We becahme good friends ahnd I ahsked hair to teach me how to ween a boy. But lahtair, ahftair Pepé sahved me ahlahng weeth Minerva ahnd hair husbahnd frahm Dr. Gene Spleecair, my mahthair ahllowed heem to be my mentahr ahgain when he stahrted chahngeeng hees ways. So now I hahd two mentahrs," said Fifi. "And it seems my tips have helped you get Pikachu's attention," said Minerva. "Wee. I deed write a lahve lettair to heem, wheech Leettle Beepair delivered to heem. Ahround zat sahme time, Ahsh ahnd hees friends wahn a free treep to Looney Tunes Lahnd," said Fifi. "I think Fifi's made the right choice in who she wants to be," said Fifi. Minerva then handed Pikachu back to Fifi.

"So, where ees your husbahnd, Weelfahrd?" asked Fifi. "Over there," said Minerva. The one called Wilford stepped forward. He was a tall and muscular, blue furred wolf with a well-defined build and long flowing gray hair. He wore blue pants and a red bowtie. Akin to how Minerva's beauty makes all men swoon over her, Wilford becomes equally if not more handsome, making all women swoon over him. Some of the girls began to faint at the sight of him. "Wilford, there you are," said Minerva. She hugged and kissed her husband "Hello, Minerva dear," said Wilford. "Wow. He sure is handsome," said Serena. "Believe me, I didn't always look like this," said Wilford.

Wilford showed a photo of what he originally looked like. He was once very geeky looking Wolf who had a thin top and neck and a large stomach. He had large blue pants that presumably raised above his waist. He wore a red bowtie around his thin neck and very thick glasses that made his eyes look very small. His fur was a gray blue and looks somewhat shabby. "How did you become what you are now?" asked Ash. "Originally, I transformed into what you see under a full moon. It took a while, but I found a way to make it permanent," said Wilford. "Isn't he a sight for sore eyes?" asked Minerva.

(End Music)

Just then, Hamton Pig began to approach Fifi La Fume. "Fifi, it's good to see you're here . . . ," said Hamton, but he stopped when Fifi turned away from him. Hamton sighed. "Still giving me the cold shoulder, huh?" asked Hamton. And he walked away along with his date. _"Still sour about how he broke your heart?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee," said Fifi. _"Try not to let that spoil tonight. This is our night, tonight, Fifi. But one day, you're going to have to forgive him. Okay?" _asked Pikachu. "Le sigh. Okay, Peekahchu," said Fifi. Fifi and Pikachu went to join the others in the building of Acme Looniversity itself.

* * *

**For those who just finished reading, now you know that Fifi's mentor is none other than the beautiful Minerva Mink. And she's married to Wilford Wolf, who has somehow made his werewolf form permanent. The events of Fifi meeting Minerva will happen in Fifi's New Tiny Toon Adventures. Next chapter, Bugs has an important announcement to make . . .**


	28. Chapter 27: Hitting the Dance Floor

Chapter 27: Hitting the Dance Floor

Everybody gathered in the auditorium, where the party was taking place. "So what's happening right now?" asked Ash. "Bugs is going to make a big announcement," said Buster. Bugs Bunny stepped on stage alongside his girlfriend, Lola Bunny. He coughed to get everybody's attention. "Ladies and gentletoons. I'm pleased to announce that new year, new teachers as well as new students will be joining Acme Looniversity next year," said Bugs. Everybody began to gossip in astonishment. "I suppose you're wondering, who are these new teachers and students are? You see, remember when Warner Bros. bought Hanna Barbara studios, they acquired their cartoon characters? So, after several meetings, we decided to welcome these veteran toons as our newest set of teachers. Some of them if you remember were guest teachers in past classes. But now, they're permanent teachers. First up, are the toons that started the legacy of Hanna Barbara; Tom and Jerry," said Bugs. Everybody clapped as the two said toons stepped onto the stage. Tom was a slender gray cat with a white underbelly and muzzle as well as yellow eyes. Jerry was a mouse with brown fur and a lighter brown underbelly & muzzle. "Up next, is Droopy the Dog," said Bugs. As everybody cheered, Droopy stepped forward. Droopy was a white basset hound with orange hair. "Thank you. Thank you," said Droopy.

"Joining our staff also are Fred Flinstone and his buddy, Barney Rubble," said Bugs. The two said toons stepped on stage next. "Yabba dabba doo!" cried Fred, letting out his catchphrase. "Also happy to sign up as teachers are Scooby Doo and the Mystery Gang," said Bugs. Everybody cheered as the Mystery Gang stepped onto the stage. Besides Scooby himself, there was also Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake. "We also have Yogi Bear and Boo Bear among our ranks now," said Bugs. The two cartoon bears stepped on stage. "Hong-Kung Phooey is also becoming a new teacher next year," said Bugs. The said character appeared. He was a dog who knew Kung Fu. "And last, but not least, Popeye the Sailor," said Bugs. Everybody cheered as the final new mentor stepped onto the stage.

"Now, we shall introduce you to their student counterparts; Tim and Perry, Stan Stoneage, Benny Trumble, Bobby Bear, Shoo-Shoo Bear, Woopy Doo, Karate Chomp and Bullseye," said Bugs. The student counterparts of the new mentors stepped forward and the audience clapped and cheered.

The party was now underway. The graduates and the students still attending were getting to know the new students and teachers. The couples were also dancing too. Right now, Fifi & Pikachu and Ash & Serena were talking to the Mystery Gang and Woopy Doo. "So you're that famous paranormal investigation group we've heard about?" asked Ash. "That's right. Our travels take us around the world," said Shaggy. "Reah," said Scooby. "There were times where the monsters were actually real instead of people in costumes," said Daphne. "Like what?" asked Serena. "Like when we visited by Moonscar Island, where we encountered some restless zombies," said Fred. "But they weren't the villains. The real villains were these voodoo cat creatures," said Velma. "I see," said Fifi.

Just then, Fifi saw somebody familiar was also present at the party. It was none other than Woody Woodpecker and his wife, Winnie Woodpecker. "Ooh la la! Zey're here too! Hey, Woody, Weennie!" called Fifi. The two woodpeckers noticed Fifi. "Oh. Hello Fifi, good to see you again," said Woody. "Good to see you too," said Fifi. "So, do you have a date?" asked Winnie. "Wee. Ahsh's Peekahchu," said Fifi. "Pika," said Pikachu. "So, were you a guest teacher at the school too?" asked Ash. "Yes. I started a class that's now taught here called Screwball 101, where the students are taught how to act like total screwballs when the situation calls for it. When Elmyra was trying to force Fifi to be her pet, I helped her pull a bunch of pranks on Elmyra, which got her sent to the looney bin," said Woody. Fifi giggled, remembering. "I hhahd so much fun tahrmenteeng my tahrmentahr," said Fifi.

At that moment, somebody began to approach Fifi La Fume and Pikachu. It was Bimbette Skunk. For the dance, she wore a bright green dress as well as red lipstick. "Oh. Hello, Fifi," said Bimbette. "Bimbette Skunk?" asked Ash. "Yes. It's me," said Bimbette. Fifi turned away from Bimbette. "Eef you sink you cahn steal my dahte like how you stahle Jahhnny Pew's ahttention ahs well ahs my phahto of heem, you . . . ," said Fifi. "I already have a date," interrupted Bimbette. "You do?" asked Fifi. "Yes. This cute skunk over here," said Bimbette. She brought up Meowth, who was forced to wear a red bowtie and collar. "I'm being brought to the dance against my will!" cried Meowth. Bimbette then began to hug Meowth, with Meowth's face in her breasts. "He's such a joker. Come on. Time we hit the dance floor," said Bimbette. She began to walk away, giggling. Bimbette spun Meowth around as she danced with him. "Wheeeeeeee!" cried Bimbette. "Help meeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Meowth as he was getting spun around. In addition, he had swirly eyes to show how dizzy he was getting.

Fifi, Pikachu, Ash and Serena began to snicker. _"That was Team Rocket's Meowth,"_ giggled Pikachu. "Should we?" asked Ash. "Nahh. Let Meowth suffair. He prahbahbly brought eet on heemself," said Fifi. "He sure did, dat bad ol' putty tat," said Tweety. "Let me guess, he tried to eat you?" asked Serena. "Yes. He used some of da same twicks my usual putty tat foe did in da past. But when he painted skunk stripe, he attwacted Pepé," said Tweety. "Uhh, eww," said Ash.

Fifi La Fume turned to Pikachu. "Peekahchu, shahll we dahnce?" asked Fifi, fluttering her eyelashes at her date. "Why sure. I'd love toooooo!" cried Pikachu as Fifi grabbed him.

(Insert "Can-Can")

Fifi began to spin Pikachu around, like what Bimbette was doing to poor Meowth. She giggled as she spun her date around. Pikachu screamed as he was getting spun around. After spinning Pikachu, Fifi then gave Pikachu a big kiss on the lips.

(End Music)

Pikachu's eyes were swirls to show how dizzy he was from getting spun around. His lips were stained with Fifi's lipstick. _"I think we should stick to the slow dancing,"_ groaned Pikachu. "Okay," said Fifi as wiped Pikachu's lips. She giggled sheepishly. Fifi held Pikachu close to her as she danced with him. As she danced, Fifi began to sing to woo Pikachu even more.

_Bahby fahce_

_You've gaht ze cutest leettle bahby fahce_

_Zere's naht ahnahthair who cahn tahke your plahce_

_Bahby fahce_

_my heart poor heart ees sumpeen'_

_you sure hahve stahrted sahmetheen'_

_bahby fahce I'm up een heaven_

_when I'm een your fahnd embrahce_

_Uh well I need a shahve_

_'__cause I just fell een lahve_

_weeth your pretty bahby fahce_

Pikachu was entranced by Fifi's beautiful singing, as indicated by his blushing face. More and more, he was falling in love with the purple skunkette. _"The way you sing, Fifi, it's so beautiful,"_ said Pikachu. "Merci, my leettle Peeka Weeka," said Fifi. _"Fifi?"_ asked Pikachu. "Yes?" asked Fifi sweetly. _"There's something that I want to tell you,"_ said Pikachu. "Ahnd whaht would zat be?" asked Fifi. _"Well . . . ,"_ said Pikachu.

But before Pikachu could say anything, everybody heard an explosion. Some of the people began to scream and panic. The explosion caused the disco ball to fall to the floor. "Sahcrebleu! Whaht's going on?" asked Fifi.

* * *

**Hanna Barbara's cartoon characters are now going to be teachers at Acme Looniversity now along with some protégés of theirs. They're appearances as guest teachers will be shown in my prequel series. Next chapter, the party crashers will be revealed . . .**


	29. Chapter 28: Party Crashers

Chapter 28: Party Crashers

When the smoke cleared, Jessie and James stood on the stage along with the disguised Perfecto Prep. students. They wore combat armor with the Team Rocket insignias marked on them.

(Insert "Team Rocket Motto, Kanto-Johto Version" from Pokémon)

Jessie and James began to recite their ridiculous motto yet again. "Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie. "Make it double!" said James. "To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie. "To unite all peoples . . . ," said James.

(Record Scratch)

"Within our nation! Blah, blah, blah! You've said that motto to people so many times it's boring!" interrupted Plucky. "What a rude little duck!" said James. "About time you morons finally showed up! I don't know how much affection I can take from this skunkette!" cried Meowth. Bimbette's eyes widened in horror when she heard those words. "You're a criminal?!" asked Bimbette. "Yes," said Meowth as he finally burst free. He then used paint thinner to clean all the paint off of him. "And I'm a Meowth, not a skunk. Nothing personal, but I just don't like you," said Meowth. Bimbette was devastated as indicated by the tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it. I was falling for a dirty, rotten scoundrel," said Bimbette. She ran out of the gym crying.

(Insert "Eye Contact! Team Rocket! [Johto Version]" from Pokémon)

Meowth went back to his partners' sides. "Now that we have new recruits, Pikachu will be finally be ours!" said Meowth. "In your dreams, fleabag!" said Ash as he and Serena prepared to take out some Poké Balls. "Oh no you don't! You're not stopping us this time!" said Jessie. She took out a net launcher and fired at both Ash and Serena. They yelped as they were snagged by the nets. "Now that you two are out of the way, you can't summon any Pokémon to stop us from catching Pikachu!" said Jessie.

"They're not the only ones who can use Pokémon in combat!" said Mary. "What?!" asked James. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower attack!" cried Mary. Charmeleon fired hot flames from her mouth at the Jessie, James, Meowth and the Team Rocket grunts. "That girl has a Charmeleon?!" asked Meowth. "You're forgetting, we toons can fight without Pokémon!" said Buster.

Fifi took out a mallet, while Shirley took out a club. The two girls whacked two of the Team Rocket grunts with their weapons. Little Beeper used his speed to ram some of the grunts, knocking them down. Pikachu zapped some of the grunts with his electric attacks. Wilford grabbed two of the grunts and slammed their faces together, knocking them down. Fred Flinstone, thinking fast grabbed the fallen disco ball. He then rolled it like a bowling ball, which hit ten Team Rocket grunts, knocking them down. "STRIKE!" said Fred. Fleur La Fume was fighting too using the moves she learned in self defense. Pinky and Violet the Spritzee fired their Moonblast attacks at the villains.

"They're trashing the new recruits!" cried Jessie. Meowth turned to one of the grunts. "Get the net containing the two twerps!" commanded Meowth. The grunt nodded and grabbed the two nets. He started to carry the nets to Jessie, James and Meowth. "Why are they kidnapping Ash and Serena?" asked Woopy Doo. "I thought Pikachu was their target," said Bullseye. "They must have something sinister planned for them," said Stan. "We've gaht to sahve zem, Peekahchu, Peenky ahnd Violet," said Fifi. "Pika," said Pikachu. Fifi and Pikachu began to run toward Team Rocket, while Pinky and Violet flew.

But without warning, somebody grabbed onto to Fifi. "Hey!" cried Fifi. The one grabbing onto her was Elmyra. "You're not getting away from me again, kitty!" said Elmyra. "Let me go! Cahn't you see zat my Peeka Weeka's Trainair & hees geerlfriend ahre een dahngair! I need to help sahve zem!" cried Fifi as she struggled to break free of Elmyra's grip. "Forget about them. Come on, kitty. Let's take you to your new home!" said Elmyra. _"Fifi! Don't worry, we'll save you!"_ said Pikachu. "Sprit," said Pinky.

"Save yourselves!" said James. He threw a knockout gas grenade that exploded in front of Pikachu and Fifi's Spritzee. Pikachu, Pinky and Violet coughed and fell unconscious. James then used an mechanical claw to grab Pikachu, Pinky and Violet. "Peekahchu! Peenky! Violet!" cried Fifi. She turned to Elmyra. "Please! Let me go! I hahve to sahve Peekahchu ahnd my Spreetzee!" cried Fifi. Ash and Serena were seeing everything from the nets they were trapped in. "That idiot! She doesn't even care that there are villains attacking the school!" cried Ash. "Elmyra's probably the distraction we need," sneered Jessie. Ash and Serena growled angrily. The toons continued to pummel the Team Rocket grunts. "Now that we have Pikachu and the two twerps as well as two bonuses, let's make our escape!" said James. Meowth saw all the Team Rocket grunts were defeated. "What about the new recruits?" asked Meowth. "Let them hold the others off!" said Jessie. Meowth just shrugged.

Elmyra struggled to drag Fifi away. "Enough all ready! Stop fighting me!" said Elmyra. "NO! I wahn't stahp! Fahr every meenute of ze rest of my life I will fight! I will nevair stahp trying to get ahway frahm you!" said Fifi. Suddenly, the purple skunkette bit Elmyra's arm, real hard. Elmyra shrieked as she felt the pain. Fifi then began to run toward Jessie, James and Meowth who were starting to leave in an armored truck with their three prisoners. "No you don't!" said Meowth. He threw a smoke bomb, which exploded. Everybody began to cough as smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Jessie, James and Meowth and their five captives were gone. But all the Team Rocket grunts were still present, but were all unconscious.

(End Music)

Fifi La Fume collapsed onto her knees in despair. "PEEKAHCHU!" screamed Fifi. She then began to sob hysterically.

As Fifi wept, Elmyra approached the skunkette. "Aaw. Is the purple kitty lonely?" asked Elmyra. Hearing Elmyra's voice made Fifi angry. The first thing she did was slap Elmyra in the face with her tail. "Ziss ees your fault, you bleep!" yelled Fifi. Elmyra felt her cheek, which was red. "What did I do?" asked Elmyra. "You prevented me frahm rescuing Peekahchu, Ahsh ahnd Serena! I could've sahved zem! But you hahd to show up to try to mahke me your pet ahs usual! Deedn't you see zat ahll of us were being ahttahck by veellains?!" scolded Fifi.

"You have every right to be angry with Elmyra," said a voice. It was Clemont. With him was Elmyra's family. And they didn't look happy. "I found this axe near a power line, which was chopped by the said item. And the handle has your fingerprints all over them," said Clemont. "Elmyra, how could do such a thing like that?" asked Duncan. "You got some nerve stealing my axe," said Mr. Duff. "Kitty set up electric fence to keep me out. I was just trying to disable it," said Elmyra. Hearing this made Fifi angrier than she already was. She grabbed Elmyra by the shirt. "So eet _wahs_ you! You blahcked out hahlf of ze ceety just so you cahn deesahble one electreec fence?!" asked Fifi. "I never thought you'd stoop this low just to get yourself a pet!" said Buster. "And there's more! You know that green 'hedgehog' you got today. It's actually a Chespin. A Chespin that is actually mine!" said Clemont. "Chespin!" said Chespin angrily. Elmyra's eyes widened when she heard this. "Thief!" cried Shirley. "Now you're in real trouble, young lady!" said Plucky.

"I-I didn't know it was somebody else's," said Elmyra. At this point, she was sweating a waterfall. "I've hahd eet up to hear weeth your unhealthy obsession of trying to mahke us your pets! Eet's exahctly zat behahvior of yours ees ze reasahn why everybahdy hahtes you! 'Cause you ahbuse ze ahneemahls you mahke your pets ahnd dahn't cahnseedair our feeleengs! Sahme of zem even died because of your ahbuse! You wahnt to know who ahsked Bugs to get you trahnsferred to ahnahthair school?! Me! I wahs one ze one who stahrted eet! But even ahftair getteeng trahnsferred to a deefferent school, you steell refuse to learn your lessahn! Ahnd zanks to your obsession, my dahte hahs been keednahpped ahlahng weeth two eennahcent Pahkémahn Trainers ahnd my Spreetzee!. I lahve Peekahchu! Ahnd I know deep down een hees heart, he lahves me! He may be shy aht zat mahment, but I know he'll hahve ze courahge to speak up ahnd cahnfess hees lahve fahr me!" yelled Fifi.

Just then, Elmyra began to say something that would shock everybody. "Well good riddance to that electric rat!" said Elmyra. Everybody gasped when they heard those words. "WHAHT?!" asked Fifi, starting to get more angry. "I was so close to make purple kitty my pet forever! And he ruined it when he shouldn't have snooped in my business to begin with! Ever since that happened, I've never been able to replicate the same success of trying to get purple kitty cause she's more defensive than ever! I hated him ever since that day!" said Elmyra. Now Fifi was really angry. She punched Elmyra. "You spoiled braht! You prevented me frahm rescuing Peekahchu on purpahse! Whaht you just deed wahs unfahrgeevahble!" cried Fifi. "Wow. I've never seen Fifi this angry before," said Guest #1. "I have, when she kicked Johnny Pew's butt at the movie theater," said Guest #2.

Elmyra was starting to get scared again. "Don't be mad. You can get together with the blue kitty that I have at home," said Elmyra nervously. "I hahte Jahhnny Pew! Ahlthough zere wahs a time where I zought I lahved heem! But when he revealed hees true cahlors, I realized how selfeesh he wahs! I wouldn't dahte heem eef he wahs ze lahst mahn on Earth! Unlike Jahhnny, Peekahchu ees cahmpahssionahte, brahve ahnd selfless! Zat's why I fell een lahve weeth heem ze day he sahved me frahm you! Ahnd because of you, I may nevair see Peekahchu ahgain!" ranted Fifi. "Please, listen kitty . . . ," said Elmyra. "I TAHLD YOU WANCE I TAHLD YOU A ZOUSAHND TIMES, I AHM NAHT A KEETTY! I AHM A SKUNK! S-K-U-N-K! SKUNK! AHND I WILL NEVAIR BE YOUR PET BECAUSE . . . I . . . HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU! NOW LEAVE ME AHLAHNE!" screamed Fifi. Fifi then kicked Elmyra, sending her flying and screaming. The stupid human girl crashed into the refreshment table, causing punch to spill all over her. Fifi then ran out of the auditorium, crying.

Elmyra recovered from getting kicked and saw everybody giving her dirty looks. The ones who were most disappointed were her family, Montana Max and Elmer Fudd. "You stained the Duff family name," said Amanda. "I knew you were a bad choice for a girlfriend," said Monty. "You disappoint me, Elmywa," said Fudd coldly. Then, two cops picked up Elmyra and began to take her away. Elmyra began to sob hysterically.

While Fifi was scolding Elmyra, some of the other toons had been tying up the Team Rocket Grunts. "Now let's see who's behind the masks," said Velma. Everybody began to unmask the Team Rocket Grunts, revealing the Perfecto Prep Students. Everybody gasped when they saw who they were. "Perfecto Prep Students?!" asked Buster. "Why are you hanging out with crooks like Team Rocket?" asked Minerva. "It wasn't our idea," said Margot. "Team Rocket were so desperate to get that electric rat that they turned to us for help," said Danforth. "Take them to be interrogated," said Bugs. The Perfecto Prep. students were taken away to be interrogated.

* * *

**Team Rocket have kidnapped Ash and Serena along with Pikachu and Fifi's Spritzee, no thanks to Elmyra's interference. And as you just read, Fifi has given Elmyra a vicious verbal smackdown and broke her. I just had to add the Tangled reference moments before Fifi bit Elmyra. Next chapter, the captured Perfecto Prep. students start to get interrogated . . .**


	30. Chapter 29: Interrogation

Chapter 29: Interrogation

(Insert "Tears of Life" from Pokémon)

Fifi La Fume ran into the ladies' room to cry her eyes out. "Eet's naht fair! Eet's just naht fair! Every time I wahnt to find true lahve, deesahstair strikes. Eet's like ze whahle wahrld wahnts me to naht hahve ze hahppiness zat I deserve! Tahnight wahs suppahsed to be my mahst rahmahnteec night. But I'm denied of my rahmahnce yet ahgain!" sobbed Fifi. She resumed weeping.

But then, Fifi began to hear somebody else weeping in the ladies' room. She turned and looked in one of the stalls. The one crying was Bimbette Skunk. "Beembette?" asked Fifi. "Go away. I just want to left alone. You already caused me enough trouble. What is it about you that Pikachu likes instead of me?" asked Bimbette. "When he looks pahst my odahr, he sees a sweet leettle geerl who wahnts to be lahved. But zose heartless Team Rahcket sieves stahle my dahte ahnd keednahpped Ahsh ahnd Serena. Ahnd I couldn't sahve zem ahll because of Elmyra's eenterference. I'm ahlways being denied of ze lahve zat I deserve," said Fifi.

Bimbette then realized something. "That's exactly the trouble I've experienced when I was your age. And it's still happening me today," said Bimbette. "Whaht?" asked Fifi. "When I was your age, I had trouble with seeking love. Every boy run away from me because of my smell and the way I try to woo them. And like your case with Johnny Pew, there was this famous celebrity that I had a crush on. But he was selfish and only cared for himself. So, you and I are not different," said Bimbette.

Fifi could tell by Bimbette's eyes that she wasn't lying. "Oh Beembette. I'm sahrry I meesjudged you. Ees eet naht too lahte to stahrt ovair?" asked Fifi. "No. It isn't. And I'm sorry about what happened years ago and how I bullied you," said Bimbette. The two skunkettes hugged each other to try to comfort each other.

(End Music)

At that moment, Babs entered the bathroom. "Fifi, we're trying to interrogate the Perfecto Prep students on the whereabouts of Ash, Pikachu and Serena. So far, we haven't had much luck. We were wondering if you would like a crack at them," said Babs. Fifi's look of sadness turned into a look of anger. "Breeng me to zem. Eet's time I show zem whaht hahppens when zey try to ruin my rahmahnce," said Fifi.

(Insert "Team Rocket Unveiled" from Pokémon)

Jessie, James and Meowth brought Pikachu, Fifi's Spritzee, Ash and Serena to Perfecto Prep. When Roderick and Rhubella Rats heard that none of the students that accompanied Team Rocket returned, they were furious. "YOU WHAT?!" asked Roderick. "We left them behind?" asked Jessie. "You were supposed to return with all them!" said Rhubella. "What? At least we finally got Pikachu and the two twerps so that we can execute them. And I achieved my revenge against Fifi by kidnapping his date and her Spritzee. It's no big deal," said Meowth. Roderick and Rhubella punched Team Rocket, knocking them down. "No big deal?! NO BIG DEAL?! You idiots! Do you realize what this could do to our schools' reputation! If they find out about our dealings with you three, our reputation will come crashing down!" yelled Roderick.

But then, Jessie fired titanium cables from a gun that tied up both Roderick and Rhubella Rat. "What are you doing?!" asked Rhubella. "Making sure you don't try to do something to screw up our victory like going back to Acme Looniversity to get your comrades. They'll try to pry our location from you. By the time they get it from the others, it'll be too late," said James. "Your reputation may go down, but ours will finally go back up to the top, where we belong!" said Meowth. "Come on. We got to make preparations to finally put an end of our hated enemies," said Jessie. Team Rocket began to laugh maniacally as they began to plot their revenge.

(End Music)

In the interrogation room, Fifi La Fume sat in front of Danforth and Margot. "Ahlright you two, where deed Team Rahcket tahke Peekahchu, Ahsh, Serena ahnd my Spreetzee to?" asked Fifi. "Why should we tell you?" asked Danforth. "My lightneeng bahlt of l'ahmour hahs been keednahpped ahnd you're ze only ones who know where zose sieves took heem to!" said Fifi. "We don't help Acme Looniversity students," said Margot. "Very well, eef you wahn't tahlk, I'll mahke you tahlk," said Fifi. Fifi turned her back from the two ducks. The purple skunkette then began to release her horrible stench. The two ducks' eyes widened when they smelled Fifi's musk. Their eyes were tearing up too. "Ugh! Disgusting!" cried Margot. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" cried Danforth. "I wahn't stahp unless you tahlk!" said Fifi.

Fifi continued to stink the two ducks until they finally couldn't take it. "Okay! Okay! We'll talk! We'll talk! Please, stop stinking us out!" begged the two ducks. Fifi stopped stinking the room. "Team Rocket took their captives back to Perfecto Prep!" said Danforth. "Why would zey tahke zem bahck to your school. Zey could've just left Looney Tunes Lahnd whenevair zey wahnted to. Whaht ahre zey plahnneeng?" asked Fifi. Danforth and Margot said nothing. "WHAHT AHRE ZEY PLAHNNEENG?!" asked Fifi. The two ducks remained silent.

"Very well. You leave me no choice," said Fifi. She turned to Shirley. "Sheerley," said Shirley. Shirley concentrated and began to use her psychic powers that she's been trying to master to probe their minds. The two ducks screamed as their minds were being read. For it was a painful process. After a few minutes, Shirley soon found out what she needed to know and stopped probing their mind. "Whaht deed you find out, Sheerley?" asked Fifi. "It's horrible. They're planning to kill Ash and Serena by using Pikachu and your Spritzee," said Shirley. "Weeth Peekahchu ahnd my Spreetzee? How?" asked Fifi. "They're going to, like, use some cruel devices called the Mark III Manner Minder to control Pikachu, Pinky and Violet's body movements in order to force them to kill their own friends," said Shirley.

Hearing this made Fifi angry, very angry. "Zat's eet! Nahbody tries to fahrce Peekahchu ahnd my Spreetzee to keell friends ahnd gets ahway weeth eet!" snarled Fifi as she clinched her fist. She kicked the door to the interrogation room open. "Sheerley. See to eet zat ze Perfecto Prep students dahn't try to get ahway! I'm going to give Team Rahcket whaht's cahmeeng to zem ahnd sahve Peekahchu, my Spreetzee, Ahsh ahnd Serena!" said Fifi. "Count me in too," said a voice. It was Bimbette Skunk. "Beembette?" asked Fifi. "I want to get even with that Meowth for breaking my heart! And I want to redeem myself for always getting in your way of romance," said Bimbette. "Okay. Let's suit up," said Fifi. "Suit up?" asked Bimbette. "We need to chahnge eento ahpprahpriate cahstumes fahr ziss rescue operahtion," said Fifi.

* * *

**For those who seen the Pokémon anime, you probably remember the Mark III Manner Minder as the device they used to control that Trainer's Poliwrath in the Johto episode where Misty's Poliwhirl evolved into a Politoed. Just like what happened in the Aroma-geddon chapter, Fifi is going to show how dangerous she can be when a boy she likes is threatened. Next chapter, Fifi and Bimbette are going to give Team Rocket a beatdown they're never going to forget . . .**


	31. Chapter 30: The Rescue and Final Battle

Chapter 30: The Rescue and Final Battle

(Insert "Absolute Death" from Pokémon)

Team Rocket had tied up Ash and Serena at Perfecto Prep's auditorium. "Tonight, our suffering and bad luck ends tonight, starting with your deaths," said Meowth. "The last time you tried to kill me and friends back at Hoenn, it backfired cause my friends I made over the years came to our rescue! And it'll backfire again!" said Ash. "Not this time. The mistake we made was making the execution a public one. This time, there are _no_ witnesses and nobody will come to your rescue!" sneered Jessie. Meowth then used a remote, which activated the Mark III Manner Minders that were strapped on Pikachu, Pinky and Violet. He forced the three to walk toward Ash and Serena. Serena gasped in horror.

"What have they done to Pikachu and Fifi's Spritzee?!" asked Serena. "I've seen them do this before. Back in Johto, they stole a Poliwrath belonging to a Trainer named Delaney. When it refused to obey them, they used that brace to control its body to make it fight for them," said Ash. "That's right. And now we're going to use it make Pikachu and the Spritzee to kill you two," said James. _"We won't!" _said Pinky._ "I refuse!"_ said Pikachu. "Your bodies have no choice in this matter!" sneered Meowth. "Any last words before we end your pathetic lives?" asked Jessie. "Even if you kill us and people do find out, it won't get people to fear and submit to you! It'll just give rise to new opposition to take our places! They'll hunt you down . . . to the ends of the Earth if they have to! And they will not stop until you three are dead and brought to justice!" said Ash. "Bah! Enough of that mumbo jumbo! Time for you to die!" said James. "Now, Pikachu use Thunder to annihila . . . ," said Meowth.

(End Music)

KA-BOOM! An explosion knocked Jessie, James and Meowth down. This caused Meowth to drop the remote that controlled the Mark III Manner Minder. "Who dares?!" asked Meowth. When the smoke cleared, they saw who the attackers were. It was Fifi La Fume and Bimbette Skunk. But they were wearing what appeared to be superhero costumes. Fifi's consisted of a turquoise, white & black body forming shirt was colored like a tuxedo top and made sure to show off her womanly form. The bell sleeves were large and baggy. Fifi also wore turquoise thigh-high boots, a red headdress and red lipstick. Bimbette's costume resembled a purple, one piece swimsuit. The upper part of her costume resembled chain-mail. She also wore purple gauntlets, armbands and boots as well as purple lipstick. "Fifi?" asked Ash. "Bimbette?" asked Serena. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. "Spritzee?" asked Pinky & Violet. "When I'm weareeng ziss cahstume, I ahm known ahs Scentahnna, ze Maiden of Musk," said Fifi. "And I am called Skunkfire," said Bimbette.

When Team Rocket saw Fifi as Scentanna, they recognized the costume and got angry. "You! You're the one who ruined our plan to frame the twerps in Kalos!" snarled Team Rocket angrily. "So, you steell remembair me ahnd ze beateeng I gahve you. I especially mahde sure zat ze squid pretendeeng to be my Peeka Weeka received ze hahrshest puneeshment. Ahnd ahftair beateeng you, ze pahlice put you een stahcks," said Fifi. "Don't think wearing superhero costumes is going to give you a chance at winning," said Jessie. "Oh, but these are no ordinary costumes," said Skunkfire. Scentanna used geokinesis to summon some rocks, which whacked Team Rocket. The pink skunkette fired some starbolts to blast the three thieves, knocking them down. "Zese cahstumes give us superpowers, wheech you eediots prahbahbly hahve fahrgotten when I fought you," said Scentanna.

Meowth then grabbed the remote control to activate the mind brace that was controlling Pikachu and Fifi's Spritzee. He used it to have the three Pokémon step in front of him and his partners. "In order to get to us, you have to get past Pikachu and your Spritzee. There's no way you can fight them without hurting them," taunted Meowth. Scentanna remained unfazed. "Who says I need to hurt zem?" asked Scentanna. "Huh?" asked Team Rocket. Scentanna let off her stench at Pikachu, Pinky and Violet. Suddenly, James gasped in horror when he saw something. "What is it, James?" asked Meowth. "Look!" cried James, pointing to Pikachu and the two Spritzee. Both Jessie and Meowth saw what James was pointing to. The Mark III Manner Minders was starting to melt. "Aaaaaugh! She's melting the Mark III Manner Minders with her musk!" cried Meowth. Very soon, they melted completely, freeing Pikachu and Spritzee. _"Thanks, Scentanna," _said Pikachu. "I knew of ze seetuation you were een zanks to Sheerley's psycheec powers," said Scentanna.

"No! We won't let you get away with our Pikachu!" said Jessie. "He's not yours! He's mine!" said a voice. Team Rocket turned around and saw that it was Ash. And he and Serena were freed from their ropes. "WHAT?!" asked Team Rocket. Ash and Serena then punched Jessie and James, causing them to fall on top of Meowth and squishing him. Due to the toon physics of Looney Tune Land, he was flattened into a pancake. "No fair!" cried Jessie. "How did you get free?!" asked James. "We could've escaped anytime. But we decided to keep an eye on you clowns," said Ash. Meowth peeled himself off the floor and shook himself back to normal. "Why are you always one step ahead of us?! We used to be one step ahead of you in our first couple of years!" ranted Meowth. "You've become sadly predictable that we know your tricks by now," said Serena. Team Rocket let out angry yells and charged at Ash, Serena and Pikachu. But Skunkfire did a flying kick, knocking them down. "Your fight is with us!" said Skunkfire.

"Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Pinky, Violet. Get out of here. We'll hold off Team Rocket," said Scentanna. "Okay. But we have to rescue Roderick and Rhubella first. Team Rocket tied them up to prevent them from doing anything that would ruin their plans," said Serena. "They need to face justice for their involvement," said Ash. The two Pokémon Trainers and Pikachu began to make a run for it.

(Insert "Who is Stronger? Epic Battle" from Pokémon)

"We worked hard to catch Pikachu and we're not about to allow two stinky skunks take away our day of victory!" yelled Meowth. "Well let me tell you sahmetheeng, you fleabahg! I searched lahng ahnd hahrd fahr years to find true lahve! Ahnd Peekahchu ees ze one fahr me! I ahm naht ahbout to ahllow a bunch of petty crooks cahme between me ahnd my boy!" retorted Scentanna. "Then you two will die for your interference! Wobbuffet, Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat, Frillish, Gourgeist, go!" said Jessie. "Carnivine, Mime Jr., Yamask, Amoongus, Inkay, I choose you!" said James. Both thieves threw the balls and their Pokémon were summoned.

Yanmega was a Pokémon Jessie caught during the time that she and her partners were suspended from going after Ash in the Sinnoh Region. Yanmega was a large, dark green dragonfly Pokémon. Its large eyes were red with black lines that made a sideways "T" shape in each one. It had two large, white fangs or mandibles next to its small mouth. Its immense jaw power allowed it to bite apart foes while flying by at high speed. Each of Yanmega's segments had a red spot on them, while the last tail segment had a black triangular plate. It had two similar plates on the back of its thorax and a third on its head. It had four white, oval wings with red tips, and there were two smaller white wings on the end of its tail.

Woobat was a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It was covered in shaggy fur and had a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hid its eyes, and its mouth had a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There were two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body. Frillish was a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it had a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It had oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck. As a male Frillish, it was blue, with smooth appendages and a triangular crown. It had red eyes with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, its collar is wavy, and it appeared to be frowning. As a female Frillish, it was pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It had blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar was frilled, and it appeared to be smiling. Jessie's Frillish was female.

Gourgeist was a ghostly Pokémon that had four sizes: Small, Average, Large, and Super Size. Its body was a dark brown pumpkin with a glowing, yellow-orange face carved into the front and a pair of nubby legs. The face consists of two triangular eyes and a grinning mouth; on top of the mouth was a small, triangular cutout for a nose. Poking out of the top of the pumpkin was its slender brown-orange head, which had bright yellow eyes and a small mouth but no visible nose. Gourgeist had long, light pink hair with arm-like tendrils framing its face and bangs that usually cover one eye. On top of its head was a crescent-shaped tuft that is brown on top; this tuft resembled a pumpkin's stem. Jessie's Gourgeist was super sized.

Carnivine resembled a venus flytrap, with huge jaws and red and green vines and leaves where its arms should be. James got Carnivine from one of his old mansions in Sinnoh before they were given the boot from the region by Ash and the others. It showed its affection for James by biting down on his head. Mime Jr. was a small, pink Pokémon with dark blue legs and "hat," which appeared crooked and had a white ball on it. A red bump appeared on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appeared on its face. It had slender arms and small hands. James got both Yamask and Amoonguss during his time in Unova. Yamask was a shadow-like Pokémon holding a mask that had a face from its time as a human. It had two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It also had a small tail-like appendage that held the mask.

Amoonguss was a mushroom-like Pokémon with a large, light-colored Pokéball designed cap with warts. It also had a huge gray, stem-like body, fierce looking eyes and a large pink mouth. Amoonguss wielded two Pokéball-like shields. Inkay was a blue squid-like Pokémon. It had a transparent mantle with a rounded, pink body inside that had several yellow, circular lights. There were four lights on the front and two on the back. Attached to its mantle were two transparent tentacles; its remaining tentacles were part of its main body. It had round, black eyes and a pink beak-like mouth.

When Inkay spotted Scentanna, it froze with fear and began to tremble at the sight of her. "I see you hahven't fahrgotten ahbout me," said Scentanna. _"Forgotten you?! How could I?! You clobbered me the harshest out of all us! I still have nightmares about that fight,"_ said Inkay pathetically. "Well zat's whaht you get fahr frahmeeng Peekahchu," sneered Scentanna. "Destroy them!" said Jessie & James. Their Pokémon charged at the two skunk superheroes. Scentanna used some electrokinetic powers to zap Inkay, Frillish, Yanmega, Woobat. Their skeletons were visible as they were getting shocked silly. Even though Inkay was an invertebrate, you could still see a skeleton due to Looney Tunes physics. Frillish, Yanmega and Woobat fell easily to the zapping due to being weak to electricity. Inkay fell since he was weak. Skunkfire grabbed Seviper and swung it around to clobber the other Pokémon. After that, both Skunkfire and Scentenna tied Seviper into a knot till it looked like a pretzel. Skunkfire then grabbed all the fallen Pokémon with her strength and threw them into Team Rocket. They all tumbled over.

Skunkfire then grabbed Meowth and began to slap him repeatedly across the face with her tail. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Meowth as he was getting slapped silly. She then delivered a hard punch on Meowth in the gut. Meowth groaned as he clutched his gut. Skunkfire then kicked Meowth, sending him crashing to the ground.

(End Music)

Outside of Perfecto Prep, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Pinky and Violet met up with Buster and Plucky, carrying the tied up Roderick and Rhubella. "I guess the skunks are roughing up those fools?" asked Buster. "Yep," said Ash. "Time for you two to join you friends behind bars," said Plucky to the rats. The rats were thrown into a patty wagon and it drove off.

Back at the auditorium, Team Rocket were starting to recover. "You guys give up? Have you had enough pain?" asked Skunkfire. "NEVER!" said James. Jessie and Meowth just gave their partner a look. "We still have a robot!" said Meowth. He took out another remote control and a Meowth-based robot appeared at his call. "Skunkfire, go. I will persahnahlly fineesh ziss bahttle seence eet wahs my night zey tried to ruin," said Scentenna. "Okay," said Skunkfire. She began to leave. "Pretty foolish of you to try to take on our Mecha-Meowth alone," taunted Jessie. "I hahve yet to show off my true powair!" said Scentenna. "Huh?" asked Team Rocket.

(Insert "Vegeta, Super Saiyan" from Dragon Ball Z)

Scentenna stood in a battle ready pose and part of the ground was starting to shake a little. "What the?" asked Meowth. "What's going on?" asked James. The purple skunkette let out a yell as a gold aura began to glow from her body. In addition, her hair started to spike up and turn golden yellow. Her eyes were turing green and her muscles were also bulking up too.

"Destroy her, my Mecha-Meowth!" said Meowth. He had the Mecha-Meowth fire missiles at Scentenna. However, Scentenna suddenly moved so fast it looked like she warped away. She reappeared and delivered a hard kick on the robot, sending it flying forward. The skunkette warped and reappeared as the Mecha-Meowth was coming toward her. She delivered a powerful punch that sent the robot flying into the air. It burst out of the roof and into the sky. Scetenna then went after the robot. She began to deliver a flurry of punches, kicks, energy blasts and tail strikes on the Mecha-Meowth without breaking a sweat. Plucky was watching this with some binoculars. "Spiky gold hair, green eyes, bulked muscles. I hope Akira Toriyama doesn't hear about this," muttered Plucky.

By now, the Mecha-Meowth was badly damaged, with dents and holes all over its metal armor. It was also missing some of its limbs. Scentanna then prepared to deliver a final attack on the Mecha-Meowth. She began to charge up a powerful energy attack. Purple energy began to form in between her hands. "Sukankuhameha!" cried Scentenna. She fired a purple energy blast which hit the Mecha-Meowth and forced down toward the ground, right where Team Rocket were at. They screamed as the robot came crashing down on them, resulting in an explosion. But it wasn't enough to destroy Perfecto Prep.

(End Music)

Scentenna landed back on the ground on her feet. When the smoke cleared, the robot was completely destroyed. All that was left of was pieces of scrap metal. As for Jessie, James and Meowth, they were black as soot from the explosion. They were on the ground and were banging their fists and throwing a tantrum like spoiled brats. "No! No! No! This was supposed to be our day of victory! Ours! Ours!" screamed Team Rocket pathetically. "Pahtheteec. Just pahtheteec. You're throweeng a cheeldeesh tempair tahntrum like leettle bahbies," said Scentanna. The skunk superheroine began to leave. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" asked James. "Ahll your Pahkémahn ahre out of cahmmeession. Your rahbot ees nahtheeng but a pile of scrahp metahl. You three ahre beaten. Give up your eveel ways. 'Cause hahnestly, ze pahth of a creeminahl cahreair eesn't wahrkeeng fahr you. ahnd fahr your sahke, I hahpe we dahn't meet ahgain," said Scentanna.

Team Rocket began to growl angrily as Scentanna was leaving. Meowth then revealed his claws and began to charge at her, yelling angrily. But Scentanna heard him and whacked Meowth with her tail. "You steell trying even ahftair you've been beaten?! Looks like I'll hahve to teach you ahnahthair lessahn!" said Scentanna. Scentanna began to unleash her full power of her musk on Team Rocket. Team Rocket screamed in agony and coughed as they felt the stench. To them, the stench felt like poison gas. "DEUUEAUGH!" cried James. Although Meowth couldn't smell anything, something even worse was happening to Meowth. His coin was starting to melt since Fifi's stench can melt metal. Meowth screamed when he saw this was happening. "My charm! My charm's melting!" cried Meowth. "I can't take it!" cried Jessie as she clutched her face. But then, Jessie felt something wet against her hands and pulled them away from her face. She saw that her gloved hands were stained with some flesh colored goo. And with horror, she realized that goo was her own flesh. Scentanna's musk was melting her flesh. She let out a horrified scream. "My face!" cried Jessie. James and Meowth saw the flesh on certain parts of their body were melting too and screamed as well. Scentanna decided to leave them to their fate and began to run off.

Jessie saw Scentanna running off and growled angrily. "You're not getting away from my vengeance!" cried Jessie as she took out a flamethrower. James and Meowth gasped. "NO JESSIE!" screamed James & Meowth. But it was too late, Jessie activated the flamethrower. But upon activating it, the flamethrower exploded. The explosion started to ignite the skunk fumes in the area. Team Rocket screamed as the explosion engulfed them. The building of Perfecto Prep was consumed by the explosion too. "Fifi!" cried Ash and the others. "Pika!" cried Pikachu. The others ran back to Perfecto Prep.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Pinky, Violet, Buster, Plucky and Skunkfire looked for any sign of Scentanna. They waited anxiously. Seconds later, Scentanna emerged, surrounded by a magic barrier. "Fifi!" cried everybody happily. "Pika Pi!" said Pikachu. "Spritzee!" said Pinky & Violet. "I put up a a mahgeec bahrriair to prahtect myself frahm ze explahsion. I'm ahll right. Ahlthough ze sahme cahn't be said ahbout Team Rahcket," said Scentanna, pointing to some rubble, with the three thieves partially sticking out. They laid motionless. The last of Team Rocket were dead. Once the heroes were far from Perfecto Prep, Scentanna let down the magic barrier. Pikachu then jumped into the skunkette's arms and began to rub cheeks with her. Her Spritzee also greeted her too. "Thank you for saving me and my friends," said Pikachu. "Your welcahme. I believe we hahve a pahrty to fineesh," said Scentanna.

* * *

**Fifi and Bimbette as Scentanna and Skunkfire (Starfire Parody) have rescued the hostages and defeated Team Rocket. I couldn't resist Fifi going in a Super Saiyan like power up form and using the popular DEUUEAUGH! meme from SpongeBob. Knowing Team Rocket, they may not be actually dead. Next chapter, will Pikachu finally get the courage to start a relationship with Fifi? Find out, tomorrow, next chapter . . .**


	32. Chapter 31: Confession of Love

Chapter 31: Confession of Love

Very soon, everybody arrived back to Acme Looniversity to finish the party. Fifi changed back into her pink & red dress and makeup. Fifi, Pikachu, Ash and Serena were talking with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. "So, what happened to Elmyra? I pretty much imagine she got in big trouble for preventing Fifi from rescuing us the first time," said Ash. "She got into bigger trouble then you realize. She was the one who chopped down the power line that blackout the part of the city where Fifi lives," said Bugs. "So she did do that just to knock out the power to Fifi's security system?" asked Serena. "Yes. She got in trouble with the authorities for that heinous crime. Her parents also got in trouble for not doing anything to correct her behavior," said Daffy. "So whaht's going to hahppen?" asked Fifi. "Tomorrow, the Duffs are going to be facing a lawsuit from the ones who lived in the neighborhood that their daughter blacked out. They want you to come to the lawsuit as witnesses," said Bugs. "Because of their deal with Team Rocket, Perfecto Prep has been shut down. Most of our students are happy about that ," said Daffy. "I see," said Ash. "Enjoy the rest of the party. You earned it, Fifi," said Daffy.

(Insert "Don't Think Twice" from Kingdom Hearts III)

Once again, Fifi was dancing with Pikachu. As Fifi danced with her crush, Pikachu spoke up. _"Fifi,"_ said Pikachu. "Yes, mon amour?" asked Fifi sweetly. _"The way you and Bimbette charged to the rescue to save me, you really care for me, don't you?"_ asked Pikachu. "Of course. I wahnted to return ze fahvahr of you sahveeng me. So now, I sahved you. Peekahchu . . . I lahve you," said Fifi. _"The truth is Fifi, I've started to develop romantic feelings for you too ever since last night. Fifi, will you be my girlfriend?"_ asked Pikachu. "You mean eet?" asked Fifi. _"Absolutely. It is a question straight from my heart. You've proven to be a worthy girl when you bravely took on all of Team Rocket's Pokémon,"_ said Pikachu.

Tears of joy began to form in Fifi's eyes. She then gave Pikachu a big hug. "Oh Peekahchu! I've waited years fahr a boy to finahlly stahrt a relahtionsheep weeth me! Ahnd you ahskeeng me to be your geerlfriend mahkes me very hahppy!" said Fifi. _"You mean?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee. Of course I'll be your geerlfriend. I ahlways knew deep een my heart zat you were ze boy of my dreams evair seence ze day we first met," said Fifi. _"But I must warn you. When you're traveling with Ash and I, the journey of a Pokémon Trainer isn't always fun and games. It's sometimes dangerous with aggressive Pokémon and villains. Even thought Team Rocket are dead, there are still other villains out there,"_ said Pikachu. "But I ahm willing to fahce ze dahngers, weeth you," said Fifi. Fifi then began to give Pikachu a big kiss on the lips. Pikachu sighed happily and began to kiss back. Everybody awed at the sight of the romantic scene. "Wait to go, Fifi!" cried Babs. "I'm so proud of you, Pikachu," said Ash. Pepé Le Pew wiped a tear of joy. "My student's ahll grown up, yes?" asked Pepé. "Well dahne, my daughtair," said Fleur. After the kiss, Fifi and Pikachu resumed their romantic dance.

During the dance, the two lovers noticed Bimbette sitting by herself, sad and lonely. _"Poor Bimbette Skunk. She has no one to dance with,"_ said Pikachu. "I know. I just found out zat we're naht so deefferent frahm each othair," said Fifi. At that moment, Fifi and Pikachu noticed somebody enter the auditorium. It was a blue, male skunk that was older than Fifi. Fifi recognized her. "Eet's Sahbien. He's a boy skunk I met aht ze senior dahnce aht Perfecto Prep. He's cahme bahck soonair zan I zought," said Fifi. "Do you think?" asked Pikachu. "He may be a perfect mahtch fahr Beembette. We bettair go tell heem," said Fifi.

Fifi and Pikachu approached Sabien. "Sahbien," said Fifi. "Fifi. I came back early cause my business outside of town was finished early. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the party on time," said Sabien. "Eet's ahll right. I found a dahte ahftair ahll," said Fifi. "You did? Who?" asked Sabien. "Ze Peekahchu who sahved me years ahgo. He ahlso hahppen to be ze Peekahchu belahngeeng to ze chahmpion, Ahsh Ketchum," said Fifi. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. "So you're the Pikachu that Fifi told me about. She even made a shrine dedicated to you," said Sabien. _"Yeah. I did see that,"_ said Pikachu. "Zere ees a geerl who ees een need of a boy to dahnce weeth," said Fifi. "Who?" asked Sabien. "Zat geerl skunk ovair zere," said Fifi. Sabien saw a lonely Bimbette. Sabien blushed at how pretty Bimbette looked. "Why is such a pretty girl like her all alone?" asked Sabien. "She brought to ze dahnce whaht she zought wahs a boy skunk. But he turned out to be a Meowth who wahs a creeminahl. So she's een need of sahmeone to lahve," said Fifi. "I'll make sure to give her the night of her life," said Sabien.

Sabien walked up to Bimbette. "Hello there," said Sabien. Bimbette heard his voice and saw the male skunk. She began to blush at the sight of how handsome Sabien was. "Hello," said Bimbette. "Would you like to dance with me?" asked Sabien. "Sure," said Bimbette, smiling. Bimbette stood up and the two skunks began to dance. Fifi and Pikachu smiled as they watched the two skunks danced. _"Looks like those two are happy together,"_ said Pikachu. "Wee," said Fifi. Pikachu and Fifi continued dancing too.

(End Music)

After the party, Fifi, Pikachu, Ash, Serena, Pinky, Violet, Fleur and Clemont & his Chespin arrived back to the Jones Motel in Fifi's Cadillac. Fifi and her mother & Spritzee couldn't go back home since power was still out. When they arrived at the hotel, Bonnie was waiting for them. "Chespin, you're all right! I thou . . . ," said Bonnie. But she was interrupted when Chespin fired a single quil, which poked Bonnie right in the butt. "EEEEYOW!" cried Bonnie. _"That was for the Hell that Elmyra put me through because of your stupidity!"_ said Chespin. Bonnie hung her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Chespin. I didn't mean for it to happen," said Bonnie. She pulled the quill out of her butt. "Bonnie, I hope you had time to think about your actions and what not to do in the future. And it was good thing that I didn't take interest in Elmyra. She got in big trouble for not being in possession of Chespin, but for chopping down a power line just to disable Fifi's security system. Tomorrow, she and her family are going to be facing a lawsuit," said Clemont. "I'm sorry, brother. I just wanted you to be happy," said Bonnie. "It's like what I said, I don't need you playing matchmaker," said Clemont.

Later, Fifi and Fleur changed into lingerie. Fifi's lingerie was pink, while Fleur's was red. They also removed their makeup since they were going to bed. Pikachu's entire head turned pink due to the sight of the skunkettes in their lingerie. "You like whaht you see, Peekahchu? Dahn't we look lahvely een leengerie?" asked Fifi, fluttering her eyelashes._ "Well I . . . I . . . ,"_ said Pikachu. "I see you're aht a lahss of wahrds," said Fleur. "Eet's nahturahl fahr a mahn eef he sees hees geerlfriend lookeeng pretty," said Fifi. Fifi then gave Pikachu a hug, smothering him with her breasts again. _"So Fifi, we're planning to leave back to the surface tomorrow after the lawsuit,"_ said Pikachu. "Zen mahthair ahnd I'll pahck my stuff tahmorrow zen," said Fifi. "Okay," said Pikachu. _"Does that even include your Cadillac?"_ asked Pikachu. "Wee. We cahn just stahre eet a stahrahge cahpsule mahde by Cahpsule Cahrp.," said Fleur. _"Fifi, you're going to love living in Pallet Town,"_ said Pikachu. "I'm sure I will," said Fifi. "I'll be cahmeeng too so I cahn ensure zat fifi ees leeving weeth good people een a good enveerahnment," said Fleur. "Okay," said Fifi.

Fifi turned to Ash. "Ash, since I'm going to traveling with you, is it okay if Pikachu sleeps with me from now on?" asked Fifi. "Sure, I guess," said Ash. "Merci," said Fifi. "Just don't you two do anything naughty," said Fleur. "Mother!" cried Fifi, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm just teasing you," said Fleur. She giggled. "What do you mean, naughty?" asked Ash. "You'll learn when you're older," said Fleur.

Very soon, everybody went to sleep for the night. Fifi used her long, fluffy tail as a pillow for both her and Pikachu. The next time Pikachu had a dream about Fifi, it wasn't a nightmare like the last times since he and Fifi were now an official couple. So now, the new dream he had along with more to follow were happy and romantic dreams about his new girlfriend.

* * *

**Fifi La Fume and Pikachu have finally started an official, romantic relationship and Fifi's going to be traveling with Ash and co. from now on to be with her true love. Sabien is a name I gave to that boy skunk that chased Fifi, much to her amusement in "The Amazing Three". So now, he's going to be dating Bimbette. Next chapter, Elmyra is given what she deserves and Fifi says her goodbyes to her friends and teachers.**


	33. Chapter 32: Goodbye Acme Acres

Chapter 32: Goodbye Acme Acres

The next day, everybody reported to court to participate in the lawsuit against the Duffs. Right now, they were finishing the trial. "Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached your verdict?" asked the judge. "We have your honor. We find the defendants, guilty," said the jury. "Mr. and Mrs. Duff, as punishment, you and your family must leave Acme Acres and never return. Elmyra, you will be sentenced to an insane asylum in whatever town you're family will move to. You will be confiscated of all your current pets. Scrappy Doo will be transferred to a proper prison. Perhaps that'll give you time to think about how you can be a better pet owner," said the judge. She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Duff. "Mr. & Mrs. Duff, do you have anything to say before you and your family leave?" asked the judge. "Yes, your honor," said Mrs. Duff.

Mr. and Mrs. Duff turned to the animal residents. "Animals of Acme Acres. We just want to say that we're sorry for the trouble that our youngest daughter has caused you," said Mrs. Duff. "We had no idea that Elmyra still hadn't learned her lesson after the lawsuit scam years ago. We just hope that during our time away from Acme Acres, we can restore the Duff family name," said Mr. Duff. The Duffs began to leave the courthouse. Elmyra hung her head down in shame. Tears poured from her eyes since she was going to lose her pets. After the Duffs left, the animals let out sighs of relief. "She's gone at last," said Buster. "Good riddance to bad brats," said Plucky.

After the lawsuit, Scrappy Doo was sent to a proper prison. Johnny Pew had a long way to go before he could rebuild his film career. Jigglypuff turned to Ash and Pikachu, who turned away from her. _"Look. I know that you still hate me for all the times I pestered you. But my time as a prisoner of Elmyra has made me realize that I was such a fool. Especially after Elmyra's other prisoners told me the harsh truth of why everybody falls asleep. I don't care about wanting people to listen to my song anymore. All I want now is your forgiveness. I'm sorry,"_ said Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff waited for Ash and Pikachu to respond. They finally spoke.

"What you always did to us every time we fall asleep was really bad," said Ash. _"But what happened to you, being a prisoner of Elmyra, that was beyond what you deserved,"_ said Pikachu. "Okay. We forgive you, Jigglypuff, considering that you now learned your lesson," said Ash. "But I don't know what I'm going to do since I can't get anybody to stay away to hear my song," said Jigglypuff. She began to sob a bit. Just then, Mary then picked up Jigglypuff. "Why not stay with me? I promise you that I'll be a better caretaker than Elmyra was," said Mary. Jigglypuff smiled. _"Thank you. I was beginning to everybody hated me to the point that nobody would want to be my friend,"_ said Jigglypuff.

After packing, it was time for Fifi La Fume along with her mother and Spritzee to leave with Ash & Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie to catch a train that will take them back to the surface. Fifi's friends were going to see them off. Everyone was sad to see Fifi go. "I wish you didn't have to leave," said Babs. "I know. But I lahve peekahchu ahnd peekahchu lahves me. I just reunited weeth heem ahnd dahn't wahnt to leave hees side evair ahgain," said Fifi. She then began to sing.

**Fifi:** _No one ever mahde me feel like sahmeone_

_'Teel heem_

_Life wahs really nahtheeng but a glum one_

_'Teel heem_

_My exeestence bahrdered on ze trahgeec_

_Ahlways teemid, nevair took a chahnce_

_Zen I felt hees mahgeec ahnd my heart begahn to dahnce_

_Lahve wahs ahlways trying to escahpe me_

_'Teel heem_

_Ahll ze boys would run ahway frahm me_

_'Teel heem_

_He filled up my empty life, filled eet to ze breem_

_Zere could nevair evair be ahnahthair one like heem_

Pikachu was touched by Fifi's singing. _"That was beautiful, Fifi," _said Pikachu. "Merci, Peekahchu. I sahng eet fahr you. I sahng eet because I'm your geerlfriend," said Fifi. _"Of course. You have been since last night. I met many girls who have taken interest in me, but none of them were right for me. But come to think of it,"_ said Pikachu. He began to sing too.

**Pikachu:** (Spoken) No one ever ever really knew me

_'Til her_

**Girls:** _Aaaaaaaah!_

**Pikachu:** _Everyone was always out to bleep me_

_'Til her_

**Girls:** _Aaaaaaaah!_

**Pikachu: **_Never met a girl I ever trusted_

_Always dealt with shysters in the past_

_Now I'm well adjusted 'cause I found true love at last_

**Girls:** _Aaaaaaaah!_

**Pikachu: **(Spoken) I don't need help, thank you.

_Always playing singles, never doubles_

_'Til her_

_Never had a girl to share my troubles_

_'Til her_

**Fifi:** _He filled up my empty life_

**Both: **_Filled it to the brim_

**Fifi:** _Zere could nevair evair be ahnahthair one like heem_

Everybody else was touched by Fifi's singing too. Fifi was now ready to say her goodbyes to her friends. "Au revoir, Bahbs ahnd Sheerley. I'm going to meess you two. You'll ahlways be my best friends," said Fifi. "We'll miss you too, Fifi," said Babs. "Like, don't forget to write," said Shirley. "Dahn't wahrry. I wahn't," said Fifi. Fifi then went up to Buster and Plucky. "Bustair, Plucky, tahke good cahre of Bahbs ahnd Sheerley," said Fifi. "Don't worry, Fifi," said Buster. "We will," said Plucky. Fifi approached Hamton next. "Fifi, I'm sorry I broke your heart and chose a different girl. But can you forgive me and still be friends?" asked Hamton. "Wee. I fahrgive you. Aht least I now hahve a new boy," said Fifi. She turned to Hamton's duck girlfriend. "Tahke good cahre of Hahmtahn. Mahke sure he doesn't eat too much," said Fifi. "Will do," said Hamton's Duck Girlfriend. "Pikachu, be the good boyfriend to Fifi that I couldn't be," said Hamton. "Pika," said Pikachu, nodding.

The next person she was going to say her goodbyes to was Furrball. "Furrbahll, even zough we nevair develahped a full relahtionsheep, you will ahlways be my pepperahni of pahssion," said Fifi. "Uh, thanks," said Furrball, blushing. The next students Fifi turned to were Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper. "Cahlameety, zanks fahr mahkeeng me ze electreec proof leepsteeck. Eet'll be useful fahr whenevair I keess Peekahchu. Leettle Beepair, wance ahgain, zanks fahr delivereeng ze lahve lettair to Peekahchu. Eef eet weren't you, I wouldn't hahve been ahble to finahlly ween hees heart," said Fifi. Calamity and Little Beeper nodded. "Gahgo, keep mahkeeng sings frahm naht getteeng too bahreeng een Ahcme Ahcres," said Fifi. "Will do," said Gogo. Fifi turned to Bimbette. "Beembette, I know we hahd our deefferences een ze pahst, but I zank you fahr helpeeng me sahve Peekahchu frahm Team Rahcket's clutches," said Fifi. "Your welcome, Fifi," said Bimbette. She turned to Sabien next. "Sahbien, I weesh you luck on your relahtionsheep weeth Beembette," said Fifi. "Thanks," said Sabien. "Mahry, zank you fahr your kindness ahnd helpeeng me cahtch my Spreetzee," said Fifi. "Your welcome," said Mary. "Ze rest of you, zank fahr being my friends ahnd prahfessahrs," said Fifi.

Fifi then turned to Pepé Le Pew and Minerva Mink. "Pepé Le Pew, Minerva meenk, I will nevair fahrget ze lessahns ahbout my lahve you taught me. Ahnd zose lessahns finahlly paid off now zat Peekahchu ees my boyfriend. You'll two ahlways be my fahvahrite teachers ahnd mentahrs," said Fifi. "Au revoir, Fifi. You will ahlways be my fahvahrite prahtégé," said Pepé. "Penelahpe, I weesh you ahnd Pepé luck on stahrteeng a fahmeely," said Fifi. "Merci," said Penelope. Fifi and Pepé did goodbye hugs. She did the same thing with Minerva and Penelope. Pepé and Minerva turned to Pikachu. "Peekahchu, I'm counteeng on you to tahke good cahre of Fifi. Show hair lahts of lahve. Fahr she ees a deleecahte rahse, yes?" asked Pepé. "If you break her heart, we will know and we will hunt you down for it," said Minerva. _"Uh, whatever you say, Pepé and Minerva,"_ said Pikachu, sweating.

"Au revoir, everybahdy. I wahn't fahrget you ahll," said Fifi. "Goodbye, Fifi," said Babs. "Goodbye," said everybody, waving. "Goodbye," said Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. "Pika Pi," said Pikachu. After saying their goodbyes, Fifi, Fleur, Pinky, Violet, Pikachu, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie boarded the train and it began to head toward the surface.

* * *

**Elmyra has been given what's coming to her and all the animals she held captive are now free. Jigglypuff now has a new home with Mary Melody. I had to include the song of "Til Him" from the Producers. Fifi and her mother as well as her Spritzee are now traveling with Ash and co. all the way back to Pallet Town.**


	34. Chapter 33: Welcome Home

Chapter 33: Welcome Home

The train took Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Fifi, Pinky, Violet, Fleur, Clemont and Bonnie to a station that brought them into Saffron City. Once they got off the train, they took a bus that took them all the way to Viridian City. After arriving there, the traveling group started walking all the way back to Pallet Town. "So, did you tell your mother that we were coming?" asked Serena. "I did, but I didn't tell her that Pikachu and I now have girlfriends. I wanted that to be a surprise," said Ash. "I see," said Fifi. "Pikachu," said Pikachu.

(Insert "Pallet Town" from Pokémon)

It wasn't long before our heroes saw in Pallet Town in the distance. "There it is. My hometown of Pallet Town," said Ash. Ash and Pikachu began to run ahead of the gang. "Wait fahr us," said Fifi. She began to skip after Ash and Pikachu. The others followed her afterwards.

As Ash and co. were getting closer, they could see a Pokémon at the front door of Ash's house, sweeping. It was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, white body with a magenta spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs were connected to its body by magenta spheres. Its knees had small, white coverings. There were magenta pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its dark blue feet curl upward at the tips. Blue growths resembling clown hair extended from the sides of its pale pink head, and there were magenta circles on its cheeks. Its jaw is curved inward, resembling the mouth of a wooden dummy. It also wore a green apron. "Hey, Mr. Mime!" called Ash. "Mime?" asked the Pokémon. It saw Ash and his friends running toward them. "Mime mime!" said Mr. Mime, waving at them. Ash and co. then stopped in front of the Pokémon. "Is that your Mr. Mime?" asked Clemont. "No. He belongs to my mom," said Ash. He turned to Mr. Mime. "Is mom home?" asked Ash. "Mime," said Mr. Mime. "Great. I can't wait to tell her all about my battles in the Kalos League and the recent vacation we had afterwards," said Ash. Mr. Mime led Ash and the others into the house. When they got in, the place was dark. "Why ahre ze lights out?" asked Fifi.

Suddenly, the lights went on and several people that were in the house yelled, "Surprise!" There was a banner that read, "Welcome home, champion!" "Welcome home, my little champion!" cried Ash's Mother, Delia. She hugged her son. With her also were Professor Oak, Misty's sisters; Daisy, Violet & Lily along with Ash's following friends; Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Verity, Sorrel, May, Max, Dawn, Hilda and Cilan.

Brock's current attire consisted of a black, green and orange hoodie & shoes and gray pants. He had a blue backpack with a bedroll just like the one he wore during his Kanto & Johto journeys. Tracey Sketchit was a man with black eyes and olive green hair. His attire consisted of a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, an orange headband, socks, an orange backpack, and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles.

Daisy was the eldest sister and she had long, golden blond hair, green eyes, a beauty mark below her right eye and a pink flower in her hair. She wore a pink jacket, a dark blue-green shirt with an orange bow on it, a beige skirt and a pair of light blue shoes. Violet was the second oldest of the sisters. She had indigo blue hair that was slightly longer than Daisy's as well as brown eyes and wore red pearls in her hair. She wore a orange-red dress, an orange-yellow jacket and a pair of pale yellow shoes. Lily was the youngest of the sisters, but older than Misty. She had short pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with an orange collar, a purple skirt, white socks that reached up to her knees and a pair of brown shoes with black soles.

May's current attire consisted of a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandanna / kerchief, a yellow-and-green fanny pack, and a white Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. Max's appearance hadn't changed since Ash last saw him. With Dawn was her Piplup and Buneary. Hilda was a girl who was the same age as Ash and she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white hat with a pink brim & Pokéball symbol. She also wore a white shirt, a black vest, blue & white shorts, brown boots with pink soles and laces and carried a pink bag. Cilan was a teenager who was older than both Ash & Hilda and he had both green eyes and hair. He wore a white shirt, a black and a gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants held up with a brown belt, and brown shoes. He carried a brown backpack on his back.

"Good to see you again, Ash," said Verity. "Good to see you all, my friends," said Ash. He turned to his mother and Professor Oak. "By the way Mom and Professor Oak, do you remember Serena from Pokémon Summer Camp?" asked Ash. Serena stepped forward. "Hello," said Serena. "Ah yes, I do remember her. I also remember how you managed to bring her back when she hurt her knee," said Prof. Oak. "Ash and I are now officially dating," said Serena. She kissed Ash on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Aaaaaawwwww. That's so sweet. My little boy's growing up already," said Delia.

(End Music)

"But Ash and I aren't the only couple," said Serena. "Really?" asked Delia. "Who else has hooked up with a boy or girl?" asked Cilan. "Pikachu," said Ash. "You mean Pikachu is finally going to be Buneary's boyfriend?" asked Dawn. "Buneary!" said Buneary excitedly. Dawn's Buneary had a crush on Ash's Pikachu. _"Actually, I hooked up with a girl I met years ago. Guys, may I introduce you to; Fifi La Fume,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi La Fume stepped forward. "Bahnjour, everybahdy," said Fifi, doing a curtsey. Everybody was surprised. "You're dating a skunk?" asked Daisy, scratching her head. "Naht just ahny skunk. I'm a toon skunk frahm Ahcme Ahcres ahnd a grahduate frahm Ahcme Loonivereesty," said Fifi. Buneary's eyes widened when she heard that Fifi was Pikachu's girlfriend._ "WHAT?!"_ asked Buneary. "Whaht's hair prahblem?" asked Fleur. _"She had a crush on me, but I had no interest. Your daughter basically shattered her chances,"_ said Pikachu.

"I remember you. You were at Celadon City, chasing after Pikachu when you though he was a skunk. And you later chased a skunkified Meowth," said Brock. "Hey. Max and I remember you too. You're that girl skunk that came to our rescue during the time when Team Rocket tried to execute Ash, Max, Verity, Sorrel and I in public, hoping to send Hoenn in fear," said May. "But of course, it backfired since many of Ash's friends came to our rescue," said Max, grinning. "I ahlso trahveled weeth you dureeng ze rest of my summair vahcation ahlahng weeth my mentahr, Pepé Le Pew unteel ahftair ze Hoenn Grahnd Festeevahl," said Fifi. "Yeah. And it was during that time where I had given up on romance until Pepé helped me restore it when he introduced me to Pike Queen Lucy, who was on her own vacation," said Brock. "Are you two still dating?" asked Ash. "Yes," said Brock.

Suddenly, Fifi found herself being hugged by Delia Ketchum. "Oh!" cried Fifi. "This hug is for saving Ash during that battle in Lilycove City. I was scared when it looked like Team Rocket were going to kill my baby. But you and your mentor along with that roadrunner saved him and his friends at the last minute. And I'm very grateful for it," said Delia. "Merci," said Fifi. "And who might you be?" asked Sorrel to Fleur. "I'm Fifi's mother, Fleur La Fume. And these two are Fifi's Spritzee, Pinky and Violet," said Fleur. "Spritzee," said the two Spritzee. "They look so cute," said May. "Merci. Zey cahn let off a pleasahnt smell zat cahn keep my skunk scent aht bay when I dahn't need eet," said Fifi.

"Besides Brahck, May ahnd Mahx, I remembair Vereety ahnd Sahrrel. Who ahre ze others?" asked Fifi. "Us three are the Sensational Gym Leader Sisters of Cerulean City. We also do water ballets with our Pokémon on special days. I'm Daisy, the oldest and most beautiful of the three," said Daisy. "My name is Violet," said Violet. "And I'm Lily," said Lily. "My name is Dawn of Twinleaf Town, the Sinnoh Region. And this is my Piplup and my Buneary," said Dawn. "Piplup," said Piplup. Buneary just turned away from Fifi. "Hilda is my name. I'm from Nuvema Town of the Unova Region," said Hilda. "You can call me Cilan. I'm one of three Gym Leader brothers from Striaton City. That too is in Unova," said Cilan. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Clemont, a Gym Leader and inventor from Lumiose City, the Kalos Region," said Clemont. "And I'm Bonnie, Clemont's brother," said Bonnie. Normally, Bonnie would ask one of the girls if one of them wants to be Clemont's husband. But after her screw up that caused Chespin to get captured by Elmyra, she didn't do it this time.

"So what is it that you like about Pikachu?" asked Cilan. _"The truth is, I used to live in Acme Acres,"_ said Pikachu. "Really," said Cilan. "When did you two first met?" asked Hilda. "Seex years ahgo, Peekahchu sahved me frahm Elmyra Duff, a geerl who's ahlways trying to cahpture ahneemahls fahr pets. Due to hair three year old mentahleety, she ahbuses zem weethout even realeezing eet. When Elmyra tried to cahpture me, Peekahchu cahme to my rescue ahnd sahved me. But he wahs a Peechu when we first met, but evahlved eento a Peekahchu dureeng ze rescue. Evair seence zen, I fell een lahve weeth heem. Le sigh," said Fifi. She picked up Pikachu using her tail and brought him close to her. She then wrapped her arms around Pikachu and began to cuddle him, rubbing her cheek gently against his. _"At first, I didn't want to do anything with her. Cause whenever she tries to woo boys, her odor usually sets off. The more she's in love, the stronger her smell is. Trust me, I know, cause the day after I saved her, she tried to woo me, aggressively. But when Ash and his friends won a free vacation to Looney Tunes Land, combined with getting a love letter from Fifi, I finally decided to give her a chance. Especially since I owed her for the times that she saved me in both Hoenn and Kalos. And after she saved me from Team Rocket during our vacation at Looney Tunes Land, I finally decided to be her boyfriend,"_ said Pikachu. "Eet wahs ze mahst rahmahnteec night of my life," said Fifi. Pikachu then kissed Fifi on the cheek, causing her cheeks to blush pink and giggle.

_"__Wait a minute! No fair! Pikachu's __my__ boyfriend!"_ said Buneary. _"Buneary, I'm am not your boyfriend!"_ said Pikachu. "Peekahchu's right. He's _my_ boyfriend," said Fifi._ "But you're not even a Pokémon!"_ said Buneary angrily. "So? My mahle mentahr, Pepé ees mahrried to a caht. My femahle mentahr, Minerva Meenk ees mahrried to a wahlf. Ahnd my fahrmair crush, Hahmtahn Peeg ees dahteeng a duck," said Fifi. _"And Buneary, I never showed interest in starting a relationship to begin with. I guess you could say Fifi chasing me gave me a bad impression of love that I didn't want to start a relationship. But after the Kalos League, I gave her another chance,"_ said Pikachu.

Buneary turned to Daisy. _"Daisy, you have a Luvdisc, right?_" asked Buneary. "Yes. Why?" asked Daisy _"I want you to send it out. I've prove that I am Pikachu's true love!"_ said Buneary. "Okay," said Daisy. She took out the Poké Ball and the said Pokémon came out. Luvdisc was a fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart. It was primarily light pink, with pale lips and circular markings on its cheeks. This one wore a gold tiara on its head. "Luvdisc," said the Pokémon. "So, how is me sending Luverin going to prove that you're Pikachu's true love?" asked Daisy. _"Quite simple. Luvdisc is a Water-type Pokémon that is famous for being a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends. So if Luverin blesses me and Pikachu a romance that never ends, it'll prove I'm Pikachu's girlfriend, not that stinky skunk,"_ said Buneary. "Hmph. I only smell when I need to," said Fifi.

Luverin turned to Ash and Serena. "I sense you and Ash love each other very much," said Luverin. "We do. We first met when we were about five years old, but didn't start dating until recently," said Ash. Luverin smiled. _"Ash, Serena, I sense that you two do indeed have a future together,"_ said Luverin. "Really?!" asked Serena excitedly. Luverin nodded. "That's great! I knew we were meant for each other!" said Serena. She hugged and kissed Ash, giggling in between kisses. Ash chuckled.

_"__So, are Pikachu and I destined to be together? Are we?"_ asked Buneary excitedly. Fifi looked anxious. _"I sense that Pikachu has feelings for a girl . . . ," _said Luverin. Buneary beamed. _" . . . but I'm afraid that girl isn't you," _said Luverin._ "WHAT?!"_ asked Buneary. Luverin turned to Fifi and Pikachu. _"I sense that you and Pikachu love each other very much,"_ said Luverin. "We do. I've been een lahve weeth Peekahchu evair seence we first met seex years ahgo," said Fifi. "_You two are also destined to have a never ending romance. You will face obstacles, but your love will always triumph in the end," _said Luverin. Buneary was distraught at what she was hearing and she cracked and shattered to pieces. Her arm emerged from the pile and she began to sweep herself away.

Fifi was silent for a couple of seconds but not for long. The purple skunkette let out her loudest scream of happiness. It was so loud that all the glass in the room began to shatter. Both Max and Clemont's glasses just cracked. Fifi's eyes became pink hearts once again as she wrapped her arms around Pikachu and gave him a big hug. Pikachu's face was also smooshed against her breasts. "I knew we were destined to be tahgethair fahrevair ze day zat you sahved my life! Keess me, my lightneeng bahlt of l'ahmour!" cried Fifi. The two disappeared in a cloud of pink hearts as Fifi began to kiss Pikachu all over. The girls awed at the romantic sight. When the hearts faded, Pikachu's entire body was covered in pink lip marks from head to toe once again. His eyes turned into pink hearts once again as Fifi's kisses filled him with love. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Pikachu. But then, his eyes became dizzy eyes due to being overwhelmed by the kisses. He fell out of Fifi's arms, but she caught him with her tail. "Le oops. Looks like I overdeed ze keesseeng," said Fifi. She giggled in embarrassment. "You sink?" asked Fluer.

At this point, Buneary was crying a waterfall of tears. "Poor Buneary," said Dawn. "I know that feeling that Buneary's feeling. Heartbreak. It's what I go through each time a girl I fall for slips through my fingers," said Brock sympathetically. "Don't worry, Buneary. I'm sure that there will be a boy just as handsome as Pikachu for you," said Verity. Dawn's Piplup was deep in thought. _Now that I know that Pikachu's been taken by another girl, maybe its time that I finally take the right steps to show Buneary I love her,_ thought Piplup. Piplup had a secret crush on Buneary all along, but didn't have the guts to tell her, yet.

"Ash, what are your plans for the future now that you won the Kalos League? Are you going to start traveling again?" asked Delia. "Not yet. I want time for me and Serena to build our romantic relationship. You know that ever since I won Unova League, I train for a certain period of time before heading to a new region. Besides, I want to be home for Christmas this year. So I'm probably going to head off on a new journey in the new year," said Ash. Delia smiled. "It'll be nice to have you home for a change," said Delia. "Peekahchu ahnd I cahn develahp our own rahmahnce too. Eesn't zat right, Peekahchu, dahrleeng?" asked Fifi as she cleaned the lipstick off Pikachu. "Pika Pi," said Pikachu.

Later that night, after the party, the guests went back home. Fleur, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were sleeping in guest bedrooms. But since Fifi La Fume was going to be the newest resident of the Ketchum home due to being Pikachu's girlfriend, she was going to have a room all to herself. Already, she had set up all her stuff, including her painting of Pikachu saving her and her autographed basketball. She had also painted the room pink with Acme quick drying paint. Her room even had her own bathroom. She no longer had the Pikachu shrine. It was replaced with framed photos of Pikachu and her from the graduation party. She also set up a perch for Spritzee, Pinky and Violet. It was now time for everybody in the Ketchum household to go to bed for the night. Pikachu was going to sleep with Fifi. As Pikachu laid on part of Fifi's bed, his new girlfriend emerged from the bathroom, once again wearing her pink lingerie.

Fifi climbed onto the bed and began to hug Pikachu once again. "Wance ahgain, zank you ahgreeing to becahme my boyfriend ahnd fahr eenveeting me to cahme weeth you," said Fifi. _"Your welcome. You know, it seems thanks to that test Clemont had me go through and spending more time with you, your smell isn't becoming that bad anymore,"_ said Pikachu. Fifi smiled. "Zat's good to hear," said Fifi._ "Well, you'll need to still control it so the others won't get stunk out,"_ said Pikachu. "Of course," said Fifi. "Good night, my aromatic angel," said Pikachu. "Good night, my leettle spahrk plug," said Fifi. Fifi then kissed Pikachu on the forehead, causing him to blush. Fifi then turned off the lights and pulled the bed covers over her and Pikachu. She used her tail as a pillow for both her and Pikachu. They two lovers closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Ash and Serena happen to have been watching the two. "Look at those two. They are so happy together. Especially Fifi since she's been seeking love for a very long time," said Ash. "Come on, Ash. It's time that we go to sleep too," said Serena. Ash nodded. The Pokémon Trainer couple then went to their respective rooms to go to bed.

Buster and Babs happened to be outside of the Ketchum house to provide closing for the story. "And so, after six years of searching and waiting, Fifi La Fume has finally found true love in the form of Pikachu, the boy who saved her life from Elmyra. Will Fifi and Pikachu have a future of never ending romance like Luverin predicted? Will Ash and Serena's romance build up too? Can Piplup get the courage to speak his love for Buneary? And why wasn't Misty invited to the welcome back party?" asked Babs. "All your questions will be answered in the next exciting chapter in the Tiny Toon Adventures and Pokémon Crossover Series," said Buster. "And don't forget to check out upcoming episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures Season 4, which will bridge the gap between season 3 and this story," said Babs.

(Insert "Tiny Toon Adventures" Ending Theme)

**Gag Credits #1:** Gordon the Big Engine, Murdoch the Mighty Engine and the Troublesome Trucks' appearances courtesy of the Sir Topham Hatt and the North Western Railway.

**Gag Credits #2:** Legal Notice: This is the true Pokémon anime canon. Sorry, you stupid executives! You had twenty years to let Ash win a Pokémon League, but you failed to listen to the fans' complaining! As punishment, your version of anime is legally kicked out of continuity and replaced by my story! You don't like it, too bad for you!

**Fifi:** "Au revoir mahn petite pahtahto du couch!"

* * *

**It looks like Fifi La Fume and Pikachu really are destined to be together forever. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I decided to merge them into one. Fifi mentioning she met Daisy and Tracey before is going to be in a sequel to "Le Undersea World de Fifi" in my Fifi's New Tiny Toon Adventures fanfic. And it'll focus on Fifi,_ not_ that spotlight stealing brat, Elmyra. ****This isn't the last chapter. There's going to be an epilogue, which doubles as a post credits scene that is a set up for the next story. It'll also explain why Misty wasn't at the party too . . .**


	35. Epilogue Post Credits Scene

Epilogue / Post Credits Scene

Meanwhile, far from Pallet Town, at a high security prison, a prisoner was going to be released. The guards opened the gate so that the prisoner could leave. "I hope that you've learned your lesson during your time in prison," said Guard #1. "We wouldn't want you to end up locked up here again," said Guard #2. "No, you wouldn't," said the prisoner. She stepped forward. The prisoner was really Ash's former traveling companion during his Kanto days; Misty Waterflower.

**Sneak Peek**

On the next episode of the "Tiny Toon Adventures and Pokémon" Crossover Series, Fifi La Fume and Pikachu's romance is starting to bloom. Unfortunately, Buneary wants to steal Pikachu, even by fowl means. But Ash and Serena are there to defend the two young lovers' relationship. In addition, Fifi is asked by Misty's sisters to star in their latest mermaid water ballet. Brock plans to propose to Pike Queen Lucy. But Misty tries to ruin their happiness, saying Brock is still too immature for love. She also doesn't want to accept that Ash is now a champion. But this in turn causes her to become a target of a new sinister organization; the Bully Hunters, a group of crazed vigilantes who kill bullies of all ages and gender. Can our heroes help Misty reform or will the bully hunters slay her like an animal? Can Buneary learn to accept that Pikachu is happier with Fifi? And why does Misty doesn't want to accept that Ash and Brock have grown up? Find out, in the first episode of the Vacation Saga; "Fifi the Counselor? Enter the Bully Hunters!", on the "Tiny Toon Adventures and Pokémon" Crossover Series!

* * *

**Here is the post credits scene, readers. I suppose you're wondering, how in the world did Misty end up in the clink? To find out, tune in to my upcoming fanfiction of "The Untold Story of Fifi's Vacation", a mini series that'll show that Fifi's travels with Ash and co. in Hoenn after the Battle of Lilycove City. It'll have a full, uncut version of the said event as the first chapter too. So, in the Vacation Saga, which I'll get to writing when I can, it'll show Fifi and Pikachu developing their romance as they're staying in Pallet Town before they go to Alola. So, the Bully Hunters are going to be a new set of villains who hunt down bullies with no mercy. In future episodes of my Tiny Toon Adventures and Pokémon Crossover series, they'll try to murder characters who are bullies. Some of their intended victims will include Lucy Van Pelt, the Louds (Minus Lincoln), Montana Max and more. So until next time, see ya.**


End file.
